Atlas Military Academy
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: [Whiterose] Entró en la academia con el objetivo de ser como su madre, pero una vez ahí dentro se encontró con una persona del pasado. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía alejarse de ella. La teniente era un misterio y quería conocerla aun más. [Military AU]
1. Chapter 1

_¡He vuelto en gloria y majestad! Quería subir una de las seis historias que tenía guardadas, y esta era sin duda la más completa, y creo que de las más largas. Es mi primer Whiterose, así que fue prueba y error, solo espero que lo disfruten, tanto como disfruté yo al escribirlo._

 _Este capítulo es más una introducción que un capitulo lleno de acción, pero la acción llegará._

 _Y para los que me conocen, también llegará el sufrimiento._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

"Madre, lo logré…"

El sol caía por el horizonte. La brisa aumentaba conforme iban pasando los segundos. Caminó hasta la tumba y se arrodilló frente a ella, dejando un ramo de rosas en la piedra pulida.

"Al fin me aceptaron en la academia de Atlas. No te defraudaré. Protegeré a las personas, así como tú lo hiciste."

Ver la tumba de su madre siempre le traía melancolía. Le hubiese gustado retroceder el tiempo, o poder alargar la vida de su madre lo suficiente para tener vividos recuerdos con ella. Poder tener más momentos que rememorar.

No.

Se golpeó las mejillas con sus palmas.

Si había llegado hasta ese punto, había sido gracias a ese sacrificio. Ella tomó la decisión de arriesgarse por los que más amaba. De proteger a los suyos.

Estaba orgullosa de ella.

"Espero estés orgullosa de mí."

Soltó un suspiro. Era hora de irse. Tomó las maletas que había dejado en el suelo. Había intentado corregir sus malos hábitos de llegar tarde a todos lados, pero no podía irse sin despedirse de su madre. No podía permitirse algo así.

"Adiós, madre."

Le dio la espalda a la tumba. Le dio la espalda a aquella puesta de sol tan reconfortante. Le dio la espalda a la isla que la vio nacer. Era momento de decirle adiós a todo aquello.

No se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando se había mudado a Vale, aunque quizás era porque estaría con Yang. Estudiar juntas en Beacon era diferente a estar en Atlas, completamente sola, viviendo en la academia y en la casa deshecha de su tío, el cual no estaría lo suficiente para ser una compañía certera.

Iba a ser independiente. Iba a salir de su coraza. Necesitaba hacerlo.

El viento se llevó los pétalos de aquellas rosas sobre la tumba mientras Ruby se alejaba por el sendero.

No iba a mirar atrás.

No volvería a hacerlo.

…

Una mujer a su lado le dio unas palmadas en el brazo. Despertó de golpe con eso. No supo si había logrado babear a la mujer, o solamente había terminado apoyada en ella, pero el rostro de la mujer no parecía para nada feliz de tenerla al lado. Solo pudo darle una sonrisa torpe y un suave "lo siento". Todo dejó de importarle cuando vio la ciudad de Atlas desde la ventana. Todo se veía tan moderno y lujoso. No era lo que más apreciaba de un lugar, pero era un cambio interesante.

El aeropuerto era enorme, lleno de luces, gente y tiendas por doquier. Todos enfocados en sí mismos. Muchas personas de negocios caminando rápidamente con la frente en alto. El aroma a café y a dulces recién hechos hizo que su estómago sonara. Negó. No debía tentarse. Prefería llegar rápido a la casa de su tío y dejar sus maletas, luego podría ir a tomar desayuno a algún lugar cercano.

El taxi la dejó en la calle correspondiente y le ayudó a bajar sus maletas del auto.

La casa se veía tan pequeña por fuera como lo debía de ser por dentro. El barrio no parecía ser el mejor en lo absoluto. No esperaba más, para ser su tío un fan de la bebida y del trabajo. Al menos era una posición cerca del centro de la ciudad. Cerca del bar, se dijo a sí misma.

El aroma de un hogar sin cuidado le revolvió el estómago. La sala de estar era un sofá y un televisor, la cocina tenía lo esencial, y el comedor era aquella pequeña barra con dos sillas que separaba los ambientes. La decoración constaba en las varias botellas de whisky vacías amontonadas en una de las esquinas y en otros sectores de la casa. Debía tirarlas en algún punto de reciclaje cuando se pusiera a limpiar.

Avanzó a la habitación principal, también pequeña, con una cama, un velador y un closet. Completamente minimalista. El baño lucía normal al menos, sin uso, así que limpiarlo no sería un caos. La puerta que le faltaba explorar era la que sería su hogar. Una cama pequeña, un escritorio y un armario. Era una especie de bodega que su tío había arreglado para ella. Parecía tener más amor que cualquier otro de los ambientes en la casa.

Sonrió al pensar en el esfuerzo que él había hecho.

Podría ocupar la habitación de su tío, pero conociéndolo, podría llegar borracho con alguna mujer mientras venía a la ciudad por trabajo. No quería importunar si llegara a ocurrir algo así.

Se tomó el día limpiando y ventilando la casa. Ordenando sus cosas. Revisó la caja que había llegado para ella con los uniformes de la academia y las cosas que necesitaría, además de la mochila gigante que usaría para llevar todas las cosas el lunes.

También se tomó el tiempo de visitar restaurantes cercanos, para ir familiarizándose, y compró un par de cosas para dejar en la casa, cosas de primera necesidad y comida chatarra.

Se fue a dormir temprano. Debía estar a las siete en punto en la academia, así que no podía evitar estar ansiosa y nerviosa.

…

Se puso los pantalones militares y la chaqueta a juego, también las botas negras y la camiseta verde. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió al verse igual a su madre en las fotos que tenía de ella. El mismo cabello, la misma mirada.

Esperaba no arruinarlo. No comportarse como una niña pequeña ni hacer el ridículo frente a los superiores.

Se llevó la ropa para la semana y se subió en un taxi para ir a la academia, solamente porque no quería llegar atrasada el primer día. Se vio detrás de un montón de personas vestidas de la misma forma que ella, con sus mochilas y sus miradas nerviosas. Una mujer rubia los recibió en la entrada, guiándolos dentro del recinto. Era un lugar grande y espacioso. Con muchos edificios y lugares dignos de ser explorados.

Fueron separados en grupos, dependiendo del sexo, y entraron a un edificio de varios pisos, quedándose en el segundo. Se vio en una habitación larga con varias camas simples y casilleros, junto con otras chicas, alrededor de unas treinta. Fueron avanzando, guiadas por la mujer que les iba señalando sus respectivos lugares, los cuales tenían sus nombres sobre la cabecera de la cama. Su nombre estaba al medio. Al final había una puerta que parecían ser los baños exclusivos para ese dormitorio.

Dejaron sus cosas ahí y bajaron, dirigiéndose a un campo verde y limpio. Se reunieron ahí con los otros cadetes de primer año. La mujer rubia hizo sus máximos esfuerzos para ordenar a los cien estudiantes que estaban ahí, dejándolos lo mejor formados posibles. Ponerse recto. Manos a los costados. En filas no parecían tantos como eran.

Un grupo de personas bien vestidas caminó hasta el campo. Parecían ser los instructores.

Dio un salto. Ahí estaba él.

Tragó pesado.

El General Ironwood era el que manejaba la academia, era la cara pública. Imponente, pero con una serenidad imperturbable. No podía decir que lo odiaba, pero a veces se sentía con esa sensación consumiéndola poco a poco.

Solo podía pensar en Penny.

Como él la había forzado a mantenerse al margen. Como la había convertido en una máquina. Como había decidido su destino por ella. Penny le bajaba el perfil a la situación, pero no podía evitar sentir molestia al respecto, incluso luego de tanto tiempo. No era su padre, no tenía que hacer eso por ella.

Soltó un suspiro.

Igual se sentía tranquila, ahora estaba en Atlas y esperaba que existiera la oportunidad de volver a verla, aunque fuese mínima. La extrañaba tanto desde que se separaron en Beacon y su relación se rompió. Ahora debía de estar haciendo misiones y cosas importantes por el mundo.

Dio un salto, ya se había perdido la mitad del discurso del General. A su lado estaba Ozpin, quien era el administrador de la academia, quien se mantenía siempre ahí, al contrario del General que seguía viajando por el mundo.

"…A las doce podrán ir al comedor a almorzar. Espero ocupen el día para organizar sus cosas, conocer a sus compañeros, a sus instructores y a los tenientes. La cena es a las siete y las luces se apagan a las diez. Mañana deben estar de pie a las seis de la mañana, limpiar y hacer sus camas y luego ir al comedor a desayunar y luego ir a sus clases con su uniforme formal. Las clases teóricas son programadas para la mañana y las prácticas para la tarde, así que después de almuerzo deben cambiarse a su uniforme táctico. Si tienen hambre no duden en ir entre clases al comedor, también si están agotados o mareados o tienen algún problema, pueden dar el aviso e ir a la enfermería. No descuiden su salud."

Presentó a los personajes que lo acompañaban. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tácticas de liderazgo, armamento, especialistas en dichas áreas. La rubia, llamada Glynda, enseñaba doctrinas militares, disciplina y ética.

Frunció el ceño al ver a alguien entre los presentados. Alguien que no se había percatado por estar pensando en Ironwood.

¿Cómo no pudo notarla?

"La teniente Weiss Schnee estará a cargo de esta compañía, de todos ustedes de primer año y estará monitoreándolos en sus clases, asegurándose que se cumplan las formalidades en sus instrucciones. Será su unión con los administrativos. Si necesitan algo no duden en preguntarle a ella."

Si, era ella, no tenía duda.

Ese cabello, esa cicatriz y esa mirada fría.

Cuando la vio la primera vez fue en Beacon, años atrás. Era compañera de Yang y de Blake. Cuando terminó el instituto volvió a Atlas. Era una especie de famosa en el mundo, por la empresa minera Schnee, una de las empresas más ricas y poderosas. Tenía entendido, por las noticias, que había sido desheredada hace unos años, por su interés en la milicia.

No sabía mucho de ella, pero se la había topado un par de veces en el instituto y habían tenido que convivir un par de veces. Y ¿Como olvidarla? Era prácticamente la mujer más bonita que había visto en Beacon, o tal vez en el continente, o tal vez en el mundo.

"Espero que todos se comporten correctamente y hagan a sus padres sentirse orgullosos. Aun en tiempos de paz, siempre serán de ayuda para los demás ciudadanos de este planeta. Y recuerden, 'un cadete es disciplinado, honrado y siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por la patria', Apéguense a esto, que es su código de honor como reclutas."

Tal y como imaginaba, Ironwood no pasaba mucho tiempo en la academia por sus deberes con la milicia. Aun así, había ido a saludar a los nuevos reclutas. Al menos se había tomado el tiempo de hacer eso.

Quedaron en la libertad de recorrer los alrededores y entablar una conversación con los superiores y los mismos reclutas.

Personalmente no quería hacer lo último. Le molestaba lo de salir de la coraza, como decía su hermana, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. Prefería estar horas llenando una diana con agujeros de bala. O un maniquí. O cualquier otro objetivo. Antes de entablar una conversación con alguien.

No quería admitir que le avergonzaba estar con multitudes, o tener una conversación con sus palabras torpes y atropelladas. No era la persona más hábil para esas cosas. Al menos estaba mucho mejor que cuando fue a Beacon, donde su pensamiento era; "Para que hacer amigos si tengo a Yang". Pero como estaban en otros años y en diferentes clases, no podía contar con ella en todo momento. En esa época fue donde conoció grandes amigos y a Penny.

Negó con la cabeza.

Se había entretenido hablando consigo misma, y ya estaba parada en el mismo lugar en completa soledad mientras los reclutas se dispersaban por el campus.

Miró de reojo a la teniente. Estaba sola, mientras su mirada se enfocaba en algún lugar del horizonte. Probablemente todos la conocían, así que no irían a hablar con ella, sobre todo con esa mirada en su rostro, que evidentemente intimidaba.

En realidad, no tenía idea.

Se vio caminando hacia la mujer. Era la única persona que conocía ahí, y realmente quería ahorrarse lo de socializar lo más posible que pudiese. Igual intimidaba un poco más con el uniforme oficial que tenía puesto.

"Hey, Weiss, tanto tiempo."

La mirada gélida se sintió como una puñalada y el ceño fruncido como un disparo justo en el corazón.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo hablándome tan confiadamente?"

Su voz estricta e irritada fue el golpe final.

"Ehh…yo… ¿Lo siento?"

"Este no es el instituto, ni un juego de niños, debes comportarte con tus superiores."

"¿En serio no me recuerdas?"

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con los ojos gélidos, provocando que todo su cuerpo se helara. Quizás había sido una mala estrategia.

Muy mala.

"¿Quién se supone que eres?"

Ah. Eso había dolido tanto como lo anterior. ¿Tan imperceptible era? Solían decirle lo contrario.

"Soy Ruby Rose, hermana de Yang, fue tu compañera en Beacon, ¿No me recuerdas?"

La mujer frunció más el ceño, intentando recordar. Puso su mano enguantada en su mentón. Al parecer no eran tan cercanas como había imaginado, o a ella le había importado muy poco su paso por Beacon.

"Ah, Xiao Long."

Se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Tenía la sensación de que la teniente iba a seguir hablando, pero el momento no parecía llegar. Iba a dar un paso más en su dirección cuando vio como la mano de la mayor le prohibía el paso.

"Que hayamos tenido contacto en el pasado no significa que nos convierta en amigas en lo absoluto. Soy tu superior y me debes tratar como tal."

"Dije que lo sentía."

"¿Sabes cómo puedo dejar pasar esto?"

Había algo similar a una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso la animó un poco.

"Oh, ¡Dime!"

"Aprende algo de disciplina y no vuelvas a hablarme."

Se quedó ahí, inerte, mientras la teniente caminaba hacía otra dirección con toda la elegancia que era portadora. Demasiada elegancia para alguien tan malhumorada. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? No tenía que ser tan cortante.

Quizás se había tomado muchas confianzas, pero parecía una buena idea en primera instancia. Tampoco eran totales desconocidas y solo tenían dos años de diferencia.

Aunque Weiss había avanzado mucho, convirtiéndose en teniente, mientras ella acababa de entrar a la academia militar. Eso la hacía sentir algo desolada.

…

Se dirigió al comedor a eso de las doce. Era grande, techado, con muchas mesas. Estaba segura de que podían caber más de mil personas ahí dentro. Las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles y fruteros. Las ventanas altas iluminaban todo el espacio. Lucía maravilloso.

Se puso en la fila de la comida, sosteniendo una bandeja. Todo lucía bastante bien. Imaginó que sería comida desabrida y bastante horrible, pero no era así. De todas formas, es Atlas. Sería pésimo si la elite de los militares saliera de una academia donde daban comida de cárcel.

Se sentó en una mesa vacía. Aunque fueran más de cien reclutas, el lugar seguía siendo demasiado espacioso. En tiempo de paz, eran pocos los reclutas que llegaban a la academia. Luego se llenaría un poco con el retorno de los de segundo y tercero, lo tenía claro.

Le intrigaba la variedad de personas que había entre los cien, de diferentes partes del mundo. Era divertido ver tanta diversidad, incluso varios faunos.

Sonrió.

En la guerra todos somos humanos.

Todos somos iguales.

Cada uno de los nuevos reclutas parecía nervioso. Todos alejados de los otros, exceptuando algunos cuantos. Le tranquilizaba ser una más en ese gentío, y no verse diferente al resto. Si todos se juntaban en las mesas y ella se quedaba aislada, sería peor que cualquier cosa. No quería ni pensar en algo así. Esperaba no sucediera en el trascurso de los días.

…

Visitó las instalaciones. Las salas. Los campos de tiro. Todo parecía alucinante. Era todo muy visualmente agradable. La biblioteca también era enorme, ya quería quedarse ahí leyendo sobre equipos militares y tácticas.

Tuvo que ir, al igual que todos sus compañeros, a una sala en el edificio de los funcionarios. No había mucha gente al menos. Estaban pidiéndole los datos a cada recluta. Ah. Uno de los instructores estaba usando una máquina para tallar las placas de identificación. No sabía si era necesario, de todas formas, aun no salían a pelear ninguna batalla. Luego escuchó la voz de Glynda, anunciando que había reclutas que en los primeros días perdían la conciencia y malgastaban tiempo crucial buscando detalles familiares al momento de atenderlo.

Ahí parecía tener sentido.

Dio sus datos y media hora después ya tenía las placas en sus manos. Salió de ahí y se las puso en el cuello. Tenerlas en el cuello ya la hizo sentir parte de la milicia.

El lugar parecía realmente calmo y extenso.

Sintió una vibración en la pierna.

Debía ser un mensaje de Yang.

Miró su celular. Si, era Yang.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes y marcó el número de su hermana. Sonó un par de veces hasta que escuchó la voz alegre sonar por el auricular.

" _¡Hermanita! ¿Cómo va tu primer día?"_

"Bien, normal, es reconocimiento nada más. El lugar es precioso y amplio. Somos cien reclutas nuevos, pero ni así podemos llenar un poco el comedor. Es increíble. Aunque comparto habitación con veintinueve chicas más."

" _Suena divertido, me alegro, ¿Hay alguien conocido? ¿Has hecho amigos?"_

Soltó un suspiro. No estaba ni cerca de hacer amigos.

"Eh, no."

Pronto llegó a su mente el incidente con la teniente.

"Espera, sí, hay alguien que conozco, o más bien tú conoces más que yo."

" _¿Eh? ¿Quién?"_

"Ojos azules. Pelo blanco. Cica-…"

" _¡No! ¿¡WEISS ESTÁ AHÍ!?"_

Se alejó del teléfono y rodó los ojos. Casi queda sorda.

"Si, es la teniente a cargo de nosotros."

" _Ya veo."_

Escuchó ruido difuso que provenía desde el lado de su hermana. Levantó una ceja en confusión. Empezó a dar vueltas mirando el suelo mientras esperaba que alguien hablara.

" _Blake dice que tengas cuidado con ella. Nunca fuiste muy cercana, así que no sabes cuan difícil es_."

"Ups. Demasiado tarde. Me acerqué a ella hablando de ti, y bueno, no dejó de regañarme."

Escuchó a su hermana reír.

" _Al menos no te dijo nada como burra o idiota. Se hubiese visto mal desde una teniente."_

Yang no dejaba de reír. Se sentía avergonzada. Fue una mala decisión, ya lo había admitido. Solamente había pensado que Weiss no sería tan arisca.

"No te rías tanto. En serio pensé que sería una buena idea, si igual nos conocíamos un poco, pero no sé porque es tan irritable, parecía tan agradable en Beacon. Solo me retó y me hizo sentir inferior e impotente. Se cree una reina del hielo, mandando a todos como si tuviese…"

Como si tuviese un palo incrustado en el trasero.

No. No dijo aquello, porque justo en ese instante sintió un frio en su espalda.

" _¿Ruby?"_

"¿No te ha pasado que hablas mal de alguien y está justo detrás de ti?"

Susurró…

" _¿Estas fuera de los dormitorios?"_

"…Si."

" _Estas acabada, hermanita."_

Alejó el celular de su oído y giró su cabeza lentamente.

Sintió que sus piernas temblaban cuando vio el rostro sádico y potencialmente homicida de la teniente. Sus medallas, sus broches y su uniforme en general brillaba, haciéndola lucir aún más poderosa. Al menos su tamaño era similar al suyo, un par de centímetros más con los tacones, o probablemente estaría aún más asustada.

Siempre arruinaba más las cosas. Tomó mucho aire antes de atreverse a hablar siquiera.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Prometo no hacer nada similar nunca más en toda mi vida!"

Cerró los ojos, bajando su rostro y torso lo más posible y solo escuchó un suspiro.

"No es la primera vez que escuchó cosas así de mi persona, pero solo vine aquí porque está prohibido hablar por celular fuera de los dormitorios. Ni siquiera deberías salir de ahí con tu teléfono, y tienen horarios para eso, de siete a diez. Están estas reglas anotadas en los dormitorios."

La miró con duda. Se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, de eso era seguro.

"Ah…no sabía…digo, de haber sabido, habría tenido más cuidado de ser vista, o sea, no de ser vista, si no de simplemente no hacerlo porque sabría que podría pasar al-"

Sintió la mano enguantada a centímetros de su rostro. Eso era una advertencia. Weiss Schnee lucía irritada y mentalmente agotada.

"Cállate. Claro que no lo sabías, idiota, por algo te lo estoy diciendo ahora."

¿Idiota? Esa actitud la tomó por sorpresa. Pensó que iba a ser aniquilada.

"Ah… ¿Gracias…por el aviso…?"

Se rascó la nuca. En realidad, no tenía idea que decir, o como decirlo. Aun le faltaba mucho en cuanto a comportamiento. Ser de la milicia parecía sencillo, sacando la disciplina del camino.

"Me vas a provocar una hernia, recluta."

Se masajeó las sienes y luego volteó, alejándose, haciendo que su cabello largo se meneara con el viento. Se quedó mirando a la mujer hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista. Se sentía completamente ensimismada al mirarla. Realmente era bonita, pero su personalidad era un caos.

Volvió a poner el celular en su oído, escuchando la dupla de risas.

" _Al final si te dijo idiota_."

Miró alrededor y dio un suspiro. Habían escuchado todo.

Vaya forma de hacer amigos. Vaya forma de empezar su primer día.

Cortó la llamada.

* * *

 _Capítulo 2:_

" _Perdió el control. Fue una mala decisión, pero ese castigo era demasiado. Weiss tenía algo entre manos, y empezaba a aterrarla."_

* * *

 _¿Qué les parece el ambiente? Veremos sangre, sudor y lágrimas, lo doy por hecho._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Ahora un poco de acción!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Teniente y la Pelea.

" _No entiendo porque haces lo que él dice, ¡No es tu padre!"_

 _No quería inmiscuirse en su vida. No quería hacerlo, pero su preocupación iba en aumento cada día. Esa situación fue la que rebasó el vaso._

" _Entiendo tu punto, Ruby, lo entiendo claramente, pero Ironwood ha hecho demasiado por mi padre, y si él necesita mis cualidades y habilidades en el ejército, ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo?"_

 _Frunció los labios. Sintió la mano de Penny en su hombro. Aquella mano fría, pero a la vez tan cálida. Sus ojos verdes brillaban._

" _No te preocupes, querida Ruby, el destino quería hacer de mi humanidad una utilidad, y de esta forma puedo cumplir las expectativas que tienen sobre mi persona, no tengo problema alguno con dejar el instituto y ser parte del ejército."_

 _Tomó la mano de la chica con las suyas. No quería soltarla. No quería dejarla ir._

" _Pero… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? Es injusto que no puedas decidirlo por ti misma."_

 _Penny le sonrió con esa amabilidad tan palpable._

" _Lo único que deseaba para mi existencia era el ser tratada como cualquier chica de mi edad. Y fuiste tú quien hizo eso posible. Me llamaste tu amiga sin siquiera conocerme. Sé que nuestros caminos volverán a unirse en algún momento. Gracias por darme momentos tan maravillosos a tu lado."_

 _Sintió que las lágrimas caían. Quizás la volvería a ver, pero pasarían meses, años, siquiera para que eso sucediera. Penny volvería a estar aislada del mundo, para luego ser llevada a los extremos más alejados de la tierra para cumplir con su labor._

 _Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía._

 _Le dolía._

 _Sobre todo, después de todo lo que sintió a su lado._

…

Abrió los ojos. Los sentía pesados. Estaba aún oscuro. Escuchaba las respiraciones de sus compañeras de habitación. Las veintinueve respiraciones y alguno que otro ronquido.

Se tapó por completo con las frazadas y tomó su celular, observando la razón de sus sueños.

Había recibido un mensaje antes de acostarse a dormir.

" _Saludos, querida Ruby Rose._

 _Me acabo de enterar, gracias a Ironwood, que has podido ingresar en la academia. Mis más cordiales felicitaciones. Lamento no haber atendido a tus llamadas. He estado varios meses en unas tierras que estaban fuera de rango satelital. Hay paz en el mundo, pero aun así existe gente impropia lastimando pueblerinos. Y ya me conoces, siempre estoy lista para el combate._

 _Si llegase a volver a Atlas, no dudaré ni un segundo en mandarte un mensaje. Estoy ansiosa de poder verte de nuevo luego de estos años._

 _¡Será muy divertido!_ "

Soltó un leve suspiro.

Penny estaba viajando por todo Remnant sin descanso alguno. Estaba orgullosa.

Estuvo a punto de darse unas palmadas en la cara, hasta que recordó que aún estaban todas dormidas.

Apagó su teléfono y sonrió.

No debía quedarse atrás.

…

Ordenó su metro cuadrado y lo limpió como pudo. Hicieron una selección de cuatro chicas para limpiar los baños cada mañana, los cinco días de la semana, e irse rotando. Parecía buena idea. Se puso su uniforme, que constaba de un pantalón verde oscuro y una camisa beige, y salió de los dormitorios junto a sus compañeras reclutas. No estaban todas juntas en las mismas clases, esas eran mixtas.

Lo teórico no se le daba bien, sobre todo si no se trataba de armas. Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse. No podía dormirse en las lecciones. La teniente ya tenía los ojos puestos en ella, si cometía más errores haría cosas mucho peores que tratarla de idiota.

No quería ser expulsada.

Se mantuvo atenta lo mejor que pudo y aprendió mucho sobre el comportamiento que debía ir modificando, ya que realmente estaba muy fuera de lugar.

Las clases que eran después de almuerzo eran las realmente divertidas.

Aunque después de las miles de lagartijas ya no empezaba a pensar lo mismo.

Fueron ejercicios físicos. No demasiados para no destruir a los cadetes, y a la vez lo suficientemente fuertes para darles a entender que ahí no era un juego. Al menos estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio, gracias a su hermana.

Tenía que ir a comprarse un traje de baño para las clases de natación que tendrían más adelante, cuando hiciera más calor.

Se sintió grandioso el poder sentir el agua tibia luego de sudar por tres horas seguidas. Su estómago la estaba matando. Podía escuchar a otras chicas en las duchas que se quejaban del dolor. No le extrañaba, alguien que no hacía ejercicio a menudo terminaría con los músculos desgarrados al hacer algún movimiento en falso, por más pequeño que fuese. No le molestaba aquello, pero lo único que quería era empezar a desarmar armas y disparar. También quería correr un poco.

Para su primer día oficialmente en la academia, le seguía pareciendo genial. No quería irse, ni estaba desanimada, al contrario, era en algunos aspectos mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Solo esperaba que con la llegada de los de segundo y tercer año nada cambiara.

De todas formas, intentó mantenerse lo más tranquila posible para que la mirada asesina de una teniente no se enfocara lo suficiente en su persona. No quería más problemas en su primera semana, ni llamar demasiado la atención.

Iba a ser una recluta estrella en comportamiento.

…

Quizás había hablado muy pronto.

"¡Déjala en paz!"

Solo podía mirar con odio a ese chico. Era la viva imagen de ese imbécil de Cardin, el matón de Beacon. Había tenido encuentros con chicos de su tipo, pero no imaginó que algunos terminarían en la academia. De solo pensar en tipos de su calaña simulando proteger a las personas, le daba nauseas.

Tiempos de paz, pero aun había humanos que pensaban que los faunos eran inferiores. Le dio un vistazo a la chica que estaba en el suelo. Pelo rubio y cuernos en su cabeza. Se sobaba la espalda. No estaba segura si era de su dormitorio o de otro, pero en el momento no le importaba. Fue a ayudarla de inmediato, no iba a dudar en aquello.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos negros solo demostraban aún más lo roto que estaba.

Ignoró la mueca desafiante del chico y le dio la mano a la chica, ayudando a levantarla.

"Hey, ¿Estás bien?"

"Les gusta aceptar animales en estas instituciones, como aprenden rápido, al igual que los perros."

No.

No podía soportar ese tipo de cosas. No lo podía siquiera aceptar que gente pensara así.

Quizás no tenía mucho conocimiento de los faunos, ni de cómo vivían, pero Blake, la novia de su hermana, le había hablado bastante de su mundo. De cómo eran tratados. Y en realidad, encontraba que los pensamientos retrogradas de una persona como ese imbécil eran infundadas por la ignorancia.

"Eres un retrogrado. No eres mejor que nadie en este lugar."

Había olvidado que estaba en el comedor. Los demás reclutas solo ignoraban lo que sucedía, se mantenían al margen, por esa misma razón se vio en la obligación de levantarse de su asiento e ir a socorrer a la victima de esos abusos.

La chica rubia estaba tras su espalda, se sentía una especie de chaleco anti balas. Podía sentir a la chica temblar. Era nueva, al igual que ella, al igual que todos. Pasar por algo así en los primeros días debía sentirse fatal. Debía sentirse incomoda y vulnerable.

¿Cómo ese idiota podía actuar de esa forma? ¡Que poca vergüenza!

"Seguro tú eres mejor que yo, protectora de animales."

"Tú mismo lo has dicho, imbécil."

No sabía porque, pero se sentía ardiendo. No le gustaba meterse en cosas así, tal vez porque era Yang quien levantaba la voz y empezaba la pelea, pero sin ella debía ponerse firme por sí misma. Pelear sus propias batallas no estaba bien dicho, pensando que en realidad no era su batalla ni nada por el estilo.

Vio la mirada reprobatoria de la teniente en la lejanía. El revuelo había llamado la atención de Glynda, pero no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese segundo.

Se vio haciendo cincuenta lagartijas como castigo por hacer alboroto, mientras le daba miradas al chico, que también estaba cumpliendo la condena. Tenía un nombre extraño que tenía que ver con algo oscuro, o alguien, pero no lo recordaba.

La cosa no pasó a más. Aunque debía admitir que, si se topaba con el chico de pelo y ojos negros, no podía evitar mirarlo con desprecio. Él también le daba miradas furtivas.

Sin ser consiente ni haberlo meditado demasiado, se había sentado a comer con la chica rubia por el resto de la semana. Era agradable y tranquila. No le había preguntado qué clase de fauno era, porque sería algo incómodo e incluso podía ser tomado como algo racista. Prefería no meterse en aquello. Solo recordar la cara de Blake cuando mencionó que sus orejas de gato eran lindas, le daba escalofríos. Era difícil saber qué clase de reacción tendría un fauno al hablar de sus atributos animales.

…

Al fin podía tranquilizar sus ansias de que llegara el viernes, cuando el día finalmente llegó. Tendrían clase de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y el instructor era uno realmente bueno en eso. Pelear con puños no era algo que se le diera bien en lo absoluto, incluso entrenando seguido con su hermana. Igual era emocionante tener ese tipo de acción, y ser instruidos por alguien profesional en el tema.

Los treinta de su clase, incluyendo a la rubia fauno y al chico oscuro, se dirigieron hacia un gimnasio en otros de los edificios de la academia. Era espacioso, y tenía un aroma a madera bastante agradable.

Sus ánimos decayeron cuando el instructor no llegaba.

Eso era extraño, sobre todo en una academia militar.

Se escuchó el resonar de los tacones al chocar con la madera. Todos se miraron en búsqueda de la persona que había hecho su entrada al gimnasio.

Weiss Schnee seguía con su ropa formal, excluyendo la falda por pantalones de tela y botas de taco alto. Fuera de eso, seguía luciendo imponente, con la frente siempre en alto.

"El instructor de combate tuvo un percance, así que les daré una lección rápida para mantenerlos ocupados un tiempo."

Tragó pesado. Justo que estaba interesada en la clase al instructor se le ocurre faltar. El mundo era muy cruel. Mucho más cruel teniendo en cuenta que ahora, la mujer que siempre la miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba más cerca y podría hacerla sufrir de alguna forma.

Los reclutas formaron tres filas de diez, esperando a que la teniente diera la lección.

"Los reclutas deben seguir al pie de la letra lo que un superior les dice, eso es ley entre los que vivimos en este ambiente. Como en grandes guerras, los grandes líderes cesan el fuego, o, al contrario, ordenan un ataque inminente, de ser así, toda la cadena inferior debe acatar aquella orden."

Le impresionaba como la espalda de la teniente siempre estaba tan recta. Como sus pasos eran firmes y constantes. ¿Cuándo se demoraría en tener esa disciplina innata? Era impresionante. Aunque la Weiss de sus recuerdos también estaba siempre muy recta y disciplinada. Entendía que podía ser por venir de una familia adinerada y famosa, donde debieron enseñarle etiqueta y disciplina desde que era una niña.

Frunció los labios al tener a su cerebro intentando imaginar a una pequeña Weiss, tal y como una muñeca de porcelana.

Dio un salto cuando los ojos fríos se posaron en ella, al igual que su cuerpo se había detenido justo frente a su humanidad. Tembló un poco. No quería ser regañada de nuevo. No había forma que supiera en que estaba pensando, ¿no?

"Creo que el castigo que recibieron no fue suficiente, me he dado cuenta de las miradas que se han estado dando estos últimos días."

Sus ojos se posaron en ella, luego en la chica fauno y finalmente en el chico oscuro.

Recordaba bastante bien la mirada que ella les dio luego de la revuelta, pero no imaginó en lo absoluto que siquiera pensaría en hacer algo al respecto. Aunque en parte lo entendía, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la tensión que existía.

La teniente se acercó a la chica rubia.

"Recluta Lyra Lambus. Usted será la gobernadora de Menagerie, y su guerra será contra el recluta Shawn Cimmerian, gobernador de Atlas. Enfréntese con todo lo que tengan y el perdedor recibirá un castigo más intenso del que recibieron."

"¡Espere!"

No pudo controlar su boca. El ver a Lyra con terror en sus ojos fue suficiente para hacerla saltar. Se notaba que ella no quería enfrentarse a él de ningún tipo de forma, de hecho, no parecía el tipo de chica que se metería en peleas en lo absoluto, mucho menos pelear por algo así. No parecía ni siquiera la clase de chica que entraría en la milicia.

Sintió su garganta arder cuando los ojos gélidos volvieron a posarse en ella, con odio e irritación.

"Recluta, no puede hablarme si no le he hablado, compórtese."

Frunció los labios. Ya la había regañado.

Weiss cruzó sus brazos tras la espalda, antes de indicarle donde debían ponerse los contrincantes. La fauno temblaba mientras el chico sonreía con prepotencia. Estaba sintiéndose bastante irritada. El chico no parecía querer contenerse. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de la teniente, los cuales además de frio, mostraban un brillo extraño, casi burlescos. No tenía idea que ocurría con esa mujer, no la entendía en lo absoluto.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose de frente, metidos en un círculo en medio del gimnasio, mientras todos los otros presentes seguían en filas.

Estaba sucediendo.

Lyra temblaba, y no podía evitar temblar de nerviosismo al verla. Era pequeña en comparación, y se notaba que no podría darle batalla. Era normal aprender técnicas y defensa personal, pero dudaba en lo absoluto que enseñar a protegerse fuera la inspiración de la teniente, sobre todo si aún no enseñaban nada.

"¿Creen que están aptos para tener un combate, reclutas?"

El chico se puso firme y asintió, en cambio la rubia solo miró hacía un lado. Miró en su dirección. Buscando ayuda. No la conocía lo suficiente, y tampoco es que fueran grandes amigas, pero era la única persona en la que la chica parecía confiar.

Se sintió importante, y querida.

Recordó aquellos tiempos con Penny.

"¿Sabes que ocurre cuando un líder no es capaz de pelear por si mismo?"

Todos se pusieron atentos ante la voz severa de la teniente, que parecía querer darles otra lección de utilidad.

"Cuando un líder no es capaz, contrata a la milicia. Si la recluta Lambus no puede ejercer su posición de manera física, deberá buscar a alguien que lo haga. ¿A quién elegirás?"

Nuevamente la mirada cobre de Lyra se posaba en ella. No pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Se podría decir que tenía una amiga, y esta le estaba confiando su vida. No iba a dudar.

Su madre no dudaría.

"Recluta Ruby Rose, pase adelante. Lambus será tu líder, será la gobernadora, y tú serás su ejército. Pelearas por ella."

Caminó hasta tomar el lugar de la chica. Sentía que el almuerzo le subía y le bajaba por la garganta. Ya ahí parada, frente a todos, se dio cuenta que no era buena para pelear e iba a perder de manera inminente. Iba a ser un caos. El chico se notaba que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era lo suyo.

Pero no quería defraudar a la chica.

Solo le quedaba esforzarse.

"Un último alcance, puede no haber confrontación física si el recluta Cimmerian acepta que su posición acerca de los faunos está errónea, pero si no lo acepta, entonces la contraparte perderá, aunque gane la pelea física."

"Espere, ¿Qué?"

Dio el aviso para empezar a pelear, y se sintió completamente ignorada. ¿A qué se refería con esas palabras confusas?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Iba a ser así?

No estaba segura si pelear era lo mejor. No había mucho sentido en pelear por algo así. Había otras maneras. ¿Esa era la intención? ¿Hacerlo cambiar de parecer? ¿Cuál era la idea en la cabeza de Weiss Schnee?

"Cimmerian, vamos, acepta que estás equivocado, nadie tiene que salir herido."

Si, la voz de la razón. Tenía que intentarlo. No quería avergonzarse a sí misma, ni ser golpeada la primera semana en la academia.

"¡Por favor! ¡Tengo dignidad y tengo muy claro como son las cosas!"

¿En serio?

Oh, vamos, ¿Siglo XXI y aun pensaba como aquellos viejos estúpidos que se creen la socialité del mundo?

Logró esquivar un golpe.

¿En qué momento había empezado a pelear?

No tuvo tanto problema como imaginó. Aun así, no quería pelear. El rostro de Lyra le daba esa señal. Simplemente no se podía forzar a alguien a creer algo de esa forma, no importaba si terminaba al filo de la muerte, su pensamiento podría no cambiar nunca. Probablemente Yang lo intentaría, así era ella, pero en su caso, había veces que la violencia no era la solución.

Él chico no parecía importarle el mancharse las manos, o tener una pelea, o lo que sea.

"¡Dilo, así nadie saldrá herido!"

Se defendió de un golpe que venía a su estómago.

El chico fruncía el ceño, y sus ojos negros se veían profundos, casi abismales, como un hueco sin fondo.

"¡Los faunos no tienen humanidad, solo son animales!"

No pudo defenderse.

Todos soltaron un grito de asombro.

Sintió el ardor en su mejilla. Sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca. El impulso del golpe la dejó mirando el suelo, aunque sus piernas, las cuales entrenaba seguido, se mantuvieron firmes, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Fue el primer impacto de la pelea.

Y fue un golpe muy fuerte.

Pero le dolían más esas palabras insensatas y crueles. Ese odio lleno de ignorancia.

"¿Estas bien, Ruby?"

Escuchó la voz preocupada de la chica rubia.

No. No lo estaba.

"No, estoy enojada."

No iba a entender. No lo haría. Solo tenía que seguir peleando.

Quizás entendería a la fuerza. Tenía que confiar en esa posibilidad.

Esquivó. Esquivó. Esquivó.

Golpeó. Golpeó. Golpeó.

Y cuando un ataque venía en su dirección, recordó esas horas de entrenamiento con Yang.

Quizás tener una hermana que era profesional del Kickboxing empezaba a ser algo bueno.

Le dio un cabezazo para luego tomarlo del brazo y ocupar su impulso para tirarlo al suelo. Puso sus rodillas en los codos del chico, impidiéndole el movimiento en sus extremidades, con una de sus manos le presionó el esternón para coartarle aún más los movimientos.

Dio un golpe con su mano libre.

Dio dos golpes.

Dio tres golpes.

El chico seguía con su firme decisión.

El cuarto golpe lo hizo sangrar, y se quejó de dolor.

Iba a darle un quinto golpe y escuchó un chillido proveniente de la chica.

"Ruby, no, no sigas. No tendría humanidad si dejo que sigas así. La violencia no es la solución para la ignorancia."

Se dio cuenta en ese segundo de lo agitada que estaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y su mano temblaba. Estaba extasiada. Llena de adrenalina. Nunca le había funcionado ese movimiento con Yang, aunque era evidente, ella era una experta en las peleas.

Quizás si quería darle su merecido al chico, se había comportado como un patán, y no estaba en lo mínimo arrepentido de sus actos y pensamientos. Era simplemente un bribón.

Pero estaba actuando contradiciendo su propio pensamiento.

"Tienes razón, no es la forma."

Miró a la teniente, buscando en sus ojos o en algún gesto algo que le señalara que la pelea estaba terminara, pero no era así.

"No has cumplido el objetivo. Aun no lo admite, debes seguir."

La miró con terror, y luego miró al chico. Este miraba a la teniente con ojos desorbitados.

"¡Dije que no lo haré! ¡Los faunos ni siquiera deberían convivir con los humanos!"

Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda cuando los pasos se acercaban.

No quiso mirar a la mujer. No quiso. Algo se lo impedía.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

"¿Eres de Atlas?"

La pregunta era extraña. ¿Por qué le preguntaría eso?

Aunque en una parte si lo comprendía. Atlas era la elite mundial, donde estaba la gente rica y poderosa. Y se sabía que la gente en general era muy racista. Muy clasista. Muy todo. Eran personas detestables. ¿Pero no era Weiss Schnee también de Atlas?

El chico asiente.

Esta vez sí se atreve a mirar a la teniente, observándola suspirar con pesadez.

"Sigue golpeándolo y no pares hasta que yo lo diga."

La orden le hizo sentir el frio en su cuerpo. El frio de las mismas palabras.

Incluso algunos cadetes a su alrededor emitieron leves sonidos de asombro.

Era una orden de un superior.

No tenía más opción.

Debía acatar.

* * *

Capitulo tres: La canción.

 _Su rostro seguía hinchado, y su hermana lo iba a notar. Al menos había descubierto algo gracias a ella, e iba a atesorarlo._

* * *

Como decimos en mi país, Weiss se puso Brígida, o sea, se puso complicada, y bueno, así es Weiss.

¿Le pegan al cabrón o no le pegan al cabrón? Lo siento, todo lugar tiene su Bully, y bueno, nada se puede hacer al respecto.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Teniente y la canción.

Era una orden, debía acatarla, aunque la mirada de Lyra la hacía perder la convicción.

"…No puedo."

Va a defenderse, pero esa mirada de hielo la penetra agujas en su carne. Ni siquiera el rostro herido bajo ella logra escapar del miedo en esos ojos celestes.

"¿Te estas rehusando a ejecutar una orden directa de un superior, recluta?"

Tiembla. Tiembla y está segura de que muchos de los otros reclutas también lo hacen. Algunos se imaginarían en la misma situación, cuando no quieres pelear, pero te obligan a hacerlo. Pero eso es lo que significa ser un soldado, y ella lo tenía claro, de todas formas, su sueño siempre había sido el estar ahí.

Acatar ordenes, aunque no estés de acuerdo. No tiembla por miedo a hacer daño sin querer hacerlo, en lo absoluto. Es algo que uno tiene claro cuando se une a las fuerzas armadas.

Lo que la hace temblar es la mirada de la mujer.

La contradicción es letal.

Si, si le ordenaban matar, iba a hacerlo. De eso se trataba ser un recluta. De acatar las órdenes del líder. No iba a dudar.

Va a dar un golpe y escucha nuevamente una súplica de su compañera.

Se detiene a segundos de impactar.

No.

Órdenes del líder.

Estaba mal. Había pensado todo mal.

Solo tenía que pensar más allá. O seguir lo simple de la idea. Tenía que meterse en la mente de Weiss Schnee, aunque solo viese ira y determinación en su rostro.

"No lo haré."

Se queda erguida, aun sin liberar al chico de su agarre. Vuelve a mirar a la teniente, cuyos ojos se ven intensos, fríos y calculadores.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi líder me dijo que no lo hiciera, y debo respetar aquello. Tus ordenes no valen nada en comparación con las de la gobernadora de Menagerie."

Mas de alguno se sorprende. Nadie le diría algo así a una teniente, o a nadie. La misma Glynda les repitió toda la semana que no debían hacer eso. Eran inferiores, eran solo reclutas, no podían ponerse sobre alguien ni levantar la voz.

Bueno, nunca había sido tan buena estudiante.

Los segundos de silencio pasaron casi como un bucle infinito, no quería mover ni un solo musculo, necesitaba saber si había acertado. Lyra llegó a su lado, aprovechando el silencio, y se acercó al chico, preguntándole a él si estaba bien. Este solo soltó un bufido.

Se sintió extraña ahí en medio, entre esas miradas, y se levantó, liberando al chico.

Weiss no decía nada, aun con indignación en su rostro. Probablemente iba a estar en detención o tendría múltiples castigos, pero iba a tener que aguantarse.

La teniente sonrió.

Todos la miraron en un completo estado de shock.

Su mandíbula casi se sale de su lugar al verla. No entendía nada. ¡No la entendía!

"Muy bien, recluta. Esa es la acción que estaba esperando que hicieras."

Se queda realmente boquiabierta. ¿Qué?

De acuerdo, prácticamente lo entendía, pero que pasaba con Weiss. ¿Cuál era su problema? Sus pasos nuevamente se sienten como un eco por el gimnasio. Se mueve alrededor de todos, sigilosa, pero con su presencia más intensa que nunca.

"La palabra del líder superior es la que realmente importa. Si el gobernador, en este caso, da a conocer un estado de paz absoluto, se debe acatar esa orden. Si un cabo, un sargento o un teniente son carcomidos por la rabia del momento y matan a un enemigo luego de la orden de cese al fuego, serán considerados traidores. Como reclutas deben meditar eso en profundidad y evitar problemas. Siempre estar al tanto de cuáles son las ordenes más altas. Por eso mismo es importante que ustedes tengan grabado aquello en sus cabezas, si se convierten en tenientes o en superiores, y desacatan la orden del líder, y son atrapados, podrían incluso enfrentar la muerte, y no una pacífica."

Todos miran con confusión y también con terror. Era una forma un poco dura de decirlo, al menos los que no tenían ni idea con las doctrinas militares, parecían incluso querer salir de ahí corriendo antes que los obligasen a pelear a muerte antes de tiempo. Una forma dura, curiosa y dolorosa, su mejilla aun ardía tanto por dentro como por fuera de su rostro.

"Ahora aprendieron lo más básico de ser un militar. Y quiero decirles que un militar no debe discriminar a nadie, en el campo de batalla todos somos iguales. El que no es humano es el que no tiene humanidad, señor Cimmerian. No use mal el lenguaje o sería usted el animal aquí."

Todos se quedaron en un tenso silencio. Si algunos reclutas no habían abandonado la academia, ahora lo harían. Miró al chico, el cual tenía toda su cara magullada, y sintió un poco de pena por él, aunque estuvo a un par de segundos de seguir golpeándolo. La rubia estaba a su lado, asegurándose que sus heridas no fuesen graves.

Se vio por unos momentos como la mala de la película que le había pegado al pobre chico matón con ideas retrogradas. Quería ser una heroína, pero ahora la veían como una villana. Genial.

Sin darse cuenta había caminado en dirección a la teniente y se había parado a su lado, mirando a sus compañeros, como ella también lo hacía. Sus nudillos ardían, así como algunos músculos de su espalda. Ahora sentía el dolor luego de que la adrenalina se escapara de su cuerpo.

"¿Sabías que iba a entender el punto de todo esto antes de matarlo?"

La mujer no la miró en lo absoluto, seguía mirando al frente con su posición perfecta.

"No, en realidad no. Creí que serías aún más cabeza hueca, realmente me sorprendiste, estuviste a segundos de ser echada de la academia por abuso de la violencia."

Tragó pesado y luego soltó un bufido. Tal vez era todo su plan, echarla.

Se dio cuenta de algo gracioso, que Weiss se veía muy madura, elegante y malhumorada, sin embargo, cuando la regañaba sonaba bastante infantil. Le daba risa que se rebajara a su nivel, porque eso parecía que hacía.

¿Era así con todos?

Quizás.

La clase terminó ahí. Nadie más dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que tuvieron que esperar a otro instructor que les haría más acondicionamientos físicos. Realmente solo quería llegar a su casa, había tenido demasiados sentimientos encontrados por el momento, y su mejilla interior no parecía querer dejar de sangrar.

Arregló su mochila con su ropa sucia, además de empacar sus artículos de primera necesidad.

Miraba como algunas de sus compañeras de cuarto empacaban al igual que ella, mientras que otras no lo hacían. La rubia era una de ellas, la cual si había resultado estar en su dormitorio. Cuando ya tuvo todo listo, se acercó a ella, la cual estaba acostada en su cama revisando su teléfono.

"¿Pasas aquí el fin de semana?"

Los ojos dorados se fijaron en ella.

"Si, Menagerie queda muy lejos para ir por el fin de semana. Y no tendría dinero para alquilar un departamento aquí, menos si lo usaré dos días a la semana."

La chica soltó una risa. En realidad, sí. Si no estuviese en la casa de su tío, tampoco gastaría en alquilar algo. Sería solo una pérdida de dinero. Le sonrió de vuelta y se despidió con su mano.

"Nos vemos el lunes entonces."

"Si, y gracias por lo de hoy."

La chica se despidió de igual forma, sonriéndole con agradecimiento sensato.

Había hecho una amiga.

Su hermana iba a estar orgullosa.

…

Se quedó acostada en su pequeña cama todo el sábado. Estaba disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad de su soledad. Sin ronquidos ni respiraciones ajenas. Incluso se sentía algo ajena al mundo en esa casa desolada.

Vio su reflejo en su celular.

Su cara aún estaba hinchada. Iba a llamar a su hermana, así que prefirió esperar al anochecer por si acaso a ella se le ocurría recurrir a un video.

" _¿¡QUE TE PASÓ QUE!?"_

Sexto sentido de mujer, de hermana y de peleadora.

Soltó un gruñido.

"Entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, lo normal."

No le mencionó nada respecto al golpe, pero era una especie de adivina. No podía hacer nada contra eso. Había evitado por completo la video llamada, pero no pudo huir.

" _Pero ¿Cómo fue tu primera semana?"_

"Creo que conseguí una amiga fauno. Y un enemigo. Y las comidas son ricas y las camas normales. Las clases son aburridas pero los entrenamientos son divertidos."

Puede escuchar claramente el suspiro de alivio de su hermana.

Ya no era una niña, aun así, Yang no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera sobreprotectora. Tenía que dejar el nido y salir de la coraza, ella misma se lo repetía constantemente, pero hacía caso omiso a sus palabras y se comportaba como una madre.

" _¿Y Weiss volvió a regañarte?_ "

Soltó un bufido.

"Si pudiese, sé que lo haría todos los días."

Yang suelta un grito que la deja sorda por unos segundos.

" _¡Acabo de recordar algo! Te lo mandaré, míralo y me llamas de vuelta."_

La llamada se cortó.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la pantalla con confusión palpable.

Fue por unas galletas y se volvió a acostar en la cama. Tenía un mensaje de su hermana, que era una página web. Se metió aun confusa, hasta que un video comenzó a cargar.

Un teatro.

Unas cortinas abriéndose con una lentitud tortuosa.

Un piano sonando levemente. Armoniosamente.

Las luces.

Una mujer.

Y el cabello largo y blanco, meneándose con los leves movimientos de la cantante.

Si, la voz era tan armoniosa como el piano que la acompañaba.

 _Esta es mi vida…_

Ya no estaba acostada. Ni estaba comiendo. Estaba sentada aprisionando el celular con sus manos, mientras la galleta que estaba en su boca caía en su regazo.

No podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba.

Una canción llena de dolor. De rebeldía. Una canción que hacía saber toda la opresión que sentía la mujer en ese momento, porque era tan llena de emoción, que dudaba que fuesen palabras vacías, o una simple melodía atrayente.

 _No soy tu mascota, ni soy de tu propiedad…_

Guau.

Las cámaras enfocaban a esa Weiss Schnee de hace unos cinco años. Esa misma que había visto en Beacon. La misma. Ahora entendía aquellas noticias que hablaban del proceso de desheredamiento que había sufrido. Con todo lo que hacía saber con su canto, era evidente que su padre haría algo al respecto, en venganza.

No podía evitar sentir orgullo.

Había sido valiente y había peleado contra su familia de esa forma tan…pública.

Estaba asombrada a mas no poder. Jamás la habría imaginado siendo poseedora de aquel desplante. No tenía duda alguna, necesitaba ver a la Weiss Schnee de la actualidad cantando de esa forma. Lo necesitaba.

Era su sueño.

" _Suenas como una niña."_

Soltó un suspiro.

"Hablo en serio, Yang. ¿No te causa curiosidad? ¡Han pasado cinco años!"

La risa de su hermana la empezaba a sacar de quicio, eso y sus juegos de palabras, que al menos no había hecho, o le cortaría la llamada.

" _Si, sí, pero quizás lo hacía obligada por su padre, quien sabe."_

"Igual quiero escucharla, su talento es asombroso."

Nuevamente la risa. Estaba a un segundo de cortarle.

" _No te vayas a enamorar de la princesa del hielo."_

Sintió el rubor llenarle las mejillas.

"¡Hey!"

Su hermana siempre encontraba la forma de fastidiarla. Dio un salto cuando escuchó una conversación lejana al otro lado del teléfono. Yang y Blake siempre se ponían a cuchichear a sus espaldas, ahora desde el otro lado de la línea.

" _Dile tú, Blake."_

Su hermana suelta un bufido de fastidio. Al parecer no quería trasmitir el mensaje.

" _Ruby, no te metas con Schnee, no es un buen partido para ti. Hablo en serio."_

Da un salto al escuchar la voz de su cuñada. Normalmente siempre era tranquila, pero ahora se notaba enojada, su voz estaba inyectada en veneno puro. Sabía que su relación en el instituto no era buena, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a ese punto.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué la odias tanto?"

Escuchó a Yang hacer un sonido extraño, como si le abrumara el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Blake carraspeó antes de contestar.

" _Una mujer que se basa en las apariencias. Que piensa que es superior al resto. Una persona retrograda que mira tanto a los de menor estatus social como a los faunos como si no fuesen suficiente para respirar el mismo aire."_

Se notaba todo el odio y el repudio que le tenía.

Pero algo no cuadraba en lo absoluto.

"Eso no suena nada como a la teniente." Escuchó las voces de ambas resonar con duda. Tuvo que explicarles. "La pelea que tuve fue con un chico que estaba agrediendo a un fauno, a una chica. Weiss hizo que peleara con él, y estaba empecinada en que él cambiara su forma de pensar retorcida, incluso hasta dejó en claro que no aceptaría esas actitudes en la academia y lo regañó brutalmente frente a todos."

" _Debe querer aparentar."_

Blake sonó poco convencida de su historia. Quizás era así, una máscara. Pero esos ojos llenos de frio cuando le dijo que lo siguiera golpeando no era para conseguir el cometido del ejercicio, no, ella quería que realmente lo golpeara y le diera su merecido, o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo. Parecía realmente disgustada y asqueada con los pensamientos de Cimmerian.

¿Había cambiado tan drásticamente?

No podía saberlo.

...

No entendía como había terminado en una situación tan cómica y extraña.

Los reclutas de segundo y tercer año ya habían arribado a la academia. Aunque no parecían estar tanto tiempo ahí, ya que salían a tener entrenamientos más reales, como misiones de rescate y situaciones de liderazgo fuera de la academia. Cosas que involucraban agua, pantanos, desiertos y campos de tiro. Temblaba de solo pensar en lo divertido que sería empezar esos entrenamientos rigurosos.

Realmente se notaba la diferencia entre clases.

Ellos caminaban recto, con la mirada en alto. Se veían correctos y disciplinados, mientras los de primer año parecían novatos. En realidad, lo eran, exceptuando unos cuantos que ya habían estado bajo entrenamiento militar. Los que no, solo eran civiles vestidos de verde.

Las mesas del comedor vacías ya no eran tantas, y el espacio empezaba a reducirse.

Si, y ahí estaba ella.

Estaba sentada con Lyra, que había invitado a su amiga fauno, mientras que en la misma mesa estaba Shawn Cimmerian, con la cara aun morada, junto a sus dos amigos, un chico y una chica. Cabe destacar que sus amigos son iguales de matones.

Al principio parecía una mala broma cuando empezaron a sentarse a su lado, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era una broma.

Sentía que era la única que notaba lo extraño de la situación.

Tenía que agradecer de que estuviesen todos tranquilos y en armonía. No parecía que los matones se habían sentado ahí para molestar a las chicas fauno, para nada, en realidad hasta les hablaban con normalidad, como si hubiesen sido amigos desde la infancia.

La única respuesta razonable es que al chico Cimmerian le gustara Lyra, y por eso se había acercado. No podía tener más sentido que eso. ¿Por qué otra razón de peso se sentaría con quien había tenido una pelea a golpes?

Bueno, los hombres tenían un pensamiento diferente.

Como sea, si Yang la viese, la abrazaría y le diría cosas vergonzosas, dando por hecho que su hermanita había hecho un montón de amigos de un día para otro.

No era el caso.

Y de hecho se sentía algo incomoda ante la aparición de tantos extraños a su alrededor.

…

No vio a la teniente hasta el jueves. Todo parecía estar revuelto con la llegada de los veteranos, los cuales también tenían a un teniente a cargo de su progreso, unos que no eran Weiss, o la pobre tendría que desdoblarse para atenderlos a todos.

Los entrenamientos seguían siendo en su mayoría físicos. Tenía fe de que pronto podría tomar un arma, desarmarla, armarla, cargarla y disparar miles de veces.

Había tantas armas hermosas y poderosas que tendría que manejar en el futuro, y eso la llenaba de ansias.

El instructor de acondicionamiento físico empezó a escoger parejas para hacer carreras de velocidad. El día estaba cálido y tranquilo. Estaba perfecto para correr un poco.

La teniente estaba caminando hasta el campo, inspeccionando de que todo estuviese bien, de que todo siguiera su curso.

Dejó de calentar y se separó del grupo sin ser vista por su instructor y se acercó a la mujer lentamente. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

La canción seguía pegada a su cabeza como un imán.

Se paró a su lado, como había hecho la última vez.

"Adivina que encontré en internet."

Weiss soltó un suspiro molesto.

"¿Qué te dije de hablarme sin darte permiso de hacerlo?"

"¿No quieres saber que encontré? Tiene que ver con alguien que está justo a mi lado."

Sonrió con sorna cuando los ojos helados la miraron con confusión y con una clara curiosidad. Si, y algo de miedo por su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Se sentía poderosa al hacerla caer en la trampa. Tenía información valiosa entre sus manos.

"Un teatro. Un piano. Luces. Una canción."

Escuchó un chillido, pero cuando volteó a mirar a la mujer, está ya estaba con su semblante serio.

"No sé de qué hablas."

Soltó una risa.

"Estabas cantando, hace cinco años quizás. Una canción llena de rebeldía, muy buena, por cierto. No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza."

Su cara cambió a una mueca angustiosa, casi de manera imperceptible, luego cambió a una de molestia palpable.

"Mi abogado dijo que se había eliminado por completo de la web."

"Pues yo lo vi, así que sigue ahí."

Levantó los hombros. Tenía que seguir circulando por ahí, cosas así son difíciles de eliminar por completo. Weiss suspiró, completamente derrotada.

Quizás no había sido un buen tema de conversación. Quizás la había hecho sentir mal. Mal comienzo. Intentó pensar en algo para arreglarlo.

"¿Ya no cantas? Te escuchabas muy bien, tienes mucho talento."

Su rostro se veía ahora más molesto.

Irritado.

Repudiando su historia.

¡Ah! ¡Todo lo que salía de su boca molestaba a la teniente! ¡Era un don!

"Esos tiempos ya pasaron. Dije que no volvería a pisar un escenario para cantarle a esa gente despreciable y no lo haré."

"Pero puedes cantarme a mí."

Quiso taparse el rostro cuando se le salió aquello, sobre todo con la sonrisa extraña que estaba haciendo.

La conversación que tuvo con Yang le hacía revolver el estómago. Ahora era su viva imagen.

¿Eso podía tomarse como coqueteo?

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Eso no ayudaría en nada a su situación! ¡Ya lo veía venir!

"¿Qué te hace creer que haría algo así por ti, idiota? Eres hiperactiva, indisciplinada y lenta. No mereces ni siquiera el poder hablar con alguien como yo."

La miró mientras funcia los labios. Realmente le molestaba su actitud. Estaba segura de que esa actitud de niña mimada y rica era la que usaba mucho en Beacon, aunque recordara muy poco de aquello.

¡Uhg!

¡No había forma de que hubiese paz entre ellas!

Vio como el instructor estaba a punto de dar comienzo a una carrera de un par de chicos, a segundos de apretar el gatillo que les daría la señal.

Quizás tenía que intentar las cosas de manera diferente. Mas al estilo de Ruby Rose.

Un giro inesperado.

"¿Lenta? Te demostrare que no me conoces en lo absoluto."

El disparo dio inicio a lo que sería una peleada carrera. Pero no iba a dejar que siguiera su curso. Si había algo en lo que era buena, aparte de amar las armas, era en correr.

Pasó corriendo al lado de los dos competidores, y los rebasó con cosa de segundos, dejándolos a la mitad del impulso.

Hace mucho que no corría tan libremente. Había magia en querer demostrar sus habilidades, y en hacerle saber a la reina del hielo que no era cualquier recluta. Que tenía madera para la milicia. Tendría que entenderlo de alguna forma, ya que aún no podía mostrarle la buena puntería que tenía.

Pero lo haría en algún momento.

Pasó la línea de llegada, pero siguió corriendo a la misma velocidad hasta llegar al lado de la peliblanca y al fin detenerse por completo, dejando un camino de polvo a sus pies. Sus botas pesaban demasiado, estaba segura que podía superarse aun más.

Se sentía maravilloso correr de esa forma.

Weiss Schnee tenía una cara de asombro que jamás había visto, así como el instructor que estaba absorto mirando en su dirección, así también los competidores que no siguieron corriendo al verse rebasados en segundos, como también sus otros compañeros que vieron todo en primera fila.

Menos mal en ese momento no veía sus caras de asombro, o se habría avergonzado al hacer algo tan público.

Tiró de su camiseta para limpiarse el sudor de la cara.

No quería ser arrogante, pero era una especie de Usain Bolt mujer, blanca y baja. Si tenía un don, ese era correr. Le sonrió a la teniente con arrogancia, a pesar de que no fuese su intención. Estaba esperando una reacción o alguna palabra.

La teniente frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

"Puede que seas rápida, pero igual pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo. Aléjate de mí, recluta."

Y diciendo eso se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a uno de los edificios.

Soltó un suspiro.

Realmente Weiss Schnee era una mujer dura de roer.

Realmente difícil.

Sintió las manos de algunos de sus compañeros reclutas en su espalda. Había olvidado que había hecho una escena. Su instructor estaba emocionado, al igual que su nueva amiga. Solo se rascó la nuca. Su idea no era llamar la atención en lo absoluto. Exageró un poco corriendo al límite de sus capacidades, pero no se arrepentía. El rostro de asombro de la teniente era impagable.

Tenía que demostrarle que no era una niña.

Iba a demostrarle de que estaba hecha.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Teniente y la biblioteca.

 _¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes el estar ahí? Era el lugar perfecto. Soledad, silencio y libros. Quizás el encontrarse con cierta persona ahí, en encuentros furtivos, lo hacía aún más perfecto_.

* * *

¡Si! En el próximo capítulo Ruby conseguirá sacarle una hernia a Weiss. ¡Yay! ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sean más intimas? No lo sé, pero ojalá Ruby no vuelva a meter la pata, pero que digo, es Ruby, definitivamente lo hará.

Weiss caerá por tu ternura torpe y estúpida, solo espera.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Teniente y la biblioteca.

Empezó a rayar su cuaderno.

Uno de los profesores hablaba sobre equipos prestigiosos salidos de esa academia. Los cuales estaban ahora en misiones de paz o cosas así. No había muchos problemas, ya que todo estaba en orden en cuanto a problemas de tipo militar.

No había guerras ni discusiones entre gobernadores.

Tiempos de paz.

Las clases teóricas realmente eran aburridas.

Miró sus garabatos mal dibujados y soltó un suspiro.

Había dibujado a Weiss, o un intento de ella.

Estuvo todo el fin de semana cuestionándose a sí misma, y cuestionando a la mayor.

Decirle a Yang lo que había hecho para sorprender a Weiss fue ir demasiado lejos. Sobre todo, si Blake iba a enterarse. Se sintió, nuevamente, víctima de consejos y amenazas extrañas por parte de sus superiores.

Entendía la posición de ambas y que estuviesen preocupadas, pero vamos, le insistían con que hablara mas con personas y que hiciera su propia vida fuera de las de ellas, pero se sentía aprisionada de todas formas. Estaban comportándose como madres. Madres absolutamente molestas.

Tampoco es que su objetivo fuese ser la novia de Weiss ni nada por el estilo. O eso era lo que Yang suponía.

Siempre lograba avergonzarla.

Solo quería demostrarle que su percepción era errada. Que no porque fuese una isleña indisciplinada no iba a ser apta para la milicia. Le quería demostrar que no era una niña pequeña, al contrario, era una adulta hecha y derecha.

Le iba a demostrar que había crecido desde su tiempo en Beacon.

Asintió con su cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Eso era lo que quería lograr.

"Señorita Rose."

¿Eh?

Miró con cara de duda hacia el frente del salón.

Aun estaba en clases.

Se levantó de golpe luego de unos segundos de letargo.

"¿¡Si, señor!?"

Se paró recto, y miró al tutor. Se veía confundido y algo irritado.

"¿Le pasa algo?"

Tragó pesado. Siempre lograba avergonzarse.

¡Genial!

Vio de reojo como la teniente estaba en uno de los rincones de la sala con un cuaderno, escribiendo con su mano izquierda. Así que era zurda. Interesante.

Quiso golpearse. Se estaba desviando. Otra vez.

Podía ver sus ojos de hielo a la distancia mirándola con fastidio. Ya lo había arruinado. Por suerte era una chica que sabía todo sobre la guerra y todo lo que el hombre estaba hablando. Menos mal era una especie de nerd de la milicia.

"Pensaba que es un alivio que el gobierno de Atlas hubiese tomado la iniciativa y avanzara sus tropas hasta Vale para evitar posibles enfrentamientos con los ciudadanos Faunos que ahí estaban asentados. Hubiese sido riesgoso para la comunidad si no hubiesen tomado esa decisión."

Escuchó el gesto de sorpresa de Lyra al lado suyo.

El tutor parecía tranquilo y siguió mirando su libro.

"Tiene razón. Intente no ser tan expresiva, que cualquiera diría que no está prestando atención alguna."

"Eso haré, señor."

Le dio una sonrisa y se sentó. Sintió la mirada de sus compañeros, pero no le importó, solo se fijó en la mirada de la teniente, así como el suspiro que dio que no pasó desapercibido por sus ojos curiosos. ¿Ese suspiro habrá sido algo malo o bueno?

Nunca lo sabría.

Pero al menos no había quedado como una tonta, solo como una chica intranquila, que evidentemente era.

…

Realmente lo mejor de la academia eran esos momentos preciosos después del almuerzo. Esos momentos donde podía ponerse su ropa táctica y sentirse como un miembro de la milicia. Se sentía una uniformada lista para un poco de acción. Lista para enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de desafío.

Era una lástima que solo los de segundo año pudiesen empezar a disparar armas.

Los de primero debían concentrarse en el riguroso entrenamiento, en acondicionar sus cuerpos para futuras practicas aún más intensas, en aprender todo lo necesario para ser personas disciplinadas y saber con exactitud qué hacer ante cualquier tipo de problema u orden que les fuese dada.

Tenía su encanto, pero siempre iba a quejarse al respecto.

Tampoco podía esperar que le enseñaran lo más difícil y riesgoso en su primer año, aunque ella ya estuviese preparada para esos riesgos.

Soltó un suspiro.

Escuchó un leve quejido a su lado.

Lyra estaba ahí, con la misma barra de hierro en los hombros que ella tenía en los suyos. Barras en cuyos costados estaban enganchados unos baldes con agua.

La rubia tenía algunos problemas. Se veía agotada. No era de sorprenderse, llevaban veinte minutos ahí paradas con ese peso encima, y el sol parecía estar más duro que nunca. No podían dejar caer ni una gota, así como no debían cambiar la posición.

Sus piernas ya empezaban a temblar, no tenía duda de eso.

Veía a sus otros compañeros en la misma posición que ella, algunos más acostumbrados a ese entrenamiento y otros no tanto, cuyo rostro mostraba que en cualquier segundo dejarían caer alguno de los baldes. No había problema en botarlos, no los iban a echar por eso, pero nadie quería el castigo que involucraba limpiar los baños que estaban cerca de la pista de correr y del gimnasio. Como no estaba dentro de los edificios no eran limpiados tan regularmente, quizás de adrede, solamente para tener un castigo de peso.

Una cosa era limpiar los baños que usaban treinta personas dentro de los dormitorios a aquel que era usado por cualquiera, y a juzgar por su ubicación eran usados por reclutas sudados y sucios luego de los entrenamientos.

Un desastre sin duda.

Escuchó el silbato.

Unos tres personajes habían dejado caer liquido en esa media hora de tortura bajo el sol.

Dobló sus rodillas para dejar los baldes en el suelo y luego movió su cuello, dejando que sus articulaciones sonaran. Aun sentía el hierro en su nuca.

Vio como Lyra tenía problemas para bajar los baldes. Iba a acercarse, pero Shawn había tomado la iniciativa, ayudándola.

Frunció los labios.

No porque le hubiesen arrebatado su momento de heroísmo, si no porque había tenido razón. Al chico realmente parecía gustarle la rubia. Bueno, era bastante bonita. Estaba segura de que el chico ya no parecía importarle que tuviese esos cuernos en la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos. Quizás por eso la molestaba, porque le gustaba desde un principio.

¿Qué clase de niño de primaria era?

El chico la miró con curiosidad. Probablemente lo habría mirado con alguna mueca extraña, pero no le dijo nada, ni ella a él. Suponía que nunca iban a tener una relación estrecha, más bien se hablaban por Lyra, aunque ella fuese la razón por la que se terminaran golpeando en la cara.

El mundo daba vueltas.

Vueltas extrañas.

…

Salió de la ducha luego de la jornada de clases, y el comedor ya estaba listo para que los reclutas fueran por la cena.

No sabía por qué, pero quería hacer algo diferente a lo usual.

Se puso un pantalón de deporte, zapatillas, una de sus sudaderas rojas y tomó sus audífonos. Esto último no lo solía sacar de los dormitorios para no faltar a ninguna regla, aunque en realidad no tenía claro si escuchar música por el campus era algo malo.

Su estómago gruñó.

Necesitaba comida.

Comió, como todos los días, con su nuevo grupo de "amigos", a los cuales nunca terminaba de conocer del todo. Terminaba siempre conversando más con Lyra que con los otros, así que era poco lo que progresaba.

Se sentía mas cómoda en otro ambiente.

Así que ahí fue.

Respiró profundo el aire de esos montones de libros y sonrió. Ningún lugar era bueno si no tenía una biblioteca consigo, aunque en esa en particular eran más libros sobre las fuerzas armadas, armamento, guerras y cosas por el estilo. Dejaría su lectura usual de fantasía heroica para la biblioteca pública de Atlas.

No había muchas personas ahí dentro, al contrario, más parecía que había más adultos e instructores que reclutas. Quizás ahí se organizaban para dar las clases, o algo así, de todas formas, no podía oír lo que hablaban. Su música estaba alejándola de su alrededor, y eso le agradaba demasiado.

Avanzó entre los estantes y buscó algunos libros que le interesaría leer. Los tomó y se fue a sentar a una mesa que estaba al fondo de los estantes, completamente desolada. Había una lampara sobre la mesa, así que no tendría problemas para leer.

El solo abrir los libros y embriagarse con el olor del papel fue suficiente para relajarla.

Seguía maravillándose con la academia.

Revisó los cuatro libros que llevó consigo. Todos eran muy interesantes.

Dio un salto cuando la luz que tenía encima se apagó de golpe.

Levantó la vista.

No había sido apagada, si no que había una tabla de madera bloqueándola.

Dio otro salto cuando se dio cuenta que era la teniente quien había causado aquello. Se sacó los audífonos dejándolos descansando en su cuello, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo, sin saber que decir. La había tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Hice algo mal?"

Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Weiss Schnee pestañeó un par de veces ¿Con asombro? ¿Con confusión? Retiró la tabla, dejando que el ambiente se llenara de luz.

Tenía un pantalón de tela azul oscuro y una camisa blanca. Se le veía formal, pero a la vez informal. Igual no tenía que andar con su uniforme con medallas a todas las horas del día.

"Es tarde, van a ser las nueve, tienes que estar en el dormitorio durmiendo a las diez. No puedes seguir aquí."

Bajó la mirada a los libros. Habían pasado dos horas y no las había sentido para nada. Se rascó la nuca. El tiempo volaba. Soltó un suspiro.

"Justo que me estaba entreteniendo."

Vio como la teniente se sentaba en una silla que estaba a su lado y tomaba los libros, revisándolos.

No quiso decirle nada, como últimamente todo lo que decía terminaba en regaños y gritos y odio eterno. Pero el gesto claramente la tomó por sorpresa. Muchas sorpresas por parte de ella, sin duda.

Tenía una elegancia infinita. El simple hecho de sentarse, de tener su espalda recta, de cruzar sus piernas, y la forma en la que sus manos tomaban los libros, todo eso tenía un toque muy elegante. Cosas tan simples.

Sintió su cara arder al fijarse demasiado en la teniente, aunque la tenía muy cerca, era inevitable el mirarla. Incluso podía sentir su aroma invernal desde su posición. Ahora solo escuchaba la voz de Yang en su cabeza. Como la odiaba. Ahora estaba demasiado atenta a cualquier tipo de acercamiento con la peliblanca.

"Pasabas mucho en la biblioteca de Beacon. Recordé una vez que te quedaste de madrugada en la biblioteca y Yang armó todo un escandalo para que no te expulsaran."

Sus ojos seguían pegados en los títulos de los libros, pero su voz ya no sonaba tan dura como siempre.

Sonrió de inmediato.

Entonces si la recordaba. Igual fue hace mucho tiempo, pensándolo así entendería que no recordara algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no pensó en esa lógica antes de hablarle como idiota el primer día?

"Me gusta mucho leer. Me desconecta del mundo, supongo."

Weiss no dijo nada. Dejó los libros en la mesa y los apiló.

Quería seguir hablando con ella.

Pero solo se le ocurrían cosas personales, y normalmente lo que involucraba la vida personal de la teniente significaba peligro.

"¿Qué prefieres leer, realidad o ficción?"

Dijo, sonriendo. La mayor la miró con duda, para luego mirar a su alrededor.

"Realidad. Me gusta aprender sobre todo tipo de cosas, sobre todo si pueden serme útiles en la vida. Teoría que puedo llevar a la práctica. Material de estudio, sobre todo."

Sonrió aún más.

¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había logrado una interacción exitosa! ¡Sin ningún tipo de daño colateral! Estaba tan feliz que creía que lloraría.

"Suena maduro de tu parte, diría lo mismo, pero siempre termino en la fantasía."

"Me lo imaginé."

Weiss hizo una mueca, similar a una sonrisa. De hecho, de manera automática se acercó un poco más, solamente para verificar si era una sonrisa o no. Era demasiado irreal ¡Necesitaba asegurarse!

Pero fue una mala idea.

Sintió que sus orejas se teñían de rojo cuando de sus audífonos se empezó a escuchar la canción que había encontrado de Weiss, la cual había descargado de manera fraudulenta. Lo más vergonzoso era que a esa corta distancia la teniente podía escuchar claramente la música que salía del aparato.

Sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo.

Su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios.

Su rostro pasó a estar sonrojado.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

Todo lo vio como en cámara lenta, hasta que Weiss Schnee se levantó de golpe de la silla, con elegancia, brusquedad, enojo y más elegancia.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡No puedo creer como una idiota como tú puede llegar a ser tan exasperante!"

Pisada. Pisada. Pisada.

Sus pasos sonaron con fuerza, con enojo. Se quedó ahí, mirando entre medio de los estantes, observando como la teniente se dirigía a la salida con una molestia palpable. No podía quitarse la cara de asombro del rostro.

Lo había arruinado de nuevo.

Llegó a los dormitorios y se dejó caer en su cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Quedaban solo diez minutos para que las luces fuesen apagadas. No quería siguiera moverse de su lugar, ni dormir, ni nada, de hecho, solo quería soltar un grito y dejar salir todo ese sentimiento extraño en su cuerpo.

Grito que no podía emitir con tanta gente ahí.

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

Sabía que era Lyra, nadie más se le acercaría de esa forma, menos con lo poco social que era. Algunas chicas ya se habían acostado, completamente adoloridas con el entrenamiento.

"Pensé que te habías escapado de la academia o algo así."

Bueno, pudo haber hecho algo así. Nadie se quedaba fuera de los dormitorios hasta tan tarde, todos preferían cenar e ir directo a descansar luego de los entrenamientos tan extenuantes.

"Fui a leer un poco a la biblioteca."

"Pensé que nadie iba allí, ni tampoco imaginaría que tú eras del tipo de persona que lee."

Era verdad, nadie iba allí. La gente de su edad no tenía mucha costumbre de leer, mucho menos si no era estrictamente necesario.

Dio un salto y se volteó para mirar a la chica fauno.

"¿No lo parezco?"

Levantó una ceja.

Lo bueno de tener amigos es que te podían dar una visión que uno no ve de uno mismo.

La chica soltó una risa y se sentó en su cama.

"Creo que como eres muy atlética, daba la sensación de que eras una especie de cabeza de musculo o algo así."

Quiso soltar una risa y llorar al mismo tiempo. Esa era la misma descripción que le daban a Yang, aunque a ella si le iba como anillo al dedo. Le aterraba convertirse poco a poco en su hermana. Les pedía a los dioses que no fuese así. Al menos no perdía tanto los estribos como ella, y procuraba entrenar todas sus habilidades, no solo su fuerza física.

"Me gusta leer desde que soy una niña, mi hermana me leía muchas historias, eso ayudó a que quisiera convertirme en una heroína."

Los ojos color cobre de Lyra no la dejaron de mirar ni por un segundo. Se sentía un poco extraña con esa mirada. Le daba la sensación de que ella siempre estaba a la defensiva, siempre alerta a cualquier tipo de peligro. Como una presa atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento.

"Ya veo. Lo estás haciendo bien."

Se quedó mirando a la chica mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta su cama. Miró sus cuernos. Le recordó a aquellos animales cornudos que escalaban las montañas altísimas con facilidad. Se quedó preguntando si iban a hacer algún entrenamiento de escalada para comprobar su teoría.

No quería sonar racista nuevamente, pero Blake amaba el atún.

…

Fue su semana productiva.

Había ido todos los días a la biblioteca después de cenar, pero ya era jueves y el viernes no podría hacerlo. Lo había disfrutado. Quizás haría esas salidas más seguido.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomarse la tranquilidad de leer un poco. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que los últimos años había sido de entrenamientos y pruebas para entrar a la academia. No hubo muchos momentos de ocio.

"No vayas a descuidar tus estudios."

Dio un salto.

Estaba sentada en el mismo lugar todos los días, pero no había visto a la teniente desde el lunes. Al parecer revisaba los alrededores para asegurarse que ningún recluta estuviese fuera de los dormitorios. Curiosamente se sentía bien el ser la única ahí afuera. Casi parecía que la teniente solo se tomaba la molestia por su persona.

Miró la hora en su celular, parecía que el tiempo realmente volaba ahí dentro.

"No soy muy buena para estudiar, pero me interesa mucho los temas que pasan aquí, así que no los dejaría de lado."

No dejó de mirar a la mujer frente a ella. Tenía como una especie de imán. Rogaba porque no saliera nuevamente la canción aquella en ese momento o arruinaría todo. Por favor apágate, celular.

Weiss miró alrededor, asegurándose que nadie más estuviese ahí. Aunque en realidad nadie iba ahí. La mayoría estaba más enfocada en lo físico, no en la lectura, a menos que fuese a través de sus celulares.

"Podrías pedir los libros en vez de hacerme perder el tiempo aquí contigo."

Sus ojos se veían muy fríos, sobre todo en ese ambiente rustico y oscuro, e intimidaba un poco con su mano en la cintura, claramente regañándola como siempre.

Weiss Schnee. Que agradable eres.

Soltó un suspiro.

"Aquí hay silencio y tranquilidad. No me siento cómoda con veintinueve personas alrededor."

"No puedo decirte nada al respecto, también pasaba mucho tiempo aquí estudiando cuando entré como recluta."

No.

No, Ruby, No.

No lo…

"¿También había una teniente hermosa que te regañaba?"

Demonios.

¡Ya la había cagado!

¿¡Porque empezaba a coquetear de esa forma!?

¡MALDITA SEA, YANG!

Weiss soltó un bufido lleno de resignación y molestia.

Vio el rostro enojado de la teniente a solo unos centímetros del suyo. Pero más le sorprendió por el miedo que le recorrió la espalda. Ahora si podía sentir el aroma de la mujer, y resultaba ser muy suave y embriagante. Sus pestañas eran muy largas, y sus ojos muy bonitos. Tampoco podía evitar observar la perfecta tez de Weiss.

Absolutamente perfecta.

"¡Increíble! Se que soy un poco difícil de tratar e intento ser agradable para los reclutas, ¡Pero cada vez abres tu boca y lo arruinas todo! Realmente deberías callarte y dejar de comportarte como una idiota."

Se quedó ahí, inerte.

La teniente caminó a paso raudo, así como ese día. Una tormenta que pasaba entre los estantes.

No podía mover ni un musculo y sentía su cara arder, incluso sentía sus manos temblar. Estaba extasiada, nerviosa, roja, y asustada.

¿Qué había pasado?

No sabía porque, pero ese regaño, había hecho que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

¿Era el miedo?

¿O las estupideces que decía su hermana estaban empezando a cobrar sentido?

¡Uhg!

Cual fuese la razón, nuevamente había hecho que Weiss Schnee la odiara un poco más. Realmente era una habilidad aquella, no había día donde la mujer no le dijese idiota, o que la mirase con ojos filosos. Era su don, su maldición.

Al menos no era una instructora, o probablemente haría lo que fuese para perjudicarla, así como lo había hecho la primera semana, haciéndola agarrarse a golpes con Shawn. No había perdido la oportunidad de vengarse con su persona.

Soltó un suspiro y agarró sus cosas.

Esperaba no hacer algún tipo de estupidez que pudiese gatillar su salida inminente de la academia, o su vida estaría acabada. Tenía que rezar para mantener su lugar, sin hacer que la expulsaran o que la teniente finalmente la matara y enterrase su cuerpo en el pantano.

¡Solo no la cagues más, Ruby Rose!

* * *

Capítulo 5 – La cita.

 _Odiaba a Ironwood. Lo odiaba con todo su ser, sobre todo conociendo las decisiones que había tomado. Así que iba a vengarse, o quizás no hacerlo, solo tomar al hombre como una excusa. Era un plan algo extraño, no sabía si resultaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. ¿O sí?_

* * *

Ruby dijo que no quería cagarla y ahora va a hacer una estupidez que hará que joda todo de nuevo, pero que le hago, es ella, no yo. Su poder idiotico va más allá de mis poderes como autora.

Pero si, ¡Mas Whiterose en el capítulo siguiente!

¡OSEA MAS WEISS! ¡YEAHHHHHH!

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Teniente y la cita.

El general Ironwood fue a ver a los futuros pelotones de Atlas durante toda la semana siguiente. Luego de haber vuelto de alguno de sus viajes o lo que sea.

Estaba atento a sus entrenamientos. A sus progresos. A sus falencias. Él prefería inculcar y fomentar el trabajo en equipo, al contrario de Weiss Schnee, que se enfocaba más en lo que los cadetes podían hacer por sí mismo y que acciones debían tomar ante algún tipo de situación.

Todos parecían estar ensimismados con su presencia, era un icono de las fuerzas armadas.

De acuerdo, odiaba a Ironwood desde siempre, pero verlo al lado de la teniente durante toda la semana le iba a causar un derrame. Lo peor es que la teniente parecía estar cómoda al lado del general. Por admirarlo o quien sabe qué.

Probablemente había cometido errores en las clases donde ellos dos estaban juntos, pero no podía evitar el estar atenta a lo que sucedía con ellos. Tenía una sensación desagradable subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo.

Lo único que realmente la animaba era saber que él pronto volvería a sus viajes y quien sabe cuándo volvería a honrarlos con su presencia. Era un tipo estoico después de todo, imperturbable y calmo, pero sentía algo de envidia de él, como tenía tanto poder en sus manos y era capaz de cosas inimaginables.

Se sentía poca cosa comparada con ese hombre, aunque era así en realidad.

Pero…

¿Cómo lo hacía para hablar tanto con ella siquiera?

¿Qué cosas decía?

¿Era muy culto, formal y educado?

¿Las medallas y rango también tenían que ver?

Eran sus razones para que la teniente no lo tratara a él como la trataba a ella. Aunque bueno, había muchas razones para que se diera el caso, pero no dejaba de molestarle.

Dudaba que ella le dijera algo como 'aléjate' o un 'no me hables' como lo había hecho con ella tantas veces que intentaba entablar una conversación. Solo era una recluta conocida, no el general de las fuerzas armadas.

No podía ganar ante eso.

El viernes, luego de una jornada extenuante, el general dio un breve discurso, anunciando su partida el lunes hacía otro continente, así que pasaría tiempo para que volviera a presentarse en la academia. Tal y como imaginó. Con eso se despidió y dio la orden de ir a las duchas.

Se sintió confusamente tranquila con su partida.

Su inesperada envidia empezó a irse por el desagüe, al igual que el barro que tenía en el cuerpo luego de hacer una prueba de obstáculos, y del cansancio que acumulaba desde la madrugada. Las clases eran extenuantes, y los entrenamientos eran mucho peores cada día. Solo quería tomar sus cosas e ir a la casa de su tío Qrow. Relajarse un poco en soledad.

Sentía que esas sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo la hacían perder su positivismo.

Dio un salto al encontrarse acostada en su cama.

Las palabras que el general había dicho en aquel discurso retumbaron en su cabeza.

 _Voy a disfrutar un poco de mi ciudad, ustedes hagan lo mismo, sin meterse en líos._

Sonrió.

Tuvo una buena idea, y quizás sería una muy mala, pero no iba a ser la primera vez que se metía en problemas por algo así. Era un plan casi perfecto, en realidad, solo quería hacer algo diferente y probar una que otra teoría.

Ordenó sus cosas como cualquier viernes, pero hizo algo diferente a lo usual. Tomó un papel y un lápiz y escribió unas rápidas palabras. Tomó su gran mochila, guardando en ella la ropa sucia y sus implementos infaltables e inició su camino a la salida junto a algunas de sus compañeras de dormitorio.

Vio de reojo a la teniente, así que no dudó ni un segundo en separarse y acercarse a ella, aunque fuese en dirección contraria a la salida.

"¿No se supone que está saliendo de la academia, cadete?"

Solo pudo sonreír, pero sosteniendo su posición recta y sobre exagerada. Quizás no era exagerada del todo, pero así se sentía. Respiró profundo.

"Teniente, le quiero dar las gracias por todo el esfuerzo que está poniendo para convertirnos en mejores reclutas. Le prometo que no la defraudaré y en serio lamento mi comportamiento tan torpe con usted."

Quiso reírse. Dios. Quiso reírse tan fuerte.

Nunca había visto a Weiss Schnee con un rostro tan perturbado. De todas las cosas que pudieron pasar por su mente, probablemente lo que dijo fue lo último en la lista. No lo vio venir.

Estiró la mano, esperando que la teniente la tomara. Dudó un poco que aceptara, pero el protocolo la obligaba a hacerlo. Un estrechón de mano debía ser correspondido, es cosa de etiqueta, ¿No?

Así fue, así que al sentir su mano apretada por la de la mujer, procedió a sumar su otra mano, dándole un fuerte estrechón. La sensación de esa piel contra la suya era increíble, la mano ajena era tersa, suave y estilizada. La sentía completamente opuesta a la suya.

No podía. No podía con la cara de la mujer. El enojo era común, pero esa mueca de confusión era oro puro. Le dio una rápida reverencia luego de soltarle las manos y volver trotando en dirección a la salida.

Si, solo quería dejar el papel atrapado entre la ropa de la mujer al darle el apretón. Al parecer había funcionado. Bueno, si realmente funcionaba era gracias al general Ironwood, quien supuestamente había firmado la pequeña carta.

Era un genio.

…

Su sábado fue tranquilo.

Tiró la ropa sucia a la lavadora y mientras esperaba vio televisión basura por horas. Era tan relajante el poder ver la televisión, o jugar un buen videojuego. El no poder hacer esas cosas en la academia hacían que sus ganas aumentaran al llegar a casa. Incluso era relajante el poder cargar su celular sin tener que pelear con sus otros 29 cadetes de su sección por quince minutos de corriente eléctrica. O simplemente poder ducharse en privado o poder dormir sonoramente sin nadie alrededor.

Eso si era paz.

Bueno, siempre había querido entrar en la academia militar, así que estaba preparada para esas cosas.

A las siete comenzó a arreglarse para salir. Iba a ir a un bar en el centro de Atlas. El dato se lo había dado su tío, allí era donde iba a beber de vez en cuando. Tenía que confiar en su buena reseña, ya que no conocía nada de la ciudad en la que ahora vivía.

Se puso unos jeans, botas, un top negro y su infaltable sudadera roja. Su capucha la hacía sentir inexplicablemente segura.

Y para lo que iba a hacer, necesitaría seguridad.

No podía creer que había planeado tal estupidez, y aunque dudase que funcionara, no podía evitar ser optimista al respecto. De todas formas, esa era una de sus cualidades, ¿No?

Corrió la mitad del camino, porque nuevamente estaba atrasada. No podía creer que siendo su idea había cometido la estupidez de llegar tarde.

Solo fueron cinco minutos.

Se regañó a sí misma y se arregló la ropa, para no lucir cansada ni apresurada. Sería una pésima primera impresión.

Entró al bar y la vio de inmediato.

¿Cómo no verla?

Era fácil encontrar a su presa, siendo esta una rareza con aquella belleza insuperable y ese cabello plateado magnifico y único.

Nuevamente estaba pensando de esa forma tan extraña.

Tragó pesado mientras un escalofrió le recorrió la espina.

No sabía qué hacer. No creía que iba a llegar tan lejos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de nerviosismo. Estaba dudando. Se volvió a regañar, estuvo a dos segundos de correr hacía su dirección. No podía ni huir como cobarde ni correr hacía ella como una niña. Debía estar calma. Oportunidades así no se daban dos veces en la vida.

Ya no era una niña. Tenía que calmarse un poco.

Se acercó tranquilamente a la barra, admirándola en silencio. Sus botas oscuras, su vestido blanco y su chaqueta azul oscuro. Todo lucía perfecto en ella. No la había visto con ropa casual desde Beacon.

No pudo evitar mirar con molestia a aquellas personas que osaban observar a esa mujer. Es inalcanzable para esos simples mortales.

Se apoyó cerca de ella en la barra, y le dio una mirada.

Sus ojos claros estaban enfocados en su vaso, observándolo de una manera que no podía describir con palabras. No era experta en cocteles, pero gracias a su tío podía estar segura de que la mujer estaba tomando un White Russian. Podía sentir el aroma a café desde su posición. Debía de gustarle mucho.

"Pero que coincidencia verla por aquí, teniente."

Le sonrió, mientras que la mujer la daba una mirada de reojo, y luego seguía viendo su vaso con aquella mirada intrigante.

Iba a fruncir el ceño ante no recibir respuesta, pero luego la mujer dio un suspiro muy intenso.

"Sabía que habías sido tú, la caligrafía de Ironwood es decente y es fácil distinguir una falsificación."

Ya podía escuchar los reclamos y la repetición continua del código de honor o cosas así, como no debía mentir de forma tan deshonrosa, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Los dedos pálidos y delicados acariciaban el borde del vaso.

Se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla.

Algo no cuadraba. Quizás su teoría tenía respuesta, aunque realmente no entendía su suerte. Las cosas no eran tan simples. ¿Entonces por qué?

"¿Aun así viniste?"

No pudo evitar mostrar su curiosidad. Si la había descubierto, ¿Por qué venir al bar?

Entonces no la odiaba.

Esa era la respuesta a su teoría. Podía respirar un poco más tranquila con saber aquello.

El barman se le acercó y le ofreció algo para beber. No disfrutaba mucho del alcohol en lo absoluto, pero había aprendido mucho con su tío, y de también todas aquellas salidas con conocidos donde prefería pedir algo para beber y concentrarse en eso en vez de en la gente. Yang también salía a beber y la instruía.

No quiso parecer una adolescente pidiendo una cerveza, ni pedir algo muy llamativo ni lleno de alcohol. Debía mantenerse enfocada. Si hacía enojar a la mujer estando sobria, no quería pensar en hacerlo ebria. Prefirió pedir tequila con jugo de naranja y granadina. No era tanto alcohol, y era suficiente dulce para mantenerla cuerda.

El dulce siempre la mantenía de ánimo.

"Solo me dieron ganas de venir a beber algo."

Si la mujer no hubiese hablado, habría olvidado que le había hecho una pregunta en primera instancia. Esos espacios silenciosos la ponían un poco nerviosa y sobre todo ansiosa. La hacía sentir aún más torpe para comunicarse con la mayor. De por sí ya tenía problemas para comunicarse con normalidad.

Soltó un suspiro. Debía relajarse de una vez. Lo peor que podría ocurrir era que la mujer le diera una bofetada por insolente y mentirosa. Ah, y tal vez que moviera los hilos para sacarla de la academia.

No quería pensar en esa opción.

Positivismo, Ruby.

Recibió su trago, y sonrió al ver la pequeña fruta roja nadando en el líquido. Le dio un sorbo de inmediato. El azúcar realmente la animaba.

"Me alegro de que hayas salido a beber y pudiese tener la oportunidad de verte."

Intentó sonar lo más calmada posible, y no tan estúpida como usualmente lograba hacerse escuchar.

Weiss Schnee continuaba mirando su vaso de aquella extraña manera, completamente en silencio. Empezaba a preocuparle. No la había visto beber ni un solo trago, contradiciendo sus palabras.

Quizás si podía entender un poco su mirada, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

No debía hacer aquello.

"¿Alguien cercano a ti tiene problemas con el alcohol?"

Casi se da un golpe contra la mesa.

¿Como podía ser tan torpe con sus palabras? ¡Ni siquiera había meditado si debía mencionarlo! Ahora de seguro que la teniente la mataría con su mirada de hielo, y tal vez con algún arma punzante. Estaba segura de que Weiss salía a todos lados con su arma.

Quiso hacerse un ovillo y morir ahí mismo.

Trágame tierra.

Los ojos de la teniente se abrieron de golpe. Sus manos, siempre sobre el vaso, se alejaron lentamente, casi temerosamente, como si el vaso estuviese en llamas. Su mirada empezó a caer en una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza.

Ahora lo había empeorado todo. Blake tenía razón después de todo, no debía intentar hacer relaciones sociales con ella, porque iba a arruinarlo y hacer que la mataran.

Ni tampoco quería dejarla en una posición difícil. No era su intención.

Se aclaró la garganta, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso. Tenía que decir algo y arreglarlo. Tenía que hablar y alejar esa incomodidad que había causado.

"Yo miraba el alcohol de la misma forma cuando mi tío empezó a beber, uno termina acostumbrándose a mirar a la bebida como un enemigo."

No quería sonar melancólica, pero tener empatía podría hacerla sentir mejor.

Pero si, podía reconocer esa mirada en sí misma. Cuando el alcohol pasó de ser algo casual y se volvió un problema. Una adicción. Aunque no culpaba a su tío, la situación no era la mejor, y era posible que intentase alivianar el dolor que sentía de alguna forma. Es humano después de todo.

Weiss le dio una mirada rápida, completamente incomprensible, para luego mirar su vaso nuevamente.

"Mi madre cayó en el alcohol gracias al nefasto de mi padre. No la culpo, con alguien así a mi lado, también habría enloquecido."

Su voz sonaba llena de ira. Llena de remordimiento e impotencia. Sus ojos se veían más fríos y severos que nunca.

Doloridos.

Rencorosos.

Lo que sabía de ese hombre era lo típico. Lo que todo el mundo conocía de ese gran empresario. La gente parecía quererlo, aunque se notaba que era de las personas que se ocultaba tras una máscara, tras una fachada. Era solo cosa de saber que el hombre no era un Schnee y solo había obtenido el apellido de la matriarca, o esos eran los rumores que había escuchado.

Eso debía ser muy molesto para la familia.

Para Weiss.

"Lo enfrentaste y te desheredó aquella vez, ¿No?"

Recordó la canción.

Se veía a si misma envuelta en un ambiente muy adulto y tenso. Quizás no era la mejor forma de entablar una amistad con la teniente, pero ya no tenía ideas para cambiar el tema. Ella parecía extrañamente comunicativa, y enojada. No serían amigas, pero era intrigante saber más de la vida de la ex heredera.

Mas de lo que nadie sabía. De lo que ella no dejaba ver.

Quería apoyarla de alguna forma. Sentía que se lo debía a la teniente.

"No quería seguir siendo su títere."

"Eso es muy valiente de tu parte, no cualquiera lo haría, menos en frente de una multitud."

El hombre intimidaba, nadie podía negarlo y lo que sucedió con su hija fue una noticia pública. No le gustaba mucho la farándula, pero al saber que la ex compañera de su hermana estaba en la milicia, tuvo que buscar algo de información, para saber que había sido de ella esos años.

Escuchó un leve suspiro.

"Este no es el tipo de conversación que debería tener contigo, recluta."

Su rostro mostraba desesperación. No pudo evitar soltar una risa. Tomó su vaso y golpeó suavemente el de la mayor. El sonido del cristal retumbando sonoramente. Le dio una amplia sonrisa, intentando verse lo más madura que era capaz.

"Estamos fuera de servicio, puedes llamarme Ruby."

Weiss le dio una mueca similar a una sonrisa, aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

Quiso preguntarle si podía llamarla por su nombre, pero sonaría a la típica coquetería que usaba su hermana, y realmente le daba nauseas cuando lo hacía, al igual que sus malas bromas.

"Si planeas que te deje llamarme por mi nombre, estás equivocada."

Soltó otra risa y se rascó la nuca. Si, había sido atrapada.

"Si te llamo princesa o reina del hielo, quien sabe qué pensarán los demás sobre nuestra relación. Llamarte por tu nombre parece lo más normal."

Decir 'relación' la hizo temblar un poco.

La teniente rodó los ojos mientras por fin volteaba a verla.

No quiso sonar como una niña enamorada, pero fue un gesto encantador. Ahora si había una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa fascinante. Algo realmente nuevo y diferente. Lucia muy linda, aunque tuviese esa mirada desesperada que ponía cuando hablaban. Había algo nuevo en ella, un algo que hacía que su estómago se revolviese.

"De acuerdo, solo si nos vemos fuera de la academia."

Espera…

Meditó las palabras de la mayor, repitiéndose la frase una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Era su sensación? O…

"¿Me estas invitando a una segunda cita?"

Weiss dio un salto en su asiento con evidente molestia en su rostro. Miró su vaso con una concentración exorbitante y se tomó el contenido de un solo trago. Notoriamente obligándose a sí misma. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Podía notar el rojo en sus mejillas y su ceño fruncido.

"Ni aunque fueses la última persona en el mundo, Ruby Rose."

Clac. Clac.

Sus tacones replicaron por el suelo del bar. Se alejaba, pero no entendía porque no podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro. Nunca le había agradado tanto que alguien le dijera aquello. En otra circunstancia se habría molestado, y hubiese dicho algo como; ¿¡Que se cree esta chica!?

Bueno, ya había sentido algo similar la vez en la biblioteca.

No pudo dejar de reír, se sentía en las nubes. Se tomó lo que quedaba de su vaso, saboreando la roja granadina que quedaba en el fondo, mientras el barman se le acercaba.

"Ella no pagó su trago."

Su risa estalló aún más. Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la barra.

"Yo pago lo de la reina del hielo."

El hombre la mira con confusión y solo puede levantarse de hombros.

Se arregló la ropa al bajarse de la butaca y caminó a la salida. No había sido un desperdicio como creyó que sería. Se puso su capucha al salir por la puerta. Dio un salto cuando vio de reojo a la teniente, la cual estaba apoyando su espalda en el edificio, mientras se afirmaba la frente con una de sus manos.

Se veía mareada.

Realmente se asustó al verla así, en mal estado.

"¿Weiss?"

"No te acerques."

Detuvo sus manos. Ya estaba a solo centímetros de tocarla e intentar socorrerla. Tal vez intentar mirar su rostro y asegurarse si estaba bien.

"¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?"

"Realmente no acostumbro a beber en lo absoluto."

Soltó una risa. Podía sentir el aroma a café y a vodka impregnado en la mujer. Probablemente había escogido aquello para tener algo que beber y no parecer que esperaba a alguien. Eso le daba aún más risa. Su arrebato solo había sido para peor.

Esa mujer podía ser impulsiva cuando perdía los estribos, pero le encantaba ver aquello en ella.

Frunció los labios al notar los temblores de la mujer. Casi parecía que sus piernas delgadas y tonificadas cederían y caería al piso. Se vio preparada para agarrarla si eso ocurría. No podía permitir que su vestido se manchara, con lo costoso que parecía ser.

"¿Puedes llegar a tu casa así?"

Le preguntó, manteniendo la distancia.

"…Puedo…"

Frunció el ceño, no estaba convencida de sus palabras.

"¿Puedes…?"

"¡Claro que puedo!"

Weiss soltó un grito, para luego soltar un quejido, haciendo más presión en su cabeza.

No, esta vez estaba segura de que no podía.

"¿Quieres que llame a un Uber?"

No hubo respuesta en lo absoluto. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, ligeramente cubiertos por su mano. Los mareos debían de estar destruyéndola.

¿Tan débil era ante el alcohol? Aunque bueno, se lo había tomado de un solo trago, eso debió afectarle de muy mala manera, sobre todo si no acostumbraba beber.

Miró que en su chaqueta había un bulto, que podría ser su teléfono. Era ahora o nunca. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sintiendo la queja silenciosa de la teniente. Ahí estaba. Pasó el dedo con encima, y la sorprendió una foto con una mujer casi idéntica a la dueña. Tuvo la sensación de haber visto a una mujer así. Podría ser la hermana. No recordaba su nombre, pero también había sido desheredada cuando entró en la milicia. Algo así había escuchado.

La sonrisa de Weiss era de una felicidad palpable, completamente diferente a su actitud indiferente usual. Sintió un poco de envidia de la peliblanca, así como sentía aquello con Ironwood.

Sonrió para sí misma.

A pesar de su envidia, estaba feliz de ver a Weiss sin esa mascara seria, permitiéndose sonreír libremente.

Usó la aplicación para llamar a un vehículo y volvió a dejar el aparato en el bolsillo de la mujer.

Se quedó ahí, en silencio, apoyada en la pared haciéndole compañía, mientras la mujer poco a poco recuperaba la compostura.

Su rostro estaba rojo. Se le notaba demasiado gracias a su tez pálida, incluso con la oscuridad del ambiente. El auto llegó en cosa de minutos. Se acercó de unas zancadas a la puerta del copiloto y abrió la puerta. Le dio un saludo a la conductora del vehículo. Le hubiese preocupado más que fuese un hombre, sobre todo estando la teniente en ese estado.

Dio un salto cuando sintió la mano de la mujer en su hombro. Fue un tacto sutil, casi como si se apoyara de ella para caminar, aunque caminaba con bastante control a pesar de estar mareada, así que no era una opción. Finalmente escuchó un leve 'gracias'.

Ambas cosas la dejaron perpleja.

¿¡WEISS SCHNEE LE ESTABA AGRADECIENDO!?

No podía creérselo.

Les deseó un buen viaje antes de cerrar la puerta. La mujer no le dio ningún tipo de mirada ni nada parecido, pero no le importó. Aún tenía la palabra rondándole por la cabeza. La palabra y el tacto helado en su hombro, incluso sobre la ropa.

No podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

No había sido un día desperdiciado en lo absoluto.

* * *

Capítulo 6:

 _Disfrutar de esa ciudad era claramente algo que había retrasado sin duda, pero había notado cierta belleza en ese lugar tan grande y apresurado. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad que aquella ciudad le diese un pequeño regalo de bienvenida? Pero quizás había más de una sorpresa…_

* * *

¿¡Una cita!? Oh sí.

Weiss realmente sale trasquilada cuando se trata de perder los estribos por culpa de Ruby. ¡Mi pobre flor de invierno!

En el capítulo siguiente hay sorpresa doble.

Les quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo la historia, y los animo a comentar que les está pareciendo. Pueden darme consejos también, o críticas, aunque como esta historia está prácticamente terminada es poco lo que puedo hacer al respecto, pero sirve para el futuro.

Gracias a Kaiser, LostNeko120, fairytale108 por mantenerse comentando. Siempre me animan.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Teniente y la ciudad.

La semana siguiente fue angustiosa.

No sabía bien si era porque Weiss Schnee parecía ignorarla por completo, o quizás porque estuvo nublado y con leves lloviznas.

Sentía que al fin tenía una relación más estrecha con la teniente, pero cada día que pasaba le decía lo contrario.

Tomó aire.

No debía desanimarse. Weiss era difícil, obviamente no iba a llamarla amiga luego de que compartieron un trago en un bar. Tampoco iba a acercarse de la nada y tomar la iniciativa, era su trabajo de todas formas.

Sintió el barro cayéndole en la boca.

Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al tema, no quería seguir comiendo tierra, literalmente.

Siguió arrastrándose por el suelo humedecido por las gotas que caían. Su ropa había pasado de tonos verdes a un café en su totalidad. Incluso sentía el material viscoso dentro de sus botas. Apegó bien su torso al suelo. No quería que los alambres filosos que estaban sobre su cuerpo lograran rasgarle el uniforme.

No le molestaba ensuciarse, ni el frio o el cansancio de su cuerpo. Parte de ella se esforzaba aún más porque veía como la teniente observaba desde la distancia.

Quería hacer las cosas bien. Quería dejar a todos asombrados.

Bueno, quería dejarla a ella asombrada. Dudaba que fuese posible, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Miró los tubos de hierro a la distancia.

Su siguiente objetivo.

Se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta el tubo vertical. Sus manos se sentían resbaladizas, pero apretó con más fuerza. Debía escalarlo. Se ayudó con sus botas y con su cuerpo, para poder llegar a la parte superior, para luego avanzar por el tubo horizontal. Se abrazó del hierro con sus brazos y piernas, mientras su cuerpo caía hacía abajo por su propio peso, incluso sintió sus placas de identificación pasar de su pecho a su nuca. Avanzó, sintiendo las gotas en su cara, llevándose parte del barro que adornaba su rostro.

Eran cinco metros de tubo horizontal, así como tres de los verticales. Al llegar al final, bajó por el otro extremo, de la misma forma como lo hacían los bomberos al ir deprisa a atender una emergencia.

Lyra estaba en el suelo.

Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era tomarla y llevarla al hombro, para luego correr entre los neumáticos. No dudo ni un segundo. Había dejado atrás a sus otros cuatro rivales. Tomó a la chica, que soltó un chillido al ser levantada y corrió con ella a cuestas hasta la línea de meta.

El instructor, ahí parado, midió el tiempo que hizo en todo el ejercicio.

Tomó aire y bajó de su hombro a la chica. Ella la felicitó con su pulgar levantado. Lo había hecho bien. No había tenido el mejor tiempo en comparación con algunos otros que habían hecho el ejercicio con anterioridad, pero al menos había logrado superar a sus rivales. Igual decir que su tiempo fue de los mejores era bastante satisfactorio para sí misma, aunque solo la animaba más a superarse y dejar a todos atrás.

Se quedó de pie, mirando a sus compañeros. Luego del esfuerzo que había hecho, y lo bien que se había desempeñado, quería seguir manteniéndose fría y genial y no ceder ante el cansancio. Aunque había estado peor, eso no era nada en comparación con unos entrenamientos que hizo cuando era más joven.

Sabía que estaba preparada para esa clase de cosas.

Sintió un frio en la espalda, desde la dirección donde estaba la teniente, pero al voltear, ella no estaba ahí en lo absoluto. Frunció los labios. Esperaba que al menos la hubiese visto llegar a la meta.

Todos los días fueron una preparación para tener aquella competencia, así que se sentía bien el esfuerzo realizado.

…

El agua caliente se sentía tan gratificante, sobre todo en aquellos días fríos.

El solo pensar que la casa de su tío estaría congelada no le daba ganas de volver.

Se dio unos golpes en las mejillas.

Debía animarse. Quizás debería aprovechar y dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Aun no hacía aquello. Era una ciudad grande, no tenía duda que habría lugares fascinantes y divertidos.

Sonrió.

La reina del hielo y el clima no iban a hacer que decayera en lo absoluto.

Al llegar a su casa volvió a ducharse. No entendía como, pero aun había barro en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Tuvo que restregarse con fuerza y con cuidado, cosa que era difícil hacer con un tiempo límite en las duchas.

Luego de eso se puso a jugar videojuegos y comer comida chatarra que tenía guardada.

Amaneció temprano, disfrutando del leve sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana de su cueva. Todos los días estuvieron nublados, así que siempre era agradable ver un poco de sol.

Se puso jeans y zapatillas, así como se puso una camiseta negra. Se quedó unos segundos mirando su sudadera, dudando si el calor sería demasiado. Soltó una risa. La capucha la hacía sentir segura. Recordaba noches tenebrosas, su madre a su lado y aquella capa que ponía sobre su cabeza como si fuese una especie de manto de salvación. Su madre usaba mucha ropa con capuchas, incluso capas militares en su mejor época, así que parte de eso lo había heredado.

Se puso la sudadera de todas formas, dejándose el cierre abierto.

Caminó por algunas calles de la ciudad. La casa quedaba cerca, así que no iba a gastar dinero en algún tipo de vehículo.

Decidió tomar desayuno en una cafetería.

Había juntado suficiente dinero los años anteriores para poder costearse sus gustos mientras estuviese en la academia. Disfrutar de unos muffins y un café con crema mirando la gente pasar por la ventana del lugar.

No había tanta gente estresada como la vez que pasó por ahí, por el contrario, ahora eran pocas personas y todas iban calmadas, comprando o simplemente disfrutando con sus familias.

No dudaba que todos en Atlas eran muy estoicos, muy diferente a la gente de su tierra, incluso muy diferente a la gente de Vale. En el futuro iba a salir de una prestigiosa academia militar de Atlas, pero nunca se iba a sentir como parte de esa población. A menos que algo cambiara drásticamente.

Siempre iba a estar orgullosa de su procedencia.

Pasó por algunas tiendas. Mirando el interior. Viendo qué clase de cosas vendían. Qué clase de cosas disfrutaba la gente de ciudad.

Era como vivir en otra realidad.

El día anterior estaba arrastrándose por el barro, llena de suciedad y sudor, siendo espectadora de un clima horrible y deprimente, y ahora estaba caminando con tranquilidad por una ciudad llena de vida y colores, con varias personas, edificios y calles sonantes.

Había algo de magia en el contraste de la misma ciudad.

Le gustaría tener más tiempo libre para viajar a los sectores nevados de Atlas, ya que era famosa por algunos lugares turísticos en esa época del año, ese también sería otro contraste inmenso.

Almorzó en un restaurante promedio. Lo suficiente elegante para ella, pero no lo suficiente elegante para que se sintiera incomoda y fuera de lugar. Siguió paseando sin rumbo, aunque después de estar cuatro horas dando vueltas por la ciudad ya se sentía agobiada con tantas personas. Fue suficiente paseo.

Su último destino era un lugar cerca de la casa de su tío, donde solía comprar cosas para comer, o simplemente alguna que otra cosa que necesitara. Ahí compraría algo para el desayuno del día siguiente, y la comida en general. Ya no quería seguir gastando energías.

Empezó su camino hasta esa dirección, entonces se vio en una plaza atestada de gente. Había una pileta funcionando justo en medio. Había aves por doquier, así como arbustos y árboles. Un pulmón en la ciudad.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando alrededor.

Siempre era un placer ver lugares así, aunque sería mucho mejor si no hubiese gente. De hecho, había un grupo de chicos que empezaba a sacarla de quicio. Hablaban demasiado fuerte, y se notaba que bromeaban en un tono fuera de lugar. Parecían críos. Le recordaban mucho a Cardin y a Shawn.

"Vamos, podrías salir con nosotros, y pasar un buen rato."

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Realmente los odiaba.

Eran al menos seis chicos. No sabía si sería una buena idea intervenir, de todas formas, llamar la atención no era lo que buscaba, menos armar un alboroto en medio de la ciudad.

Se cruzó de brazos y vio un mechón blanco entre el grupo de chicos.

Ay no.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que fuese…?

Negó con la mirada. No debía meter la nariz en los asuntos de otros.

"No te creas la gran cosa."

"Si, ni que fueras la última mujer linda del mundo."

Frunció el ceño.

Vamos, ¿Qué mejor pista que esa?

Avanzó hasta el grupo, pisando con fuerza, haciendo que sus zapatos resonaran, así como sus placas tintineaban al chocar entre sí.

Dos de los chicos miraron en su dirección al sentir los pasos, pero no se sorprendieron ni nada. Parecían no verse incomodados con su presencia, así que siguieron con lo suyo.

Quizás debía presionar un poco.

"¡Teniente Schnee! ¡Qué bueno verla por aquí!"

Gritó.

Todos la escucharon, incluso las personas ajenas a ese grupo de chicos.

¿No sabían que era una Schnee con solo verla?

Idiotas.

Pasó entre medio de los chicos, empujándolos con sus brazos, haciéndolos un lado sin tener el menor tapujo. Tampoco le daba miedo meterse en peleas. Ahora había entrenado mucho. Estaba un poco más segura con sus capacidades, y claramente esos niños, porque eran niños, no eran rivales para ella.

Podía escuchas las voces temblorosas susurrando a sus espaldas.

Weiss Schnee levantó la mirada. Al parecer estaba concentrada en un libro en su regazo, así que entendía por qué los chicos estaban tan molestos. Ella los había ignorado, lastimando sus egos inflados.

"Recluta. No debería tener una actitud tan impertinente fuera de la academia."

Su voz resonó con fuerza. Con hielo en sus palabras. Tan típico de ella.

"No pude resistirme al notarla entre la multitud. Debe ser un hito verla compartiendo con los mortales."

Sonrió.

No tenía que mirar, tenía claro que los seis chicos estaban alejándose poco a poco.

Una cosa es coquetearle a una chica.

Otra cosa es coquetearle a una chica y enojarse porque son ignorados.

Y otra cosa muy distinta es coquetearle a una chica y enojarse porque son ignorados y darse cuenta de que perdieron los estribos ante una oficial de las fuerzas armadas que podría darles un castigo que les haría arrepentirse por siempre de sus estúpidas acciones.

En Atlas se respetaba un montón a los militares.

La teniente no parecía gastar energía en gente así. Los ignoraba y esperaba pacientemente que se fueran. No sabía si le funcionaría del todo, pero quería ser optimista al respecto.

Weiss soltó un suspiro al verse sin nadie alrededor.

"Estaba a cosa de segundos de hacerlos llorar mostrándoles sus falencias como seres humanos. Dándoles a entender que ni aunque nacieran de nuevo mil veces seguidas tendrían alguna oportunidad conmigo."

Soltó una sonora carcajada. Si, imaginaba algo así de ella, de hecho, no tenía duda de que la frase era correcta.

Weiss Schnee es inalcanzable.

"De haber sabido eso no habría intervenido. Me habría gustado ver aquello."

Weiss sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar su libro.

Se sentó a su lado en aquella banca. Con el objetivo de mirar que estaba leyendo y también poder estar más cerca de ella.

"Hey, ese es mi libro."

No tenía duda, ese libro era el que estuvo leyendo la semana pasada en la biblioteca. Miró las hojas amarillentas, así como los dedos finos y pálidos en el papel. Miró el rostro de la mayor, para ver un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

"No es tuyo, idiota, es de la biblioteca."

Frunció los labios ante sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Pero yo lo estaba leyendo, ¿Te gustó?"

La mujer cerró el libro y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico, para luego meterlo en su bolso de cuero. Protegido completamente. Weiss sí que era cuidadosa con lo que no le pertenecía.

"Me pareció interesante, solo eso."

"¿Por qué lo leía yo?"

Le dio una sonrisa pícara.

Nuevamente se comportaba como una idiota, era obvio que iba a ser tratada como tal.

Weiss se levantó del asiento. Sus orejas se veían llenas de color.

La vio caminar. Vio su vestido celeste menearse con el viento. Sus piernas pálidas y contorneadas. Sus pies que con gracia y elegancia calzaban unos tacones de plataforma.

Se levantó de inmediato, así como su cara se llenaba de calor.

No quería dejarla huir.

No en el territorio donde tenían libertad, o al menos la mínima libertad.

Hizo una rápida corrida hasta su lado. Llegó en cosa de segundos, no tenía problema alguno para alcanzarla.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Weiss?"

La teniente da un salto al ver su soledad comprometida. Y claramente fastidiada por la confianza que estaba tomando con ella.

"No te tomes tantas confianzas."

"Oh, vamos, dijiste que podía decirte así fuera de la academia."

Weiss mordió su labio inferior, al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, así era. Le había dado permiso. No podía refutar su propia palabra. Sería muy deshonroso que negara su propio trato.

Debía admitir que verla hacer esos gestos avergonzados era algo nuevo y llamativo.

Sentía su pecho pesado.

Solo pudo sonreír.

Esperaba no arruinarlo de nuevo, menos en ese momento donde había hecho su acto heroico, aunque lo único que hizo fue gritar y empujar a un par de pelmazos. Fue divertido después de todo. Algo atípico.

Tenía que admitir que antes de verla, solo quería ir a su casa a descansar o jugar algo, pero teniéndola en frente, solo quería seguir a su lado un poco más. Acompañarla. Simplemente hablar de cualquier cosa. No siempre tenía esa oportunidad en sus manos, sobre todo pensando que la mayoría del tiempo la veía en la academia. Y hablar en la academia era difícil. No quería importunarla con su amistad cuando la mayor solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, cosa que hacía de maravilla.

Sería un problema enorme si se entromete y ella sale perjudicada.

No se lo perdonaría.

"Entonces, ¿Que harás?"

La mayor soltó un suspiro.

"Sígueme si quieres."

Y así lo hizo, fue cosa de avanzar una calle y la teniente se detuvo.

Se quedó mirando alrededor, en busca de lo que la peliblanca buscaba. Miró hacía arriba. Un letrero que mostraba el logo de unas armas entrecruzadas.

Sentía que sus ojos titilaban ante la emoción.

Estaba a solo tres calles de su casa, no lo había visto. ¡Necesitaba ir ahí y ver todas esas armas!

La mayor abrió la puerta, la cual al abrirse hizo sonar una campanilla. El olor a madera inundó sus pulmones. No pudo detenerse ni calmarse. Había armas de todo tipo.

Pistolas. Rifles. Cuchillos. Espadas.

Ah, era el paraíso.

Siguió a la teniente con la mirada. Ella se dirigía al mostrador, donde había un señor mayor. Él le señaló un punto en la tienda. Ambas miraron hacía allá.

Sobre un pedestal había una espalda plateada que brillaba. Tenía colores y formas talladas con precisión.

Ella tomó el arma en su mano izquierda, con una maestría como si hubiese nacido con ella. Le dio un par de movimientos certeros, llenos de elegancia. Maestría en su totalidad.

Se le acercó.

"¿Y esa?"

"Aún no está terminada del todo. La hicieron con lo que quedaba de una vieja espada de esgrima que usé cuando practicaba cuando niña. Quería algo así para decorar mi departamento."

Se quedó anonadada.

¿Esgrima? Ahora entendía sus movimientos tan pulcros.

Y estaba muy a favor de usar armas para la decoración. Siempre se podía sacar de su lugar para defender el hogar, como siempre mostraban en las películas cuando usaban bates de beisbol. Aunque era seguro que, con esa espada, los ladrones temblarían aún más y quedarían inhabilitados para cometer fechoría alguna.

Se quedó pensando que quizás era difícil que algo así sucediera, en Atlas no había mucha delincuencia, de todas formas, los militares, la seguridad y la tecnología era de la más alta gama.

Volvió a dejar la espada en su lugar. Podía ver en los ojos helados de Weiss una chispa de emoción. No era una mirada que viera a menudo en ella. En realidad, nunca la había visto mirar algo de esa forma. Se notaba que esa arma significaba mucho más para ella que lo que las palabras podían decir.

Sonrió.

Sintió el calor llenando su pecho.

Estaba feliz de verla así. La hizo sentirse tranquila. Le hizo sentir tranquila el saber que Weiss Schnee si podía emocionarse de aquella forma. Si podía sentir.

Saber que, bajo esa capa de hielo sólido, si había humanidad.

Sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente.

¿¡Qué clase de cosas estaba pensando!?

Se sentía nuevamente una idiota. Quiso golpearte con el mostrador, o simplemente pedirle al señor que le disparara…

No, no. Eso era demasiado. Aun tenía cosas que lograr como para dejarse estar de esa forma. Y no podía quejarse, la estaba pasando bien con todo ese cambio de ambiente. Y estaba segura de que a Weiss también le hacía falta algo así.

Ella habló con el hombre y volvió a caminar hasta la salida, así que la siguió.

"Pensándolo así, realmente te sienta la esgrima."

Se quedó mirando el cielo, como las nubes empezaban a moverse por lo celeste de la amplitud. Era demasiado irreal que hubiese tanto sol después de todos los días nublados. Eso no pasaba en su hogar.

"¿Qué tipo de armamento te gusta a ti?"

Era la primera vez que era Weiss quien se motivaba a iniciar una conversación, así que solo pudo mirarla con sus ojos brillando de emoción. Hablar de eso siempre la animaba y la llenaba de energía. Las armas eran como el azúcar. ¡Eran el amor de su vida!

"¡Todo!"

Los ojos azules parpadearon un par de veces, entre confundidos y asombrados.

"¿Eh?"

"En serio, si existiese un arma que tuviese de todo, no dudaría en usarla. Cuando era pequeña siempre me dibujaba con una guadaña que usaba mi papá cuando trabajaba la tierra. ¡Porque encontraba que era genial! Mi tío me enseñó unos movimientos con esa guadaña cuando tenía como siete años, y desde ahí me motivé y quise aprender sobre todas las armas. Y bueno, conseguí varias cicatrices, pero eso no fue impedimento alguno. Espadas, pistolas, cualquier cosa que tuviese filo, cualquier cosa que pudiese ser empuñada o que disparara. ¡Lo que sea!"

Ahora su rostro si era de asombro.

Se sintió avergonzada al vomitar toda esa información, pero era inevitable. Era una de las cosas que más amaba en su vida.

Vio una leve sonrisa en los labios de Weiss.

Aquellos ojos celestes la miraban fijamente.

Sintió sus mejillas, sus orejas, incluso sintió su nuca arder ante lo intenso de la mirada, ante lo poco usual de esa acción.

"No vayas a hacerte daño más adelante."

Dios.

Su corazón dio un vuelco inmenso. Lo sentía palpitar tan fuerte en su pecho, que parecía que podría salirse.

¿¡WEISS SCHNEE SE ESTABA PREOCUPANDO POR ELLA!?

No podía creerlo.

Se rascó la nuca, soltando una risa nerviosa, al final le sonrió. Se sentía realmente avergonzada. Quería que la tierra la tragase, pero de una forma diferente a lo usual. Era extraño. Se sentía confusa, pero feliz. Muy feliz.

"No puedo prometerte nada, pero lo intentaré solo porque lo dijiste tú."

El rostro de la reina del hielo jamás se había visto más suave.

Mas cálido.

Mas cariñoso.

Mas vivo.

No podía sentirse más satisfecha con ese logro, aunque en realidad no tenía idea que había hecho. Solo quería seguir caminando al lado de ella, por el tiempo que pudiese. Aunque fuese un momento más.

"¿Ruby?"

Se detuvo.

Sus piernas ya no se movían.

Su cerebro ya no pensaba.

Esa voz rebotaba por toda su cabeza, invadiéndola.

Levantó el rostro.

Weiss miraba hacia atrás de ellas, su rostro ya estaba serio, gélido como costumbre.

Se dio la vuelta.

Para verla a ella.

Para verla a ella luego de tantos años.

"¿Penny?"

No podía creerlo.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Lluvia.

Aquella situación la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. No imaginaba volverse a encontrar con Penny, mucho menos estando con Weiss ahí, no podía evitar pensar que las cosas estaban tensas, pero estaba realmente feliz de verla.

* * *

EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE ESTARÁ LLENO DE EMOCIONES. AHHHHHHHH.

Al parecer Weiss se está derritiendo poco a poco, ¿o quizás poquito mucho? Mi bebé es tan bella.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Teniente y la Lluvia.

"¿Ruby?"

Dio un salto al escuchar esa voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lado, incluso con el tiempo ya trascurrido.

Se dio vuelta, aun sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, como si fuese ajeno.

Logró ver una mano levantarse entre la multitud, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre los orbes verdes.

Si, era ella.

No había duda. No era un engaño.

No importaba si hubiesen pasado los años, y se notaba en su cuerpo y en su rostro, pero los ojos seguían siendo los mismos.

Llenos de curiosidad y bondad.

"¡Penny!"

No podía no sonreír al verla.

El abrazo casi le quita la respiración. No había duda. No había abrazos tan fuertes y asesinos como aquellos. Sintió que se caería al suelo.

Realmente la había extrañado.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos para mirarse mutuamente. Escaneándose. Encontrando los cambios que habían provocado los años sin verse.

Ahora lucía mayor. Su ropa se veía formal y se notaba que era alguien importante. También estaba un poco más alta y su cabello un poco más largo, pero igual de ondulado. Era la misma chica, solo que más madura. Cambios necesarios, y para mejor.

Penny ahora era alguien importante, alguien que sería recordada por siempre.

Si Ironwood no estaba orgulloso de ella, le iba a dar su merecido ella misma.

"Casi no te reconocí, amiga Ruby."

Soltó una risa, podía decir lo mismo.

"Si, crecí un centímetro más. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Es verdad."

La sonrisa de Penny la tranquilizó de inmediato.

Todo lo que pasaba por su mente cuando pensaba en ella, eran cosas malas.

Sufrimiento.

Traición.

Manipulación.

Le era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, por el simple hecho de la posibilidad palpable de no volver a verla nunca más. Sintió un frio en la espalda. Se quiso dar un golpe en la frente. Muy poco protocolar su comportamiento. Estaba decepcionándose a sí misma.

"Ah, Penny, ella es…"

"Un placer verla de nuevo, teniente Schnee. Su cabello está tan hermoso como siempre."

"Igualmente, mayor Polendina."

No pudo siquiera terminar de hablar. Penny levanta su mano hacía la dirección de la peliblanca, a lo que esta le estrecha la mano con formalidad. Se les queda viendo con sorpresa. No tendría que presentarlas al parecer.

Sabía que ambas eran oficiales, aunque de diferentes instituciones, pero eran conocidas ampliamente. Weiss por su apellido, y Penny por la influencia que Ironwood tuvo en su futuro.

No pudo evitar pensar que ambas se parecían más de lo que imaginaba posible.

Las vueltas que daba el mundo.

"¿Qué haces por aquí, Penny?"

Le habló, a lo que la chica dio un salto, mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

"Tengo reuniones aquí en Atlas, llegué hace unos minutos y el tiempo me está jugando en contra. Te mandaré un mensaje o te llamaré cuando tenga algo de tiempo a mi disposición. Quizás podamos encontrarnos nuevamente."

Así era la vida de ella, siempre de un lado a otro sin descanso. Pero la veía animada con lo que estaba haciendo.

La tomó de la muñeca. No quería que se fuera. No aún.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Escucharlo de sus labios. Preguntarle aquella pregunta que tenía en su cabeza desde el día donde la chica aceptó dejar Beacon y unirse a la armada. Fue todo tan rápido que no pudo hacer nada. No pudo decirle lo que quería, ni asegurarse de su bienestar.

"¿Estas feliz con tu decisión?"

Se sintió tonto y torpe. Era ridículo decir algo así de la nada, pero Penny la entendía, o al menos la sonrisa que recibió le daba aquel mensaje.

"Si, sé que todo fue confuso y molesto en un principio, pero ahora que llevo tiempo en esto, sé que es lo que me gusta hacer. Ayudar a la gente. Ser útil. Cambiar el mundo. Me ayudaste mucho a comprender esta vida, y quiero que sepas que este camino me ha dado felicidad."

Sintió que se le acabó el aire de los pulmones. Respiró profundo, intentando calmarse. Acallar sus pensamientos desastrosos y desordenados que invadían su cabeza.

Eso la dejaba en paz.

"Me deja tranquila saber eso."

Penny la volvió a abrazar, saliéndose por completo de su papel de super oficial, porque eso era.

"Tengo que irme, fue un gusto que nuestros caminos se toparan de esta forma, espero verte nuevamente con más tiempo. Hablamos pronto."

Soltó una risa.

Era como si no hubiese pasado tiempo alguno. Penny era la misma chica que había conocido años atrás. Menos infantil e inexperta, pero su personalidad seguía intacta.

"Lo estaré esperando."

Asiente con su rostro para luego dar media vuelta e iniciar una rápida caminata por una de las calles concurridas. Luego ya no pudo seguir distinguiendo el cabello naranja entre la multitud. Realmente parecía estar atrasada.

Soltó un suspiro.

Soltando toda la preocupación que tuvo por años. La sensación de que Penny estaba sufriendo con el destino que le habían dado. No dejaba de carcomerla con culpa e impotencia. Por suerte solo bastaban un par de segundos para mirarla a los ojos y saber que no había cambiado, y que sus ojos no reflejaban ese miedo que tenía antes. No, ahora estaba tranquila y realizada. Eso era suficiente para dejar de darle vuelta a aquellos asuntos del pasado.

Era como cerrar un ciclo.

"No sabía que eras amiga de la protegida de Ironwood."

La voz de Weiss la trajo de vuelta el mundo real. La miró, para darle una sonrisa. Su rostro estaba serio y algo tenso.

"Fuimos amigas en Beacon, no por mucho tiempo, hasta que él la obligó a meterse en las fuerzas armadas, así que yo terminé metiendo mi nariz, peleándome con él y preocupándome de más."

Escuchó como Weiss soltaba un ligero gruñido de molestia.

"La conocí un poco cuando iba a la academia. Yo me metí a esto para luchar contra el estigma de mi padre y forjar mi propio camino de alguna forma. Cuando la veía a ella, notaba como parecía estar obligada, pero a la vez como si estuviese designada a eso por defecto. Como si de verdad quisiera amar lo que estaba haciendo. Pero parece que realmente está contenta con lo que le tocó."

"Suena como Penny."

"Es una chica muy extraña."

"Si, así es Penny."

Se notaba un poco tenso el ambiente, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Ambas siguieron caminando sin rumbo. La gente parecía ir aumentando en algunos lugares, y disminuyendo en otros. Se sentía relajada. Quien habría imaginado que tendría la suerte de encontrarse con Weiss y Penny en el mismo día. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

"Se nota que la quieres mucho."

Dio un salto. Miró a la mujer, la cual miraba hacia cualquier lado menos hacia su dirección. Nuevamente sintió como esa estupidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo sin control alguno.

"¿Estás celosa?"

Soltó una risa. Se sentía una idiota, pero no le molestaba al ver la reacción de la teniente la cual dio un salto y murmuró cosas inentendibles para luego soltar un bufido.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? No podría sentir algo así con alguien tan torpe e infantil como tú."

Eso era lo que sus palabras decían, pero su piel de porcelana se teñía de rojo, y su paso empezaba a volverse más rápido. Dejándola atrás poco a poco. No pudo evitar soltar una sonora risa.

Era demasiado agradable estar con Weiss.

No sabía porque, pero esa actitud tan pretensiosa y poco honesta le encantaba cada día más, era difícil de describir. Llegó a su lado luego de una rápida caminata, para luego detenerse en seco, y su acompañante había hecho lo mismo. Le tranquilizaba saber que la gota de agua que había caído en su cara era en efecto, agua, y no el desecho de algún ave. Aunque eso no lo hacía menos grave.

Fue en cosa de segundos.

La lluvia cayó fuertemente, torrencialmente, de un momento a otro. Sintió el frio espeluznante correr por su cuerpo. Solo pudo soltar un improperio. Luego recordó el vestido de Weiss. ¡No puedes andar en vestido bajo la lluvia!

No en esa lluvia al menos.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

"Mi casa queda cerca, vamos."

Tomó a Weiss de la muñeca y la hizo correr por unas calles.

Las gotas caían sin parar, junto con estruendos que se escuchaban en la lejanía. La tormenta había empezado de la nada. Si, realmente estaban cerca. Agradecía que hubiesen estado caminando sin rumbo y pasaran por ahí, o habrían tenido que despedirse, y en realidad no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con la mayor. ¿Cuándo tendría otra oportunidad como esa?

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la teniente. Buscó un poco de periódico para poner en el suelo y dejar sus zapatos mojados. Esperaba que nada de la ropa que llevaban puesta se arruinase con esa cantidad morbosa de agua.

No pudo evitar quedarse ensimismada unos segundos mirando a Weiss, fue como que sus ojos se quedaron pegados apenas miraron hacía su dirección.

Su cabello largo estaba lo suficiente mojado para empezar a pegarse a su cuerpo, al igual que la ropa que llevaba, pegándose a su figura perfecta. Su rostro enrojecido por la carrera, o por el frio, o tal vez por ambas cosas, le daba una apariencia casi angelical. Las gotas que adornaban su rostro solo ayudaban a perfeccionar esa pintura.

Realmente era una belleza.

Dio un salto al ser descubierta en su observación.

Se sintió avergonzada al mirarla de esa forma, sintiendo el calor subir por todo su rostro, pero evitó a toda costa volver a observarla o caería nuevamente en sus redes de hermosura.

"¡Te traeré una toalla!"

Corrió hasta su armario, tropezando en el camino y sacó un par de toallas. Le pasó dos de ellas para que secara su cabello y su cuerpo.

La teniente desamarró su largo cabello, dejando que cayera con majestuosidad por su humanidad. Luego se enrolló el cuerpo con la toalla, y con la otra iba secando su cabello, mechón por mechón. Parecía una pintura, debía reiterarlo.

Sentía su cara enrojecer al verla, enrojecer demasiado.

Optó por sacarse la ropa mojada en su cuarto a toda prisa y se puso una camiseta roja que le llegaba al estómago y unos joggers negros y volvió a la sala de estar. Pasó por la cocina para poner agua a calentar. Aunque dudaba si necesitaba enfriarse o calentarse.

Se sentía mareada.

Soltó un suspiro, intentando volver en sí misma. Se quedó apoyada en la barra, mirando a la mujer, la cual se dio cuenta de su mirada y avanzó lentamente hasta sentarse en el lado contrario de la barra. Su rostro lucía tranquilo, y eso la hizo sentir tranquila de igual forma.

Su cabello y ropa ya parecían estar más secos, al menos ya no necesitaba seguir con las toallas en el cuerpo.

"De haber sabido que las lluvias en Atlas eran así de fuertes, habría tenido más cuidado. Ahora tendré que comprar paraguas."

Weiss soltó una leve risa.

"Esto no es nada en comparación con las nevadas que se aproximan, la ciudad no siempre se salva."

La miró con sorpresa y miró hacia afuera. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si de la nada empezara a nevar? Eso si sería impresionante. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, le gustaría ver aquello y también sufriría porque no estaba en lo absoluto acostumbrada a ese clima. La nieve rodeaba toda la ciudad y mucho más, y no dudaba en que llegaría el día donde tuviese que arrastrarse entre tierra, barro, agua y hielo.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó de hombros.

"Ni siquiera estoy acostumbrada a las lluvias. Pero imagino que sería agradable quedarse acostado tomando un café caliente y escuchando cierta canción."

Le sonrió, buscando molestar a la mayor, pero su rostro estaba serio. Pensativo. Su mirada completamente en blanco. Frunció el ceño al verla así. Se notaba dubitativa. No era en lo absoluto la reacción que esperaba.

Tenía la sensación de que la mujer quería decir algo, pero no decía absolutamente nada, solo permanecía en silencio. Luego de un rato no pudo seguir conteniendo su curiosidad y su paciencia.

"Si quieres decir algo, puedes hacerlo."

Weiss dio un salto y soltó un bufido.

"Suenas como tu hermana."

Se rascó la nuca ante la declaración. Empezaba a fastidiarle aquellas comparaciones. ¡Maldita Yang!

La teniente soltó un sonoro suspiro y acomodó sus codos en la barra.

"Cantar era una buena forma para desahogarme. Estuve toda mi vida siguiendo las lecciones de mi padre, siguiendo su camino, comportándome tal cual él quería, intentando ser perfecta. Lamentablemente me hizo perder amistades, las empecé a alejar con esa actitud que había adquirido de él. A personas como Yang y Blake, o algunos de nuestros compañeros, los cuales terminaron odiándome…"

Ahí pudo entender un poco la reacción arisca de Blake hacía la ex heredera.

Hizo funcionar la cafetera y le dio una mirada inquisitiva a la mayor.

"Dos de azúcar, soy una mujer tradicional."

Soltó una risa ante la declaración con un contraste anímico impresionante. Sus ojos se vieron relajados por un segundo, sobre todo cuando echó toneladas de azúcar a su propia taza, parecía divertida, y eso era nuevo. Llevó ambas tazas a la barra y le dio la correspondiente a la teniente y nuevamente sus ojos gélidos se encaminaron al baúl de los recuerdos y los sentimientos retenidos.

Había desaparecido esa chispa tranquila.

No le molestaba. Weiss estaba siendo abierta, y eso le encantaba. Era diferente y la hacía sentir especial al contarle sobre su vida.

"Mi hermana me presionó y me juzgó, con la finalidad de que yo pudiese liberarme de las garras de mi padre, pero al final mi rebeldía y mi miedo hacía él hicieron que toda la situación se saliera de control y fuese insostenible. No he cantado desde ese día, cuando le dije todo lo que sentía frente a la multitud."

"Pero ahora tu situación a cambiado, ¿No? Ahora eres libre de él."

Tomó la mano de la mujer, intentando brindarle algo de apoyo. Esta dio un salto ante el tacto, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se molestó en alejarse. Sonrió ante eso, aunque sus propias mejillas ardían al sentir el tacto con el de la mujer. Fue un movimiento impulsivo y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

"Si, pero una tormenta empezó a pelear en mi interior. Cuando me alejé de mi familia, que me había abandonado, me vi confundida. La persona que era y por lo que había luchado toda mi vida, dejó de existir. No tenía camino ni tenía una dirección que tomar. Así que me uní a las fuerzas armadas y me enfoqué en tener un rango alto, así sentir un poco de control en mi vida."

Sonrió, si, podía imaginar eso de la teniente, y si, lo había logrado. Si seguía así, podría subir aún mas de rango. Por lo que había escuchado de personajes en la academia, todos la admiraban y la respetaban bastante. Había llegado muy lejos en poco tiempo, y solo por su esfuerzo, no necesitó ayuda de nadie más.

Apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos, sin dejar de mirar a Weiss, la cual estaba ensimismada tomando de su café. Estaba tranquila. Sintió algo similar a lo ocurrido con Penny. Saber de qué alguien se había repuesto del tormento, era algo muy tranquilizador. Pero aun había tormenta en ella, lo sabía. Aun no se terminaba.

"He escuchado que sigues siendo igual de fría que en el pasado, con las personas, me refiero."

Weiss levantó la mirada en confusión. Ahora si había alejado su mano, y de inmediato sintió algo de tristeza al perder el tacto. Ya casi era natural el tener su mano en la suya.

Sus ojos miraron alrededor, buscando palabras.

"Muchas personas se interesaban en mi por mi apariencia, en mi riqueza o simplemente por mi apellido. Era fría con ellos porque sentía frio por parte de esas personas. No he confiado en nadie para tener una relación sentimental significativa en toda mi vida."

Sus ojos se vieron tristes, pero luego levantó la mirada, y por primera vez en lo que parecían años, la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban enrojeciendo, y se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos que estaba a punto de decir algo importante. No quería perderse ni una sola palabra, así que la miró con la misma intensidad.

La expectación hizo que sus mejillas ardieran aun más.

Ahora era la mano de la teniente la que se posaba en la suya. Les dio una mirada rápida a sus manos compartiendo el mismo espacio, dudando de lo que estaba sintiendo. Necesitaba corroborarlo. Volvió a mirar a esos ojos, que ahora vacilaban un poco en mantener su posición.

Sus labios se movieron, pero no emitieron ningún sonido.

Se vio acercándose poco a poco, intentando conseguir escuchar lo que al parecer no podía desde su posición. Se dio cuenta que era una mala idea cuando los ojos gélidos se abrieron de golpe, asustados, nerviosos. Se sintió torpe, estúpida, así que se quedó inerte, sin saber que hacer o decir.

Dios.

Su rostro estaba a solo centímetros del de la teniente. Sentía el calor subiendo a su cabeza, el calor repartiéndose por cada lado de su cuerpo. Incluso sentía que empezaría a sudar a pesar del frio que había en el ambiente.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella. Sintió que en cualquier momento le diría alguna pesadez, o quizás le pondría la mano en el rostro, o se alejaría, pero nada ocurría. Solo estaba ahí, moviendo sus labios, como si intentara decir algo.

"¿Weiss?"

La cercanía estaba agobiándola. No de una mala forma, pero realmente solo quería que esos centímetros desaparecieran. Quería estar aún más cerca.

Quizás era eso después de todo.

Eso era lo que sentía.

"Tú eres diferente."

Ahora sus ojos se veían cálidos. Serios. Honestos.

Nunca los había visto así.

Fue una experiencia casi religiosa. Inmaculada. Especial.

"¿Lo soy?"

Aun no creía sus palabras. Solo era una chica normal después de todo.

"Te acercaste sin importar nada. Fuiste honesta, estúpida e impulsiva. Rompiste los muros que tenía a mi alrededor con una facilidad espeluznante."

Sonrió.

Eso si la hacía sentir importante. En su mente, solo había hecho el ridículo todo ese tiempo, aunque si, al parecer hacer el ridículo parecía tener su encanto.

"Me haces sentir cálida, y menos sola…"

Sintió una electricidad recorrerle la espalda cuando ahora era la teniente la que acercaba más su rostro al suyo. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Su cuerpo tembló al verla así de vulnerable, así de segura, así de honesta…

Así de cerca…

Estaba a solo milímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir su respiración en su piel. Su aroma a café y a ese aroma invernal de su cabello húmedo.

Quizás eso era lo que quería hacer todo ese tiempo.

Por eso el calor en su rostro.

Por eso los latidos enloquecidos.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Todo ese tiempo, todos esos acercamientos fortuitos, todas esas jugadas idiotas. Todo empezaba a encajar en su cabeza, y al parecer tenía una oportunidad. Nuevamente el destino le daba una valiosa oportunidad.

Así que iba a aprovecharla.

El sonido de las llaves la hizo saltar.

Ambas salieron de su ensimismamiento al escuchar voces y se giraron para mirar hacía la puerta de entrada. Un sudor frio le recorrió la sien cuando vio a su tío dar los primeros pasos dentro de la casa. No tenía duda de que había estado bebiendo, aunque conociéndolo, él siempre estaba bebiendo.

El problema no era que su tío entrara a la casa alcoholizado, ese era el menor de sus problemas, lo que le hizo preocupar fue que él estuviese acompañado de una mujer con un cabello tan puro como el de la teniente.

De hecho, parecía esa clase de coincidencias que no ocurrían todos los días.

"¿Winter?"

"¿Weiss?"

¿Porqué, destino? Todo iba tan bien y ahora…

Se refugió detrás de la barra mientras las dos mujeres peliblancas se miraban mutuamente, escaneando la situación, escaneándose. Tuvo miedo. Sus miradas eran muy serias y gélidas. Era como si los grados hubiesen bajado drásticamente. Su tío estaba mirando hacia ambas chicas, analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Qué haces con ese hombre?"

Podría jurar que Weiss iba a decir "borracho", pero no lo dijo. Lo intuía por la mirada que tenía en los ojos, la misma que aquella mirada que tenía en el bar. No podía juzgar su reacción.

"Es por temas de trabajo, no te incumben, Weiss, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces con una recluta de tu academia?"

Ah, cierto, sus placas estaban a la vista. Le hubiese gustado hacerse bolita y desaparecer. Su tío no venía a su casa prácticamente nunca y llegaba justo en ese momento. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan tenso de un minuto a otro? No estaba preparada para eso.

Weiss volteó a mirarla, con nerviosismo, escaneándola, buscando las palabras. Quiso decirle algo, o darle algún tipo de señal, pero no quería joder aún más la situación, sobre todo cuando habían estado a segundos de besarse.

Sus ojos volvieron donde su hermana, ahora bañados en su frialdad de siempre.

"Tampoco te incumbe."

Uy. Sus miradas eran hielo puro. Si las miradas mataran…

"Vaya, parece que tenemos reunión familiar."

¡TÍO QROW!

Quiso golpear a su tío apenas dijo aquello con ese tono de burla. ¿No podía leer el ambiente? Estaba muy tenso. No sabía que Weiss tenía una relación tan tensa con su hermana, considerando la foto en su teléfono. Tal vez ese solo era un mal momento, o en la foto fue un buen momento.

La mayor, Winter, soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

"Qrow, retomaremos esto en otro momento. Weiss, mi auto está afuera, te iré a dejar a tu casa."

"No tienes que hacer eso."

Sintió la mano de Weiss rozar la suya, como pidiendo ayuda, pero se alejó rápidamente. No pudo hacer nada por ella.

"Sube al auto."

La teniente apretó los labios y soltó un suspiro de derrota. Ambas tenían un carácter muy fuerte, y la mayor parecía ser la que ganaba las batallas. Weiss caminó a la salida y se puso sus zapatos. Le dio una rápida mirada, gélida como siempre, pero su rostro enmascaraba aquella mueca que ponía cuando quería decir algo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

Le dio una leve sonrisa, no quería preocuparla ni agrandar las cosas. Si tenía cosas que hablar con su hermana, tal vez era el momento. La teniente asintió en modo de despedida y salió de la casa, seguida por su hermana que solo le dio una mirada severa antes de seguir su camino.

Las hermanas mayores eran aterradoras.

Qrow cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando la nada. Podía jurar que ella misma tenía una mueca similar.

¿Qué había pasado?

Su tío caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el, dejándose caer con fuerza. Dio un suspiro antes de ir y sentarse al lado de él. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, con una sincronización perfecta.

"Creo que perdimos nuestras citas, niña."

Soltó una risa, incluso mientras su propio rostro tomaba color. Quizás el gusto por ese tipo de mujeres estaba por ese lado de la familia.

¿Podía aceptar en ese punto que se estaba enamorando de Weiss?

Era todo demasiado complicado.

"Te extrañé, tío."

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Qrow, mientras este sacaba su petaca de su traje, la abría y le daba un sorbo. Ambos se quedaron mirando la televisión apagada como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Su tío soltó una risa ronca y tomó el control remoto para finalmente prender el aparato.

"Yo no."

* * *

Capítulo 8: Fiebre.

 _¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Estaba viva siquiera? Sentía que su cuerpo había perdido hasta la última gota de cordura. Se sentía desfallecer. ¿Estaba muriendo? No podía morir, no así, no ahora. No sin entender lo que ocurría._

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SE IBAN A BESAR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

De acuerdo, Winter me da miedo, mucho miedo, y no creo que vuelva a aparecerse hasta ufff, mucho más adelante por suerte.

¡El capítulo siguiente tendrá revelaciones y nauseas, así que tengan cuidado! Recuerden dejarme algún comentario diciéndome cómo va la historia hasta este punto, y si tienen alguna crítica constructiva yo estoy feliz de recibirlas. Y si se lo preguntaban, esta historia tiene actualmente 22 capítulos, o sea, ya tengo listos 22 capítulos.

¡Síganme en Instagram para enterarse de las actualizaciones!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Teniente y la Fiebre.

Estar parada de madrugada, sintiendo el frio aire entrando en sus fosas nasales, ardiendo como si fuese tóxico, era una sensación que la hacía sentir más deplorable de lo que ya se sentía antes de entrar en la academia.

Se sentía mareada.

Se sentía fuera de su centro.

¿Por qué?

No lo tenía claro.

No tenía energía alguna para mantenerse firme a esas horas de la mañana. No entendía nada. Ella amaba esa hora de la mañana donde todos se forman frente a las banderas gubernamentales. Donde se ponen la mano en la sien, respiran con fuerza, y le dedican unas palabras honrosas a su futuro como héroes de las naciones.

Nada tenía sentido.

Su rostro se sentía tan caliente que podía sentirlo arder. Quemarle la piel, los huesos, todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

No quiso que eso afectara su rendimiento.

Ella no era de las que enfermaban en lo absoluto. Ella siempre tenía energías de sobra. No iba a dejar que un 'quien sabe que' arruinara lo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo.

Sus amigos lo notaron. Verla así en las comidas, en las clases, era obvio que algo malo pasaba con ella. ¿Pero que les iba a decir? No estaba familiarizada en lo absoluto con sus síntomas. Se sentía ardiendo. Sentía dolor. Escalofríos. El mundo le daba vueltas.

No iba a perderse nada de la academia.

El instructor de combate les había enseñado unos movimientos para botar y dejar inmovilizado a su atacante. Era maravilloso. Grupos de dos estaban adelante, intentando hacer el movimiento lo más perfecto posible. Lo intentaban una y otra vez hasta que podían hacerlo sin vacilar. Era realmente útil e interesante.

¿Por qué se sentía tan abrumada a pesar de todo?

Solo quería disfrutar todo eso.

Pero era difícil.

Si, a cada momento aumentaba esa sensación extraña. Ese calor penetrante. Ese nefasto dolor que la carcomía. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahí?

Estaba recta. Estaba con su espalda en una posición perfecta. Su mirada estaba clavada al frente. Nunca se hubiese visto a si misma así de aplicada. Sin embargo, solo estaba tensa. Era la tensión la que la hacía ponerse de esa forma. Incluso con sus decenas de compañeros a su lado, incluso así, se sentía sola. Se sentía varada en el espacio y tiempo.

Botada.

Se sentía cayendo en un vacío a sus pies.

¿Porqué?

Miró algún punto en el escenario. Algún punto que no la hiciera sentir mareada.

Solo podía ver esa escena.

Su estómago se revolvía sin piedad.

Aún tenía las sensaciones corriéndole por el cuerpo, como esa electricidad recorriendo cada sector de su espina dorsal.

Podía sentir ese momento. Vivirlo una y otra vez. Experimentar las sensaciones.

La humedad de su piel.

El aroma a café en su nariz.

Su cabello mojado en la nuca.

El calor en su rostro.

La cercanía.

Esos labios.

Ese aroma.

Acercándose cada vez más a su rostro.

Esas pestañas tan largas y perfectas.

Ese rostro tan perfecto. Esculpido.

El rostro de una diosa.

Incluso esa cicatriz colaboraba en la perfección.

Quería besarla.

Si. Quería hacerlo.

Quería acercarse.

Quería acariciar su rostro mientras profundizaba el beso.

Escuchó gritos que le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe.

¿Cuándo los había cerrado?

Su cabeza dolía.

Su cara quemaba.

Sus palmas ardían.

Su cuerpo se sentía masacrado.

¿Porque todo empezaba a lucir borroso segundo a segundo?

Se miró sus manos, llenas de tierra húmeda. Sentía el frio en sus brazos desnudos como si se trataran de finas agujas perforando su piel. Estaba en el suelo, podía ver el polvo a su alrededor y la sensación dura e irregular en su cuerpo inestable.

Vio el rostro de Lyra a la distancia, difuso. También de sus otros nuevos amigos cuyos nombres había olvidado en ese instante. El rostro del instructor también se veía a la distancia, igual de difuso. Todos la miraban absortos, confundidos, algunos inclusive con miedo.

En ese momento tuvo miedo de haber dicho o hecho algo en su momento de inestabilidad mental, alguna estupidez, alguna tontería. La sensación de toda esa atención hacía su persona solo aumentó las sensaciones vomitivas en su humanidad.

Cerró los ojos.

El mundo le dio vueltas de nuevo, necesitaba apagar su cerebro de alguna forma y hacer que ese dolor desapareciera, pero no importaba que hiciera, el calor seguía quemándola y el dolor arrasando con todo su cuerpo.

Sintió algo de frio en su cabeza. Algo fresco. Algo que la hizo sentir calmada.

Algo que apagó la quemazón que sentía en su rostro, al menos por un segundo. Se sentía bien, incluso los leves atisbos que quedaban en su piel.

Las voces seguían siendo distorsionadas a su alrededor, y no quería fijarse en ninguna por el simple hecho de que sería lo suficientemente nauseabundo como para vomitar su almuerzo frente a todos los cadetes. Mierda. Odiaba llamar la atención, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso ahí?

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Abrió los ojos y se topó con aquellos gélidos ojos.

Preocupados.

Confundidos.

Inciertos.

Era extraño verla tan expresiva, incluso pensó que sería una simple imaginación, un delirio. Una ilusión que su mente le daba para jugarle una mala pasada. Luego de unos segundos entendió que no era una mentira. Esa sensación fresca era sin duda la mano de la teniente pasando por su rostro.

Se sentía feliz de que esas miradas fuesen para ella y no para alguien más. Que esa expresión fuese genuina, que no fuese una máscara como lo era para el resto de mortales. No le molestaba la atención que la teniente le daba, no podía quejarse de eso. Se sentía moribunda, pero no iba a desperdiciar tiempo valioso donde podía apreciar lo bueno de la vida. Como poder ver las facetas de Weiss Schnee. Como poder admirar la belleza de esa princesa del hielo.

Su voz se escuchaba igual de distorsionada, y lamentaba ese hecho. Le apenaba que no tuviese la suerte suficiente para poder admirar aquella voz, que parecía sonar tan preocupada como el mismo rostro reflejaba. Quería oírla. Quería entender sus palabras difusas.

Podía aceptar eso en cualquiera, pero no quería arruinar la perfección de la mujer frente a ella. Era imperdonable.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando despejar su mente, sus oídos, todo. El movimiento hizo que el mundo se volviese a revolver, a poner de espaldas, a darse vuelta, a girar. Las náuseas volvieron con más fuerza. Pero sus actos normalmente tenían una finalidad, y era que ahora podía escuchar con claridad, al menos con la justa y necesaria para entender lo que la teniente decía.

Ahora todo tenía mas sentido.

"¿Recluta? ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

Su voz seria y fría no concordaba con la mirada que tenía en frente. Eran como dos caras de una misma moneda. Una que solo veía ella y la otra que veía el mundo ajeno a ambas.

Eso si era gracioso.

Claro que estaba bien, al menos el escucharla y verla la hacía sentir mejor.

Quiso sonreírle, pero no supo si lo hizo, así como intentó levantarse, sin lograr su objetivo, volviendo a caer al suelo.

No. No lo estaba ¿¡Qué rayos le pasaba!?

Se sentía aun peor con la cercanía de la teniente, era como si se sintiese abrumada, como si hubiese un dolor extra en su pecho que apretaba sus pulmones, como si su esternón se hubiese puesto en su contra e intentase matarla.

Ah.

Tal vez…

Sintió como era agarrada de la cintura por la teniente y una mujer mayor que no había visto nunca, pero tenía una bata blanca puesta, era lo único que podía distinguir con claridad. Era cosa de intuir que debía ser la enfermera. Sus pies se sentían con un calambre constante. Tenía que mirarlos para saber que daba pasos, porque no los sentía en lo absoluto. Estaban dormidos y doloridos al mismo tiempo.

No se había sentido así nunca en su vida.

Contuvo las ganas de vomitar, ya que al mirar hacia el suelo y ver los azulejos y los diferentes caminos y vueltas, sus nauseas empeoraron.

Y no iba a vomitar al lado de la teniente.

Tenía que guardar la compostura y mantener el poco de dignidad que le quedaba. No podía parecer débil, y menos hacer algo así. No quería dejarse en vergüenza, mucho menos con todo el alboroto que había causado frente a todos. No tenía idea como iba a mirarlos a la cara luego de lo sucedido. Quizás debería dejarse morir para no tener que lidiar con eso. Su vida social ya era lo suficientemente desastrosa para sumar un episodio así de vergonzoso.

Se sintió en el cielo cuando su cuerpo fue recostado en una camilla. Una cama de nubes y paz. La conexión entre su cabeza y la almohada fue un remedio inmediato para su mareo. La mujer mayor le dio a beber agua de un vaso, la cual tenía un sabor extraño, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. La hizo sentir mejor de inmediato, acalló las sensaciones de su estómago y garganta como si fuese magia. El frio líquido fue agradable ante su garganta ardiente. Ni siquiera con el whisky de su tío la había sentido así de catastrófica. Quemaba, al igual que sentía su rostro abrasador ante al aire a su alrededor.

Era como estar en el lecho de muerte, o algo así de exagerado.

Escuchó las cortinas, alrededor de su nueva cama, siendo cerradas. Escuchó los pasos alejarse. Nuevamente se encontró con los ojos cerrados, percatándose de los sonidos a su alrededor, o la carencia de ellos.

Se sentía en una paz impresionante.

Su cuerpo poco a poco parecía volver en sí mismo y podía justificarlo con que lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era recostarse y alejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento de su cabeza.

Un frio en su columna hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, o más específicamente el frio en su mejilla.

Estaba segura de que se encontraba sola.

No. Ahí estaba la teniente, poniendo un pañuelo húmedo en sus mejillas y luego pasarlo por su frente. Ella se mantenía completamente silente. Ni siquiera podía escuchar su respiración ni nada que diera la señal de que estaba ahí. Incluso sus movimientos leves eran escasos de sonido.

La sensación era fresca. Era ideal. Era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Debía admitir que ser atendida por Weiss era algo de ensueño, ya que la mujer era arisca. Demasiado arisca. Así que era una ocasión sin precedentes. No podía evitar sonreír ante la situación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? No me toques."

Soltó una risa ante sus propias palabras. Su imitación de Weiss no fue tan buena como hubiese esperado, aunque en su situación era comprensible. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos, así que podía disculpar su falta de precisión.

La peliblanca solo le dio una mirada de fastidio, para luego cruzarse de brazos y piernas, dejando por completo su acción caritativa.

"Muy graciosa."

"Oh, vamos, sigue haciéndome cariño."

La mayor soltó un suspiro parecido a un gruñido y alejó su mirada. Su ceño fruncido siempre perfecto. Nunca había visto una mujer que le sentara tan bien el estar enojada.

"No te estoy acariciando, idiota, te intento bajar la fiebre."

Así que era fiebre. Llevó una de sus manos a la frente, intentando descubrir por si misma su padecimiento, y no era mentira, realmente estaba ardiendo. Sus muñecas fueron tomadas por las manos frías de la mayor, forzando a dejar sus manos en su regazo.

"Tienes las manos sucias, no lo empeores."

Si, tenía tierra. Debió ser por la caída. Incluso sentía su trasero algo adormecido. Debió verse ridícula. Esperaba que nadie recordara ese incidente, o estaría avergonzada durante los tres años hasta graduarse.

Una caja de toallas húmedas cayó a centímetros de sus manos. La teniente la miraba con molestia. Soltó un suspiro ante aquella mirada. De acuerdo. Weiss no iba a limpiarla, así que tenía que sacarse la idea de la mente. Sacó un par de toallitas para limpiarse las manos. Tampoco quería tener una infección por quien sabe qué cosa, aunque no le importaba, pero sabía que a la teniente sí. Era fuerte contra esas cosas, no entendía porque le había dado una cosa tan rara tan de repente.

Ah, cierto, si sabía.

Weiss Schnee era la culpable.

Su teoría era que por su culpa había estado pensando demasiado en sus sentimientos y las sensaciones confusas que estaba teniendo cuando estaba con la mayor. Su cabeza no se detuvo ni un segundo al intentar entender todo lo que ocurría, hasta que su cerebro terminó por fundirse.

"Quizás fue la lluvia. Debiste coger un resfriado. No estás acostumbrada a este clima."

Esa era otra opción.

Weiss siempre usaba la lógica en aquellos momentos cruciales.

"Eso te pasa por no secarte el cabello y no haberte abrigado como corresponde a penas llegamos a tu casa."

"Awww, te preocupas por mí."

No pudo evitar molestarla. Era agradable. Sobre todo, en ese momento donde estaba tan notablemente preocupada. No podía negárselo. Sería como negar lo evidente.

"¿Como podría preocuparme por alguien tan descuidada como tú? ¡Me provocarías una hernia de solo pensarlo! ¿Y qué pasa contigo? No puedes siquiera cuidarte a ti misma y quieres cuidar a los demás. Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte."

Sonrió, hasta que terminó frunciendo los labios sin saber que contestar.

Sin saber que decir.

Tal vez tenía razón.

Soltó una risa que sonó grave e incluso melancólica.

Ese tópico la hacía poner extraña.

"Quizás no estoy hecha para ser una protectora de los débiles."

Se quedó mirando las manos, ahora limpias, pero aún se veían las cicatrices y las heridas de tantos años entrenando con armas. Tantos años hiriéndose por seguir los pasos de su madre. Tantos años quemándose con los cañones erosivos. Tantos años cortándose con el filo de navajas.

Tantos años sangrando y llorando sobre las rosas rojas.

Las palabras de su hermana siempre llegaban en esos momentos. Siempre le decía que no podría mantenerse positiva todo el tiempo. Que tenía que vivir el duelo. Que estaba bien sentir dolor, pena y rabia. Que nadie la juzgaría si terminaba cayendo, así como todos en su familia cayeron en lo profundo del abismo luego de tantas perdidas.

A veces quería llorar. Quería encerrarse. Quería simplemente gritar. Pero no podía. No podía caer como ellos. No quería caer tan bajo para luego no poder levantarse.

Si no era optimista al respecto, ¿Quién iba a serlo?

Sus manos ya no estaban solas en su regazo.

Podía sentir el frio de las manos de la teniente, que contrastaba a la perfección con sus manos ardientes. Incluso ambas manos parecían tan diferentes, provenientes de mundos muy distintos.

Levantó la vista, para ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de preocupación. Sus labios levemente abiertos, dispuestos a decir algo en algún súbito momento. Sus ojos celestes brillantes, menos gélidos de lo usual.

"No dije eso. Protegiste a Lambus los primeros días en la academia. Incluso me protegiste a mi sin tener la necesidad de hacerlo. Siempre estás ahí, atenta, si es que alguien necesita ayuda. Solo que eres un poco idiota, pero te esfuerzas en proteger a los demás."

Sonrió ante sus palabras, llegando a su mente aquellos recuerdos.

Solo hacía las cosas que eran correctas de hacer. No se podía quedar de brazo cruzados si es que alguien estaba sufriendo, no se iba a quedar callada. La misma razón por la que era tan optimista, por la que no se dejaba caer, era para ser una mejor heroína, para no tener lastima de si misma, para no vacilar.

"Eres una buena persona, sé que seguirás actuando de esa forma por los demás. Puedes sentirte débil, pero si te levantas dejarás de serlo, y sé que eres del tipo de persona que siempre se levanta. Tienes cualidades que admiro de ti, me gusta cómo eres."

Su sangre empezó a hervir nuevamente.

Escuchar esas palabras de la teniente era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado escuchar. Palabras tan cálidas y honestas. Su corazón latía con fuerza, empujando en su pecho, en sus palmas doloridas, en su cuello. Su rostro ahora estaba más cercano. Mas decidido. Sus ojos tan sinceros.

Ya no se sentía melancólica ni triste. Ahora solo sentía la ansiedad subiéndole por el cuerpo, la ansiedad y el calor abrumador. Su sangre bombeaba por sus venas con una fuerza espeluznante, y temía que la mujer pudiese escuchar sus latidos.

No era de las personas que se deprimían, pero con Weiss, se sentía vulnerable de alguna forma. Se sentía con el permiso de hablar de sus problemas. Quizás porque sentía su propio sufrimiento reflejado en la mayor. Ambas con sus propios secretos, con sus propios miedos, con sus propios problemas, todos diferentes, pero todos sinceros. La teniente se había sincerado con ella, así que sentía como que debía hacer lo mismo. Empatizar de alguna forma. Ser honestas la una con la otra.

Tener un lazo especial.

Aunque sinceridad no era una palabra que usaría para referirse a la ex heredera. Al menos no en algunos momentos que habían vivido juntas donde la honestidad no era su fuerte en lo absoluto.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Se sentía mejor, era como si en un segundo Weiss destruyera muchos miedos que tenía desde hace años, con una simple frase, con una simple acción, con una simple mirada. Iba a hacer lo mismo por ella, iba a prometerlo. Iba a ayudarla en lo que fuese posible.

"Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, ¿Podemos decir que te gusta que sea irresponsable, infantil y descuidada?"

Sus manos extrañaron de inmediato la cercanía.

Eso era algo que odiaba de tomarle el pelo a la mayor, además de recibir los regaños y los ataques poco sensatos, que le encantaban, debía admitir, pero también perdía la cercanía que tenía en el momento, y eso realmente era triste.

Weiss llevó una de sus pálidas manos a su rostro, intentando cubrir cierta porción de su rostro. Sus mejillas ya estaban rojas.

"¿¡Qué estás diciendo, idiota!?"

Soltó una risa. Se veía adorable. Era sumamente divertido el verla así de avergonzada. Avergonzada y fastidiada. Nunca podría aburrirse de aquello.

"No lo negaste."

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. Sus labios se abrieron y se cerraron sin decir palabra.

Había ganado. Eso era el símbolo de la derrota de Weiss Schnee.

Ahora sus dos manos cubrían su rostro. Podía ver sus orejas tan rojas como sus mejillas.

"Quiero morir."

Solo pudo seguir riendo ante la reacción de la mayor.

El rojo siempre había sido su color, desde que era pequeña lo usaba en memoria de su madre y de sus historias de héroes, de las rosas. Era el recordatorio perpetuo de sus sueños, de como quería cumplirlos, de quien quería ser en el futuro. Era el color que le recordaba que debía seguir luchando día a día por ser una heroína como su madre.

Por eso mismo le encantaba ver el rojo, que era su color, en el rostro de la mujer que le gustaba.

Porque si, le gustaba.

Era fascinante. Sobre todo, siendo la teniente tan fría y cerrada con sus verdaderas emociones.

Se sentó bien en la cama y tomó las manos de la mujer, quitándolas de su rostro sonrojado.

Si. Era ahora o nunca.

No iba a perder mas tiempo.

"¿Ruby?"

Su nombre sonó como un canto divino de sus labios. Sus ojos confundidos buscando huir de su mirada. Sus mejillas permanentemente encendidas. Sus manos ahora cálidas y temblorosas. Sintió que era visión de Weiss, completamente nueva, le había quitado las palabras, así que se forzó a carraspear, a volver en sí, a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

No iba a vacilar.

"¿Puedo besarte?"

Sus ojos pasaban de estar sorprendidos e inquietos a cerrarse levemente, al igual que ese día. Empezó a acercarse más, aunque no tuviese respuesta alguna. El aroma a café la inundó. El olor invernal de su cabello. Todo parecía armonioso.

Ella no había demostrado ninguna negativa, y aunque no recibiese respuesta positiva, iba a besarla de todas formas.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

"No preguntes…"

Supo de inmediato que iba a insultarla en aquel momento, pero la besó antes de aquello.

Sus labios suaves, carnosos y delicados.

Perfectos.

Pudo decir que fue una experiencia única.

No tuvo muchas experiencias sentimentales importantes al estar tan centrada en la academia y en lo que quería para su futuro. Sus entrenamientos no hacían las cosas más fáciles, menos su poca habilidad social. Tal vez un par de citas sin importancia, sin relevancia alguna.

Pero…

¿Había sentido todas esas mariposas en el estómago en el pasado?

La respuesta era un rotundo no.

Nadie le había causado aquello.

Recordó a su hermana, cuando le hablaba que luego de haberse acostado con varias personas y haberse enamorado de tantas otras, el haber estado con Blake había sido una experiencia jamás vivida.

¿Weiss era algo así en su vida?

No había forma de saberlo, pero sin duda iba a seguir aprovechando cada segundo de esa sensación que inundaba su cuerpo y que parecía ser adictiva conforme pasaba el tiempo. Sentía los labios ajenos corresponder poco a poco, cada vez más conformes con la cercanía, dejando de lado la rigidez, el nerviosismo y la tensión.

No quería que ese momento se detuviese nunca.

Lamentablemente las cosas no eran tan simples. Unos pasos se sintieron por el pasillo. Debía de ser la enfermera. No tenía duda. Weiss se separó de inmediato, dándose leves palmadas en las mejillas e intentando recobrar su usual compostura perfecta, sin lograrlo del todo. Solo pudo aportar al teatro al acomodarse en la cama, fingiendo seguir enferma.

La cortina se abrió, mostrando a la mujer mayor.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Su fiebre ya está bajando."

Era gracioso, porque la teniente le daba la espalda a la mujer, y su voz sonaba tan dura, pero su rostro estaba aún rojo y sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Le hubiese encantado grabar aquel momento contradictorio. Nuevamente era solo ella quien podía ver la verdadera cara de Weiss Schnee.

La enfermera asintió y cerró las cortinas de nuevo a lo que la teniente suspiró muy bajito. La vio sacar del bolsillo de su traje un lápiz, y luego le agarró la mano con decisión. Sintió el hormigueo en su palma mientras el instrumento hacía lo suyo. Quiso dar un grito cuando vio lo que estaba escrito.

¡Era su número de teléfono! ¡SU NUMERO DE CELULAR!

Weiss le dio una mirada severa. Su rostro ya había vuelto a su palidez usual. Se acercó un poco, en un modo algo misterioso que provocó una serie de temblores en su espina.

"Ve a tu dormitorio y guarda el número, no quiero que nadie lo vea en tu mano."

Su voz fue un ligero susurro, donde solamente ella podía ser digna de escuchar tales palabras. Le dio un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y no pudo sacarse la sonrisa del rostro de pura felicidad.

La teniente se levantó y salió de ese pequeño escondite entre las cortinas. Escuchó sus pasos resonar fuertemente.

"No deje que esta holgazana se quede aquí por mucho tiempo."

Fue lo último que escuchó. Palabras severas dirigidas hacia la enfermera, completamente contrastante con las palabras cálidas que habían compartido hace unos momentos.

La verdadera Weiss Schnee era solo para ella.

Sonrió para sí misma.

Saboreó sus propios labios, sintiendo las leves trazas sabor menta y café que había dejado la teniente en su carne.

Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en la cama.

Estaba relajada. Ya no sentía los mareos ni el calor abrasador.

Se sentía en perfecto estado. En realidad, era como si jamás se hubiese sentido como una muerta.

No había mejor cura que un beso.

No había mejor cura que Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Capítulo 9: La conversación.

 _Era realmente molesta aquella sensación en su estómago, pero no era nada en comparación con la felicidad que sentía. Tenía que ser paciente y esperar hasta el momento indicado para comunicarse con ella. ¿Qué harían? ¿Dónde irían? ¡Tenía que estar preparada para todo!_

* * *

OMG! ¡El ansiado beso!

Ruby siempre idiota, nunca inidiota. Cuando se mojen con la lluvia, abríguense, o terminaran desvariando en frente a la gente y nadie quiere pasar por esa vergüenza.

Pero fue útil, ¿No? Mi forma de escribir se basa en 'Algo bueno= Algo malo', o viceversa, así que no se sorprendan con lo que se viene.

¡PORQUE AHORA HABRÁ MAS CERCANIA!

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Teniente y la Conversación.

Esperó pacientemente toda la semana.

No encontraba que la paciencia fuese una característica muy propia de sí misma, pero si había intentado entrar en la academia por tres años consecutivos sin rendirse, quizás si tenía paciencia y tal vez mucha. Y bueno, era su sueño.

¿O era perseverancia?

No sabía.

Eran las ocho de la tarde del viernes. Ya estaba en la casa de su tío, recostada en su cama. Estaba leyendo un libro, pero su concentración se perdía a cada segundo que miraba de reojo su celular.

¿Cuándo llamarla?

Era obvio que ella se enojaría si es que la llamaba y ella seguía en la academia, pero no tenía claro cuál era la hora propicia para llamarla. No sabía su horario. No sabía a qué hora llegaba a su casa.

Soltó un suspiro.

En realidad, la mejor opción era mandarle un mensaje, pero realmente quería hablar con ella. Escuchar su voz. Tener aquella excusa. En la semana no pudieron siquiera darse una mirada. Eso la abrumaba y la hacía sentir fastidiada. Justo ahora que eran más 'intimas' parecía que el mundo quería poner un muro entre ellas.

Yang se reiría de ella sin duda alguna.

Se estaba comportando como una adolescente. Tampoco vivió una adolescencia muy normal, así que no podía culparse.

No le gustaba estar con la gente, ni 'salir de su coraza', no le gustaban los bailes de la escuela ni instituto. Andar con zancos de chicas y buscar una cita no era de su preferencia. Pasaba la mitad de su vida leyendo en la biblioteca o estudiando sobre armamento o sobre guerras pasadas, sin contar las horas que salía a entrenar por sí misma.

¿Cómo iba a saber qué hacer para pedirle a alguien una cita?

Nunca había pasado por ese momento crucial. Y su idea de usar el nombre de un general para hacerlo no fue realmente útil, fue cosa de suerte y quizás el previo interés de la peliblanca en aceptar su estúpida reunión. Ni siquiera recordaba como lo había hecho cuando salió con personas reales, era casi como una nebulosa en su cabeza, tal vez también había tenido la suerte de su lado, y quizás alcohol.

Bueno, debía estar tranquila. Tenía el número. Eso era un gran avance.

Ya no tendría que encontrarse con la teniente de una manera furtiva y sin ningún tipo de plan de apoyo.

Ahora podrían tener una verdadera cita.

¿Así funcionaba?

¡Necesitaba consejos amorosos!

Pero no le pediría a Yang. No. No. No. Solo se iba a burlar de ella. Por otra parte, Blake iba a enfurecerse. No quería hacer enojar a la cuñada, pero prácticamente había hecho exactamente lo que ella le había dicho que no hiciera. Le aterraba hablarles de lo que había sucedido. Quería posponer esa charla lo que mas pudiese.

Aunque ya sabía que lo que Blake conocía de ella no es la Weiss real. Suena extraño, pero es así.

Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y tomó su celular.

Ya eran cerca de las nueve. Era una buena hora.

Empezó a escribir.

" _Hola Weiss, soy Ruby. No sabía si llamarte o no, así que opte mandarte un mensaje. Podríamos vernos un día de estos, ¿Te parece?"_

Parecía bien.

Lo envió, soltando un largo suspiro.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y Red Like Roses, su canción favorita, retumbó por la pequeña habitación.

El celular salió disparado al intentar contestar, por suerte tenía uno reflejos muy buenos, así que alcanzó el aparato antes de que se diera contra la pared y dejara de tener vida útil.

Contestó.

"¿H-hola?"

"No hables tan informal conmigo, sigo siendo tu superior."

Dio un salto.

Bienvenida, Weiss de siempre.

"Lo siento."

Soltó una risa nerviosa mientras escuchaba un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

"Mañana a las tres, te mando la dirección por mensaje."

Beep. Beep.

Se quedó mirando la nada mientras escuchaba el tono repetitivo en su oído.

¿Le había colgado?

¿En serio solo la llamó para eso?

…espera…

¿¡TENÍA UNA CITA!?

Si, eso era lo realmente importante.

No le sorprendía la actitud cortante de la teniente, en lo absoluto, pero que fuesen a tener una cita, eso era lo mejor.

¡Lo mejor de la vida!

…

No.

No.

Lo peor.

Era lo peor.

Se quedó mirando toda su ropa tirada en la cama. Estaba con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo mientras meditaba que rayos ponerse.

No sabía dónde iría porque la teniente aun no le mandaba la dirección de lo que sea para su cita. Así que no tenía claro como vestirse para la ocasión. Tenía que ponerse algo o se atrasaría y si se atrasaba Weiss iba a decirle cosas feas y la iba a regañar y luego la dejaría sola y se iría.

Y LA OPORTUNIDAD NO VOLVERÍA.

Si, quizás estaba un poco tensa con todo eso.

Inhaló con fuerza y luego exhalo.

No podía ponerse nerviosa o lo arruinaría.

No le contó a Yang, no le dijo a nadie en lo absoluto, o sus nervios serían aún peores.

Se puso una falda negra, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero roja, además de botas. No quería andar con zapatillas y que se pusiera a llover y luego se arruinaran y cosas así. Conociendo como era el mundo con ella, que lloviese era una posibilidad. Necesitaba ir a comprarse más ropa, porque con lo que tenía, y con la nevada que anunciaba Weiss, iba a morirse de frio. Al menos en la academia no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Estaba no tan informal ni tan formal, así que podría estar preparada para todo.

Intentó arreglarse el cabello, aunque no era mucho lo que podía hacer, así que lo dejó como siempre.

Comió algo liviano y espero el mensaje, aún estaba insegura, no tenía idea que le depararía el destino y la mente brillante de la ex heredera Schnee. Podía ser algo casual o podía hacerla sufrir llevándola al lugar más exclusivo de Atlas como una gran venganza.

A la dos su teléfono sonó.

Se estaba cepillando los dientes cuando escuchó el pitido.

Se sentía tan nerviosa que quería comer algo azucarado para calmarse, pero su dotación de chatarra y galletas se había agotado, así como todo lo otro que había en la casa. Debería pasar a comprar algo para sobrevivir.

Metió su billetera y sus llaves en su chaqueta y salió de la casa. Prefirió aprovechar de caminar para relajarse un poco, y si bien estaba helado, su cuerpo no parecía resentirse. Tal vez era más fuerte contra el frio de lo que se creía capaz. Aunque se hubiese resfriado como nunca.

La ciudad se veía llena de vida los fines de semana, diferente a los otros días, donde era una congestión llena de gente trajeada y trabajadores apurados que se peleaban por un espacio en las calles. Esos días era más calmado y se disfrutaba más el paseo.

Detuvo su caminata al darse cuenta de que ya había llegado a la dirección señalada, pero no había ni un café, ni un restaurante, ni nada. Solo había edificios altos y modernos. Mirarlos le daban un temblor en su cuerpo. No se acostumbraría a ellos.

Vio el número correspondiente en una pared de mármol.

Tragó pesado.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que Weiss Schnee la hubiese invitado a un departamento? O sea, traducción, ¿A su departamento?

Negó, era imposible.

Entró en el edificio y se encontró con un conserje muy bien arreglado. Sus piernas temblaban ante las preguntas sin respuesta.

"¿Qué necesita?"

No, no tenía idea alguna que hacía ahí, pero solo sabía que iba a verse con Weiss.

"Vengo a ver a Weiss Schnee."

Dijo casi en un susurro. Estaba nerviosa. Al parecer en verdad era un edificio de departamentos cuando dio un vistazo alrededor. Su estómago parecía dar vueltas sin control. No estaba preparada para eso en lo absoluto.

El hombre sonrió de una manera que no le agradó en lo absoluto, cambiando por completo sus sensaciones nerviosas a sensaciones de fastidio.

"¿Estás segura? ¿No estarás perdida, niña?"

Respiró profundamente para no lanzarse a la yugular del hombre. Tampoco era tan baja, odiaba que la trataran como a una chiquilla que no sabía el rumbo de su vida, siempre la había tratado así, y no dejaba de ser molesto. Soltó un suspiro, se arregló la ropa y se paró recta, mostrando su postura y semblante militar, dejando que sus placas de identificación se salieran de su escondite y tintinearan con armonía. El hombre de inmediato dejó de sonreír. Si las llevaba en el cuello todo el tiempo era por seguridad, y también como un certificado.

"Dije que vengo a ver a Weiss Schnee."

Ahora lo dijo con más seguridad, subiendo el tono de voz, con determinación. El hombre tomó de inmediato un teléfono, tragando con fuerza.

Sonrió satisfecha con su acto, quizás un poco infantil, pero útil.

Solo los mayores de veinte años podían entrar en la academia, y para entrar había que tener un alto rango de conocimiento militar y estudios. No cualquiera entraba en la academia militar de Atlas, por eso le había costado tanto ingresar, siendo de las mayores de su pelotón. En Atlas la gente le tenía mucho respeto a cualquier funcionario de las fuerzas armadas, y se sentía realmente orgullosa de andar con las placas. Le subían de estatus social, o algo así. El simple hecho de tenerlas le daba el poder de darse ciertos gustos.

"Si, señorita Schnee. Si. No, lo siento mucho. No. Lo lamento. No se moleste, no hay problema."

No escuchó lo que le dijo con anterioridad ya que fue un balbuceo nervioso y asustado, pero sin duda fue la conversación más rara que había escuchado en su vida. Le hubiese agradado saber cuál era la conversación del otro lado del aparato. El hombre parecía asustado. No era extraño, ya que Weiss podía ser muy filosa con sus palabras, y era una Schnee, no se podía tomar a la ligera.

Colgó el teléfono y la miró con una mirada extraña. No quiso tomarse el tiempo para analizarlo así que simplemente lo ignoró.

"Séptimo piso, numero 702."

Asintió con el rostro.

Vaya gente más extraña de Atlas.

Subió al ascensor y apretó el botón. Escuchó la música y el sonido de metal en movimiento. Las puertas se abrieron y se encontró en un pasillo lleno de luminosidad. Había pocas puertas en el piso, por lo que se podía interpretar que las residencias eran amplias.

Respiró profundo al quedarse parada frente a la puerta.

Se sentía pequeña, y algo débil. No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para siquiera golpear la maldita puerta. Las mariposas parecían volver a moverse en su estómago.

¿Una cita en una casa no era algo peligroso?

Se regañó a sí misma y soltó un suspiro antes de golpear la puerta tres veces. Esta se abrió casi de inmediato, quitándole el aire, haciéndola dar un salto.

Weiss tenía un vestido hasta los muslos, unas botas hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta, todo el conjunto blanco con ligeros toques de color. Su cabello lucía excepcional como siempre. Era un conjunto fresco, así que tenía claro que Weiss tenía encendido el aire acondicionado. Sus ojos se veían algo enojados, y se atrevió a asumir que fue por la culpa de aquel conserje.

"Perdón por la actitud del funcionario. No suelo tener visitas."

Se rascó la nuca. Escuchar a Weiss pedir perdón era algo muy extraño. Sobre todo, si estaba disculpando a alguien que no era ella misma. Aunque quizás eso era más fácil.

"No te preocupes, igual estaba confusa y perdida, así que su reacción era de esperarse."

Weiss soltó una leve risa.

Abrió la puerta del todo para dejarla pasar. Sintió la mirada gélida en su vestimenta. Se sintió avergonzada, quizás no fue una buena elección.

"No sabía que ponerme. No me habías dicho donde iríamos o que haríamos."

Los labios de la teniente se curvaron levemente.

"Te ves bien."

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

WEISS NO DABA CUMPLIDOS ¿¡QUE ESTABA OCURRIENDO!?

¡El mundo al revés!

Escuchó a la mayor toser levemente, de una manera muy fingida mientras sus mejillas tomaban color.

Al parecer ella misma no sabía que podía dar cumplidos y personalmente, ella no sabía recibir los cumplidos, así que solo la miró con incomodidad y vergüenza, soltando algo similar a una risa. Se sentía algo tenso, con lo del beso y todo aquello. ¿Debía ser por eso? Tal vez Weiss también estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

Ambas eran malas para esas cosas.

Weiss caminó rápidamente a la cocina.

"¿Quieres un café?"

Sonrió antes de aceptar la oferta.

Aprovechó de mirar alrededor. La sala de estar era enorme. Sillones, una gran televisión, una mesa de comedor rectangular. La cocina era separada por una barra, aunque una realmente decente, no como la de su tío. Todo estaba bien equipado y ultimo modelo. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes, viendo a la teniente moverse de un lado a otro cogiendo dos tazas y haciendo funcionar la cafetera.

Se quedó mirando a la mujer moverse, observó con cuidado cada detalle de su ropa, y lo bien que le quedaba. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, perfectos. Fue sacada de su ensimismamiento cuando Weiss le pasaba una de las tazas.

"Cinco de azúcar y crema, ¿No?"

Sonrió ampliamente al escucharla. Se había aprendido sus gustos. Vaya. Esa si era una sorpresa.

"Adoro a la Weiss agradable."

Recibió una mirada molesta y un bufido.

"Te tiraré el café encima y te va a doler."

Soltó una risa nerviosa y le sonrió a la mayor, disculpándose con la mirada, tomando la taza entre sus manos. No debía arriesgarse con su suerte.

Había un olor diferente al del café, lo que llamó su atención. Se apoyó en la barra y comenzó a olfatear. Era un olor dulce. Y lo dulce era lo suyo sin duda.

"¿Qué eres? ¿Un perro?"

Hizo un puchero ante la pregunta de Weiss, pero lo dejó pasar. Realmente el olor había antojado a su estómago.

"¿Y ese olor?"

La teniente le había dado la vuelta a la barra, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar con su taza humeante en la mano. La vio sentarse en uno de los sillones, así que tomó su propia taza y se acercó a ella, para acompañarla y sentarse a su lado.

"Klein vino hoy, hizo crepas."

"¿Klein?"

Por un segundo se sintió como esas personas de las que siempre se burlaba. Aquellas que hacían escenas de celos sin razón. Bueno, que alguien venga y te haga dulces puede ser un buen motivo para celar a alguien.

"Es mi mayordomo. Cuando tuve un buen salario le pedí que viniera de vez en cuando a ayudarme con las tareas de la casa, de todas formas, este lugar es un poco grande para mi sola."

Bueno, eso lo explicaba mejor.

En realidad, el aroma era delicioso, casi como de un restaurante. Ya quería conocer a esa persona y probar lo que cocinaba. Si era un mayordomo, debía tener mucha experiencia en toda clase de cosas. Se le hacía agua en la boca de solo pensarlo. Muy diferente a la comida enlatada que estaba acostumbrada cuando estaba sola.

"Quisiera probarlas. Huele maravilloso, debe tener una buena mano."

Escuchó nuevamente la leve risa de Weiss. Ese sonido maravilloso al que aún no se acostumbraba.

"Entonces le diré que haga de nuevo para mañana al desayuno."

"Ah, ya quiero que sea mañana…"

Si, eso sonaba fantástico.

Su cerebro se demoró unos segundos en captar las palabras recién pronunciadas por la mayor, las cuales había aceptado con total naturalidad sin siquiera percatarse.

¿Mañana? ¿Desayuno?

Volteó a mirarla con sorpresa. Su rostro estaba completamente cubierto con sus manos pálidas. Estaba prácticamente echa un ovillo en el sofá. Se notaba como evitaba mirarla por la posición de su cuerpo.

Oh.

Sintió sus propias mejillas arder al corroborar la información.

Levantó una de sus cejas, eso sí era nuevo.

"¿Esa es una propuesta indecente? ¿Quieres que me quede a pasar la noche?"

Escuchó un leve chillido por parte de la teniente.

"Quiero morir."

Sonrió.

Se estaba enamorando completamente de Weiss Schnee.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mayor, para finalmente quedar arrodillada frente a ella. Tomó sus manos, al igual que en la enfermería, alejándolas de su rostro. Necesitaba ver aquel rostro avergonzado.

Le daba vida.

Besó una de las pálidas manos y miró fijamente aquellos ojos gélidos que ahora parecían brillar como nunca.

"No digas eso. Te extrañaría."

La mirada sorprendida y roja de la teniente era invaluable. Hubiese pagado lo que sea por poder tener una fotografía en primer plano.

Se acercó para besar esos labios que ya extrañaba.

Esos labios que había soñado con volver a besar una segunda vez.

Una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez.

Se sentían tan bien que realmente creía que terminaría siendo una adicción.

Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Weiss, mientras sentía los brazos ajenos en sus hombros.

Sentía su rostro ardiendo, como también sentía los labios que besaba igual de abrasadores. No podría cansarse de eso. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien. Ni de estar con alguien. Ni siquiera había tenido tantas ganas de hablar con alguien.

Se fue dejando llevar por las sensaciones, así como los brazos pálidos que la acercaban aún más a su presa. Como se encontraban completamente cooperativos en la acción. La lengua tímida y suave. Los sonidos débiles de la teniente. Su propia respiración difusa. Todo parecía tan perfecto, incluso para sentirse tan torpe.

Los labios ajenos se separaron un poco. Pudo ver en los ojos de la teniente algo de duda.

Algo de miedo.

Frunció el ceño de inmediato, pensando que tal vez había hecho algo mal, o había pasado algún limite.

"¿Pasó algo?"

Los ojos huyeron por unos segundos, cuando se volvieron a encontrar parecían decididos.

"Necesitamos hablar de esto."

Se alejó un poco, sentándose en la mesa de centro que estaba frente a la peliblanca, esperando no romperla ni botar las tazas aun humeantes. La miró fijamente, sin perderla de vista. Si Weiss quería hablar, le iba a dar todo el espacio que necesitara. Incluso aunque la situación le pusiera los pelos de punta. Era esas frases que helaban la sangre.

Su mirada intimidante no hacía que sus nervios disminuyesen.

Weiss se sentó de manera recta, perfecta, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Parecía nerviosa. Complicada con las palabras que quería decir.

"Se que no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, ni sé cuáles son tus intenciones futuras, pero hay algo que tengo en el pecho que no puedo controlarlo. Y temo que te fastidies si te lo pregunto."

Levantó una ceja.

¿En serio?

No podía creer que estaba viendo y escuchando a la mujer decir algo así. Era el mundo al revés.

Y, ¿Qué podía fastidiarla?

"Vamos, dime, no me enojaré."

Weiss respiró sonoramente. Sus ojos ahora enfocados en algún punto entre sus propias manos y el suelo.

"¿Sientes algo por Polendina?"

Al menos no estaba tomando de su café, o ahora estaría regado por el vestido de la teniente.

¿Qué?

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Penny?"

Sus mejillas pálidas tomaban color y sus piernas temblaban ligeramente con nerviosismo puro.

¿Qué?

"Si. Sentí eso cuando las vi juntas ese día, incluso tu bromeaste sobre mis supuestos celos. Lo que hagas o sientas es cosa tuya, pero no creo ser capaz de soportar ser traicionada otra vez luego de empezar a sentirme así contigo."

No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al escucharla decir aquello.

Su voz tan triste. Melancólica. Rota.

No pudo callarse, no pudo ignorar sus dudas, necesitaba saber.

"¿Otra vez?"

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Alertados al sumirse en los sentimientos que tenía dentro. Solo pudo tomar las manos de la mayor, intentando confortarla. Intentando estar ahí para ella.

Los azules, claros como el hielo, bajaron su dirección hasta el suelo.

No quiso ser culpable de hacerla entrar en sus recuerdos, pero antes de poder decirle algo, los labios se movieron.

"Mi madre me abandonó, mi padre me forjó como a un muñeco, mi hermano me quitó todo por lo que había luchado, y mi hermana huyó y me dejó sola a expensas de mi caótico destino. Toda mi familia me traicionó, y más me dolió lo de Winter, hablándome de que tenía que ser fuerte, pero se fue, dejándome perdida y empeorando la situación con mi padre."

Sus dedos pálidos fueron de manera automática hacia su cicatriz.

Se quedó de piedra.

Eso era algo que no se imaginaba siquiera.

"¿Tu padre…?"

Weiss no dijo nada, solo volvió a pasar los dedos por la herida cicatrizada, para luego bajarla donde estaban las otras manos en reposo. Recordaba su canción, como había hablado de su padre, pero jamás se le pasó por la mente que él había sido quien la había agredido de aquella forma, que había llegado a herirla.

La sangre le empezó a hervir.

"¿Winter sabe que él te hizo eso?"

La teniente la miró con una tristeza enorme en sus ojos.

"No, y no le diré. Solo la hará sentir culpable. Ya hay demasiados problemas en la familia para seguir rompiendo lo que va quedando."

"Weiss."

La comprendía. Por eso siempre estaba sola. Por eso tenía miedo de seguirlo estando. No es fácil confiar en la gente si tu propia familia te ha dejado de lado. Si tu propia sangre se puso en tu contra. ¿Cómo confiar en el futuro si tu vida ha sido una total y vil mentira desde un mismo inicio?

Tenía que admitir que tenía unas ganas horribles de ir donde el señor Schnee y dejarle algún recordatorio aun peor en su rostro.

Soltó un suspiro. No era la forma.

Había una sola cosa que podía hacer en ese momento.

Se acercó a la mujer y la tomó suavemente del rostro con sus manos, para luego besar la cicatriz que adornaba su hermoso rostro. Los ojos gélidos solo miraban sus acciones con asombro.

"No te dejaré sola, Weiss, ni un solo segundo. Seré una familia para ti si eso es lo que necesitas, pero una familia mejor, seré todo lo que nunca tuviste."

Las lágrimas cayeron por las ahora sonrojadas mejillas. Solo le sonrió y la acercó para abrazarla. Abrazarla fuertemente. No quería verla llorar, aunque fuese igual de hermosa en ese estado. Weiss era perfecta. Le gustaba demasiado. No iba a traicionarla.

No lo haría.

Lo que hubiese sentido en el pasado ya no importaba, el presente era lo realmente importante, y lo que sentía con Weiss era algo especial, algo único.

Y se sentía bien sentirlo.

No iba a arruinarlo.

Se quedó sentada al lado de la mayor hasta que ya estaba considerablemente más tranquila. Aprovechó de disfrutar la cercanía. El aroma invernal que no podía sentir a menudo. En realidad, no había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarla de esa forma, y en realidad era algo que podría también llegar a convertirse en una adicción. Sonrió para sí misma. El cuerpo fino y delicado, pero fuerte y resistente.

Sus manos estaban ansiosas de recorrer ese cuerpo, y conocerlo mejor.

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

El simple pensamiento de sus manos en el cuerpo de la mayor le dio escalofríos. No quería pensar en cosas así, o su cabeza explotaría nuevamente. Terminó acariciándole la espalda, intentando no pensar en nada. Le dio un vistazo a la teniente, la cual estaba bebiendo de su café. Sus ojos estaban algo rojizos, pero parecían más tranquilos.

No podía no sonreír al verla así.

Era la afortunada de ver vulnerabilidad en esa mujer.

"Tuve una pelea con mi padre, porque yo quería salir de Atlas e ir a Beacon, para estar un poco más lejos de su alcance. Me sentí algo avergonzada al entrar al instituto y tener la cicatriz. Sentí que la gente me juzgaría de una manera errónea. Al menos mi personalidad fue lo suficientemente molesta para que no lo notasen tanto."

"Tu personalidad es bastante agresiva."

"Diría que engreída y mimada. Aunque no creo que suene mejor."

Ver en primer plano a Weiss decir esas palabras sobre sí misma, y luego poner cara de confusión, solo pudo sacarle una carcajada. Unas cuantas. Se dejó caer en el sofá, afirmándose el abdomen. No podía parar de reír. Vio de reojo como Weiss sonreía levemente, observándola. Y le impresionaba que no se enfadara, solo la miraba, sonriendo.

"Soy Weiss Schnee, sé de hechos y estadísticas, y soy rica."

Su imitación fue perfecta. No había quien lo negara. Soltó otro par de risas hasta que sintió la mano de la teniente en su pierna, acallando cualquier otro sonido de su boca, provocándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se quedó de piedra.

Buscó el rostro de la mujer con la mirada, y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

Sus ojos entrecerrados. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus labios entreabiertos. Sus celestes viéndose derretidos por completo. Su cuerpo, lleno de gracia y elegancia, acercándose poco a poco al suyo. Todo eso provocó que su humanidad quedase en pausa, como si se tratase de un hechizo.

"Idiota…"

Era lo último que había escuchado.

Ahora todos sus sentidos estaban disfrutando aquel beso. Uno efectuado por la iniciativa de la teniente. Eso era espectacular. Perfecto.

Al sentir el sabor a café en su boca, en su lengua, solo pudo darse cuenta de una cosa.

No había tomado su café.

* * *

Capítulo 10: La intimidad.

 _Jamás creyó que sentiría algo así por alguien, jamás pensó que se sentiría así de atraída por el cuerpo de alguien. Se sentía tan torpe. Se sentía tan ansiosa. Anhelaba aquello sin haberse siquiera dado cuenta._

* * *

Lo siento, los spoilers son demasiado concretos y no dejan espacio a la imaginación. Si piensan algo coqueto, pues están en lo cierto. No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero…ya saben lo que significa el que algo bueno ocurra…

¡Así que disfruten mientras puedan!

Gracias a LostNeko120, a Kaiser, a Marisoles y a Soulcoffee por sus comentarios. Nunca los respondo, pero siempre me rio y me emociono y le digo a mi mamá que me escribieron cosas bonitas, y si son muy potentes los publico en Instagram. (Spam para que me sigan en Instagram.)

Empecé a hacer mi practica esta semana, pensé que no tendría ni tiempo ni energías, pero estoy muy bien y feliz con mi trabajo, así que eso, si es que me demoro en subir la próxima semana es por eso. Y mi novia está viendo RWBY, y espero que le guste para que pueda leer esta historia que me he esmerado tanto en hacer. Y tengo mucha presión al ser mi primera historia sobre esta serie que amo.

No más charla. Díganme que les pareció y que esperan que ocurra en los próximos capítulos. ¡Estoy ansiosa de saber que pasa por sus cabezas!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Teniente y la Intimidad.

Su espalda había chocado tres veces contra la pared.

Su mano buscaba con desesperación algún apoyo para no caer.

Sus pies tanteaban en busca de la habitación principal.

No iba a abrir los ojos. No lo haría.

¿Para qué?

En realidad, ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Aún tenía los labios de la teniente en los suyos.

Las manos pálidas estaban atrapadas en su cabello, dándole leves tirones. Su mano libre, que no buscaba apoyo, era porque la tenía ocupada afirmando a la mayor de la cintura.

Sus sentidos estaban torpes, por eso no podía encontrar la maldita habitación principal.

Bueno, en algún momento tenía que encontrarla.

Solo chocó su pierna con la madera y supo de inmediato que era la cama, aunque igual intentó tocar con su mano libre, para asegurarse y no cometer un error horrible. Estaba haciendo todo eso de aquella forma tan ridícula porque no quería cortar el ambiente en el que estaban consumidas.

No quería arruinarlo.

Conociendo a la teniente, cualquier error podría provocar un regaño o un insulto y arruinar por completo el momento, y no quería eso, no ahora.

Dejó a Weiss en la cama, recostándola, sin dejar de besarla.

No iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Se apoyó con los antebrazos para no dejar caer su cuerpo por completo sobre la teniente.

¿Por qué su pálida piel lucía tan…apetitosa?

No había forma de saberlo.

En realidad, si la había.

No detuvo sus besos, solo inicio un nuevo camino. Besando la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla, su mentón, su quijada, y luego siguió besando el cuello, disfrutando cada sector. Su vestido blanco resaltaba aún más sus clavículas y parte de su pecho. Ese iba a ser su vestido favorito, no tenía duda. Siguió besando la piel, sintiendo un aroma diferente al invernal y diferente al del café, pero igual de agradable.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando a la mujer bajo su cuerpo, simplemente porque se vio nuevamente bajo ese hechizo que la dejaba completamente de piedra, ensimismada. No quería separarse, pero la curiosidad era demasiado para controlarla. Se veía demasiado hermosa, debía guardar aquella imagen en su mente, atesorarla.

Su rostro enrojecido.

Sus ojos apenas abiertos.

Su respiración agitada.

Su cuerpo tembloroso.

Si existiese una pintura así de bella en algún museo, no dudaría en comprarla al precio que fuese, aunque se viese endeudada por años.

Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

"Ruby…"

Dejó su letargo de lado, sintiéndose una idiota.

Weiss había dicho su nombre unas tres veces y ya parecía desesperarse. Su mano pálida había interrumpido su visión, lo que era un martirio. Al final si lo había arruinado, pero no podía evitarse, era ese hechizo poderoso que la mantenía a la merced de aquella belleza.

No podía evitarlo, estaba contemplándola más de lo que podía imaginar que haría en esa circunstancia. Embelesada con la belleza de la teniente. Nunca había visto a una mujer más linda. Se sintió avergonzada por su actitud tan infantil, pero rayos, jamás creyó que llegaría tan lejos. Sentía que fue hace unos días cuando estaba quejándose de la actitud tan apática de la teniente y ahora estaba en su cama a minutos de hacerlo.

No podía evitar impresionarse.

"Lo siento. Eres muy hermosa, Weiss."

"Tonta…"

La mano le cubría la visión por completo. Eso la ponía algo ansiosa. Solo quería seguir mirándola por lo que restaba del día. Apegarse a ella. No separarse nunca más.

"Tengo algo que decirte."

Ahora podía ver.

La teniente desviaba la mirada y podía notar sus labios temblorosos, al igual que su cuerpo. Debía de ser el nerviosismo, o el frio, o quizás todo lo que ocurría. No pudo evitar tensarse. Esas frases la ponían muy nerviosa, y asustada, y aterrorizada, e intimidada a niveles sobre humanos.

"Siempre he salido con chicos, no sé cómo hacer esto con una chica…"

"Oh…"

Le causó tanta ternura aquella declaración. Podía ver a Weiss completamente vulnerable y tímida al respecto, muy diferente a su postura usual de "yo sé todo, puedo hacer todo". Si les dijera a sus compañeros o a los colegas de la teniente lo que acababa de presenciar, probablemente nadie le creería. Sería tomada como una mentirosa. Había presenciado diferentes lados de la mayor, y no dudaba que cada una de esas facetas eran un hito en la historia de la humanidad.

Le dio una sonrisa, la más sincera que pudo darle.

Pasó sus dedos por el vestido tan blanco como las sabanas bajo ese cuerpo angelical. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por la costura de la chaqueta del mismo color. Luego rasguñó con cuidado cada hebra de ese cabello, tan puro como todo el alrededor.

En ese lugar, se sentía una hereje.

Una mancha negra y roja entre ese mar blanco y celeste.

"No sé mucho tampoco, pero puedo enseñarte algunas cosas, y también podemos improvisar."

La poca experiencia que tenía estaba enfocada en ese ámbito, nuevamente nada sentimental, solo carnal por así decirlo, cosas que su cuerpo recordaba, pero no su cabeza. De todas formas, los chicos nunca le llamaron demasiado la atención. Ni la gente en general.

El rostro de la teniente se suavizó, se tranquilizó, y finalmente se avergonzó aún más. Parecía conforme con la respuesta. Nerviosa de dejarse llevar y ser guiada. Podía leer claramente en su rostro algo como 'No puedo creer que una descerebrada como tú quiera enseñarme algo'.

Soltó una leve risa. Ya incluso sentía que podía leerle la mente. Era darse muchas ínfulas, pero no podía evitarlo, era la misma Weiss Schnee la que le daba tanta libertad.

Realmente la reina del hielo era perfecta y se sentía completamente a gusto con su personalidad difícil y de sus diferentes caras. No podría aburrirse nunca de ella, estaba llena de sorpresas.

Se acercó para volver a atrapar sus labios con los de ella.

Necesitaba la cercanía.

Puso una de sus piernas entre las de la teniente, y pasó sus manos por la menuda cintura, delimitando su silueta.

¿Estaba mal ansiar de esa forma el ver ese cuerpo oculto?

No, no lo creía.

Pero jamás había sentido esa impaciencia. Por nadie. Ni siquiera creyó que podría interesarse de esa forma por otro ser humano.

El pecho de Weiss subía y bajaba con nerviosismo, sobre todo cuando ya estaba pasando sus manos por aquel lugar. Sus muñecas fueron agarradas y alejadas del cuerpo perfecto. Se sintió algo desanimada, pero la ex heredera se había sentado y comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta, para luego llevar sus manos tras la espalda. Escuchó el zumbido de la cremallera del vestido.

Se sentía como el perro desanimado al que le quitan el juguete, pero a cambio le dan un premio aún mayor.

Estaba llena de asombro mientras miraba a la mujer moverse. Cada movimiento era más tentativo que el anterior. Sintió su mandíbula desencajarse ante la ropa deslizándose de una manera tan grácil y majestuosa por esa piel deslumbrante.

Si, valía la pena cada segundo que no pestañeaba.

Ese cuerpo perfecto.

Ese cuerpo esculpido.

Ese cuerpo único.

Weiss estaba de pie, y ella también lo estaba. Se había movido por inercia, y no podía quitarse el asombro. Estaba boquiabierta mirando a la mujer hermosa frente a sus ojos. Admirar como la ropa caía como cascada al suelo. Como lentamente la piel de porcelana empezaba a ser visible. Los ojos gélidos la miraron solo en ese segundo. Pasó de verse vulnerable, a verse empoderada.

Fuerte.

Imponente.

Tenía sentido, obviamente Weiss no quería sentirse inferior con una idiota como ella, pero vamos, no tenía duda que había tenido éxito en su acción. Ser vulnerable tenía sus límites. Si Weiss Schnee podía tener confianza de algo, eso era que su cuerpo era inigualable.

Tenía muy claro cuáles eran sus cualidades y sus mejores armas.

Ahora se sentía ella como la niña inexperta. Como la pre adolescente que babea al ver a su amor platónico y se queda completamente congelada sin idea alguna de que hacer o cómo hacerlo o que decir o cualquier cosa. Se había quedado pasmada.

El encaje de la ropa interior, también blanca, solo ayudaba a darle más impacto puro a esa humanidad. No podía controlar su sonrisa, solo podía ser consciente del dolor que la mueca le había provocado, y de su mirada lasciva admirando la belleza que tenía en frente.

Nuevamente se sentía una hereje. Una pecadora.

No pudo dejar sus manos quietas a penas se dio cuenta que aún estaba ahí, que no era una visión, que era la realidad, que debía hacer algo y no quedarse inerte como una niña.

Pasó sus manos por la cintura de Weiss.

Por su espalda.

Por sus brazos.

Incluso por sus piernas.

No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de admirar su cuerpo, de sentir la sensación de esa pálida piel en la yema de sus dedos. Se sentía nerviosa, y ansiosa, no tenía duda que el cuerpo de la teniente también sería tanto o más adictivo que sus labios.

Sintió las manos de Weiss en su rostro, así como sus uñas raspando levemente su nuca y su cuello, y se vio forzada a dejar de observar su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.

"Te noto algo impaciente."

"Lo siento…es que eres…guau…"

Solo pudo disculparse y negar con su rostro, mientras lo sentía arder. Era una niña al lado de esa mujer. Estaba intentando controlarse, aunque las corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo la hicieran sentir débil. Se sentía realmente como una adolescente. Weiss tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir mucho menor de lo que era.

Nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa, ni mucho menos había sentido algo así por alguien.

Y ser correspondida, eso sí era un misterio de la vida.

Las manos pálidas pasaron por su cuello, por sus hombros, y de esa forma grácil le sacó la chaqueta de cuero. Nunca dejaría de impresionarle la forma tan elegante y minuciosa en la que Weiss Schnee hacía las cosas, por más simples y comunes que fuesen.

"Estoy a tu cuidado."

Escuchó esas palabras y luego sintió los labios de la teniente en los suyos.

Sus manos, de inmediato, empezaron a explorar el cuerpo a su merced.

Si, se sentía torpe. Si, se sentía débil. Si, se sentía abrumada.

Pero habiendo llegado a esa instancia, solo quería llegar al final.

La besó, la besó por todos lados, disfrutando el sabor de la mayor, así como los leves sonidos angelicales que su reina del hielo producía al tacto.

En algún momento llegaron a su posición actual, ambas acostadas. Tenía los brazos de Weiss en su cuello, y las piernas de ambas estaban entrelazadas. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura contorneada y perfecta.

Sentía su cabeza ardiendo, como una bomba a punto de estallar.

Esperaba que el calor de su cuerpo no fuese demasiado para la teniente, ni una molestia, porque a esa altura le iba a ser imposible enfriarse.

Que mi cabeza no explote, se repetía una y otra vez, suplicando.

Le sorprendía como cuerpo de Weiss era muy contrastante al suyo, podía notarlo.

Un cuerpo proporcionado. Curvilíneo. Femenino. Frio. Maduro. Delicado.

Un gemido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Y su voz.

Su voz era lo mejor.

Estaba atenta a cualquier tipo de queja. No quería lastimarla, ni hacer algún movimiento brusco o torpe. Debía mantener la cordura. No quería terminar siendo una mancha en su historial de citas.

Aunque cada sonido que esos labios le brindaban no hacía la tarea fácil.

Soltó un quejido, que sonó muy ronco para su voz usual.

Las uñas de la teniente pasaron por toda su espalda.

No podía detenerse ante eso.

La afirmó con fuerza, y siguió en lo suyo, acomodándose, teniendo más libertad para ejercer sus movimientos.

"Ruby…"

Las uñas nuevamente, deslizándose por su torso desnudo, sin cuidado, sin aviso. La sensación dolorosa y provocativa solo aumentaba su impaciencia.

Sus ganas de ver más de la teniente. De escucharla más. De sentirla más. De poder desnudarla en cualquier ámbito posible y conocer hasta el más mínimo rincón de su humanidad. Ser la única que tuviese aquel privilegio.

Escuchó un gemido más fuerte al anterior, más tembloroso, más exigente.

Era música para sus oídos.

Siguió besando el cuello pálido, sin dejar de moverse.

"¿Te dije que amo tu voz?"

Sonrió, mientras pasaba su lengua por la clavícula de la mayor, mientras esta solo temblaba en sus brazos.

"Ruby…idiota…"

Se sentía bien, debía admitirlo. Ver las caras de Weiss, esas caras en particular, jamás había siquiera pasado por su mente.

Era revitalizante.

La abrazó con fuerza.

Se apegó más al cuerpo perfecto, sintiendo su piel cálida con la fría, en esa combinación perfecta para ese momento perfecto.

"Ruby…"

Nunca había escuchado tanto su nombre.

Weiss nunca había dicho tanto su nombre como en ese momento.

Como en ese instante.

Volvió a besarla, ahogando aquellos gemidos intensos con sus labios.

Temía que cuando Weiss dijera su nombre, las imágenes de ese momento llegasen a su cabeza. Si era así, terminaría perdiendo el control y quería evitar a toda costa que su cerebro hiciera corto circuito en el momento menos indicado.

Se vio atrapada entre las piernas tonificadas. Se vio abrazada por los temblorosos y pálidos brazos de la teniente. Sintió ese cuerpo tan delicado estremecerse bajo el suyo, mientras sus dedos se veían apretados ante los movimientos extasiados.

Los labios ajenos dejaban de corresponderle y soltaban un gemido más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiese escuchado. Un grito seductor que no quería olvidar nunca en su vida. Que quería recordar por siempre y volver a escucharlo las veces que fuese posible.

Jamás se había sentido así por alguien…

Su respiración entrecortada era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Le dio su espacio, dejando que recobrara un poco el aire.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, así como su cuerpo seguía tembloroso. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que sus orejas. Eso le gustaba, su color en ella. Besó sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, y su cicatriz. No quería dejar de besarla.

Quería besarla en todo momento.

A cada minuto.

Bajó sus labios por el torso de su teniente, besando cada lugar nuevamente. No es que estuviese aun impaciente, pero realmente quería besarla por doquier.

Escuchó un leve gemido al verse saboreando los pálidos pechos de la teniente.

"Déjame descansar un poco, Idiota."

Siguió besando su torso hasta llegar a su ombligo, dejando besos por toda la zona, sintiendo los temblores volver ante el acto, por nervios o por cosquillas, o ambos. Estaba segura de que escucharía otro reclamo al seguir besando su abdomen, ya que veía una de sus manos aferrarse a las sabanas. Se detuvo luego de un rato, ya que empezaba a tener el impulso de seguir bajando y un gruñido la sacó de su trance. Subió la mirada, intentando encontrarse con esos ojos tan sin igual.

Estaban completamente diferentes. No estaban gélidos en lo absoluto. Eso le resultó adorable, aunque su rostro reflejara molestia.

Le sonrió.

"Lo siento, eres irresistible. Besarte es como…no lo sé… ¿Adictivo?"

Sintió como una almohada le caía en la cara con una precisión y fuerza que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, muy denigrante para una recluta bajo duros e intensivos entrenamientos. Si un superior viese tal deplorable desplante, la sacaría de la academia.

Menos mal no había ningún superior cerca.

Terminó cayendo sobre su atacante y no pudo evitar sonreír al haber terminado con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de la mayor, en una posición tan cómoda que podría quedarse ahí por siempre. No era capaz siquiera de levantarse. Era imposible, su cuerpo no le respondía en lo absoluto. El aroma tan particular la embriagaba.

Sintió los dedos pálidos en su cabello, acariciándola, así como la otra mano tomando la suya, los dedos finos entrelazándose con los suyos. Le tomó por sorpresa el inusual y cariñoso movimiento de la mayor, pero no le tomó importancia ni lo mencionó en lo absoluto, ya que los latidos acelerados en su oído parecían ser un canto hipnotizante que la mantenía en paz.

Era relajante. Un oasis. Comodidad absoluta.

Estaría ahí para siempre.

La respiración de Weiss había vuelto a la normalidad. Sonrió. No creyó que se sentiría tan bien el estar así con alguien. Aunque conociendo a la teniente, no podía no estar bien a su alrededor, aunque la insultara de manera imprevista. Era parte de su encanto, lo tenía claro.

Ni siquiera en sus más extremos sueños habría pensado en lo tranquilizador que sería el sentir las caricias de Weiss en su cabello.

Intentó buscar con su mano libre las frazadas que habían removido de su lugar. Cuando la encontró, la tomó y la lanzó sobre ambas, procurando no moverse en lo absoluto de su posición, porque no iba a dejar esa posición en un buen rato. No quería y no iba a hacerlo.

Al lograr su cometido sintió una leve risa.

"No puedo creer que me guste una idiota holgazana como tú."

Soltó una risa ante las palabras de Weiss. Dejó un par de besos en el pecho donde estaba recostada.

"A mí no me sorprende que tú me gustes."

Logró ver una sonrisa en los labios de la teniente.

Estaba enamorándose perdidamente de ella.

…

Dio un salto cuando escuchó algo fuera de la habitación.

Quizás eran sus instintos o lo que fuese, pero la teniente no parecía haber despertado con aquellos leves sonidos provenientes desde fuera de la habitación.

No pudo evitar mirar durante unos segundos el rostro placido que dormía a su lado.

Negó con la mirada. No era el momento.

Al parecer ya era de día por la leve luz que se veía entre las cortinas.

Se levantó de la cama, lo más sigilosamente posible. Buscó a tientas su ropa interior y su camiseta y se las puso. Tenía que tener cuidado para que sus placas no tintinearan como lo hacían siempre. Miró la puerta, como si fuese su presa.

Vio de reojo aquella espada cuidadosamente fundida y tallada que estaba sobre un pedestal en la habitación. Era la de esa vez. Ahora si estaba terminada y se veía letal y elegante.

La tomó sin dudarlo.

Igual que en las películas.

Nuevamente escuchó un sonido metálico.

Apretó los labios, así como apretó con decisión el mango de la espada. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, para no alarmar al intruso.

Avanzó con sus pies descalzos, lentamente, entrando en lo que era la sala de estar. Ahí no había nada. Frunció el ceño. El sonido metálico volvió a sonar.

La cocina.

No podría escapar con la barra tapando las salidas. Era un perfecto lugar para acorralar a una presa. Sonrió. Se sentía realmente como en una película. O en una misión super secreta. Iba a ser la heroína.

Un par de pasos más.

Dio un salto hacía la barra, enfrentando al intruso que estaba en la cocina con la espada en sus manos.

"No te muevas."

Alertó al intruso, este dio un salto.

Un hombre bien vestido se dio vuelta con una sartén en su mano, cogiéndola con miedo, haciendo caso omiso a su advertencia. Sus ojos ocres estaban completamente abiertos y genuinamente asustados.

"¿Señorita Rose?"

La voz del hombre le pareció la voz más dulce que un ser humano podía dar.

Pestañeó un par de veces sin entender como conocía su nombre.

"¿La desperté?"

El hombre habló con tranquilidad, dejando de lado rápidamente el semblante temeroso. Sus ojos parecían desviarse, intentando no mirarla directamente. Incluso podía decir que aquellos ojos se veían con un brillo diferente, como si hubiesen cambiado de color o algo así. Les recordaron a los ojos de su hermana que tenían una característica similar.

¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era él?

Dio un salto cuando una tela suave cayó en su cara, a una velocidad y fuerza suficientemente intensa para hacerla removerse en su lugar.

"Por dios, Ruby Rose, cubre tus vergüenzas."

Desvió la mirada hacía la habitación. Weiss venía caminando con su cuerpo cubierto por una bata blanca de un material que se veía lujoso y suave. Le había tirado una muy similar. Se quedó inerte, mirando a ambos personajes.

La espada le fue arrebatada.

"¿Planeabas matar a Klein, o algo así, idiota?"

Dio un salto, soltando un leve grito de asombro.

Así que él era el famoso Klein.

Se puso la bata, dándose cuenta de que solo estaba en ropa interior y en camiseta. Hubiese preferido que el intruso en realidad hubiese sido un intruso y no el mayordomo de Weiss. Ahora la recordaría por ser la chica que se le tiró encima con una espada estando semi desnuda.

Genial, Ruby, siempre llamando la atención de forma errónea haciendo todo más incómodo.

Solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa. Se sentía la mayor idiota del planeta.

"Lo siento, señor Klein, en realidad pensé que alguien se había metido a robar o algo así."

El hombre ahora la miró, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

"No se preocupe. Me quedaré tranquilo al saber que mi pequeño copo de nieve tiene a alguien quien la protege."

No pudo evitar mirar a Weiss al escuchar ese apodo. Ella se había sentado en un taburete, mirando la nada mientras sus mejillas tomaban color. Sus ojos se veían cansados. Estaba segura de que no era una persona madrugadora, aunque lo había notado en la academia, como su ánimo parecía ser de lo peor en la mañana.

Soltó una risa.

No quiso mencionarlo, pero al estar las dos descalzas, notó que Weiss era un centímetro o dos más baja que ella, pero con su cara de malhumor no quiso mencionarlo y empeorar las cosas.

"Bueno, sé que Weiss podría usar esa espada mucho mejor que yo, estoy segura de que ella no necesita protección alguna."

Klein soltó una carcajada. En sus ojos se veía la mirada de un padre preocupado y orgulloso. Dudaba que Jacques pudiese tener esa misma mirada. Al parecer este hombre si quería a la chica, y eso era tranquilizador. Saber que Weiss Schnee no estaba completamente sola.

Y al final el hombre si hizo crepas para el desayuno. El olor era maravilloso, y el sabor, el sabor era lo mejor. Había dormido tan plácidamente con Weiss al lado, y en esa cama tan lujosa, que su cerebro había olvidado todo. Se le había olvidado por completo que el hombre venía a cocinar. Ahora Weiss podía molestarla por ser imprudente o lo que sea.

Al menos no se veía fastidiada en lo absoluto, la veía comer con tranquilidad.

Solo podía sonreír al mirarla.

Nunca se hubiese visto sentada a su lado tomando un desayuno delicioso juntas.

Era algo que nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

Sentía sus mejillas encenderse.

Verla a ella, con su rostro tranquilo, con sus ojos llenos de calidez, con su piel pálida y tersa, con sus piernas cruzadas, con esa bata ligera, con su cabello largo cayendo por su cuerpo.

No podía imaginar nada mejor que eso, y daría lo que fuese por vivir aquello todos los días de su vida.

En ese momento, no creía que hubiese algo en el mundo lo suficientemente malo para que opacara aquella felicidad que sentía en su interior.

* * *

 _Capítulo 11: La noticia._

 _Sintió el sudor pasar por su frente. Los temblores recorrer su espina. Su vista borrosa. Aquella voz tan desprovista de sentimiento, la voz de un cascaron vacío, retumbaba en su cabeza en un ciclo sin fin. Arremetía contra ella como un disparo._

 _¿Qué acababa de suceder?_

* * *

Ups. Lo siento. Acabo de dejar la puerta abierta para que algo malo ocurra…Teehee~. No, en serio, es una mala costumbre, y no piensen que yo no sufro, lo hago, mucho, pero es parte del drama, lo lamento.

Gracias a Marisoles, a LostNeko120, a Kaiser y Okami-AIK, gracias a todos por comentar, no sean fantasmas, díganme que opinan y amo sus críticas constructivas. A todo esto, ¿Cómo se enteran de nuevo capítulo? Yo aviso en Tumblr, en Facebook e Instagram, ¿Les avisa la aplicación? Eso quería saber.

Y para los que esperaban, o no, Lemon, no sé si esto cuente, porque ese es un tipo explícito de narración, y en realidad no disfruto escribir aquello. Me voy más por lo metafórico, aunque acabo de descubrir eso. Pero si, tuviero O. Y si no acabo con ellas de una forma horrible como sueño hacerlo, usaré aquella oportunidad para hacerlas tene de nuevo.

Me siento muy maligna por lo que respecta al siguiente capítulo, pero espero lo disfruten a pesar de todo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Teniente y la Noticia.

Llegó a la academia el lunes, con aquel regocijo aun en su cuerpo. Aun sentía el aroma de Weiss en su nariz. Aun sentía la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Era sin duda algo fascinante que no podría olvidar con facilidad.

Se puso firme frente a la serie de banderas junto a todos sus compañeros.

No quería pensar demasiado en eso, ya sentía su rostro ardiendo, y no quería que sucediera un episodio vergonzoso como el día de su fiebre, situación la cual parecía haber sido olvidada por completo por el resto de reclutas.

Podía ver a Weiss a la distancia, siempre bien arreglada, con esa perfección y postura de una princesa. Una heredera al trono. Una futura reina.

Podía sentir su mueca extraña en su propio rostro al dar por hecho que todos veían esa mujer tensa y elegante y no se les pasaba por la mente lo dulce y sexy que podía ser en la cama. Ay. Se mordió la lengua, intentando mantener la compostura y no dejar que su mente se saliese de control. No era el momento ni el lugar, por dios. Pero no era su culpa, todo había sido tan reciente que era difícil siquiera imaginar que había sucedido realmente.

¿Acaso podía estar más feliz?

¿Existía algo que fuese capaz de quitarle aquella felicidad en la boca del estómago?

Quizás no debió pensar eso. Era como jugar con fuego, e iba a quemarse.

Era demasiado tarde.

Una sensación extraña le subió por la columna, un escalofrió que le llegó hasta la nuca. Quizás era por la presencia de Ironwood en la academia. Quizás por escuchar sus botas retumbar en la tierra, pasando frente a cada uno de los reclutas formados frente a las banderas flameantes.

Ironwood pasó frente a ella, y su paso raudo vaciló una milésima de segundo.

No la miró.

Nadie pudo imaginar que estaba haciendo contacto con ella.

Nadie.

Solo escuchó su voz.

"Rose, ven a la oficina de Ozpin."

Y siguió su camino, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Frunció el ceño, mientras su pecho empezaba a doler entre sus costillas.

Miró hacia los lados, hacía sus compañeros, nadie parecía haber notado el suceso.

Tragó pesado, intentando tragar también aquel dolor, aquella presión incesante. No tenía un buen presentimiento, podía notar que había algo mal en todo eso por la sensación nauseabunda en su estómago. Hablar con Ironwood era algo que había empezado a odiar. Influía lo sucedido con Penny, pero algo le hacía pensar que no iba a ser diferente esta vez. Habría una discusión sin ninguna duda.

Iba a volver a enfrentarlo.

¿Por qué la llamaba? ¿Se había metido en problemas?

Apenas sonaron las trompetas y se rompieron las filas, tomó dirección hacía la oficina. No había estado en ese edificio desde el primer día, cuando le hicieron las placas de identificación. Se sentía extraño. Se sentía frio. Se sentía desolado. Todos debían estar dirigiéndose al comedor, incluso los instructores.

Supo que era la oficina por el letrero frente a la puerta.

No quiso golpear de inmediato, de hecho, su mano titubeo, sudando ligeramente.

Era diferente a golpear la puerta de Weiss, donde estaba ansiosa y entusiasmada, y claramente nerviosa. Ahora solo estaba preocupada.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿Se habían enterado de su relación con Weiss? ¿Tan pronto?

¿Había tenido bajo rendimiento en las clases?

Porque estaba segura de que en los entrenamientos lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando meditar que podía haber salido mal, porque en su cabeza, todo estaba yendo de maravilla.

Apretó el puño antes de golpear dos veces.

No quería hablar con él.

No quería.

Seguía sintiéndolo como un enemigo, solo esperaba que eso fuese solo un malentendido y que todo siguiera su curso.

La mirada de Ozpin solo hizo que su sudoración aumentara. Tuvo que limpiarse las manos en el uniforme. Sus ojos, normalmente tranquilos y calmados, se veían perturbados e incluso con un brillo extraño, como si ocultase algo. Él estaba a cargo de todo mientras Ironwood desaparecía por el mundo.

¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué la había llamado? ¿Por qué en secreto?

Nuevamente le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Si, Ironwood salió de la nada, ubicándose frente al gran escritorio de roble de Ozpin. Ambos la miraban, el general, por su parte, mantenía esa mirada severa, casi sin sentimientos.

Inquebrantable.

Sabía que estar ahí parada en medio de la oficina era muy irrespetuoso, sobre todo si no saludaba o se presentaba, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. No era capaz de decir nada, y parecía que los dos personajes frente a ella entendían aquello y no lo cuestionaban en lo absoluto.

"Tengo un comunicado que hacerte."

Frunció los labios, mientras asentía con la cabeza, lo único que su cuerpo logró hacer.

Ozpin miró algunos papeles en la mesa, con su mirada decaída.

Algo no estaba bien.

Ironwood tomó unos papeles y se acercó. Sus pies resonaban en el suelo, como si fuesen pesados, como si fuesen de hierro puro.

Tembló.

Le tendió los papeles y se vio en la obligación de tomarlos, aun con sus manos temblorosas.

Sus ojos leían las palabras, pero sentía su cabeza tan abrumada que no era capaz de entender lo que ahí decía. Levantó la mirada, buscando respuestas en los ojos del general, ojos que seguían intactos, inmunes a cualquier sensación o sentimiento. Necesitaba una traducción, una señal, necesitaba una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Los labios finalmente se abrieron, cooperando.

"Estas expulsada de esta academia."

Se quedó en blanco.

¿Qué?

Los papeles se cayeron de sus manos.

¿Qué?

Sus ojos fueron donde Ozpin, buscándole sentido a esas palabras, pero el hombre desvió la mirada, podía notar la culpa en sus ojos.

¿Qué?

"Ve a los dormitorios de inmediato, empaca tus cosas y vete cuanto antes."

Miró las hojas ahora en el suelo, las palabras ahora eran aún más ilegibles. Veía las botas brillantes de Ironwood a solo unos pasos de ella.

¿Qué?

Volvió a mirarlo, intentando unir los cabos sueltos.

¿Qué?

"¿…Por qué?"

Estoico.

Inflexible.

Impertérrito.

No había nada.

Era como mirar a una coraza vacía.

Una sensación desagradable le recorrió el estómago.

La misma sensación que tuvo aquel día cuando le gritó que dejara a Penny tranquila, que la dejara vivir su propia vida, que la dejara terminar sus estudios en Beacon.

Era lo mismo. Sentía que la situación se repetía.

"No hay un porqué, y si lo hubiese, tengo el derecho, como superior y fundador de esta academia, de guardarme aquella información. Retírese de la academia."

Su voz sonaba como un eco en su cabeza.

La voz de un cascaron vacío.

¿Qué?

Estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Sentía como si le acabasen de pegar en la cara, y no conforme con eso, le hubiese escupido.

Estaba barriendo el piso con ella, con solo una frase, al igual que aquel día.

No podía con todo eso.

"¿O sea que me está echando de aquí sin razón alguna? ¡Si fallé en algo debería decírmelo! ¡Me he esforzado demasiado para llegar aquí, el señor Ozpin lo sabe claramente!"

No se inmutó en lo absoluto con sus palabras, pero Ozpin, él sí.

Se había encontrado un par de veces con él. Entrar a Beacon fue pan comido, pero Atlas era un nivel diferente, sobre todo siendo enfocado para la gente con recursos y particularmente Atlesianos. Hablar con él calmaba un poco la ira que sentía ante su situación. Fracasó en ser admitida tres veces, y Ozpin le dio un poco de ánimo, diciéndole que no era fácil para ningún extranjero, por la misma razón fue él mismo quien manipuló un poco los hilos para que no hubiese algunos interesados más beneficiados que otros.

Ozpin conocía su situación.

Ozpin le había dicho que veía un gran potencial en ella. Le dijo que siguiera intentando. Que todo resultaría. Él confió en ella.

Ahora estaba ahí, inerte, escuchando las palabras frías del general sin hacer nada al respecto.

¿Estaba tan fuera de su jurisdicción?

"Lo que haya pasado no tiene valía en este momento. Estas expulsada, y es mi última palabra. Deja las inmediaciones en este instante."

Apretó los puños.

Ahora sudaba, pero un sudor frio, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo tomaba calor.

Estaba enojada.

Lo enfrentó con la mirada, y vio de reojo como Ozpin negaba con la cabeza, levemente.

Ya no era una niña. Ya no era una pelea de una niña contra un hombre, ahora eran ambos adultos. Era un general. Si se metía en líos, podría sacarla de Atlas, y probablemente deportarla y jamás volvería a entrar en la ciudad. No era un buen plan aquel, lo tenía claro.

No podía.

No podría volver a Atlas, donde estaba su tío, donde estaban sus sueños.

Donde estaba Weiss.

Su rostro pasó por su cabeza como un destello, enfriando su cabeza, lo suficiente para no terminar de arruinar las cosas.

Iba a seguir fastidiada. El hombre había destruido sus sueños. Había escupido en el arduo esfuerzo que hizo durante tres años, postulando una y otra vez, destrozándose el cuerpo con entrenamientos, leyendo día y noche, aprendiendo todo lo necesario para ser la mejor postulante que pudiese llegar a la academia. Quería llorar. Pero no ahí, no frente a ese bastardo.

Soltó un suspiro y se agachó, tomando el papeleo del suelo. Sin poder enfrentarlo, sin poder hacer nada, se sentía inútil.

Impotente.

No los observó. No les dio ninguna otra mirada. Solo caminó hasta la salida.

Con el rabo entre las patas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Quién era ahora?

¿Qué iba a ser de su futuro?

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

Caminó por los pasillos desolados.

Caminó hasta los dormitorios.

El camino se le hizo eterno.

Se le hizo fúnebre.

Llegó a los dormitorios, caminó entre las filas de camas, hasta llegar a la propia. Su nombre en la cabecera. Su pequeño armario. Ese metro cuadrado que se había vuelto su hogar. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ese pequeño espacio en su vida?

Tomó su mochila, aun sin desempacar, y metió algunos objetos personales que tenía en su armario.

Estaba enojada.

Estaba furiosa.

Se sentía rota.

Miró su ropa dentro de la mochila, como poco a poco empezaba a mojarse.

Ya no podía parar de llorar.

¿Cuánto rato llevaba llorando?

Quizás desde el momento donde cerró aquella puerta, ya que mientras estuviese en soledad, no le importaba destrozarse. No iba a ser fuerte, no para sí misma.

¿Así de rápido podían romperse los sueños de alguien?

¿Así de rápido podían romper su corazón en pedazos?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué a ella?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Intentó leer nuevamente aquellas palabras escritas en papel, pero sus lágrimas no hacían fácil la labor. No podía encontrar nada. No podía entender nada. No había nada en esas hojas que le dijera cual había sido su error. No había ninguna razón suficiente para que le hicieran eso. Ni pruebas ni menciones.

Nada.

Arrugó las hojas, ahora mojadas, y las metió con furia en la mochila.

Daba igual.

No había forma de cambiar lo sucedido. Ironwood nunca cambiaba de opinión, lo tenía claro. No había forma de solucionarlo.

Pasó por las rejas que separaban la academia de la ciudad y miró atrás, observando aquellos edificios, aquel campo, mirando todo a la distancia. Ahora se veía tan diferente, antes tan familiar, ahora tan lejano. Tan negro. Tan irreconocible. Las nubes negras hacían de todo aún más oscuro, así como la temperatura que descendía cada vez más.

Quizás eran sus ojos aun humedecidos los que hacían de la vista aún más difusa.

Quizás era su pena y su rabia.

Quizás era el no saber qué sería de su vida desde ese instante.

Si, había pasado las rejas, pero fuera de estas, ¿Quién era Ruby Rose?

Si.

Fuera de las rejas no era nadie…

No sería nadie.

…

Aun no podía creérselo.

Solo quería despertar en la mañana y enterarse de que todo había sido una broma.

Solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

Sin embargo, ya llevaba dos días así, intentando despertar, y no importaba cuando durmiera, o como despertara, siempre ocurría lo mismo.

Seguía dentro de la pesadilla llamada realidad.

Abrió los ojos.

Sentía su cuerpo adormecido en el sofá. Había caído rendida una vez más. Aun sentía sus ojos irritados, y su cara probablemente estaba hinchada y roja.

El rojo era su color.

Soltó una risa bastante decaída, incluso para sí misma.

No se había sentido tan deprimida desde…desde quizás nunca. Probablemente cuando murió su madre, aunque ahí fue más tristeza y orgullo. Tristeza por perderla y por ver a su padre, a su tío y a su hermana decaídos con la noticia, y orgullo por saber que murió haciendo lo que más le apasionaba y había luchado por lo que consideraba justo.

Vio sus pies descalzos, congelándose lentamente a la intemperie, aunque sentía su cuerpo caliente. Afuera había empezado a llover, o a nevar, quien sabe. El ambiente no ayudaba en nada a su ánimo, a su derrumbe de emociones.

Sintió nauseas.

Se levantó y cogió la taza en la que estuvo bebiendo todo el día anterior.

Le dio un trago largo antes de ir al refrigerador y volver a rellenarlo.

Sentía el líquido arder por su garganta. Ya casi no sentía sabor alguno. Se sentía derrotada en todo ámbito. Perdida. Sola. Completamente hundida en el abismo. Todo lo que había luchado. Años rompiéndose la espalda entrenando, estudiando y luchando por ser del estándar de Atlas. Quería estar ahí, aunque fuese difícil. Lo había conseguido. Todos se sintieron orgullosos de ella y eso la hizo sentir mejor. Estaba feliz. Había dado un gran paso para cumplir su sueño y ser como su madre. Su sueño de ser una heroína y proteger a quienes no pueden protegerse por sí mismos.

Proteger al pueblo.

A las personas.

Al mundo entero.

Era su maldito sueño. Era el futuro que quería para hacer sentir a su madre orgullosa de quien se había convertido. ¿Y quién era ahora? Solo una perdedora que había fallado tres veces y ahora había sido expulsada. Genial.

¿Cómo podía volver a su pequeña isla sin haber logrado lo que se había propuesto?

No. No podía. No podía volver.

Si volvía, solo seguiría remarcándose día tras día su fracaso.

Todos estarían decepcionados.

Su madre estaría decepcionada.

Volvió a beberse el contenido del vaso. Ya no degustaba en lo absoluto. Se sentía muerta por dentro y el líquido solo cosquilleaba su garganta. Lo llenó una vez más y se fue a sentar al sofá. Se quedó con la taza entre las manos, aunque estas temblaran y parte de sí misma temía el perder el valioso líquido.

Veía cada vez más borroso, así que asumía que era porque el llanto estaba volviendo, una vez más. Sentía su cara hinchada de tanto llorar. ¿Dejaría de llorar algún día? Dios, solo pensar en su madre, en la promesa que le hizo, era suficiente para que sus lágrimas cayeran sin control. Estaba demasiado decepcionada de sí misma para pensar diferente.

Nunca en su vida había llorado de esa forma.

¿Ser positiva?

No había forma de ser positiva. Estaba todo perdido. Antes tenía otra oportunidad de intentarlo, pero ahora no. Luego de ser expulsada, no podría volver a pisar aquel lugar.

Un golpeteó la hizo saltar.

Retumbó en su cabeza como grandes tambores, destruyéndola por dentro.

Solo quería un poco de silencio.

Solo quería estar sola.

Quería acabar con todo eso.

Se levantó del sofá al volver a oír el golpeteo nuevamente, pero al verse de pie, sintió un mareo que casi la hizo caer. Estaba realmente destruida. Dejó la taza en la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta, lenta y tortuosamente. El golpeteo solo empeoraba el dolor en su cabeza que hasta ese momento había olvidado. El llanto incesante tenía su cuerpo hecho trizas.

Creía que olvidaría todo, pero no era el caso. Las memorias seguían frescas. Los recuerdos. Las promesas. El esfuerzo.

Se encontró con el rostro preocupado de la teniente.

Teniente que no volvería a ver en la academia.

La academia que no volvería a pisar.

Academia de la que había sido echada injustamente.

¿O justamente?

Su cabeza ni siquiera podía enfocarse en la mujer. Verla la lastimaba. ¿Estaría también decepcionada de ella?

"Ruby. Me acabo de enterar…"

Sus ojos gélidos se veían cálidos, pero no lo suficiente para lograr acallar los pensamientos dolorosos que parecían nunca detenerse. No quiso sostener más la mirada y volvió a la que ahora era su cama improvisada. Escuchó los tacones retumbar en su cabeza, pero ya no le importaba. Se sentía tranquila con su presencia, pero a la vez se sentía abrumada. No quería hablar. Solo quería estar sola. Hundirse en la taza que estaba sobre la mesa. Solo quería seguir bebiendo. Seguir tomándose sus problemas.

"Me enteré por Glynda de lo sucedido, me preocupé cuando no te vi en la academia y no contestaste mis mensajes. Decidí venir a verte. ¿Qué sucedió?"

No tenía que fijar sus ojos en ella para saber que mirada le estaba dando. Solo veía de su rodilla para abajo. Sus piernas delicadas y tonificadas, junto con sus tacones de un color azul brillante. También veía el líquido en la taza en sus manos. Era casi como si no pudiese separarse del objeto.

Como si fuese lo único que la unía con la realidad. ¿O la fantasía?

"No quiero hablar de eso."

Ahora podía ver a Weiss. Se había agachado y ponía sus manos en sus rodillas. Se sintió bien el tacto. La había extrañado. Se sentía tan hundida y sola que el simple tacto la hacía sentir un poco más viva. Era extraño e inusual, pero agradable.

Pero el solo mirarla hacía el dolor en su pecho aún más agudo.

Sus ojos muy preocupados, justo como había imaginado. La estaba preocupando, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado preocupada para preocuparse en no preocupar a los demás.

Tendría que irse de ahí, dejarla, aunque le doliese.

Atlas ya no era el lugar para ella.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la estaba destruyendo por completo.

"Ruby, por favor, háblame. Ironwood tampoco contestó mis llamadas. Estuve muy preocupada. Quiero saber que ocurrió."

Su voz sonó como un cálido arrullo, y le molestaba el no poder disfrutar aquello como normalmente lo hacía.

Solo pudo apretar los dientes.

¿Qué había pasado?

"No tengo idea, Weiss. Él me llamó a su oficina y me dio un inútil papeleo, diciéndome que estaba expulsada, y no me dijo por qué."

Su voz salió con rapidez, y era de esperarse, con la teniente siempre sacaba todo lo que tenía dentro.

"Hablaré con él. Debe haber una forma de solucionar esto. No puede echarte, así como así. Tienes potencial."

"No sirve de nada. No es de los que se retractan. Estoy jodida. No sé qué le diré a mi padre cuando vuelva, a mi hermana…dios, ¿Qué le diré a mi madre?"

Sentía que las lágrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos.

Daba igual.

Llorar ya le daba igual. Había llorado durante muchas horas, podía seguir así.

No le servía de nada conservar la dignidad si toda su vida había sido arruinada.

"Todos estarán decepcionados de mí."

Sintió la mano de Weiss en su rostro. Se sentía tan frio, pero era una sensación tan tranquilizadora para el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

"No digas eso. No cualquiera puede entrar en la academia de Atlas. Demostraste valer lo suficiente para tener tu puesto asegurado."

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar aquello.

¿Y qué?

¿De qué servía?

"¿Y que gané con eso? ¡Igual estoy fuera, Weiss! ¡Soy un fracaso! ¡Y no sé qué rayos hice mal! Jamás podré volver a la academia, ya está todo perdido."

No quiso mirarla. No.

Iba a romperse si la miraba.

Se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No había forma, ya estaba hecho. No tenía otra salida más que rendirse. No había nada más que una isleña común y corriente pudiese hacer contra el general. Ironwood jamás se retractaría. Jamás. No lo había hecho hace cinco años y no lo haría ahora. No podía seguir peleando. No podía seguir peleando batallas que no ganaría.

Apretó la taza con fuerza y le dio un trago largo, pero ya no sentía sabor alguno. Se sentía tan rota, que no había nada que pudiese sacarla de ese agujero.

La mano de Weiss tomó su muñeca.

"Ruby, sé que estás triste y sientes impotencia, lo sé, he estado ahí, pero el alcohol no es la solución."

Sintió como le arrebataba la taza de las manos.

Empezó a sentir sed de inmediato.

Entendía sus palabras. No tenían muy buenas experiencias con la gente que bebía, al contrario, era casi un tema tabú.

Weiss tomó la taza y la acercó a su rostro para olerla.

Ella frunció de inmediato el entrecejo.

"Ruby, esto es jugo de naranja…"

Se dejó caer en el sofá.

Las lágrimas volvían a caer incontrolables. Prácticamente no sentía su propio rostro.

"¡Soy una jugólica!"

Otro de sus miles de problemas.

Su vida era tan vacía en aquel instante que ni siquiera lo dulce podía liberarla. Nada podría hacerlo. No tenía salida. No había forma alguna de hacerla sentir mejor. Incluso tragó kilos de helado con frutillas con crema y galletas, y siguió mal.

De la nada Weiss se sentó a su lado y levantó uno de sus brazos, dándole un pase exclusivo a su pecho.

Dejó de llorar de inmediato al sentirla cerca tan de repente, en un movimiento claramente inusual para la mujer. Realmente le impresionó aquello.

Quizás estaba buscando ayuda en el lugar equivocado.

Le sonreía y eso era tranquilizador. Su aroma, su presencia. Necesitaba eso, sobre todo en un momento tan inestable como ese. Jamás creyó que necesitaría algo así. Siempre fue ella quien ayudaba. Quien brindaba apoyo y ánimo, pero nunca al revés. No sabía lo que era sentirse desesperada ni con la necesidad de un hombro para llorar. Siempre se había obligado a ser fuerte, a mantenerse firme por los demás.

Pero Weiss entendía.

Ella siempre entendía.

"Ven, desahógate conmigo."

Aceptó la invitación y se recostó en el pecho de la mayor.

El aroma de Weiss, una mezcla de lluvia, nieve recién caída, menta, leña y café, le llenaba los pulmones. Su perfecta aromaterapia. El frio de su cuerpo que inexplicablemente le daba calidez.

El dolor en su pecho se detuvo de inmediato, así como cualquier atisbo de llanto, y sin darse cuenta se encontró ahí, sonriendo.

Con ella se sentía vulnerable, pero ahora también podía sentirse protegida, como si todo estuviese bien. Con ella sentía que podía desmoronarse por completo, así como volver a ser la Ruby Rose de siempre.

¿Qué diría la Ruby Rose de dieciséis años, que decía a vivo pulmón que no necesitaba a nadie para llenar su vida, al decirle que estaría feliz de tener la compañía de la ex heredera a su lado y que incluso su ausencia la hacía sentir sola y decaída?

Probablemente diría que son patrañas.

Los dedos pálidos pasaron por su cabello, por su espalda y luego se quedaron en su cintura. Como si la sostuviera con ese agarre fuerte. Se sentía bien, tenía que decirlo. De haber sabido que Weiss sería su salvación, habría corrido donde ella en primera instancia. Aunque claro que en su desborde emocional sabía que era inapropiado el aparecerse frente a la teniente de aquella forma, mucho menos en el trabajo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Weiss?"

Dejó salir, casi en un susurró, mientras sus manos se aferraban de la ropa de la mayor.

"Creo que sé dónde puedo encontrar a Ironwood. Llamaré a Klein para que nos lleve. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras comete un error como este."

Su voz sonó profunda, llena de sentimiento y determinación.

¿Nos?

Le dio una mirada inquisitiva a la mayor.

"¿A ambas?"

"Solo si te das un baño, porque apestas, y no te subirás a una limosina así de sucia, necia."

Si, ya extrañaba sus insultos, y sus labios no pudieron evitar curvarse ante las palabras de la teniente. Y sin importar lo que le dijo y como lo dijo, sintió los labios ajenos en los suyo. Fue como una bocanada de aire fresco. De esperanza. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de besar los labios de la mujer.

Ahora solo podía sonreír aún más.

Weiss era su cura.

En realidad, era como si Weiss pudiese solucionar todo, o al menos darle esperanzas de una mejoría. El que solo lo intentara ya era suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor. Esperaba poder hacer lo mismo por ella. Aunque fuese una vez.

Esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran, pero si no…

Sabía que contaba con Weiss para lo que fuese.

Ella era su salvavidas.

Ella era su equipo.

* * *

Capítulo 12: La disputa.

" _Jamás creyó que estaría en ese lugar, al menos no en una situación tan complicada. ¿Y ver a ese hombre? Jamás creyó que existiese la mínima posibilidad, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, solo quería vomitar ante lo tóxico de su existencia_."

* * *

Bueno, diría que esto era lo "malo" de la historia, el pick de drama, pero rayos, estaría mintiendo, y no me gusta mentir. Las cosas estarán un poco difíciles de ahora en adelante, así que quiero que sigan dándome sus ideas y conjeturas que amo leerlas, y también me rio malévolamente cuando escriben que esperan que no pase nada malo, así que perdón por eso.

Gracias a Lostneko120, a Okami-AIK, a Marisoles, a Kaiser (perdón, a neo magician 96) y a Soulcoffee por todos sus comentarios y apoyo. Y me alegro de que les gustase el supuesto 'lemon' ya que es difícil hacer de que se entiendan las cosas pero que no se lea como vulgar o muy explícito y yo personalmente espero más escenas así. Ups.

Como sea, recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales para enterarse de nuevas historias, y tengo grandes dudas con un Crossover de RWBY, Frozen y Little Witch Academia, y si son de esos tres fandoms, sería bueno que se mantuviesen al tanto.

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Teniente y la Disputa.

Se puso pantalones, botas, camiseta crema y su sudadera roja. Solo quería que la capucha tapase todo su rostro, porque aún tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojas.

Miró a Weiss, la cual estaba en la entrada, mirando su teléfono.

Tenía puesto su traje azul, su pistola en su pierna izquierda, su cabello amarrado como siempre tan pulcramente y sus tacones a juego.

Weiss Schnee se veía perfecta.

Verla ahí, tan perfecta, tan bonita, la hizo entrar en la realización de que ambas tenían algo, que esa Diosa se había fijado en ella, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran, y esta vez no era por la culpa del llanto o del enojo.

Se sintió bien el sentir algo diferente.

Escuchó un claxon y su mirada se encontró con la de la teniente, y como si estuviesen sincronizadas, dieron un paso hacía la puerta al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir como ambas estaban evidentemente consternadas con todo lo que se vendría, y su estomago se lo decía, algo realmente no estaba bien y se pondría peor.

Irían a una aventura desconocida.

Creyó que era una exageración lo de la limusina, pero era real. El auto pulcro y acaudalado estaba estacionado frente a su casa, mientras Klein abría una de las tantas puertas del vehículo, esta era la más cercana al espacio donde debería ir el piloto. Parecía un auto normal, con asientos de calidad, pero no una limusina como salían en las películas. Al menos ese sector parecía un auto común y corriente, aunque considerablemente espacioso.

Klein se veía nervioso, no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero era un hombre muy honesto con sus emociones. Era fácil de leer. Sus ojos se veían oscuros, y tristes. Culpables incluso. ¿Porque parecía que todos tenían aquella mirada en sus ojos o sería su dolor tomando el lugar de su lógica?

Miró hacía afuera, intentando despejar su mente, mientras el auto iniciaba su marcha. Ponía notar el piso mojado, así como manchas blancas en el pavimento, sobre varias fachadas de los edificios y locales. Si había nevado al parecer. Soltó un suspiro. Era algo que quería ver, pero se sentía tan vacía que no era suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor.

"¿Lo encontraste?"

Klein dio un salto al escuchar a Weiss, incluso ella misma se sorprendió. Pudo notar como él se incomodaba, incluso con su postura recta y su concentración en el camino.

"Lo siento mucho, copo de nieve, les he fallado a ambas."

Ante la declaración, no pudo evitar mirar al hombre, pero al no poder hacer contacto directo con sus ojos, fue donde los de la teniente, buscando respuestas.

¿A qué se refería?

Los ojos celestes y gelidos la miraron, pero luego miraron al frente, posiblemente teniendo un mejor ángulo para encontrarse con los ojos del mayordomo.

"No fue tu culpa. No sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo, Klein."

Solo quedó más confundida.

Logró ver los ojos de Klein por el retrovisor. Aquellos ojos de color indescriptible hicieron contacto con los suyos, llenos de preocupación.

De culpa.

De miedo.

De tristeza.

"Lo siento, señorita Rose, todo fue mi culpa."

Frunció los labios y se acomodó en los sillones de cuero, intentando acercarse un poco más a los asientos delanteros, para poder escuchar con mayor claridad lo que el hombre tenía que decir.

"¿De qué está hablando?"

Los ojos se desviaron con sorpresa hacía la posición de la teniente, luego miraron al frente, luego a los suyos, y nuevamente se fueron al frente, quedándose ahí, concentrándose en el camino que había por delante.

"El señor Schnee puso un micrófono en mi traje el día que vine a ver a la señorita. No sé si lo hizo solo para esa ocasión o lo ha hecho desde que supo que venía a cuidar la casa de su hija."

¿Un micrófono?

¿Señor Schnee?

Dio un salto al conectar todos los cables sueltos.

Jacques Schnee era un contribuyente de las fuerzas armadas y viceversa. Prácticamente maneja los hilos de todas las instituciones gubernamentales. Espía a su hija rebelde y se encuentra con que está saliendo con alguien, y ese alguien resulta ser una chica. No hay que ser un genio para saber que él está implicado en lo sucedido. No ha hecho ninguna otra cosa para ocasionar el ser expulsada. Y si estar con Weiss fuese un problema, Ironwood le habría dado aquello como respuesta ante la noticia, si tenía que ver con una orden directa de Jacques, obviamente lo mantendría en secreto.

Pero hay muchas cosas que no le cuadran.

¿Ironwood es tan manipulable como para hacer todo lo que el señor Schnee quiere?

¿Son así de cercanos?

Lo peor es…

¿Jacques Schnee realmente tiene un rencor tan grande hacía Weiss como para hacer algo así?

Sabía que el hombre tenía algo mal en su cabeza, sobre todo cuando Weiss dio a entender que él le había hecho esa cicatriz, pero el tomar una acción así, posiblemente solo para perjudicar a su hija, iba más allá.

¿Entonces quería manipularla?

¿Era así?

No solo era capaz de lastimarla físicamente, si no que era capaz de lastimarla psicológicamente dañando a terceros.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

El auto se adentró por los suburbios, a la parte de la ciudad más acaudalada. Se notaban las calles despejadas. Las casas grandes. Los parques en perfecto estado.

¿Qué hacían ahí?

El molesto sentimiento en la boca de su estomago no se detenía.

Llegaron a un recinto cerrado. Una gran reja se abrió automáticamente, dejando pasar la limosina. Siguieron por un camino de piedra, rodeado de árboles y naturaleza. Miró con asombro al ver una enorme casa a la distancia. No solo una casa, una mansión.

Miró a Weiss. Sus ojos, evidentemente afectados al ver el lugar, sirvió de inmediato como respuesta a su pregunta.

Esa era la mansión Schnee.

La limusina frenó frente a la enorme y elegante entrada. Weiss se bajó del auto y se quedó mirando la puerta, como si se tratase de un enorme problema, un objetivo, un enemigo. No dudaba que lo fuese. Se bajó deprisa, solo para tomar una de las manos de la teniente y darle un apretón. Los ojos azules la miraron, y poco a poco empezaban a verse menos gélidos, abandonando la frialdad lentamente.

Había funcionado.

"No te dejaré sola ni un minuto."

Si estaban ahí no era solo por ella, era por ambas. Ambas tenían que enfrentarlo. Era un ataque a ambas, una guerra que las involucraba en su totalidad. Estaban siendo afectadas por igual, y tenían que acabar con todo eso. Jacques había atacado y debían contratacar.

Recibió una mirada ya más calmada por parte de la teniente, aunque sabía que la sensación de terror seguía rodeándola.

Weiss dio los primeros pasos hasta la puerta, que fue abierta por la servidumbre. Caminó a paso raudo por los pasillos, siguiendo a la mujer por el lugar, escuchando los tacones retumbando por las paredes. Se mantuvo lo mas cerca posible, y sobre todo al saber que podría perderse en ese laberinto.

No tenía que estar horas ahí para sentir el frio del lugar. Era evidente con solo mirar alrededor. Era vacío. Ni la decoración, ni la iluminación podían darle al lugar la calidez de un hogar.

Ese lugar no era un hogar en lo absoluto.

Era frio. Desolado.

Roto.

Probablemente alguna vez en el pasado estuvo lleno de vida, cuando su madre no bebía, cuando su padre aún mantenía su máscara, cuando su familia aún estaba unida.

Cuando aún eran una familia. Una supuesta familia.

Subieron una gran escalera y al llegar arriba caminaron por otro amplio pasillo. Weiss sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, y en su caso, solo estaba aún más confundida. No podría volver a la salida por su propia cuenta. Los suelos de mármol y las paredes con patrones similares solo ayudaban a convertir ese lugar en un verdadero enigma.

Los tacones dejaron de sonar, así que se puso atenta mientras se detenía justo al lado de la teniente.

Ironwood estaba saliendo por una de las puertas, a varios metros de su posición. Hicieron contacto visual, pero nuevamente parecía que su rostro no era capaz de tener emoción alguna. Frunció el ceño ante la tensión del momento. No quería volver a enfrentarse a Ironwood, pero no habría necesidad. Podía ver en los ojos de Weiss que ella estaba dispuesta a tomar la palabra.

Iba a ser la primera en disparar.

"No puedo creer que finalmente cayeras ante mi padre y sus planes egoístas."

Ironwood se mantuvo en la distancia, sin mover ni un solo musculo. Su cuerpo rígido, de piedra, parecía estar bloqueando parte del pasillo. Estaban a una gran distancia, pero aun así observaba meticulosamente su rostro, buscando algún cambio, buscando algún sentimiento en su mirar, pero no encontraba nada.

"No sé de qué me hablas, Schnee."

Weiss frunció los labios.

Quizás algo que le hacía dar celos, era el hecho de que Ironwood llamaba a Weiss por su nombre, y no por su apellido, como si fuesen conocidos de hace años, cosa que actualmente era así.

¿Por qué ahora llamarla por su apellido como si fuese un enemigo?

Quizás ahora eran enemigos.

No, solo eran peones en un mismo juego.

Y ahí estaba el rey.

No tenía que haber visto a Jacques para saber que era él. No tenía que conocer nada. No tenía siquiera que saber las cosas horribles que había hecho para ser consiente de aquello.

Si, el hombre exudaba sus pecados. Era un pecador vestido de blanco. El blanco simbolizaba pureza, pero no había nada de puro en ese sujeto.

Se paró al lado de Ironwood, a varios metros de ellas, y las miró con desdén.

"Te lo dije, Ironwood, así de fácil mi hija volvería con su querido padre."

Su sonrisa.

Sus ojos.

Su postura.

Miró de reojo a Weiss.

Su mano instintivamente había ido a su cicatriz, así como cada vez que hablaba del hombre en cuestión. Sus ojos brillaban con miedo. Weiss estaba paralizada como si hubiese visto a su pesadilla concurrente plasmarse frente a ella. Y no tenía duda de que el hombre si se presentaba en sus sueños, volviéndolos una pesadilla de la que nunca podría escapar.

¿Volver?

¿Era todo eso para tener a Weiss comiendo de su mano?

Sus puños se apretaron al ser consciente de lo ocurrido.

Su sangre empezaba a hervir.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, al no soportar ver esa figura.

Al llenarse de oscuridad, vio aquel reflejo blanco. Esa capa blanca que veía cada vez que se sentía estresada. Cada vez que se sentía mal. Cada vez que tenía que tomar una decisión importante.

Si, era su madre.

Podía ver su rostro. Sus ojos grises. Su cabello rojo y negro. Su uniforme negro y aquella capa militar de color blanco y rojo con el logo de su respetable compañia. Era una reminiscencia de su madre, lo tenía claro, y eso mismo hacía que su pecho se inflara con orgullo. Siempre que necesitaba calma, aparecía ella. Siempre que había un desafío por delante, aparecía ella. Su madre era su luz, era su motivo para luchar día a día.

" _Un héroe siempre hace lo correcto, aunque parezca difícil o imposible. No te detengas ni dejes de luchar, debes hacerlo por las personas que quieres proteger. Nada es imposible si luchas con los que quieres y por los que quieres."_

Podía oír la voz de su madre como un susurro. Difuso incluso. Sentía que con los años había olvidado su voz, pero aun recordaba las enseñanzas que le había dado. Las historias que había dejado para ella. Los recuerdos que fueron entregados a ella gracias a su familia.

Soltó un suspiro.

Abrió los ojos.

Sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad. Veía a Weiss moviendo los labios, veía a Jacques moviendo los labios, incluso a Ironwood. Pero no los oía. El latido que escuchaba en sus oídos era demasiado fuerte, no lograba escuchar nada más. No, solo era sus latidos iracundos.

Su sangre bombeando por sus venas.

Si, estaba enojada.

Había encontrado un enemigo frente a ella. Alguien horrible. Alguien que había lastimado a la mujer que amaba. Alguien que había lastimado a millones personas, humanos y faunos por igual, abusando de todos a su alrededor. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo de las suyas? ¿Por qué alguien que supuestamente velaba por la justicia apoyaba sus actos egoístas?

Su sueño era ayudar a las personas, y en ese instante había alguien frente a ella alguien que era un peligro para la paz del mundo.

Había un enemigo.

No importaba. No tenía nada que perder, y realmente era su deber hacer algo al respecto, por situaciones así era porqué estar en la milicia era su sueño. Su madre y su familia en general, habían luchado incansablemente para derrocar a gente así en el mundo.

Si su vida ya había sido arruinada, ya no tenía nada que perder.

El latido en sus oídos se convirtió en silencio.

Silencio profundo.

Escuchó su propia voz, pero no fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

Su cabeza era un manojo de pensamientos.

De ideas.

De confusión.

Solo acercó su mano a la pierna izquierda de Weiss, tomó su pistola, levantó el arma y apuntó a Jacques.

No titubeo.

No tenía que hacerlo.

Era algo natural, innato incluso.

Ahora volvía a escuchar. Los ojos de Ironwood por primera vez mostraron sentimientos, y esta vez fue sorpresa. También escuchó un grito que provenía de Weiss. Jacques, por su parte, permanecía igual, como si la situación donde alguien lo apuntaba con un arma fuese lo más normal para él.

¿Por qué nadie había jalado el gatillo?

¿Por qué no lo había jalado ella?

No tenía que pensárselo demasiado. Era la voz de Weiss que le decía que no. Su voz temblorosa, asustada, aterrorizada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Ruby? ¡Baja el arma, idiota!"

Su brazo no vacilaba. Había tomado tantas armas en su vida. No tenía duda de sus habilidades. Podía dispararle justo en la frente, sin ningún problema, sin importar la distancia. Su mirada gris no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Jacques. Esos ojos insensibles. Esos ojos de un perpetrador profesional.

"Después de todo el daño que has hecho, no puedo entender cómo no estás muerto."

Su voz se sintió extraña en su garganta, pero si había logrado decirlo, lo sabía por la expresión de sorpresa de Weiss, apenas visible por el rabillo de su ojo.

Jacques sonrió.

Le dio nauseas.

"Todo lo que he hecho es por el bien de todo el continente, de todo el mundo. Y que mi hija esté aquí, es por el bien de la familia Schnee. Sabía que eras problemática, pero tu actitud es sin duda decepcionante, me alegro de que no hubieses llegado más lejos en la academia."

Apretó la mandíbula ante las palabras del hombre.

"Personas como yo son una amenaza para personas como tú."

Lo dijo con toda la ira presionándole el pecho. Weiss ya no decía nada. Ninguno de los dos personajes frente a ellas mencionó alguna cosa.

"Mi sueño es morir protegiendo al resto, haciendo un cambio en la vida de los demás. Sin duda arriesgar mi pellejo para matarte será suficiente para morir con orgullo."

Le quitó el seguro al arma y pasó una de las balas al cañón. De inmediato, como una reacción en cadena, Ironwood sacó su propia arma y la apuntó de vuelta, teniendo lista una bala para dispararle.

Era como esa típica escena de las películas, donde todos se apuntaban entre sí.

Solo tenía que ser más rápida que el general.

Sonrió.

Siempre ha sido más rápida.

Si alguien iba a ganar en esa batalla, sería ella.

Vio la mano de Weiss frente al cañón de la pistola, interponiéndose en la dirección de la bala, y fue por menos de una milésima de segundo que pudo detener su dedo de jalar el gatillo.

Pero si se escuchó un disparo, y no había sido el suyo. Cerró los ojos de manera automática, por reflejo, así como sintió el cuerpo de Weiss apegarse al suyo, también intimidada por el sonido del revólver, cuya trayectoria iba hacía su dirección.

Un sonido metálico retumbó con fuerza, un sonido indescriptible.

Abrió los ojos al no sentir dolor, y al temer que la bala le hubiese llegado a Weiss.

Pero le impresionó el encontrarse a alguien más en la escena.

"No dejaré que lastimes a mi amiga, Ironwood."

Dio un salto al escuchar esa voz.

La miró fijamente, con sorpresa, así como Weiss, quien también la observaba, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Penny.

Era Penny.

Penny había recibido la bala.

Nuevamente había sorpresa en el rostro de Ironwood.

¿Cuándo había llegado ella ahí?

"¿Penny?"

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica. Una de sus manos estaba en el lado derecho de su pecho, donde al parecer había caído la bala.

Weiss miraba a la chica con la misma sorpresa que podía sentir en su propio rostro.

El horror.

Penny las miró a ambas y les sonrió con esa cordialidad tan típica de ella, como si con esa sonrisa despejara todas las preocupaciones que tenían. ¿Estaba bien entonces? Su rostro no mostraba dolor ni nada. Parecía en perfecto estado.

¡Había recibido un disparo!

"No te metas en esto, Polendina."

Ironwood nuevamente miraba con su frialdad, rectificando su expresión llena de sorpresa de hace solo unos segundos.

Jacques sonrió nuevamente, pero con desprecio.

"Trajiste a tu juguete contigo, Ironwood. Tal para cual, metiéndose entre medio, igual que tú."

El desprecio iba hacía el general y hacía Penny. Realmente no entendía su nueva posición, su nueva actitud. ¿Juguete? Tenía infinidad de preguntas. Ironwood iba a decir algo, pero el señor Schnee lo cayó con un solo movimiento de su mano, y él parecía no tener más opción que callarse.

Él también era un juguete.

"Deshazte de ellas. No quiero verlas más, solo están estorbando haciéndose de heroínas, tal para cual con esa Summer Rose."

Se sorprendió ante la declaración. Y también le sorprendió el escuchar el nombre de su madre. Sabía que ella era conocida por su labor, pero no sabía cuan conocida era en realidad. Al parecer también tuvo una conexión con el patriarca Schnee. Observó a Ironwood, el cual parecía tener emociones durante cosa de segundos, una leve sorpresa en sus ojos, luego la frialdad. Esa coraza nuevamente.

Esa coraza vacía.

Espera.

Cargó otra bala en su revolver.

¿Realmente iba a dispararle a Penny? ¿De nuevo? Era prácticamente como su hija. La había cuidado durante años, estaba loco si realmente le dispararía. De hecho, ya le había disparado.

Realmente el general no tenía corazón.

Iba a matar a dos inocentes a sangre fría como si se tratase de un títere sin conciencia.

Penny se mantuvo inerte, esperando un segundo disparo. Por su parte, no pudo quedarse quieta y levantó su propia arma cargada, apuntando a Ironwood, cambiando de enemigo.

No iba a dejar que le disparara a Penny de nuevo. No lo dejaría. Dio un paso adelante, poniéndose frente a ambas chicas. Iba a atacar. No iba a dejar que nadie más saliera herido. Si su madre se entrometía en el pasado, ella iba a ser el doble de entrometida, aunque le costase la vida.

"¡Solo inténtalo y habrá una bala en tu cráneo! ¡En la de ambos!"

Habló con tono amenazante con la pistola lista para disparar. El general no hizo movimiento alguno. Sentía que no quería disparar, así mismo como le daba la sensación de que haría lo que sea para seguir del lado de Jacques. No lo entendía en lo absoluto. Era realmente ilegible. Sus acciones nunca eran claras, siempre eran sorpresivas. Indescifrables.

¿De qué forma podía estar utilizándolo para conseguir que hiciera cosas tan desagradables?

Jacques era un misterio.

Ambos lo eran.

Puso el dedo índice en el gatillo. Solo un mínimo movimiento. Uno solo.

No iba a arrepentirse de dispararles a ambos, estaban tan corroídos por la mierda que era casi como que el universo le pidiese el favor. Matalos. Destrúyelos. Acaba con esas vidas que solo han traído miseria. Dolor. Sufrimiento.

Matalos.

"De acuerdo, detengan este juego absurdo."

Escuchó los tacones.

Weiss se interpuso entre esa guerra vacilante. No podía ver su rostro, solo veía su espalda y su cabello ondeando con sus movimientos gráciles.

"Baja el arma, Ruby, usted también, Ironwood."

Como si sus palabras fuesen sagradas, dejó caer la pistola al suelo, como si quemara. No podía seguir sosteniéndola luego de que esa voz tan demandante llegase a sus oidos. Ironwood le puso seguro a su revólver y lo guardó, sin decir palabra. No podía llevarle la contraria a Weiss, joder, nadie podía, no en ese momento.

El lugar cayó en un silencio tenso.

"Padre, quieres que vuelva, ¿No? Si eso es lo que quieres, tengo una propuesta para ti."

La sonrisa de Jacques, nuevamente, le causó nauseas. Quería vomitar. Sentía su estómago revolviéndose. La bilis subiendo por su garganta.

Weiss iba a caer en su trampa.

Weiss iba a volver a ser atrapada bajo las garras de ese hombre.

"Te escucho."

Mierda.

Quería darse la vuelta y poder mirar a Weiss a los ojos. Quería saber si estaba bien. Si estaba mal. Quería decirle algo. Decirle que no hiciera alguna estupidez. Pero no era capaz de moverse. Era como si su presencia ahí hubiese congelado sus pies, pegándolos al suelo. Como si el hielo congelase todo a su alrededor.

"Deja que Ruby vuelva a la academia, quiero que la dejes en paz, y yo me quedaré aquí, tal y como deseas, pero no la involucres en tus juegos, no involucres a nadie más..."

No.

No.

"¡Weiss, no hagas eso!"

No podía permitir eso.

No.

Weiss no podía abandonar su vida por su culpa.

Su libertad.

La teniente la miró, casi de reojo. Pudo ver sus ojos azules gelidos tan llenos de determinación y de frialdad.

"Tú tienes sueños, Ruby, y por mi culpa te los arrebataron. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, además…no quiero perderte, no sería capaz de perder a alguien más."

Si, iba a morir. Jacques no iba a permitir que saliera de ahí con vida.

Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus ojos.

Sintió la mano de Weiss en su hombro.

"Si es por ti, vale la pena arriesgar la libertad."

"Weiss…"

Quiso decirle algo. Animarla. Apoyarla. Pero no pudo decir nada. No era capaz. Sentía el nudo en su garganta. Tampoco quería llorar, hacer eso más difícil.

Se estaba haciendo la heroína.

Él la iba a alejar de todo. Él la iba a encerrar para siempre. Iba a volver a ser un peón para su deleite. Le iba a hacer la vida miserable. Iba a volver a aislarla en una torre de marfil como cuando era niña.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

Weiss ya había tomado su decisión, y con esa mirada le quería decir que estaba bien, que estaría bien. ¿Podía creerle?

"De acuerdo, la chica puede volver a la academia, la dejaré en paz mientras te comportes como corresponde, Weiss."

La teniente le dio una última mirada y caminó hasta su padre. Esos metros se le hicieron aun más extensos de lo que eran. Quería correr y atraparla. No dejarla ir. Pero si se movía, Ironwood atacaría. Si ella hacía eso, era para mantenerla a salvo.

¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como una altruista en ese instante?

No le importaba morir. No le importaba arriesgarse por alguien. No le importaba arriesgarse por Weiss. Pero su muerte no iba a impedir que él se aprovechara de ella, y peor aún, tendría que lidiar con el duelo. No podía hacerle eso a Weiss, no podía permitir que además de sobrellevar el encierro estuviese culpándose por su muerte.

Demonios. No había nada que pudiese hacer. Se demoraría más en agacharse y agarrar el arma que Ironwood en sacar la suya y dispararle.

No había salida.

No había forma de ganar.

Quizás debía simplemente arriesgarlo todo.

Apretó sus puños, blanqueando sus nudillos.

Arriesgarlo todo.

Su vida en la academia era su todo, pero ahora Weiss era su todo.

Sintió la mano de Penny en su hombro.

"La teniente estará bien, es fuerte, puede con esto. Pudo antes y podrá ahora."

Abrió los ojos con asombro y miró a Penny, luego miró a Weiss, a varios metros de ellas, con su postura perfecta, con sus ojos fríos como el hielo, con esa apariencia sobreactuada e incluso algo falsa. Esa posición de la muñeca de porcelana perfecta. La postura del peón perfecto. Eso era justamente lo que Jacques quería. Weiss le servía viva. Le servía para todos los planes bizarros que tenía en su mente maquiavélica.

Jacques se dio media vuelta, alejándose y, por consiguiente, Weiss lo siguió. Sin embargo, ella le dio una última mirada antes de voltearse por completo.

Te ayudaré.

Estaré a tu lado.

Nunca te olvidaré.

Cuídate.

Ten cuidado.

Resiste.

Pensaré en ti.

Sintió que su propia mirada reflejó cada una de las cosas que quería decirle, y por la leve sonrisa que recibió, supo que el mensaje había sido entregado.

Ambos peliblancos se alejaron por el largo pasillo, haciendo resonar los pasos, cada vez mas difusos y lejanos. Hasta que ya no logró verlos.

Hasta que desaparecieron por completo en la penumbra.

Hasta que el amor de su vida desapareció por completo de su lado.

* * *

 _Capítulo 13: La promesa._

 _¿Era todo un sueño? ¿Qué sucedía a su alrededor? ¿Dónde se encontraba? Nada tenía sentido, su vida no tenía sentido. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido._

 _Pero debía seguir adelante._

* * *

 **OH. Ups…**

 **Lo siento mucho, amigos, en serio lo siento. Esta es una cruda jugada, sé que los he defraudado. Pero calma, que no cunda el pánico. Esto no se acaba aquí. Habrá más emociones que experimentar. Por mientras, alguien póngale una bandita a Penny en su pecho y una a Ruby EN SU CORAZÓN.**

 **Lo siento. Ejem. Les agradezco a todos los que comentaron y que están apoyando esta historia. Quedan varios capítulos, así que ya saben, tienen Whiterose por un buen rato. Ah, y hablando de eso, algunos se vieron interesados por lo que dije del crossover Whiterose, Elsanna y Diakko, y si, lo estoy escribiendo y tiene alrededor de 40 capítulos, pero aún no tengo presupuestado el subirlo a la plataforma. Quiero terminarlo y analizarlo ya que hay muchas cosas donde podría meter la pata al juntar los mundos, y como suelen ser mis cosas, será un AU moderno. Ahora hice unos dibujos sobre aquello y probablemente los iré subiendo a Instagram donde subo los spoilers, y eso, Spam, síganme, link en mi biografía de fanfiction.**

 **Como sea, espero sigan esta historia que tiene muchas sorpresas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Teniente y la Promesa.

Se quedó mirando el suelo. Mirando el arma de Weiss en el suelo. Mirando su reflejo distorsionado en el brillo de la cerámica.

Los pasos pesados acercándose no la hicieron despabilar en lo absoluto. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, abandonado de cualquier esperanza. Las pocas esperanzas que tenía eran las que Weiss le había dado, pero sin Weiss se sentía aun peor que haber sido expulsada. No podía siquiera imaginar lo horrible que sería para ella el volver ahí, a aquel lugar que solo le daba malos recuerdos.

No quería cerrar sus ojos, o vería a su madre. En ese momento no quería. Se sentía como si la hubiese decepcionado, una vez más. Pero no tuvo opción. Weiss se interpuso, no podía disparar, si ella lo negaba, debía acatar. Ella tenía la cabeza siempre fría, así que debía confiar en ella cuando tomaba una decisión.

"Puedes volver desde mañana a la academia, o desde el lunes, como quieras. Tomate tu tiempo."

Ironwood pasó a su lado y se detuvo. Su voz sonó fuerte. Honesta. Extraña.

Confusamente visceral.

"Penny, te llevaré donde tu padre, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, Ruby Rose."

Le dio una mirada al rostro inerte del hombre, y luego miró a Penny, la cual le daba una leve sonrisa.

Bajó la mirada.

Se sentía perdida.

No fue hasta que estuvo sentada en un auto hacía una dirección desconocida cuando se dio cuenta de su alrededor. Del auto ajeno en el que estaba. Miró a Penny, la cual estaba sentada a su lado, mirando al frente en su posición recta. Recibió una mirada de vuelta.

Estaba normal, tan normal que le aterraba.

Dio un salto. Saliendo de ese trance en el que se encontraba.

"¿Realmente estas bien?"

Penny seguía cubriéndose con su mano, impidiendo que se pudiese ver la gravedad de la herida, como si con su mano hiciese un torniquete y impidiese que empeorase.

La chica da un salto y baja la mirada.

Prudencia en sus ojos.

"Hay algo que no te he dicho, Ruby."

Frunció el ceño e instintivamente se acercó más a ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea."

Sus ojos no la miraron en lo absoluto.

"Prométeme que no dejaras de ser mi amiga luego de decírtelo."

La miró con confusión. Sintió la mirada de Ironwood por el retrovisor, pero no miró de vuelta. Nunca había escuchado a Penny hablar de esa forma. Era realmente confuso.

"Penny, nunca dejaras de ser mi amiga, me acabas de salvar la vida. Te debo literalmente la vida."

Recibió una cálida sonrisa, pero aun veía dudas y miedo en los ojos verdes.

Retiró su mano lentamente de la herida, mostrando el agujero en el uniforme azul. Inspeccionó la herida, pero no había sangre. No había nada.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se acercó más, sin entender que sucedía del todo.

¿Qué?

Penny golpeó aquel sector de su pecho con su mano, sonando un eco metálico. La miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar una respuesta aún más clara.

"El señor Schnee nos llama juguetes, a mí y a Ironwood, porque somos diferentes, incluso diferentes a los Faunos."

Le dio una mirada confundida a ella y luego al hombre que conducía.

La mayor Polendina desabrochó su chaqueta, dejando ver su camisa, manchada con un líquido verde oscuro, podía sentir el aroma a aceite provenir desde ese sector.

¿Metal? ¿Un robot? ¿Prótesis?

Espera.

¿Juguetes? ¿No se refería a títeres? ¿A peones? Si no literalmente a juguetes…

"No soy una chica normal."

"Oh."

No podía cambiar su rostro. Solo tenía dudas. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? ¿Ironwood también? Quizás por eso siempre tenía la sensación metálica cuando escuchaba al hombre caminar.

Pero de Penny jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

"Yo no…"

Se sintió una idiota, pero no pudo terminar de formular nada más. Penny la miró y asintió, como si supiera con claridad cuál era su pregunta.

"Nací con muchos problemas. Me faltaban partes del cuerpo, órganos, mi probabilidad de sobrevivir era mínima, y solo me mantenía viviendo gracias a un montón de máquinas. Mi padre, ingeniero y científico, trabajó para conseguirme una vida normal. También ayudó a Ironwood, que tuvo que modificarse luego de un accidente. Él ayudó a mi padre con los recursos suficientes para permitirme vivir, por eso estoy agradecida con él."

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Él le acababa de disparar, aunque la bala no iba para ella en un principio.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Por eso siempre estaban juntos. Son iguales.

"No soy real…"

Dio un salto al escuchar la voz triste de Penny.

No supo por qué, pero soltó una risa y luego tomó las manos de Penny entre las suyas, ahora sentía el líquido aceitoso impregnándose en su piel, aunque con tanto armamento que solía usar, no era un problema ni una molestia.

"Oh, vamos, que tengas un par de tornillos y tuercas no te hace menos real que yo. Y bueno, si no fuese por eso, probablemente no hubieses sobrevivido, así que estoy muy agradecida de ese escudo antibalas."

Le dio una mirada de enfado a Ironwood, pero no supo con claridad si él logró notarlo. No iba a perdonarlo en lo absoluto por lo que hizo, y mucho menos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Penny soltó un suspiro, se le veía tranquila.

¿Se había guardado ese secreto durante tantos años?

Debió decírselo de un principio.

Por su parte, no hubiese habido reacción diferente. Era Penny después de todo. Aunque fuese un androide por completo, seguiría siendo su amiga.

Seguiría siendo la misma chica con la que compartió tantas aventuras en el pasado.

Seguiría siendo Penny.

Llegaron a una especie de laboratorio, a unos treinta minutos del centro de la ciudad. Un edificio ancho, de pocos pisos. Se estacionaron en el subterráneo del lugar, y se vio realmente confundida al no saber si tenía que bajarse o quedarse en el automóvil.

En su estado actual, no quería pensar en lo absoluto en lo que había sucedido a sí que tenía claro que si se quedaba en el auto su mente empezaría a divagar y volvería a deprimirse.

Tenía que mantenerse ocupada.

Sintió la mano de Penny en su hombro, en ese momento se empezó a preguntar cuál sería realmente la cantidad de piezas metálicas en su cuerpo, pero no era correcto preguntarle. Ahora entendía por qué sus abrazos eran tan pesados, literalmente.

Se bajó del auto, siguiendo a ambos en silencio.

Pasaron por varios pasillos, muchas personas vestidas con batas caminando de un lado a otro. Parecía un establecimiento dedicado a la investigación, y era de asumirse que se trataba de robótica. Atlas siempre tenía recursos suficientes para seguir invirtiendo en su notable seguridad y tecnología.

Aunque todo esto fuese en vano considerando que el peor enemigo del continente era el hombre que estaba más alto en la cadena, el cual manejaba la seguridad a su antojo a base de manipulación y extorsiones.

Apretó los puños al volver a pensar en Jacques.

Quería matarlo.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro, relajando sus manos.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Weiss se había sacrificado por ella, y conociéndola, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ningún Schnee lo hacía.

"¡Padre!"

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un lugar bastante alejado, a una habitación cubierta de blanco, adornada con extrañas maquinarias y elementos que eran desconocidos ante sus ojos. Un hombre de rostro redondo, con una barba y cabello completamente blancos, así como una bata blanca en su cuerpo, estaba detenido en medio de toda esa habitación.

El grito de Penny hizo eco por las paredes.

El hombre sonrió con calidez y abrazó a su, al parecer, hija.

Se quedaron unos segundos abrazados hasta que el hombre soltó un grito grave, mirando el estado de su hija.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Nada de qué preocuparse, padre, solo un pequeño accidente laboral."

El hombre volteó a mirar a las otras dos figuras que acompañaban a su hija.

"¿También necesitas reparación, Ironwood?"

Ironwood dio un paso adelante y levantó una de sus manos con cordialidad.

"Estoy bien, doctor Polendina."

Es doctor, de apellido Polendina al igual que su hija. Volteó y sus ojos se encontraron, llamó la atención del hombre siendo una completa extraña para él. Le hizo una mueca, sin reales intenciones de hablar con el hombre, mucho menos en ese minuto. Tenía menos ganas de socializar que nunca.

"Ella es mi amiga Ruby, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?"

Fue impresionante como los ojos del hombre de inmediato se suavizaron. Ya no era una extraña. Sintió la sonrisa que el hombre le daba de lo más honesta, así que sin siquiera controlarlo le devolvió la sonrisa, saludándolo levemente con su mano.

"Un placer al fin conocerte."

"El placer es mío. Su hija realmente me ha salvado más de una vez. Es una heroína."

El hombre sonríe con alegría y orgullo, dándole un apretón a su hija en el hombro.

"Lo sé, estoy orgulloso de ella."

Se sintió en un plano diferente cuando Penny se sentó en una camilla, y unas cortinas impedían ver lo que sucedía el interior. El doctor desapareció ahí dentro, y solo se escuchaban sonidos metálicos y eléctricos, así como algunas luces bañaban las cortinas.

Se quedó ahí, inerte, a solo unos pasos de Ironwood.

Era incomodo, pero no iba a hablarle, no a él.

"Hace un par de años creí que estarías enfadada conmigo por siempre."

Dio un salto al ser el general quien iniciaba una conversación, cosa que jamás imaginó posible. No dijo nada, pero lo miró de reojo, notando como tenía su mirada seria hacía al frente.

"Pensé que quizás algún día olvidarías aquello, porque me daba cuenta las miradas que me dabas en la academia, las cuales se iban suavizando con el tiempo, entonces hace un par de días, cuando me dieron esa orden, pensé que era imposible, que quizás era cosa del destino que sintieras odio hacia mí."

Dejó de mirarlo, y se fijó en cualquier otro punto de la habitación con tal de no tenerlo en su campo de visión.

Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos dentro de su pecho.

"Siempre hay más opciones, general. Sé que es difícil hacer lo correcto y que incluso hay decisiones que no nos corresponden."

"No entiendes nada de este mundo, eres ingenua, eres aún muy joven para entenderlo."

Odió la forma en la que habló. El mismo tono que utilizó hace años. Se vio apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño.

"Quiero pensar que todo lo que haces es por un bien mayor, en serio lo quiero creer."

"Esto no es tan malo como parece, Ruby Rose."

¿No lo es?

Ahora sus puños se apretaron tanto o más que su mandíbula. Él era la última persona en el mundo de la que quería escuchar aquella falacia.

Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

No iba a quedarse callada. Nunca.

"¿No es tan malo como parece? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Estás ciego o qué? ¡Weiss está atrapada con ese puto demonio! ¿Qué parte de eso no es malo? ¡Dios! ¡Incluso estuviste a punto de matar a Penny y a mí porque ese bastardo te dijo que lo hicieras! ¡Sabes mejor que nadie de que es capaz!"

El hombre se quedó inerte.

Miró a su alrededor al no recibir respuesta, y al sentir nauseas de ese hombre. No quería mirarlo. Tenía tanta rabia que podría tirarse encima de él e intentar golpearlo, aunque fuese casi dos veces su tamaño.

Veía planos de robots, de extremidades metálicas, de proyectos de la más alta ingeniería, todos de alta gama. Penny fue mejorada en un lugar así. Donde hicieron de su biología algo metálico, donde le dieron órganos y extremidades. Le dieron una coraza y un interior falso. Sin embargo, Ironwood, él fue un humano normal hasta que perdió parte de su cuerpo y fue mejorado.

Volvió a mirarlo, enfrentando su rostro inexpresivo.

"Antes de ser reparado, estoy segura de que ya eras una coraza vacía."

Ironwood abrió harto los ojos y la miró con sorpresa en su mirada. Evidentemente atónito ante el veneno de sus palabras. No lo decía en vano, realmente creía eso y no se detendría ahí.

"No ocupes el metal en tu cuerpo como excusa de ser un bastardo sin corazón, porque no caeré ante eso. La gente como tú, la gente como Jacques, deberían tener prohibido tomar decisiones por los demás, decisiones que como dije no les corresponden en lo absoluto. Deja de decidir cuál es la mejor opción por ti mismo y deja de aceptar que ese demonio haga lo que quiere."

Se paró frente a él, sin vacilar ni por un momento.

Presionó su dedo índice en el pecho del hombre, donde debería estar su corazón y se sorprendió un poco al sentir su carne al otro lado de la ropa.

"Sé que tienes corazón en algún lado, ocúpalo de una vez e intenta hacer lo correcto. Eres de las pocas personas que realmente puede hacerle frente a ese imbécil, deja de ser su juguete y empieza a hacer las cosas por ti mismo. ¡Toma las riendas de tu vida y salva la vida de la gente a la que juraste salvar!"

El hombre bajó la mirada, apuntando directamente hacía su dedo haciendo contacto con su persona. Luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Nunca lo había visto sonreír, la dejó pasmada.

"Qrow siempre pensó que yo no tenía corazón."

Dio un salto al escuchar el nombre de su tío. Si bien sabía que su tío, al igual que su madre, eran muy conocidos por trabajar con la milicia, aun le causaba extrañeza el escuchar sus nombres tan de repente. A veces olvidaba que incluso muchos conocían a su padre, a su familia entera en general.

"Es difícil confiar en los demás, Ruby Rose, al menos para mí, siempre he confiado en mí, en las decisiones que he tomado, en que siempre he escogido la mejor opción para el pueblo, y es así, pero de verdad lamento no haber podido hacer nada por Weiss. Ella siempre confió en mí y le fallé, pero entiéndeme, lo hago por un bien mayor. Si, Jacques es un caso especial, tú lo tienes claro, sé que lo viste en su cara cuando le apuntaste. Se que viste lo peor de él. Y sé lo que digo, ese hombre aún puede hacer aún más daño. Intentaré hacer lo que pueda para mantenerla a salvo, pero sé que ella es inteligente y lograra salir de ahí, solo tienes que tener un poco más de fe en ella."

Dejó caer su mano, y se quedó mirando al frente, a lo que era el pecho de Ironwood. No quería mirarlo, porque sabía que él tenía razón, sobre todo escuchando nuevamente esas palabras tan viscerales e impropias de él.

¿No confiaba en Weiss?

¿No confiaba en sus capacidades?

Quizás no la conocía lo suficiente, y eso la aterraba. Era aterrador el pensar en no volverla a ver, en no poder conocerla, en no poder estar a su lado.

Le aterraba el que saliera herida.

Aún más herida.

Cerró los ojos. Recuperándose. Sin dejar que sus miedos tomasen control de su cabeza. Solo se escuchaban los sonidos de aquella maquinaria eléctrica al otro lado de la cortina.

Weiss es más fuerte que Jacques.

Si, lo sabía.

Pero no podía evitar temer por su bienestar y sanidad mental.

"Confió en ella, dios, incluso daría mi vida por ella, solo que llevamos conociéndonos por tan poco, y lo que más sé de ella, es lo mucho que ha sufrido por ese hombre."

En realidad…

"Me da miedo pensar que, si sale de ahí, esté aún más rota de lo que estaba antes. Y todo será por mi culpa."

No quería pensar en eso.

Quería ignorarlo, así quizás fuese solo su imaginación. Si no lo decía no se haría realidad. Sentía que las lágrimas empezarían a caer por su rostro.

Weiss nunca pudo decidir por sí misma. Todo fue para ella una obligación más, un deber. Weiss merecía ser libre, y ahora, por su culpa, volvía a estar enjaulada. Encerrada en lo alto de una torre, que no importase cuando intentara, no podía sacarla de ahí.

Quería ser una heroína, pero solo había causado daño.

Lo tenía claro, si intentaba hacer algo, Jacques solo chasquearía los dedos y destruiría aún más a Weiss. Porque eso hacía él, destruir.

Era un enemigo demasiado grande, pero no se iba a rendir, si llegase a encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a Weiss no dudaría ni un segundo, pero en ese momento, en su estado actual, no tenía ningún tipo de influencia para detenerlo.

Si bien su padre trabajaba como instructor en una academia militar en su isla, no tenía ningún tipo de influencia en Atlas, así que pedirle ayuda a él no era una opción, mucho menos sabiendo que él le diría que no se metiera en problemas.

Su tío era su segunda opción, siendo un personaje cuyos trabajos eran reconocidos por el mundo, aunque también estaba su reconocimiento por su mala altitud y su alcoholismo. Además, solo recordaba aquel día que él llegó con Winter, y en realidad no le gustaría ponerlo aún más entre la espada y la pared.

Estaba sola en esto.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo ahí, de piedra, mirando el uniforme del general, completamente metida en sus pensamientos, pero fue sacada de ahí gracias a los pasos de Penny en su dirección. Se estaba abrochando la camisa, y dio un salto al ya no ver en lo absoluto el agujero, solo veía su piel, que ahora sabía que era solo un engaño para esconder el metal.

"¿Todo bien?"

Penny habló mientras les sonreía a ambos, mostrando confusión en sus ojos. No le extrañaba su pregunta, de todas formas, había estado como una estatua mirando hacía el general, debió parecer algo muy extraño.

"Si, ¿Y tú cómo estás?"

Cambió el tema de inmediato, recibiendo una sonrisa.

"Lista para el combate."

Sonrió, no queriendo estar más en ese bucle de pensamientos. No conseguiría nada quedándose metida en su cabeza, no al saber que lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Teniendo eso claro, sus pensamientos solo la hundirían más, y no podía seguir su camino estando así.

Weiss no querría aquello.

Se vio nuevamente sentada en el automóvil de Ironwood, se vio nuevamente como una espectadora, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no estaba ahí en lo absoluto. Su cabeza debía seguir dando vueltas, impidiendo que su concentración se mantuviese en sus movimiento y acciones.

Casi tropieza al toparse con su casa.

Miró hacía el auto, Ironwood no la miraba en lo absoluto, y Penny se despedía de ella con una de sus manos. Sonrió y devolvió el gesto, viendo como el auto se alejaba.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció apenas dejó de ver el vehículo. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Vio el desastre que había por todos lados. No se había movido del sillón durante tres días, y la ropa de su mochila estaba regada por todos lados, incluso estaban los papeles arrugados y mojados dispersos por toda la sala de estar. Soltó un suspiro. Lo peor es que Weiss había visto todo ese desastre.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando no pensar en Weiss.

Se arremangó las mangas de su sudadera y se puso a limpiar sin detenerse, hasta que todo estuviese pulcro y en orden. Iba a mantener su mente ocupada lo más posible. No iba a pensar en esa situación de mierda. No iba a hacerlo.

Pero la noche, acompañada de una fuerte lluvia, solo ayudó a empeorar su situación.

Se hizo un ovillo en su pequeño cuarto. Se aferró a su almohada como si fuese lo único que tenía la capacidad de salvarla. Las lágrimas escapaban sin control. En ese momento sabía que la única forma de detener su llanto era sentir los dedos de la teniente en su cabello, sentir su aroma embriagador y sus palabras que eran tan frías como cálidas.

Pero no había forma de tener eso ahora.

No quería siquiera ir a la academia. No sin ella. Porque conociendo a Jacques, él no la dejaría volver, mucho menos considerando ese lugar un espacio para traidores.

La academia no sería lo mismo sin Weiss.

No concebía el no verla ahí.

 _¿Acaso no era tu sueño el estar en la academia? ¿Acaso sacrifique mi pellejo por tu futuro y tu echaras todo eso a la basura? Realmente eres una descerebrada._

Escuchó la voz de Weiss como un eco en su cerebro.

No necesitaba que ella estuviese ahí, si bien se decía a si misma que no la conocía tanto como quisiera, podía ser consiente que la conocía más que muchos a su alrededor, y escuchar sus palabras y su entonación adecuada era una prueba de aquello.

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la cama, mirando por la pequeña ventana que le mostraba un cielo nublado y lluvioso, probablemente estuviese nevando en los alrededores. Estaba segura de que Weiss estaba mirando ese mismo cielo, quizás con preocupaciones similares a las suyas, preocupaciones por la otra.

Sonrió, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

No iba a seguir llorando, no lo haría. Iba a ser fuerte, así como lo fue en el pasado.

No iba a estar vulnerable, no a menos que estuviese con Weiss, así que, si no la veía, se iba a guardar todo el dolor y la preocupación muy profundo en su interior.

Weiss se había arriesgado por su futuro, por que pudiese seguir en la academia, y no iba a ser un acto en vano. Era una heroína, estaba segura de que agradecería ese gesto por toda la eternidad. Iba a volver, iba a seguir poniendo todo de sí misma, iba a salir con honores, iba a convertirse en una heroína, y cuando lograra salir de ahí y dejar de ser un don nadie, encontraría la forma de sacar a Weiss de ese agujero, iba a hacerlo.

Su misión iba a ser destrozar a Jacques.

Iba a hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que ha causado.

Apretó los puños y le dio un golpe a la pared, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se rompieron de inmediato con el impacto, pero estaba tan familiarizada con ese dolor que no se quejó. No era un momento para sentir dolor. El dolor que tenía dentro era más grande que cualquier dolor físico.

No dejó de mirar el cielo ni por un segundo, ya que este era la única conexión con la mujer que se había robado su corazón.

"Haré todo lo posible, Weiss, por ti, lucharé por ti, haré lo que sea, y haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí. No dejaré que el sacrificio que hiciste haya sido en vano."

Le prometió al cielo, sin dudar ni por un segundo de sus palabras.

Había escogido ese camino por su madre, luego por su deseo de ser una heroína, y ahora afirmaba aún más sus deseos al hacerlo por Weiss.

Dejó caer su mano, dejando una marca roja en la pared.

El rojo era su color.

La sangre marcaba un fin y un nuevo inicio. Así había sido toda su vida, una serie de caminos que cambiaban. Estaba en una perpetua metamorfosis.

Las gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, podía escucharlas replicar, al igual que la lluvia al otro lado de las paredes.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

Levantó su mano, apuntando al cielo, viendo la sangre avanzar por su mano, por su brazo, sin detenerse.

Una promesa más.

Una última promesa.

Todo lo haré por ti, Weiss.

Cerró la mano y los ojos. Y el mundo pareció detenerse.

"Te amo."

* * *

 _Capítulo 14: La petición._

 _Su vida estaba siendo un caos, su preocupación iba en aumento, día a día, pensando en ella sin detenerse. No podía concentrarse en nada. ¿Tendría una ocasión para volver a ver a Weiss? Porque si existía la mínima posibilidad, iba a hacer lo que sea para poder verla._

* * *

 **Oh.**

 **Esto fue un poco, uh, ¿Cómo llamarlo? Emotivo, creo. Lo estoy revisando en el trabajo, y casi lloro. Soy una masoquista, lo sé. Pero no teman, no todo puede ser tan malo, ¿No?**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y para los que no lo sepan, terminé de escribir esta historia, unos 25 capítulos, así que no seré de las que abandonan, no ahora. Como siempre digo, hay muchas sorpresas, y no me dejen, y síganme en Instagram, ahí podría contestar sus preguntas o hacer encuestas y cosas así, porque por esta plataforma no puedo contestar como quisiera. Y eso.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Teniente y la Petición.

Sus amigos le preguntaron de inmediato el porqué de su ausencia. No iba a decir nada al respecto, no quería generar ni empatía ni que sintieran pena por su situación, ni mucho menos involucrar más gente en todo aquel problema sin solución. El mismo jueves en la mañana anunciaron que la teniente dejaría la academia y que la semana siguiente llegaría alguien más que estaría a cargo. No se sabía si sería alguien nuevo o alguien que actualmente trabajaba ahí, pero quien fuese, jamás tomaría el lugar de Weiss.

Si bien algunos sabían que ella prácticamente adoraba a la teniente Schnee, nadie sospechaba que su ausencia por días y la ahora renuncia de Weiss tenía algo de relación. Nadie siquiera imaginaría en algo así.

"Es una lástima, tu parecías idolatrar mucho a la teniente, Ruby."

Dio un salto al escuchar su nombre. No estaba realmente atenta a la conversación en el almuerzo, aunque en su situación no podía estar tan atenta a nada, aunque quisiera. Se sentía aún demasiado despistada y deprimida como para seguir, aunque lograba ocultarlo lo mejor que podía, ya que aún nadie le preguntaba el típico '¿Estas bien?'.

Siguió comiendo con normalidad, como si la pregunta no fuese dirigida a ella, pero finalmente contestó, bajándole el perfil al tema, levantándose de hombros y simulando poco interés en el asunto.

"Si, era realmente genial, aunque fuese estricta y algo aterradora."

Todos en la mesa asintieron ante la descripción.

Su otro amigo matón dejó su mentón en su mano, suspirando pesado.

"Ojalá sea una teniente mujer, aunque dudo que sea tan bonita como la teniente Schnee."

Quiso sonreír ante aquello, y quizás terminó haciéndolo.

Podía darle razón al chico.

No había mujer más hermosa que Weiss. Era imposible encontrar a alguien que pudiese asemejársele. Aunque el puesto no tenía nada que ver con la hermosura, pero era como un dos por uno.

La semana se le hizo difícil, incluso se contuvo de volver a su casa por el fin de semana, prefería estar lo más lejana a la ciudad que pudiese. Se quedó acostada en su cama, mirando el techo, mientras escuchaba voces en la habitación, voces mucho más reducidas de lo normal. Al menos la mitad de las chicas habían vuelto a sus hogares. Su mente necesitaba estar ocupada para no caer nuevamente en todo el dolor e impotencia que le provocaba su situación.

Sintió un peso en la cama y dio un salto.

Sabía que estaba distraída últimamente, pero Lyra era bastante sigilosa.

"¿Extrañas a la teniente?"

La miró de reojo, observando su rostro placido y sus ojos que observaban algún punto de la habitación.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Preguntó de vuelta, observando nuevamente el techo, como si fuese lo más interesante en el mundo. Tal vez Lyra la conocía más de lo que imaginaba, ya que nadie más parecía darse cuenta de su pequeño cambio de ánimo.

Lyra se tiró hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en sus piernas. Frunció los labios ante la cercanía tan repentina. No es que ella fuese la persona que más respeto tuviese por el espacio personal de otros, era cosa de preguntarle a Weiss, pero seguía siendo extraño que otros tomasen esa iniciativa.

"Probablemente nadie lo note, sin embargo, fuiste mi primera amiga aquí, así que estuve siempre al tanto de ti. Y no pude evitar notar lo mucho que intentabas acercarte a la teniente, o cuanto la mirabas. No soy una experta en lo absoluto, pero era obvio que te gustaba."

La miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. Y por suerte lo había dicho en un tono tan bajo que solo ella podía haber escuchado todo eso. Agradeció aquello. Los ojos de ella se conectaron con los suyos y en ese segundo recordó la mirada de Blake.

Y obviamente esa característica de decir las cosas lo más derechamente posible.

Soltó un suspiro, al parecer no podría ocultarle cosas a su amiga fauno.

"Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen diferentes, supongo."

No dijo nada más, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese silencio bullicioso al que no estaba realmente acostumbrada.

Lyra se levantó de su cama, y sintió los pasos alejarse lenta y tortuosamente.

"Si necesitas algo sabes que estoy aquí."

Escuchó las palabras y luego los pasos alejarse por completo.

Cuando abrió los ojos Lyra ya no estaba cerca. Sonrió levemente.

Había encontrado una buena amiga.

…

La presencia de Ironwood, como siempre, era una mezcla incesante de sensaciones, sobre todo en la actualidad.

Quería ignorarlo y que simplemente su mente no lo culpara por lo de Weiss, aunque sabía que no era el verdadero culpable.

Jacques era el culpable.

Pero no podía evitar mirarlo y sentir el aura venenosa del señor Schnee tras su sombra.

Se sentía aún más irritable de lo usual.

Llevaba una semana entera sin saber nada de Weiss. Su teléfono estaba muerto, no había forma de contactarla. Había desaparecido del mapa por completo. Su preocupación crecía con cada día y simplemente no quería pensar en ella, para no agobiarse con todos los pensamientos pesimistas que la atacaban de día y de noche.

El solo pensar en ella, lastimada, herida, sufriendo de manera inconcebible, le rompía el corazón.

Y no solamente el estar herida, no tenía que conocerla demasiado para ser consiente del dolor que le provocaba la simple presencia de ese hombre en su vida.

Cerró los ojos y de inmediato el rostro afligido de Weiss apareció en su mente.

Sus labios semi abiertos. Sus ojos brillosos. Sus dedos delicados tocando su cicatriz.

Apretó los dientes.

Llevaba días despertando en mitad de la madrugada, con los puños y la mandíbula apretados. Los sueños de ese día la atacaban durante toda la noche. Si tan solo hubiese disparado al momento donde sacó el arma, las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez estaría en la cárcel por homicidio, pero al menos Weiss estaría a salvo. No le importaba lo que el destino le deparase mientras estuviese segura de que la mujer estaba bien.

¿Pero podría vivir al dispararle al hombre que le había dado la vida a la mujer de la que se había enamorado?

Era algo que se cuestionaba. ¿Weiss aceptaría aquello? ¿Weiss la aceptaría como la asesina de su padre? ¿Weiss la aceptaría como una asesina?

Sintió el dolor en su cuerpo cuando su brazo rotó en una posición que no debía.

Uno de sus compañeros había logrado hacerle una llave dolorosa, y en realidad tenía muchos problemas para concentrarse, quien sabe por qué.

Soltó un grito ahogado. Su mano temblaba, y le alegraba eso, así se aseguraba que su brazo no estaba desconectado por completo de su torso. Veía las botas del resto de sus compañeros, así como sentía el frio de la lluvia y la nieve en su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron y finalmente cayó sobre sus rodillas, manchándolas de barro y hielo derretido. El chico, uno de los mejores de su clase, la tenía bien firme. Sabía que fue un error el caer en su llave, aunque tampoco tenía tantas confianzas en sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero si confiaba en sus piernas.

Sentía aquel dolor como un recordatorio.

El recordatorio de su promesa.

De no rendirse.

De seguir luchando.

Negó con el rostro, quitándose cualquier pensamiento, enfocándose por completo en aquel momento, en aquel dolor.

Soltó un grito grave, dándose cuenta de que sentía como una gran masa recorría su garganta. Puso un pie firme en el suelo, luego el otro, hasta quedar nuevamente de pie. Llevó su otro brazo hasta atrás, forzando su posición normal, logrando atrapar en su mano la ropa de su contrincante, solamente para tener un punto de apoyo. No confiaba en sus brazos, al menos no sin un arma entre sus dedos, así que en ese momento no los necesitaba. El tipo tomó su otro brazo. Si. Llévatelo, no me sirve. Sonrió antes de dar un salto, tirando sus piernas hacía atrás, empujando con sus pies el cuerpo de su compañero. Fue una jugada arriesgada, ya que un poco más de fuerza y sus brazos se hubiesen salido de cuajo, pero su rival la soltó con lo inesperado del movimiento.

Cayó al suelo, afirmándose a duras penas con sus brazos doloridos.

Se levantó rápido y enfrentó al chico, el cual había caído de espalda al barro. En su ropa tenía las dos marcas de sus botas embarradas.

Miró de reojo a Ironwood, el cual tenía su rostro serio, pero había asentido con su rostro, de manera casi imperceptible.

Tuvo que luchar nuevamente cuando este se levantó. Lo vio correr en su dirección así que le agarró la muñeca de su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, y lo tomó del hombro con su mano derecha, y ocupó el impulso del chico para arrojarlo hacía otra dirección. Incluso lo vio dando una voltereta antes de caer el suelo.

¿Te gustan las llaves?

No dejó que se levantara y tomó uno de sus brazos y luego abrazó el cuerpo del chico con sus piernas, y tiró del brazo hasta escuchar sus articulaciones crujir. Luego de unos momentos, y notándose sin escapatoria, el chico soltó un grito, dándose por vencido.

Lo soltó y se quedaron unos segundos sentados en el barro, completamente mojados y ensuciados, al igual que sus compañeros que los observaban durante los minutos que duró el enfrentamiento. El hielo en el suelo y la lluvia que seguía cayendo perpetuamente no perdonaban a nadie.

Sonrió para sí misma al ver como el cabello de Ironwood había dejado su perfecto orden con el agua y el viento. Aunque era un poco estúpido reírse de él, ya que su cabello debía estar aún peor, además de estar completamente lleno de barro.

Pero lo había logrado.

Se tomó su tiempo en las duchas, sin importarle que el tiempo del agua caliente llegase a su límite. Necesitaba quitarse todo el barro del cabello y no iba a dudar en seguir con una ducha helada para cumplir su objetivo. Vio cómo su hombro había quedado color rojizo, con manchas moradas en algunos sectores y ciertamente dolía con el simple tacto del agua. Sonrió al pensar en cómo habría quedado el torso del chico, le gustaría ir a mirar si es que quedaron sus pies en su torso o algo similar.

Los días se volvían monótonos, pero de todas formas empezaba a acostumbrarse a pasar más tiempo en los dormitorios, incluso conversaba más con algunas chicas, ya que las veía más y dejaba de ser la asocial que se iba a la biblioteca o pasaba entrenando fuera de las clases.

Se quedó acostada con su pijama puesto, mientras escuchaba música con sus grandes audífonos. Aún faltaba para que apagaran las luces, y como era poco lo que podía dormir, prefería mantener su mente ocupada de alguna forma, no dándole tiempo para pensar en nada. Y claramente evitaba que la canción de Weiss estuviese en su lista de reproducción, lo que la deprimía, pero a la vez se ahorraba una depresión aún más grande.

Escuchó pasos cerca, y vio a Lyra acercándose con una bolsa de plástico.

La miró con confusión, sacándose los audífonos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

La chica solo sonrió y le puso la bolsa en su hombro magullado. Dio un salto al sentir el frio, pero soltó un largo suspiro al sentir el alivio inmediato. La ducha fría había ayudado, pero realmente necesitaba algo así. Personalmente no buscaría ayuda, pero la agradecía.

"Estabas distraída."

"Me dices eso todos los días."

Le dio una sonrisa, y claramente intentaba disculparse con la mirada. Agradecía el gesto del hielo, así como también agradecía que la chica se preocupara por ella.

"Supe de algo que podría alegrarte."

Levantó una de sus cejas, sin poder comprender la mirada dudosa que su amiga fauno le daba. Una mueca bastante confusa. Sostuvo el hielo por si misma mientras Lyra corría hasta su metro cuadrado en busca de su teléfono. Se le acercó rápido y se sentó en su cama, pasándole el celular.

Lo tomó con algo de desconfianza y lo miró.

La bolsa de hielo había caído al suelo.

' _Weiss Schnee, la segunda hija del gran empresario Jacques Schnee ha dejado la milicia para volver a hacer negocios con su padre. Ambos decidieron dar una fiesta para los miembros del consejo y socios afiliados a la familia Schnee. La celebración constara de un recital en el teatro de las inmediaciones del magnate, así como el clásico coctel con música en vivo. Las palabras del señor Schnee fueron tajantes al mencionar que será una gran fiesta en la cual les iba a demostrar a todos cuan poderosa era la unión de un padre y su hija_.'

Había un par de fotos del lugar. Y no tenía duda que era el mismo lugar donde había cantado Weiss aquella canción que Yang le había mandado. El mismo lugar, y la historia parecía repetirse.

La fiesta parecía ser un sábado, en alrededor de una semana.

Frunció el ceño.

No iba a dejar que Weiss pasara por eso de nuevo. No.

Le dio las gracias a Lyra, le dio el celular y antes de que ella se levantase le dio un abrazo. La chica fauno parecía más sorprendida con el gesto que ella misma. Pero estaba realmente agradecida. Ahora sabía que tenía que hacer.

No dudó ni un solo momento más, y apenas tuvo la oportunidad, corrió hasta la oficina de Ironwood. Claro que con todo el protocolo y la disciplina que era capaz de mostrar.

No conocía la oficina, pero logró encontrarla luego de una pequeña búsqueda.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó hasta que la voz del general le diese permiso para entrar. Se paró derecha, con su mano en la sien y mejor rostro cordial que tenía.

"Buenos días, General."

El hombre la miró con su rostro serio y luego soltó un suspiro, masajeándose el cuello.

"Deja de fingir conmigo, Ruby Rose, dime que quieres."

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Al parecer se estaban conociendo demasiado mutuamente. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó aire.

"Sé que usted ocupa dos asientos en el consejo, necesito su ayuda con algo, y espero que usted sea tan amable de cooperar."

Su mirada seria no se separó de la suya ni por un segundo.

"No puedo darte una entrada."

Frunció los labios.

Él lo sabía.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque solo empeoraría las cosas. Además, todos los socios y miembros preguntaran que hacía una chica como tú en un lugar como ese, y por supuesto está Jacques, ¿Y si él te ve? Dijo que te dejaría en paz, pero no significa que haga caso a su palabra si es que eres tú quien mete la nariz donde no te incumbe."

Lo sabía.

Sabía todo eso.

No era una niña, podía meditar todas las opciones, pensar en diferentes estrategias, pero no le daba miedo. Quizás gatillaría la ira del hombre con su presencia, pero eso no le importaba. No iba por él, iba por Weiss. No importaba lo que le pasara, iba a estar ahí para ella en aquel difícil momento.

"Esa fiesta debe ser la personificación de todas sus pesadillas, Ironwood. Weiss ha sufrido desde la fiesta anterior donde fue obligada a cantar, y me lo dijo, me dijo que no quería volver a cantar para ellos. ¡Hubieses visto la mirada en su rostro!"

El hombre bajó la mirada. Si, la culpa en sus ojos era visible. Él sabía todo aquello. Probablemente él fue testigo el sufrimiento de Weiss aquel día hace cinco años.

"Sé que Weiss no dejará que él me haga nada. Está atenta a todo, desconfía tanto de él que seguro duerme con un ojo abierto. La situación actual ya es mala, no hay nada más que hacer, nada cambiará. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, con esta semana del demonio que ella está pasando, esto es lo único que podría darle esperanzas. Ella necesita ver a alguien en quien confíe, y esa persona soy yo. Ironwood, Weiss confía en mí, así como yo confió en ella, y hay algo importante que ella necesita saber. Ella me necesita ahí. Ella necesita alguien en que apoyarse."

Para cuando terminó, se vio con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y su respiración estaba agitada. Ironwood la miraba con sorpresa y culpa, y se quedó así durante unos momentos, hasta que finalmente sonrió, sus labios levemente curvados.

Revisó en su chaqueta y sacó un boleto blanco con letras doradas. Se lo pasó de inmediato. En la parte de atrás estaba el logo de la familia Schnee en color azul.

Ahora era ella quien miraba al hombre con asombro.

No creyó que accedería. Aun no usaba alguna otra técnica para convencerlo, como llorar o ponerle ojos de perrito.

Lo vio tomar su celular y ponerlo en su oreja.

"Jacques, siento llamarte tan temprano, pero acaban de confirmar mi vuelo hacía Vacuo para el sábado, siento mucho no poder asistir a tu fiesta, realmente me ilusionaba."

Escuchó ruido al otro lado, pero era difícil distinguir la voz o lo que decía.

"Un show digno de ver. No dudes que encontraré el reemplazo indicado para que me dé una descripción detallada del evento. Espero seas amable."

Los ojos del general se enfocaron en ella, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran.

¿Estaba confiando en ella? ¿Realmente estaba apoyándola en todo eso?

Se dieron un par de palabras y la llamada llegó a su fin.

Se quedó mirando al hombre, nuevamente con confusión. Parecía una broma. Pero dudaba que Ironwood fuese la clase de personas que bromearía con algo así.

Recibió una sonrisa.

"Disfruta de la fiesta, Ruby Rose."

Frunció los labios, sintiendo que las lágrimas saldrían de la felicidad. Negó con la cabeza, quitándose esas ganas de abrazar o llorar o lo que fuese y le dio una gran reverencia.

"¡Gracias por todo, General!"

El hombre solo asintió con el rostro.

Se sentía realmente agradecida con él.

Jamás pensó que él aceptaría. Nunca fue la clase de persona que acepta cosas así, mucho menos siendo consiente de los problemas que podría significar. Era un alivio que Weiss fuese importante para él en cierta medida, aunque sus celos atacaban, seguía estando agradecida de aquello.

Su relación parecía cambiar drásticamente, y para mejor.

Se quedó fuera de la oficina, sonriendo mientras observaba el boleto.

"Espera por mí, Weiss."

…

Se quedó tranquila al salir de la ducha el sábado por la mañana.

Su cuerpo no tenía magulladuras, ni marcas, ni cicatrices notorias. Daba igual siendo una recluta, pero yendo a una fiesta de clase, no era apropiado lucir como una guerrillera, aunque lo fuese.

Consiguió que su padre le mandara su vestido por correo, y por suerte no demoró en llegar. No tenía ropa adecuada para un lugar así, así que se vio en la obligación de buscar aquella reliquia.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que la usó para la fiesta de Beacon. Tuvo miedo de ponérselo y que la prenda se rasgara en cosa de segundos, ya que su cuerpo estaba diferente a aquella época, convirtiéndose en una adulta que entrenaba a diario. Realmente agradecía que no hubiese sido así, no le alcanzaba el tiempo ni el dinero para gastar en un vestido en pleno centro de Atlas. Probablemente tendría que endeudarse para encontrar algo, aunque fuese lo más barato de la ciudad.

El día pasó tormentosamente lento y a la vez tan rápido. Se sentía ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa.

No había visto a Weiss en más de dos semanas, y sus nervios empezaban a jugarle en contra. Sobre todo, sabiendo que iba a estar en territorio enemigo, con cientos de personas desconocidas y probablemente sería notablemente la extraña ahí. Solo rezaba para no llamar demasiado la atención, no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles a la teniente.

¿Debía seguir llamándole teniente a esa altura?

Si, iba a seguir haciéndolo.

Iba a ser su teniente por siempre, aunque no estuviese ejecutando ese cargo en la actualidad.

Mierda.

Realmente la extrañaba.

Habló con mucha seguridad con el general, pero ¿Weiss la extrañaba de la misma forma? ¿Realmente ella la necesitaba? Había hablado de una manera muy impropia y ahora sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Esperaba que no hubiese mentido. Esperaba que Weiss realmente la quisiera de esa forma.

Soltó un suspiro.

Nuevamente su mente se iba hacía ese lugar oscuro donde prefería mantenerse alejada.

Cerró los puños y soltó un suspiro.

Era el día.

No iba a flaquear ni un segundo.

Confiaba en Weiss.

Tomó su chaqueta de cuero roja y metió sus llaves, su billetera y el boleto en los bolsillos. Se puso sus diabólicos zancos y salió de la casa de su tío.

Decidió tomar un taxi, ya que con esos zapatos dudaba poder hacer una caminata sin caerse y arruinar todos los esfuerzos que hizo para ser una persona presentable que podría pasar desapercibida ante una multitud. Incluso se sacó las placas, cosa que creía imposible.

El teatro se veía imponente desde afuera. Muchas personas estaban afuera, agrupadas hablando entre ellos, fumando o simplemente dialogando con sus palabras difíciles y rebuscadas. Esa era la gente de Atlas. No quería sonar racista ni nada, pero en ese momento agradecía el no ser un fauno. El solo imaginar intentar pasar desapercibida con un par de orejas peludas en la cabeza sonaba a muy mala idea, sobre todo sabiendo lo clasistas y racistas que era la gente de Atlas en general.

Ahí la misión tendría un muy bajo porcentaje de éxito.

Aún quedaban un par de minutos para la hora acordada, pero prefirió entrar. Un hombre bien vestido le pidió el boleto, disimulando su cara de sospecha. Le dio como respuesta su rostro más sobreactuado que podía dar. Imitar a Weiss había sido de ayuda.

Entró a un gran salón, lleno de estatuas y pinturas, así como también hermosos detalles en dorado en escaleras, alfombras, cuadros y demases. Todo era perfecto. Pasó por dos puertas gigantes que llevaban a lo que era el escenario. Estaba un poco oscuro, pero podía saber dónde le correspondía sentarse según el boleto en sus manos. Y si, como imaginó, era en primera fila.

Se sentó, temblando un poco ante los nervios, situándose frente a un gran piano blanco de cola que estaba en el escenario.

Cerró los ojos.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Había logrado llegar ahí, pero luego venía el coctel y ahí sería más difícil mantenerse al margen.

¿Podría llegar a hablar con ella?

No estaba segura.

Quizás era algo imposible de realizar, pero tenía fe en que las cosas saldrían mejor de lo que su lado pesimista le decía.

Las cosas ya habían salido de mal en peor, necesitaba mantenerse positiva. Cuando se toca fondo, solo se puede subir, o eso decían. Esa era una de las frases que su padre le decía a Yang cuando perdió el brazo en el accidente. No supo que hacer en ese entonces. Nada de lo que decía o hacía parecía ayudar a su hermana, así que se mantuvo al margen, con miedo de arruinar aún más las cosas.

No cometería el mismo error de nuevo.

No huiría. Si había algo que podía hacer, lo iba a hacer.

Las luces se apagaron del todo.

No se había fijado, pero ahora todos los asientos a su alrededor estaban ocupados. El lugar estaba en un silencio perfecto. Ahora ya no podía ver el piano, gracias a una gruesa cortina azul que tapaba por completo el escenario.

Las puertas de madera se cerraron y pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que las cortinas empezaron a abrirse.

Una luz se prendió en lo alto del escenario, apuntando directamente al piano, y ahí sentada, estaba Weiss.

Se quedó hipnotizada mirándola.

Su voz suena con fuerza, tristeza y melancolía, pero causando armonía por todo el teatro, acompasándose a la perfección con las teclas que acompañaban su canto.

Sus piernas tiemblan, sus manos tiemblan. Era como si todo hubiese ocurrido tan rápido y ahora todo se detuviese en el tiempo. Como si sus preocupaciones la hubiesen carcomido todo su interior, y poco a poco se recuperase, volviendo a ser quien era en un principio.

Estaba vacía, y ahora no.

Luego de unos momentos la música retumba, y ya no es un solo foco enfocando a aquella mujer, ahora quizás son cuatro o cinco, todos apuntándola como si se tratase del ser más divino que ha pisado la tierra.

Y en realidad, así es.

* * *

Capítulo 15: La fiesta.

 _Tal vez era la única persona ahí presente que podía entender lo que las palabras de Weiss significaban. Su canto no era solo una actuación. Sus palabras eran reales. No era una fantasía, era una realidad. Podía comprenderla, entenderla, con solo escuchar su voz._

 _Pero no había nada bueno en aquello._

* * *

 **Esto es un poco más…calmado, ¿No? ¿Estaré fallando a mis deberes malignos? Como sea, recordé que más de alguien tenía la duda de lo de Penny, y no puse que fuese un androide, si no que si fuese uno Ruby seguiría queriéndola, cosa que es verdad xD Bueno, aquí es como una especie de Cyborg o algo así, al igual que Ironwood, aunque Penny se siente que es un robot por completo, como nació siempre envuelta en máquinas. :( (Pensar en todas las posibilidades respecto a Penny me dan ganas de escribir un Nuts and dolts aunque mi fidelidad esté con Weiss.)**

 **Debería poner más a Penny en la historia, pero cambiaría un poco el foco, y no quiero que mi Weiss además sufra de celos. Too much for her heart. Sería demasiada maldad, ya no más, ¡Mi flor de invierno no merece tanto maltrato!**

 **¡En el próximo capítulo ya tendremos otra canción! La del capítulo 3 fue "This life is mine" y me imagino que más de alguien ya sabe cuál es la que viene. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Espero les esté gustando la historia, sobre todo a aquellos que le dieron follow y favorito, si, ustedes. Los rezagados que no comentan. Que sepan que me hacen llorar por las noches.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, además del spam de síganme en Instagram y esas cosas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Teniente y la Fiesta.

...

 _Empieza con la perdida de alguien querido…_

La voz melodiosa, tranquila, angelical, inunda el teatro.

Sentir que el alma le volvió al cuerpo a penas la voz llegó a sus oídos, es decir muy poco. Era una experiencia única en su vida.

Era de esperarse que desde aquella vez que vio el video, fue su sueño personal el poder estar ahí para verla. Para disfrutar de aquel acto. Incluso verla tocando el piano con maestría la dejaba sin palabras. No sabía que era otra de sus infinitas habilidades y bueno, no le extrañaba. Weiss podía hacer lo que sea.

Sus palabras resuenan con tristeza y está segura de que cada persona ahí puede sentir la soledad en cada frase, aunque sean Atlesianos sin corazón. Al menos ella misma puede sentir aquella pasión y dolor como si le perteneciera, como si fuese parte de ella. De ambas.

Nuevamente los sentimientos de Weiss eran reflejados en su humanidad. Liberaba esos sentimientos oprimidos cuando podía levantar la voz en el teatro.

La música se vuelve más intensa. La orquesta se hace presente, haciendo que sus instrumentos resuenen con fuerza. Están al margen, no pueden siquiera opacar a esa mujer ni por una milésima de segundo. Está prohibido. Weiss no permitiría el ser menos que los demás.

Deja el tono triste, a uno más fuerte, pero sus palabras siguen siendo melancólicas.

 _El frio crece en mi alma, consumiéndome…_

Su cuerpo se mueve en su asiento, como si estuviese empujando sus sentimientos fuera de su cuerpo, guiando el aire de sus pulmones por su tráquea, saliendo con intensidad por sus labios, con un control abismal. Sus ojos se cierran de vez en vez, y es como si doliera, como si cada palabra la desgarrase por dentro.

La orquesta parecen ser solo un punto ciego en el escenario.

Nadie los mira, ni sabe que existe.

Weiss se roba todas las miradas.

¿Quién querría mirar a alguien más cuando esa mujer pisaba el escenario? Esa belleza dejaría absorto a cualquier ser humano en la faz de la tierra, no tenía duda. Esa belleza y ese talento. Al menos ella misma no podía dejar de mirar. Sabía que había más personas ahí por el sonido, pero sus ojos no podían separarse de la mujer que la mantenía en vela.

 _Enemigos me rodean, pero los peores aparentan ser amigos…_

Sus manos se aferraban al asiento bajo su cuerpo, como un ancla a la realidad. Su pecho se sacude de arriba abajo, como si estuviese corriendo. Electricidad recorre cada parte de su cuerpo, casi como un calambre, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Todo eso provocaba aquella voz.

¿Era la única que sentía tantas emociones?

No lo sabía, pero quería pensar que sí.

Que era la única con aquella conexión con esa mujer.

 _Miro al espejo y veo a alguien a quien no reconozco…_

Sus ojos azules se cierran por completo, concentrándose en la música a sus espaldas, sin dejar de mover sus dedos por las teclas. Esperando para volver a entonar su canción. Todos los músicos aprovechan de ser alumbrados, sobre todo uno de los violines, pero sigue siendo el piano el que deja a todos anonadados. Weiss seguía robándose la atención.

Hasta ese punto no podía dejar de mirar a la estrella del lugar.

Sus ojos ardían, no quería dejar de mirarla ni por un solo segundo.

No se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas corrían sin detención por sus mejillas, sin control, sin tapujos. No era de las personas que lloraban ante los demás, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente estaba sucediendo. Sus sentimientos por la mujer ahí en frente eran demasiado fuertes, y podía sentir su pecho apretado con cada sonido. Las palabras vuelven, y también es cada una de las palabras la que la hacen sentir así.

Como tenía felicidad, pero ya la había perdido.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ella?

Su princesa del hielo, desmoronándose frente a todos.

 _Lo único que siento es la soledad…_

Cada palabra le llegaba al corazón.

Conocía a esa belleza.

La conocía más que cualquiera en todo ese lugar.

Mas que su propia familia.

Comprendía cada palabra, cada sentimiento, cada movimiento. Podía entender que no era solo una canción con palabras emotivas. No. No era así. Weiss Schnee no cantaba una canción melancólica por que sí. La cantaba porque era lo que sentía dentro de sí misma. Esa tristeza y soledad de sus palabras eran parte de su vida.

Cantaba lo que no podía decirle al mundo por sí misma. Porque debía ocultarlo. Porque debía seguir siendo perfecta. Seguir siendo manipulada. Seguir existiendo bajo la mirada de su padre.

Está herida, lo sabe. Está sufriendo, lo tiene claro.

Está luchando.

Día a día. No quiere rendirse, aunque tiene aquellos sentimientos encontrados, esa lucha consigo misma.

Eran de ella. Esa soledad vivida solo por ella.

Su propia vida.

Su propio pasado, presente y futuro.

Ese sufrimiento que la había convertido en una desconocida. Como se cuestionaba su propia existencia. Como vivió casa día engañándose a sí misma hasta un punto de quiebre.

¿Había algo más doloroso que no reconocerte en tu propia piel?

 _Espejito, ayúdame, ¿Quién soy yo?_

La música se detuvo.

El teatro quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

…

Cuando la presentación acabó, Weiss se levantó del piano con lentitud y elegancia y se quedó de pie mirando al frente, enfocando su mirada entre la marea oscura de personas sin rostro.

Sus ojos gélidos se veían tristes. Claro, no había tenido opción. La idea de su padre era demostrarle al mundo que la familia Schnee estaba unida gracias a la presencia de la ex heredera en el escenario. Hacer creer que eran una familia feliz. Ponerse esa mascara, la careta de una familia perfecta.

Las personas empezaron a aplaudir.

La diosa en el escenario dio una pequeña reverencia, con gracia.

No se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada.

No.

Aplaudió más fuerte que nadie ahí, haciendo que claramente se notase que el sonido que provocaba no era monótono como los demás. Sus piernas la hicieron levantarse del asiento, no fue su idea, pero no podía controlarse. Haría lo que sea que la hiciera sentir un poco más cerca de esa mujer. Sintió las miradas curiosas de las personas a su alrededor. La gente de Atlas no era particularmente expresiva ni emotiva con esas cosas, al menos no de manera autentica.

No era de Atlas, así que no le preocupaba el que dirán.

Estaba aplaudiéndole a la mujer que amaba y no iba a detenerse hasta que fuese vista.

No pasó mucho tiempo, confiaba en Weiss y su oído entrenado. Pudo reconocerla de inmediato, o al menos notar que había algo diferente a lo usual. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la mirada gélida la encontró entre el público, y nuevamente agradecía aquella posición privilegiada.

Su rostro se suavizó.

Ya no se veía tan triste, ni tan afectado, ni tan dolorido ni melancólico.

Si.

Weiss dijo que no querría cantar para esa gente, pero iba a hacerle notar que no fue así. Que no cantó para esa gente hipócrita de Atlas, ni para el bastardo de su padre o el traidor de su hermano.

Había cantado para Ruby Rose.

Quizás no era una persona realmente importante, ni especial, solo era una chica normal que había extorsionado a un general para obtener un asiento en primera fila. Pero los ojos de Weiss no la veían como a una persona normal, al contrario. La mirada de la reina del hielo solo la hacía sentir especial. Importante. Incluso irremplazable.

Sintió como una risa iba a salir de sus labios, pero murió en su garganta.

Era la chica más normal y especial del mundo. Afortunada, se llamaría a sí misma.

Las luces comenzaron a perder su brillo de forma periódica. Asi como Weiss se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una de las esquinas del escenario. El sonido del teatro se quedó en nada. Se miró las manos, e incluso con la miserable luminosidad, podía notarlas rojas.

Sonrió para sí misma.

Le faltaban manos para poder demostrar lo hermoso que había sido todo lo vivido. Para demostrarle a aquella mujer cuan perfecta era su actuación, su canto, su talento, su belleza. No había palabras ni gestos que pudiesen hacérselo saber.

…

Las personas empezaron a retirarse del teatro, así que hizo lo mismo, siguiendo a la multitud. Recordó al hombre bien vestido de la servidumbre que le dijo que esa era la apertura al evento principal, donde asistirían a un coctel bastante elegante.

¿Cuánto costaría ese boleto en situaciones normales?

Se sintió una persona muy importante al entrar con toda esa gente rica, aunque también una persona muy fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera podía caminar correctamente con sus zancos de señorita. Ni siquiera se sentía cómoda con su vestido negro y rojo. Las faldas estaban bien, ¿Pero los vestidos? No se sentía realmente elegante para ir a un lugar así. Al menos podía pasar algo desapercibida, mucho más que si hubiese ido con su sudadera.

El salón estaba luminoso. Los candelabros refinados estaban decorados con piedras preciosas. Los pisos brillantes y cuidados. Las mesas llenas de aperitivos. La pequeña orquesta en una de las esquinas. La servidumbre elegante equilibrando copas con bebestibles. El lugar parecía sacado de los tantos cuentos de hadas que solía leer.

Nunca había ido a un lugar así de elegante. Era una chica de isla después de todo, ni siquiera estaba habituada a los edificios altos o a los climas fríos.

Sonrió.

Si seguía estando cerca de Weiss, probablemente tendría que asistir a más eventos de esa índole.

Tomó una copa de un mozo para aparentar y no sentirse tan incómoda, y caminó sin rumbo entre la gente que hablaba entre sí, todos disfrutando de sí mismos de la manera más elegante que podían, aunque aborrecía el ver más mascaras que humanos.

Se quedó viendo una enorme pintura. Había varias, pero esa lucía aún más llamativa. No sabía si eran para ser vendidas o solo por decoración, pero parecían bien resguardadas.

Los colores le recordaban a Weiss. Todo ahí le recordaba a ella. El escenario. Los colores. El blanco. El gris. El celeste. El azul. Una elección de colores fascinante, como si hubiese sido pintada mirando a aquella reina del hielo.

"Es una bonita pintura."

Sonrió al escuchar la voz y soltó una risa. No necesitaba mirarla, lo sabía. ¿Cómo no reconocerla?

"No tan bonita como alguien que conozco."

Le dio una mirada a la ex heredera, cuyos ojos gélidos estaban mirando la pintura, mientras sus mejillas tomaban color poco a poco. Había captado la indirecta bastante directa.

La observó unos momentos, su vestido color índigo con detalles plateados lucía mucho mejor de cerca, que a varios metros de distancia. Su cuerpo lucía muy esbelto, y elegante. Era realmente una bendición para los ojos. No podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro al saber que tenían una relación estrecha. Nuevamente debía decir que era afortunada.

"Cantaste hermoso. Incluso me hiciste llorar como una niña. Fue asombroso."

"¿Cómo pudiste estar en primera fila?"

Weiss estaba avergonzada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su abdomen, como si haciendo ese gesto hiciera una especie de barrera en su contra. Era gracioso. Gracioso y hermoso. No podía dejar de alabar a aquella mujer. Se notaba curiosa y sorprendida de verla, y bueno, ella sentía lo mismo.

"Le hice una escena a Ironwood. Lo hice sentir mal y culpable hasta que me dio un boleto."

La teniente soltó un suspiro.

"Eso es peligroso."

Sus palabras molestas no combinaban con la pequeña sonrisa de alegría que sus labios tenían. Obviamente estaba feliz de su presencia, pero no lo diría.

"No tengo miedo al peligro si es por la mujer que amo."

Se quedó en silencio, imitando el silencio de la mayor. Los ojos gélidos estaban muy abiertos y sus labios se movían intentando decir algo. Su rostro enrojecía aún más.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Pestañeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sonrió para sí misma. Eso era lo que quería decirle, pero se le había escapado antes de tiempo. Se sentía avergonzada, pero no podía evitarlo, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel luego de todo aquel llanto.

"Que eres la mujer que amo."

Weiss llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. Intentando cubrir su vergüenza.

"No lo repitas, idiota."

Sonrió ante su actitud, y le hubiese gustado saber cómo habría sido aquella reacción si hubiesen estado solas. Quería decírselo cuanto antes, sobre todo con todo lo ocurrido. Quería que ella tuviese claro que había alguien ahí afuera que la amaba, y que no podía rendirse, así como ella no se rendiría.

Tampoco quería que Weiss la olvidara, sobre todo sabiendo lo difícil que sería la situación para ambas.

Era obvio que la amaba hace mucho tiempo, así como amaba su cicatriz desde la primera vez que se topó con ella. Eso era muy superficial, pero fue un inicio. Nunca una cicatriz se había visto mejor en el rostro de alguien.

Dejó su copa, con unos sorbos de menos, sobre la bandeja de uno de los hombres que iba caminando. Fue un movimiento rápido, quizás demasiado considerando su nula habilidad para caminar con esa vestimenta. Sus reflejos no eran los mismos con los tacones puestos, así que era de esperarse que perdiese el equilibrio.

Pudo haber muerto de una manera muy estúpida, o simplemente pudo haberse caído frente a la más alta alcurnia de todo Atlas. No sabía cuál era peor. Quizás morir era la mejor opción.

No fue así.

Sintió las manos de Weiss en sus antebrazos. La sujetó con firmeza, evitando su torpe caída. No tenía duda que la teniente tenía una habilidad fenomenal con sus zancos. Podía incluso hacer trabajo militar con ellos y no perder la elegancia.

"Luego me agradeces."

Weiss le dio una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Le dio una sonrisa torpe a la mayor cuando ya había logrado estabilizarse.

"Odio estos zancos."

La teniente soltó una leve risa y la mantuvo firme hasta que aseguró de que podía mantenerse de pie como una persona normal. Su mirada lucía tranquila. Eso la hacía sentir tranquila. Podía sentir la mano de Weiss en su espalda baja, como si estuviese preparada para un segundo tropiezo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los suyos durante unos segundos.

"Te ves hermosa con los zancos."

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

Weiss no era de las que piropeaba ni de las que sonreían con tanta picardía. No quería asumir que la distancia le había hecho bien, o que había influido en su comportamiento, pero debía de aceptar que no estaba para nada preparada para algo así. La teniente tenía ventaja, ese era su territorio y estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones, así que podía alardear y mantener la calma de una manera perfecta.

Se sentía tan torpe y poco agraciada que era su propia incomodidad la que la hacía sentir aún más avergonzada. Luego tosió para intentar desviar la atención de estupidez crónica. Sentía que había vuelto a tener dieciséis años.

Genial.

"Te estás vengando, Weiss."

Weiss volvió a reír levemente. Su sonrisa no dejaba sus labios.

Era extraño verla tan feliz, pero no había forma que eso no le gustara. Esperaba que ese momento fuese realmente el suspiro que creía que Weiss necesitaba, y si estaba feliz, ella también lo estaba.

"Era mi oportunidad."

Ambas soltaron una risa.

Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, y, por el contrario, sentía que la relación parecía aún más estrecha.

"Weiss."

Los ojos de la teniente volvieron a llenarse de frialdad en cosa de un segundo. Su rostro se puso serio y su postura recta y perfecta. La misma fría mujer que fue resultado de ser forjada con tanto dolor y soledad había tomado lugar.

Ambas miraron al ejecutor de la voz.

No era un misterio en lo absoluto. Obviamente ahí estaría Jacques, monitoreando a su nueva prisionera, sin alejarla de su perímetro.

"Padre."

El hombre se acercó a ellas, con su postura firme y sus brazos tras su espalda.

¿Dónde había escuchado que una persona que ocultaba sus brazos tras su espalda lo hacía porque había cosas que intentaba ocultar? O algo así. Quizás de su padre. No lo tenía claro.

Se quedó pensando en esa teoría mientras miraba la postura de Weiss.

Sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos tomando su otra muñeca.

¿Qué significaría eso? ¿Un intento de protección? ¿Inseguridad? ¿Miedo?

Desde su perspectiva, la posición de ambos solo le daba esa sensación de confrontación. Sus miradas también corroboraban el ambiente. Era similar a los gatos, que se miran con rigurosidad antes de atacar de manera sorpresiva. Sin aviso.

A segundos de atacar a la yugular de su agresor.

Jacques desvió la mirada hacía su dirección.

"Señorita Rose, que sorpresa verla aquí."

Le sonrió y le dio una leve reverencia. Fingiendo ser una más de esos fingidos Atlesianos. Le alegraba el haber entrenado su comportamiento, o tal vez no podría hilar palabras vacías frente al hombre.

"Es un evento maravilloso, no podía perdérmelo. Estaba al tanto que la familia Schnee era anfitriona de los mejores eventos en Atlas."

Se sintió en ese momento como una imitación de Ironwood, aunque en realidad, era algo similar. Sonreía por fuera con toda la cordialidad que era capaz, aunque por dentro sentía tanto odio que era capaz de romper una copa y matarlo ahí mismo. Nuevamente llegaba ese pensamiento por no haberlo matado apenas tuvo la mínima oportunidad.

Disciplina, disciplina. Se dijo a sí misma.

"Me alegra que lo disfrutara."

Sus ojos solo decían lo contrario. Sus ojos llenos de veneno.

Su presencia era muy fuerte e imponente. Entendía porque la gente siempre accedía a sus caprichos. Era un hombre que conseguía lo que quería. Era un hombre que no le importaba a cuantos lastimara en el camino para conseguir su cometido.

Era despreciable.

El hombre miró a la peliblanca. Su postura no cambiaba en lo absoluto. Él realmente era una bestia sin corazón. Lleno de maldad y egoísmo.

"Un colega quiere hablar contigo, Weiss. Acompáñame."

El hombre le asintió con la cabeza, en modo de despedida, para luego darse media vuelta y partir hacía un grupo de personas.

Weiss dejó caer sus hombros y suspiró.

Se notaba toda la carga de estrés por la que tenía que pasar.

"Animo, princesa. Solo un poco más."

Le sonrió y le dio un leve toque en la espalda. Weiss pareció recuperar el ánimo que tenían antes de que Jacques apareciera.

"¿No era la reina?"

Casi se le sale una risa poco apta para el lugar donde estaban. Tosió un poco antes de hablar. Le llamaba mas así en su cabeza, que decirle a ella de esa forma, y por eso no pudo evitar recordar las veces que le había dicho así de manera literal. Aunque la frase que había usado había sido más bien algo como; 'Ella se cree una reina del hielo, mandando a todos como si tuviese un palo atorado…' Eso lo había aprendido de una vieja amiga de la familia, y era un mal ejemplo, debía olvidar aquello.

No la conocía en lo absoluto cuando pensó aquello, tenía excusa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le tenía muchos apodos a la teniente, quizás demasiados. Era algo cursi aquello, pero si, así era. Como que su mente se ponía muy ingeniosa con los nombres.

Miró alrededor, notando cada detalle en el lugar, recordando la mansión en la que estuvo a penas unos momentos, y luego se le ocurrió la respuesta perfecta, o la perfecta metáfora. Realmente le gustaban esos juegos de palabras, y no quería agradecerle a Yang por eso.

"Eres una princesa, pero serás una reina cuando recuperes tu castillo."

Los ojos gélidos se abrieron con sorpresa, para luego llenarse de un brillo de determinación. Su mirada se fue hasta donde su padre estaba parado, conversando tranquilamente. Podía notar la ira. El odio. La frustración.

Si, esa era la persona en el trono.

Trono que no le pertenecía.

Sus labios se curvaron levemente, aun teniendo la determinación en su semblante.

"Es mi castillo, tienes razón."

Sus miradas volvieron a conectarse. Le dio una sonrisa, intentando expresarle apoyo. Le encantaba verla segura, determinada, podía saber que usaría todo a su alcance para lograr su cometido, así era Weiss Schnee. Siempre hacía todo lo posible para que todo fuese perfecto.

"Te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, Weiss. Te dije que nunca te dejaría sola, y así será. Estaré siempre contigo."

La sonrisa se suavizó cuando llevó su mano al hombro de la chica.

Weiss sonriendo era aún más bella que la Weiss normal. Aunque Weiss nunca era normal, siempre era maravillosa.

Sintió la mano ajena en la suya. Los ojos llenos de brillo, como si fuesen a soltar alguna lagrima, más ninguna logró asomarse.

"Gracias, Ruby."

Se dieron una última mirada y Weiss Schnee caminó a paso seguro entre la multitud, en dirección a su padre. Desapareciendo conforme pasaban los segundos.

Sonrió. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Caminó hacía la salida del salón. No sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que vería a Weiss, pero quería estar tranquila al saber que ella contaba con su apoyo y viceversa. Debía concentrarse en seguir luchando por su propio sueño.

Ambas estaban luchando batallas por sí mismas, y saber que se apoyaban mutuamente era suficiente para esforzarse aún más para lograr su cometido.

Le dio una última mirada al teatro.

Esperaba que la siguiente vez que estuviese ahí, fuese porque la heredera al fin había tomado el puesto que le correspondía.

…

Se sintió tranquila al llegar a la academia y darse cuenta de que no había ninguna carta de expulsión en su cama o ningún tipo de comunicado por parte de Ironwood, el cual parecía seguir en Vacuo. Solo esperaba que no sucediera nada malo cuando llegara, de todas formas, él se había arriesgado al darle el boleto.

Al menos no hubo caos en el concierto, ni mucho menos, así que podía respirar en paz. Incluso fue cordial con Jacques, eso era decir mucho de sí misma y de su esfuerzo por no joder la situación.

Pudo haber armado un alboroto, y agradecía su propia madurez para no hacerlo.

Las clases fueron tranquilas y por suerte también las físicas. Fue acondicionamiento físico, nada de peleas ni carreras de obstáculos ni nada, y en realidad lo agradecía. Aun no se sacaba la imagen de Weiss de la cabeza y podría aceptar que estaba algo distraída.

Se acostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos.

En su cabeza seguía escuchando la voz de Weiss.

Toda la situación era un desastre, no sabía cuándo la volvería a ver, no sabía nada de lo que les depararía el futuro, pero el solo pensar en ese momento divino le hacía sonreír.

"Te ves feliz."

Dio un salto de la cama, a casi un centímetro de caer.

No quería sonar racista de nuevo, pero ¿Que les pasaba a los faunos y su habilidad de sigilo? Tendría muchos problemas si terminaba en una batalla real contra una escuadra de faunos. Había muchas cosas que los hacían mejores que los humanos normales, era de esperarse que los humanos les bajaran el perfil y los discriminaran por miedo o por sentirse inferiores.

"Me asustaste, Lyra, me agradas, pero deja de aparecer de la nada."

La chica soltó una risa, y sonrió de vuelta. Era raro verla tan animada, no es que fuese seria ni nada por el estilo, pero parecía ser de la gente que evitaba llamar mucho la atención, aunque no la culpaba.

"¿Pudiste ver a la teniente?"

Sintió sus mejillas arder, sobre todo teniendo a Lyra ya sentada en su cama y hablándole en un susurro.

Ella sabía que toda esa situación era difícil de entender, y que prefería mantenerlo lo más secreto posible, al menos evitar que hubiese extraños dichos por aquí y por allá.

Aunque en realidad solo estaba siendo egoísta.

Si se enteraban de que algo ocurría entre ella y la teniente, terminaría con muchas personas tras su espalda preguntando por detalles, y en ese momento quería pensar lo menos posible en Weiss para evitar distraerse y deprimirse.

Estaba en una academia militar, necesitaba estar concentrada, casi pierde el brazo por estar distraída, no quería ni imaginarse que podría ocurrir si algo así ocurría de nuevo.

Amaba a Weiss, pero quería dejarla lejos de su mente para evitar problemas.

"Pude infiltrarme en el concierto y verla durante un momento, pero es difícil saber cuándo podré verla de nuevo. Supongo que eso me tiene algo mal."

"Ten fe en que el momento llegara pronto, por ahora concéntrate en salir de aquí con honores."

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a Lyra decir lo que su cabeza le decía miles de veces.

Soltó una carcajada.

"Eres lo máximo."

La chica le dio una mirada desconfiada, y finalmente sonrió, aceptando el halago.

Apretó los puños. Aun veía las cicatrices que se había dejado en los nudillos, cuando hizo aquella promesa un tiempo atrás.

Solo un poco más, Weiss.

Pronto nuestros caminos volverán a juntarse.

* * *

Capítulo 16: La visita.

 _¿Cuánto llevaba sin verla? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Ya sentía como que había algo dentro de si misma que empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco. ¿Había una pequeña posibilidad siquiera de que el destino las juntara una vez más?_

* * *

 **¡Ding Ding!**

 **Para los que dijeron Path to Isolation, se ganaron el premio de la adivinación eterna. Pero no se desanimen, todas las canciones estarán en esta historia, porque es el don de Weiss y debe ser APRECIADO.**

 **El capítulo va con un día de retraso, porque tuve un día doloroso de trabajo y olvidé por completo lo de editar y eso. Lo siento, lo olvide. Se que hay seguidores que están al tanto del día de publicación, así que me disculpo con ustedes. Y espero el capítulo haya valido la pena y la espera.**

 **Ustedes saben que conmigo el drama y la felicidad están a la vuelta de la esquina, así que no pierdan la fe, que no hay mal que por bien no venga, así que un poco de sufrimiento no hace mal. Ah, y claro, un poco de intimidad no estaría de más.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y esperen el próximo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Teniente y la visita.

Siempre se decía a si misma que no tenía que quedarse de brazos cruzados ante un conflicto. Que debía buscar la solución. Pensar en un plan. Buscar la forma de ser de utilidad. Pero como ya se había dicho, era imposible, debía ser realista en esto.

La extrañaba.

La extrañaba y no podía ser de ayuda, eso la carcomía lentamente.

¿Cuándo había pasado del concierto?

¿Un mes? ¿Dos?

No lo tenía claro, pero la nieve que había caído sin parar ya estaba desapareciendo del todo.

Se mantenía entrenando día y noche, mantenía su mente ocupada, para evitar desanimarse al sentirse inútil. Pero se estaba haciendo fuerte. Sus instructores estaban encantados con su nuevo comportamiento. Solo podía esforzarse, debía hacerlo por Weiss, para salir pronto de ahí y encontrarse con ella cuando no fuese solo una cadete idiota.

El tenedor se cayó de sus manos, quedando varado en los restos de comida de su plato. Sus manos temblaban. Estaba agotada. Pero no podía parar de entrenar. A penas se quedaba quieta, todo se desbordaba.

Lo intento, Weiss, en serio lo intento.

Ella siempre estaba ahí, como si su imagen estuviese perpetua tras sus globos oculares. A penas cerraba los ojos, la veía ahí. ¿Así de enamorada estaba?

Si, eso y la preocupación constante de no saber cómo ella se encontraba.

¿Estaba bien?

¿Estaba herida?

Se había preguntado esas cosas durante la primera semana sin verla, y las preguntas volvieron con el tiempo. Además, sus pesadillas la atacaban por las noches, mostrándole tantas posibilidades que la dejaban con un sabor amargo en la boca. Sobre todo, siendo consciente de lo factible que eran dichas posibilidades.

Tenía fe en ella, en de lo capaz que era, Weiss podía defenderse, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar Jacques. No confiaba en él, ni tampoco se había aparecido Ironwood en la academia, así que no tenía forma de encontrar información. Incluso miraba las noticias locales con regularidad para ver si algo ocurría, pero nada.

Recordó la visita que le dio su tío, y lo primero que le preguntó fue si sabía algo de Weiss, si Winter le había dicho algo, pero al parecer la hermana tampoco tenía forma de contactarla, sobre todo siendo ella la primera que se zafó de la familia Schnee.

No había forma de comunicarse.

Intentó recoger el tenedor, esta vez su agarre fue más firme. Tenía que deshacerse de sus debilidades.

Comió un par de bocados, intentando terminar la tarea de almorzar.

La extrañaba demasiado.

Se concentró en los últimos guisantes que quedaban en el plato. Ya no tenía hambre, solo comía porque era consiente que necesitaría la energía. La necesitaba para seguir entrenando, para seguir creciendo.

Sintió la mano de Lyra en su hombro, mas no la miró. Escuchaba las voces de sus amigos en la mesa, no distinguía con claridad que decían, ni tampoco estaba muy interesada en lo que pudiesen decir, a menos que fuese un plan infalible para salvar a la princesa de la torre, aunque si sus propios planes eran inútiles, dudaba que los planes de otras personas no lo fueran.

"Ruby."

Escuchaba la voz de la chica, pero no la miraba, no tenía energías, sin duda aquel día no era su día en lo absoluto. No sabía por qué no tenía ánimo. Solo hizo un sonido con su garganta para que la chica entendiera que había sido escuchada y podía proseguir con la conversación.

Ni siquiera ganas de hablar tenía.

"Ruby."

Nuevamente escuchó la voz de la chica, y cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro. En realidad, le fastidiaba estar en su propia cabeza y que intentaran sacarla de ahí. No quería pensar, pero también quería silencio de vez en cuando. Agradecía la compañía de sus amigos, pero a veces se irritaba con facilidad, sobre todo poniendo a Weiss en la ecuación.

Realmente no era su día.

"Mierda, Ruby, mira para afuera."

La voz de Shawn la sacó de su cabeza. Ahí se dio cuenta que no era una conversación vaga, si no que estaban intentando llamar su atención hace un buen momento.

Nadie la miraba, todos en la mesa, los matones y las chicas fauno, estaban mirando por una de las grandes ventanas del comedor. Estaba curiosa, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al ver los ojos de Lyra, que se veían sorprendidos, confusos e incluso algo asustados.

Imaginó lo peor.

Siguió con la mirada el punto el cual todos sus amigos observaban. A pesar de que todos en sus mesas charlaban y había mucho ruido de ambiente, pero en ese momento dejó de oír.

Su boca se secó. Sus piernas temblaron al igual que sus manos. Su cuerpo se tensó.

¿Era un espejismo?

Frunció el ceño, intentando asegurarse de que no era su mala vista la culpable de lo que veía.

Sus labios de inmediato se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Weiss.

Podía notar claramente que era ella. Vestido celeste y tacones a juego, una gabardina crema bastante larga, su cabello peinado con esa asimetría tan particular e interesante. No importaba la distancia, sabía que era ella.

No se movió de su lugar, como si aquella imagen la hubiese congelado en su asiento, hasta que Lyra le dio un empujón en la espalda que prácticamente casi la bota al suelo.

"Deberías ir, yo te cubro en las clases que vienen."

Solo ella pudo escuchar las palabras de Lyra, aunque a esa altura sus amigos ya tenían claro que ella y la teniente tenían una relación cercana, no sentimental, ni sabían detalles ni nada, solo sabían eso.

Que eran amigas.

Se levantó como un resorte del asiento.

Sentía sus piernas temblar aún más en ese momento, por los nervios o las ansias, o el miedo o la emoción. No sabía. Quizás todo junto. Su cuerpo era un misterio en ese momento. Lo usaba hasta el cansancio, y en ese momento todo el dolor, todo el agotamiento, se desvaneció.

Salió del comedor a paso rápido, para luego iniciar una rápida corrida hasta la mujer, pasando entre varios edificios de la academia. Estaba lejos, pero sus piernas eran rápidas como ninguna, incluso le impresionó como cooperaron a la perfección.

Sintió su uniforme táctico como su segunda piel, y se sintió bien el correr por un objetivo tan claro como aquel. No quería parar. No quería detenerse. Sentía que si vacilaba o desperdiciaba un segundo de más, la mujer volvería a desaparecer.

Y no, no podía perder la oportunidad de verla. De hablar con ella. De saber si estaba bien. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca no iba a dudar. La necesitaba. La necesitaba a su lado.

Necesitaba asegurarse que no era su imaginación.

La vio mirando su reloj de pulsera, mientras se mantenía entre dos edificios de la academia, como si tuviese dudas de avanzar hacia su destino. Se le veía tensa, pero muy hermosa.

"¡WEISS!"

El grito abandonó su garganta con naturalidad. No le preocupaba nada en lo absoluto, ni que la escucharan ni la vieran, pero agradecía que todos estuviesen comiendo o descansando en los dormitorios a esa hora. Era como si fuese un recreo solo para ella y para la teniente.

Vio la mueca de terror en los ojos de la teniente.

Quizás estaba corriendo muy rápido, pero no podía parar. Se sentía como una bala. El miedo debía de ser por la posible colisión. Mala idea correr tan rápido. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pero estaba demasiado feliz para controlarse. Feliz, ansiosa e impaciente.

La teniente puso su rostro serio de la nada. Se paró de frente y se posicionó con los brazos estirados. Como si estuviese recibiendo un abrazo, o un tacleo. O ambos.

Y así fue.

Se lanzó a los brazos de la mayor, abrazándola por el cuello, y fue recibida por un fuerte agarre. Le sorprendió que no terminaran cayendo al suelo por el impulso, pero gracias a Weiss la situación fue controlada. Incluso podía mantener el equilibrio con tacones, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡Pudiste habernos matado!"

Ahora venía el regaño, aunque se sentía tan bien que la sonrisa no dejó sus labios, solo aprovechó esos segundos de acomodarse en el cuerpo ajeno y disfrutar de ese aroma que tanto añoraba, apegándose más a ella, asegurándose que estaba ahí, que estaba viva.

"Lo siento. Me emocioné."

Se soltó un poco del agarre para enfrentar el rostro posiblemente enojado de la teniente, pero no, no era así en lo absoluto. Sus ojos lucían tranquilos y sus labios estaban levemente curvados en aquella sonrisa que tanto adoraba. Solo pudo aumentar su propia sonrisa.

Dio un salto.

Con sus manos tocó los brazos de la mayor y le hizo una rápida inspección. Su rostro no parecía agotado, o tenía unas habilidades magnificas para el maquillaje.

"¿Estás herida? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Has dormido-?"

Sintió la mano de la mayor en su boca, impidiendo que siguiera hablando. La teniente soltó un suspiro, su rostro se veía cálido.

"Estoy bien, pero parece que tú eres el problema, ¿Has comido bien? ¿Te has estado exigiendo de más? Puedo notarlo."

Ups.

Se rascó la nuca y miró alrededor en busca de una respuesta divina.

No podía mentirle a esos ojos gélidos y severos.

Su mejilla fue estirada. La sintió arder, pero igual soltó una risa. El tacto era tan vivido, tan real, no como los sueños que tenía de vez en cuando. Se sentía bien. Verla, sentirla, se sentía bien.

"No hagas que me preocupe, idiota."

"Lo siento."

Al final ambas se preocupaban por la otra.

Tomó las manos de Weiss con las suyas. La extrañaba aun más de lo que podía reconocer. Les dio un beso a ambas manos. La teniente terminó apoyando su frente en la suya y se quedaron ahí unos segundos, aprovechando de la cercanía. Era tranquilizador. Era como el paraíso.

Toda la lejanía de ese tiempo parecía tan ínfima con aquel acercamiento. Era como recuperar el tiempo perdido con un simple gesto, con una simple mirada. Todos sus problemas se derrumbaban con la facilidad con la que caía una torre de cartas. Sus sentimientos por ella no cambiaban con la lejanía, al contrario, la amaba cada día más, y la distancia solo le recordaba lo mucho que la quería y la necesitaba en su vida.

Jamás creyó que sería vulnerable, que se sentiría así por alguien.

No quería separarse. Quería estar así por siempre. Quería sentir ese sentimiento agradable todos los días de su vida, hasta que finalmente llegase su muerte.

Pero debía tener los pies en la tierra.

"Weiss, ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?"

No había ido para verla, eso era obvio. Sintió su propio rostro endurecerse. ¿En qué momento había madurado tanto?

"Cuando te despiden, deben darte una suma de dinero. Es un trámite que demora un poco, así que ahora vine a buscar el papeleo y las cosas de mi cuarto. Mi padre me permitió venir aquí."

Se le había olvidado por completo que ella también se quedaba algunos días a la semana en la academia. Debía de tener varias cosas personales.

Levantó el rostro para ver a Weiss a los ojos.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?"

No estaba segura de la respuesta ni de la pregunta.

Iba a buscar lo último que la unía con ese trabajo. Desde ese momento no tendría razón alguna para volver. Debía ser angustiante. Era la vida que había construido por sí misma, y ahora tenía que dejarla por la culpa del mismo hombre que le impidió vivir su vida con anterioridad.

Odiaba tanto a Jacques.

"Me encantaría."

La sonrisa que Weiss le dio hizo que se enamorara de nuevo.

Se quedó embobada unos segundos hasta que sintió la mano de Weiss en su mano derecha. Los dedos ajenos entrelazándose con los suyos.

Sintió sus mejillas arder.

Quizás su relación estaba lo suficientemente avanzada para que eso no la avergonzara, pero Weiss Schnee no permitiría que la vieran tomada de la mano con una idiota. Sonrió. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero a ella sí. Hacer eso, para Weiss, era su pequeña rebelión ante la vida. Se sintió, nuevamente, profundamente orgullosa de ella.

Amaba a esa mujer.

Siguió a la mayor mientras recorrían el campus. Entraron al edificio administrativo. Se sentía extraño entrar ahí de esa forma. Incluso cuando entraron a la oficina, encontrándose con Ozpin. Se sentía diferente estar ahí por Weiss y no por sus problemas.

Se acercaron al gran escritorio.

El hombre la miró por unos segundos, y luego miró sus manos entrelazadas. Posteriormente fijó su mirada en la teniente. Su rostro inmutable, pero para nada arisco. Siempre agradable.

"Me alegra que viniera personalmente a buscar sus cosas, señorita Schnee."

"Hay cosas que deben ser hechas de esta forma."

Ambos se miraron con seriedad, como si se hablaran con la mirada.

Ozpin le habló del papeleo. Le mostró documentos. Se quedaron hablando sobre el trabajo, cosas puntuales, incluso le hizo firmar una que otra cosa.

Se sentía completamente fuera del lugar.

Invisible incluso.

Si no tuviese la mano de Weiss en la suya, probablemente dudaría si estaba realmente ahí. Era como ser un narrador omnisciente que puede ver todo lo que sucede en escena, pero no es participe en lo absoluto.

Ambos se dieron la mano luego de terminar la conversación.

Se puso a pensar en lo difícil que debía ser para Weiss el hacer todo con la mano derecha. Incluso los saludos, ya que en la milicia la mano derecha era casi reglamentaria. Luego de tantos años así, era de esperarse que pudiese llegar a ser ambidiestra. Se causo gracia pensar en eso. Incluso había firmado con la derecha, y quería pensar que era para no soltar su mano.

Tal vez era así.

La visita fue breve. Ozpin se levantó del asiento, y le dio un saludo militar a la teniente, mientras sonreía levemente.

"Un placer haberla tenido con nosotros, teniente Schnee."

Weiss respondió con el mismo saludo.

"El placer fue mío."

No dudada de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Sabía que Weiss estaba destrozada con dejar el lugar. Tenía claro que ese trabajo había sido importante para ella. Había sido un escape. Había sido una elección propia. Había sido su camino, o el inicio de uno. Era la vida que quería tener, que había empezado lentamente y había echado raíces con el tiempo. Era doloroso deshacerse de eso.

Caminaron hasta los dormitorios exclusivos para los docentes, un edificio más pomposo que el de los cadetes.

Era una caminata silenciosa.

No quería decir palabra alguna. Era una sensación parecida a la que se tiene cuando alguien ha perdido a un ser querido. La sensación de duelo.

La muerte de la nueva Weiss Schnee, y el regreso de la antigua.

Lástima era así, y no viceversa. La antigua Weiss no debería haber vuelto, no debería haber resucitado de las cenizas. La mujer aislada que había cambiado debía volver a esas raíces llenas de veneno y mentiras.

Un destino cruel.

Subieron al tercer piso y se quedaron de pie frente a una puerta. Sus manos dejaron de estar entrelazadas. La teniente sacó una llave del bolsillo de su gabardina y luego la metió en la cerradura. Ella soltó un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

Era difícil. Podía notarlo.

Era doloroso.

El cuarto tenía lo necesario. Un armario. Una cama. Un escritorio. Y una puerta, que podía presumir que era un baño.

Se quedó apoyada en la puerta ya cerrada, mientras Weiss dejaba el papeleo en el escritorio y se movía libremente por el lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí?

La academia había sido su lugar de entrenamiento por tres años. Ahí se había convertido en parte de la milicia, y había escalado hasta tener su título de teniente. Todo en ese lugar.

Aunque Weiss se mantuviese serena, podía sentir su sufrimiento, y eso la hacía sentir deprimida. Como si los sentimientos ajenos se plasmaran en su humanidad. La conocía lo suficiente para entender su pesar. Para tener empatía con lo que estaba sucediéndole. Ruby Rose era la única que podía apoyarla, que podía entenderla.

"Debo despedirme de este lugar."

Bajó la mirada al escuchar las palabras. Si. Era entendible.

Weiss necesitaba su espacio.

Le dio una sonrisa, sin poder evitar el sentirse decepcionada de no poder estar más tiempo con ella, de no disfrutar cada segundo de su presencia. Pero lo entendía. Era parte del cambio. Era parte de cerrar un ciclo.

"Entonces te daré tu espacio."

Se iba a dar la vuelta, pero el ver a la teniente de espaldas, sacándose el abrigo, dejando al descubierto su espalda gracias a ese vestido que llevaba puesto, hizo que su cuerpo se congelara. Se quedó observándola, siendo cautivada por la perfección de su cuerpo y de su belleza deslumbrante. Hace mucho que no veía el cuerpo de la mujer, pero a pesar de no ser la primera vez, se sintió hipnotizada, y estaba segura de que siempre se quedaría mirándola como idiota, aunque fuese pan de cada día.

La vio voltearse levemente, dejando en evidencia su mirada sugerente. Mientras que con sus manos deshacía su peinado perfecto, dejando que su cabello cayera grácilmente por su cuerpo, como una cortina.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo, y luego empezaba a latir tan fuerte que lo sentía en la sien, en la garganta, en sus puños cerrados.

¿Estaba seduciéndola?

Si, no tenía duda.

"Respuesta incorrecta, idiota."

No podía contra eso.

Nadie podría contra eso.

De manera automática aseguró la puerta en su espalda, para luego acercarse a la mayor.

Si, tal vez para ella despedirse de ese lugar de forma deprimente, no era la mejor opción, y bueno, debía admitir que la idea de la mayor era mucho mejor que la suya. Había perdido completamente.

Llevó una de sus manos a la mandíbula de la teniente, acariciando su piel, mientras que su otra mano pasaba libremente por la espalda descubierta. La porcelana siendo tan suave como la recordaba.

La besó.

La besó como había querido besarla desde el concierto. Desde mucho antes.

Los labios correspondieron de igual forma.

Se sentía igual que aquella vez en su departamento.

Igual de inminente. Igual de anhelante.

Quería tocarla. Quería hacerla suya. Quería asegurarse que Weiss Schnee no había sido obligada a desaparecer por completo. Que no era la Weiss del pasado, si no la actual, la que decidía su propio camino.

Buscaba con sus manos la forma de deshacerse del vestido de la teniente, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con su chaqueta militar.

La euforia y la impaciencia las hacía poner torpes.

Se sentía torpe, por el simple hecho de estar ahí con semejante diosa, mujer perfecta a la cual extrañaba de sobre manera. No quería olvidar esa perfección. Ese cuerpo esculpido. Esa personalidad tan magnética. Esos ojos que podían ser tan gélidos y tan cálidos al mismo tiempo. Esa frialdad tan autentica y simplemente atractiva.

No iba a pensar demasiado. Iba a disfrutar la ocasión.

Había anhelado verla hace mucho y si no aprovechaba ahora, podría perder la oportunidad, tal vez para siempre.

Anhelaba a Weiss Schnee con todo su corazón, alma y cuerpo.

Llevó a la teniente a la cama, abrazándola con firmeza. Algo en su cuerpo la obligaba a mantenerla cerca. Debía ser la lejanía que habían tenido o simplemente quería tomarla con fuerza y no dejarla ir nunca más. No quería perderla de nuevo, aunque la separación fuese inminente.

Quería llorar, sin embargo, llevó sus labios al cuello de la mujer, besándolo, lamiéndolo, recordando el sabor de aquel día, ignorando esos sentimientos agobiantes que burbujeaban en su pecho. Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual y eso la dejaba tranquila. Los labios ajenos seguían emitiendo aquellos sonidos angelicales. Nada había cambiado. Ese cuerpo seguía reaccionando de la misma forma ante su tacto. Nada había cambiado.

Y nada cambiaría, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviesen separadas.

Parte de sí misma vivía con el miedo de que Weiss se encerrada nuevamente. Que se alejara. Que la soledad en la que se había forjado siguiera ahí más fuerte que nunca. Pero seguía sintiendo esa calidez y ese aroma, ese tacto suave, esos movimientos sensatos.

Esa era su Weiss Schnee.

Escuchó los gemidos suaves, suplicantes.

Sintió su cabeza dar vueltas ante los sonidos extasiados.

Esa era una despedida, quizás. Un hasta luego. Un adiós. Un hasta nunca. Un simple recordatorio de una nueva añoranza.

Pero no habría llanto, no por su parte. Quería recordar a Weiss en su forma más pura, en su forma más humana. No quería que fuese algo lastimoso. Algo triste. No, debía ser algo esperanzador. Debía besarla con la suficiente intensidad para que no se olvidase nunca de ella.

Las uñas pasaron por su espalda, así como las caderas chocaban con insistencia contra su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Weiss, desesperados, ansiosos, honestos.

Amaba ese lado de Weiss.

Weiss.

Weiss.

Weiss.

No controlaba su voz, ni las veces que había repetido el nombre, solamente estaba atenta a los gemidos ajenos que acompañaban sus palabras agonizantes.

Hubiese preferido que la segunda vez con Weiss fuese más romántica o más tranquila, pero al final entre ellas siempre había una euforia, una urgencia, una insistencia.

No importaba.

Si Weiss estaba bien, se daba por pagada.

Si era con ella, lo demás no importaba.

Si podía sentirse así, y hacerla sentir así, lo demás no tenía relevancia.

Algún día ambas serian libres, y podrían disfrutar de todo lo que no pudieron disfrutar en el pasado.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras mantenía su rostro al lado del de Weiss. Podía escuchar con claridad sus gemidos en su oído, así como el aire cálido rozando su piel. Los sonidos se mezclaban con los propios, creando una harmonía en sus tímpanos.

Se aferró con fuerza de la teniente, así como la teniente se aferró de ella.

Podría hacerlo todo el día.

Si era con Weiss, no dudaría ni un segundo.

Ahogó un gemido en los labios de la mujer mientras seguían moviéndose a un vaivén, sincronizándose casi a la perfección, en un ritmo constante y enérgico.

No quería que ese momento acabara.

"Te amo."

Las palabras salieron de su boca, casi pasando desapercibidas entre los fuertes gemidos. No las contuvo, ni podría hacerlo, en ese momento no era ella misma ni tenía control alguno sobre sí misma. Las sensaciones solo nublaban más y más su razón.

Lo único en su cabeza era Weiss.

Su cuerpo tembló, completamente fuera de sí, y sintió en ese instante como la mano libre de Weiss se posaba su rostro, forzándola a que sus ojos se unieran por una fracción de segundo que parecía eterna, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en ese mismo instante, y recibió un beso tan cariñoso que hasta creyó que era una especie de espejismo del éxtasis.

Los ojos azules enmarcados con esa piel de porcelana ahora sonrojada, con pequeñas lagrimas acumulándose poco a poco en sus pálidas pestañas, brillaban con algo que parecía ser magia. Algo demasiado bello que era imposible ponerlo en palabras. Que era imposible describir o descifrar.

Sonrió, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

Y las lágrimas que contuvo todo ese tiempo, terminaron cayendo sin control.

Siempre era vulnerable con Weiss a su lado. Era como si todo lo que se había guardado en su interior durante ese tiempo, se hubiese liberado con su sola presencia. Con ella era libre de sentir. Con ella no tenía que ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Podía ser ella misma, así como Weiss podía ser ella misma a su lado.

Se abrazó del cuello de la mayor, sollozando, mientras los brazos delgados y firmes la abrazaban de vuelta.

Weiss era su lugar seguro y realmente no quería dejarla ir.

No quería perderla.

No quería.

No de nuevo.

…

"¿Ruby, acaso no tienes entrenamiento?"

Soltó una risa ahogada y respiró profundo, disfrutando de la esencia de aquella divina mujer, mientras su cuerpo permanecía calmo, así como su cabeza. Tenerla ahí era suficiente para acallar sus penas, sus falencias, sus temores. Una muerte anunciada que prefería mantener en silencio, mientras seguía disfrutando de lo que llamaba vida.

"Lyra inventará alguna excusa."

Los ojos azules buscaron los suyos, así que se separó un poco para poder conectar con la mirada.

"Soy una teniente, aunque no trabaje aquí. Estoy muy decepcionada de usted, recluta."

Soltó una risa al ver aquella sonrisa en los labios de Weiss. Una sonrisa completamente despreocupada y llena de humor. Adoró aquel momento. Volvió a besarla, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Podía sentir los labios curvados que la besaban nuevamente, y una vez más, sin parar ni detenerse. Solo podía reír ante la actitud divertida de la mayor, y verse sorprendida ante aquel ataque de cariño muy poco común en ella.

"Por favor acepte mis disculpas, teniente Schnee."

La besó una y otra vez, imitándola, siguiéndole el juego, hasta que Weiss soltó una risa y giró el rostro huyendo del ataque.

"Dios, Ruby. Déjame respirar."

Se sentó, mirando fijamente a la mayor, y se cruzó de brazos. Indignada.

"No me engañes, Weiss, tienes un control de la respiración estupendo, debe ser porque cantas, no te hagas la inocente conmigo."

Weiss se sentó también, quedando ambas a la misma altura, mirándose directamente a los ojos. No podía leer en lo absoluto lo que los ojos celestes parecían indicarle, eran como un enigma. Se sorprendió cuando los brazos ajenos se movieron hasta rodear su cuello, los cuales la jalaron hasta volver a quedar nuevamente acostada sobre la teniente. No podía quejarse, mientras más cerca estuviesen, mejor. Y en realidad, esa nueva actitud en ella, la encontraba de lo más adorable.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver un brillo seductor y juguetón en los ojos de la mujer, siendo algo así muy poco común, otra irregularidad más en ese momento poco común, pero nuevamente solo podía agradecer y atesorar aquello. Le dio una sonrisa y la volvió a besar.

Tenía que disfrutarlo.

Tenía que aprovechar cada segundo.

Como si fuese el ultimo…

* * *

 _Capítulo 17: La despedida._

" _Unas últimas palabras. Un último abrazo. Un último beso. No quería pensar que sería el último definitivamente, pero tampoco podía darlo por hecho. Serían tiempos difíciles, pero no había otra opción que seguir adelante. Que seguir luchando. Seguir anhelando aquel momento, sin importar cuantos años pasen."_

* * *

 **¡Oh! Quizás las actualizaciones serán los viernes, no lo sé. Y bueno, chicos, sé que mi historia cayó en decadencia, ya lo mencioné en Instagram, pero bueno, no tengo más opción que dejar de lado la depresión y seguir adelante.**

 **En serio no saben cuánto me motiva que me dejen un comentario, evitan mi llanto, y me hacen feliz. Porque bueno, lo único que gano escribiendo públicamente son los comentarios que ustedes, lectores, pueden darme. SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI SUELDO.**

 **Quiero subir pronto mi crossover, pero no puedo poner tres series, solo puedo elegir dos, y en realidad no lo sé. Little Witch Academia no tiene muchas historias en la plataforma, pero la historia prácticamente rodea a Diana y Akko, así que tendría que ponerla, y ahí quedo si como otra poner Frozen o Rwby. Ah, estoy muriendo por dentro, además que no he visto a mi novia en MUCHO tiempo, y eso me deja aún más deprimida.**

 **Ya, ya. Mucho. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que sigan al tanto de esta historia!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Teniente y la despedida.

"Tengo que volver."

Weiss se sentó en la cama y comenzó a arreglar su cabello, amarrándolo como de costumbre.

Quería mirar esa imagen llena de elegancia todos los días de su vida. Era espectacular.

Ojalá algún día ese sueño se hiciese realidad.

Sus sueños siempre habían sido sobre ser una heroína, sobre seguir los pasos de su madre, pero jamás pensó en algo tan natural como lo que sería de su vida privada. Según ella, hace unos años, se hubiese dicho que su vida eran las armas, que si pudiese se casaría con un rifle o algo así. Ahora, años después, luego de conocer a esa chica, solo quería pasar sus días con ella.

Verla dormir a su lado, ver su rostro pálido, sus pestañas largas, ojos fastidiados al ver como la luz entra por los bordes de la cortina, escuchar sus resoplidos y luego escuchar ese suspiro tan profundo que daba cuando tomaba una taza de café, como si le volviese el alma al cuerpo. Quería verla salir de la ducha, con una toalla en el torso y una en su cabello, verla como se tomaba su tiempo para secar su largo cabello, peinarlo y luego arreglárselo. Ver como se cruzaba de brazos cuando miraba el armario en busca de que se pondría, como se ponía el conjunto perfecto, combinando incluso los zapatos y el maquillaje, sin espacio para la imperfección.

Quería disfrutar de todo eso y mucho más. Aquellas cosas simples que significaban el vivir con alguien.

Quería que su futuro fuese con Weiss Schnee.

Se volteó para verla, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Disfrutando de la belleza de la teniente. De su piel pálida y tersa. De sus curvas bien formadas. De su humanidad llena de elegancia y grandeza. Realmente no creía que existiera una mujer más hermosa en el mundo entero. En realidad, le molestaba que Jacques hubiese contribuido en la creación de una diosa tan perfecta. Quería pensar que los buenos genes eran exclusivos de su madre.

Le gustaría estar ahí con ella, para ayudarla, para apoyarla en todo segundo. Pensar juntas en el plan perfecto. Lograr obtener la ansiada libertad.

Soltó un suspiro.

Fue tan sonoro que Weiss volteó a mirarla.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Con Weiss sus incertidumbres siempre salían a la luz.

"Sé que no puedo ayudarte en mi estado actual. No tengo poder ni influencias. Me gustaría poder estar ahí para armar un contraataque o lo que sea. Lo siento."

La mirada gélida mostraba confusión, luego sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, pero lograba vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Me diste un plan la otra vez. Así que he pensado en eso."

La miró con duda, sin entender.

"Seré la reina, Ruby. No huiré esta vez. Tomaré el apellido Schnee."

Su mirada se dirigía hacia la puerta, como si fuese el primer obstáculo para cumplir su cometido. La miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Weiss no se detendría con joder a su padre, o con poder obtener su libertad. Weiss Schnee iba a pelear con todo, para conseguirlo todo.

"¿Recuerdas el libro que estabas leyendo? El que dijiste que era 'tu libro'."

Dio un salto y sonrió ante el recuerdo, para luego pensar en aquel tomo, el cual hablaba de guerras y estrategias. Miró a Weiss fijamente a los ojos. Ambos haciendo contacto. Sabía que estaban pensando lo mismo. Podía recordar un capitulo en particular, y era casi como si ella misma lo hubiese escrito, así de nítido estaba en su cabeza.

Esa era la mejor opción.

Controlarlo desde dentro.

El plan consistía en conseguir su confianza, lo que tardaría sin duda, luego ser parte de su círculo confidente, encontrar pruebas, documentos, archivos, lo que sea que demostrara los actos sucios que estaba cometiendo bajo el ojo fiscalizador. Era difícil de decir cuando demoraría en aquello o que tan difícil sería, era realmente relativo. Había personas que tardaban años en ganarse la confianza, y no tenía duda de que un hombre como Jacques desconfiaría de su propia sombra.

Iba a ser difícil, pero era el plan más seguro.

Aunque conllevaba mucho sacrificio.

Weiss asintió y fue como si hubiesen estado conversando de manera telepática todo ese tiempo.

"Encontraré la forma de derrocarlo."

Sonrió al escucharla decir esas palabras. Como una reminiscencia de la conversación luego del concierto. Realmente iba a lograrlo, no tenía duda.

Weiss es más fuerte de Jacques.

Sonrió. Se sentía bien el ser en parte participe de este plan de ataque, y le hubiese gustado ayudar un poco más, pero esa no era su misión. Ese era el plan de Weiss, su plan de ataque, esa era su batalla y no podía inmiscuirse. La teniente tenía todo en sus manos, y por lo que veía de ella, iba a hacer un espléndido trabajo.

Se sentía un poco más tranquila.

Ella estaría bien.

Se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo su piel desnuda con la suya. Quería quedarse en esa posición por la eternidad, aunque tenía claro que era imposible. Besó la nuca de Weiss, haciendo que esta soltara una leve risa. Sintió las manos ajenas en sus brazos, correspondiendo de cierta forma el abrazo.

"Lo lograrás, Weiss, ambas lo lograremos, y estaremos juntas una vez más."

Weiss no dijo nada, pero asintió levemente. Podía saber que la mujer estaba sonrojada, y no diría nada para no avergonzarse aún más.

"Me cuidaré y tú también. Nada de no comer ni exigirse."

Soltó una risa, y volvió a dejar una serie de besos en el cuello y hombros de la mayor.

"Lo sé. Nada de hacer algo precipitado, teniente."

Weiss soltó bufido.

"Eso es de idiotas como tú."

Soltó otra risa y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Weiss. Podía escucharla reír levemente.

Había algo que le molestaba, hace un buen rato, y aunque no quería arruinar el momento, había cierto apuro en mencionarlo, ya que el futuro seguía siendo incierto. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

"Cuando recuperes lo que te pertenece, ¿Podrías salvar a tu madre?"

La teniente se liberó del agarre para darse media vuelta y mirarla de frente. Su mirada confusa e incluso algo dolida.

"¿Salvarla?"

Soltó un suspiro. Sus manos fueron de manera automática hacía unos mechones de cabello plateado, los cuales empezó a acariciar y a enrollar en uno de sus dedos.

No podía evitar escuchar la voz de su madre detrás de su cabeza.

"Perdí a mi madre a corta edad y siempre me ha entristecido el no poder recuperarla. En tu caso ella sigue ahí y a la vez no. No quiero que la termines perdiendo sin haber podido estar con ella. Por eso, si existe la posibilidad de ayudarla, de rehabilitarla, hazlo por favor. Recuperar a tu madre. Que ambas recuperen el tiempo perdido."

Los ojos gélidos bajaron al suelo. Luego volvieron a chocar con los suyos.

"A veces dices cosas muy maduras para ser una niña."

Hizo un puchero.

"Soy una adulta muy madura, Weiss."

Weiss rodó los ojos y sonrió.

"Haré lo que pueda, también la quiero de vuelta."

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios ajenos en su sien y solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta, apreciando el gesto. La vio levantarse de la cama para empezar a buscar su ropa. Se le quedó viendo mientras con gracia y majestuosidad se ponía sus prendas. No iba a dudar ni un segundo en tomarse su tiempo y volver a grabarse esa imagen en su mente.

Dio un salto cuando le cayó en la cara su propio pantalón, cortando todo su tren de pensamientos y de miradas penetrantes.

"Deja de mirarme y vístete, necia, no puedes quedarte aquí."

Soltó un bufido de resignación, pero terminó sonriendo.

La iba a extrañar. No sabía cuándo la volvería a ver, pero tenerla ahí en ese instante era suficiente para hacerla sonreír. Para sentir que todo estaría bien. Para ser optimista nuevamente. Para tener fe y esperanzas en que llegaría el día donde sus caminos se toparan, y esta vez de manera permanente.

Dejaron la habitación como estaba, y caminaron a la salida a paso lento.

"¿Y tus guardias?"

Weiss soltó un chillido molesto, se le notaba la ira exudar por cada poro. Al parecer realmente tenía guardias siguiéndola o algo así.

"Mi padre me dijo que si no llegaba a las siete iba a llamar a la policía. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Una teniente perseguida por la policía como si se tratara de una delincuente? Es una tontería. Me hace sentir parte de una banda criminal."

"Bueno, si así fuera, serías la delincuente más hermosa y refinada del planeta."

Sintió un golpe en su brazo que la hizo soltar una risa.

Las mejillas pálidas cambiaron a un tono rojizo mientras negaba con el rostro, con notorio fastidio.

Si, iba a extrañarla.

Se quedaron de pie en la reja de la academia. No había nadie a los alrededores, solo esa reja imponente. Esa reja que separaba ambos mundos. Que separaba todo lo que era la academia, el establecimiento como tal, con el resto de la ciudad, con el resto de Atlas.

Ahora Weiss no estaría en su lado del mundo, si no que estaría al otro lado, eso la deprimía. Negó con su cabeza. No debía verse deprimida, al contrario, debía apoyarla y darle ánimos. Si se ponía toda deprimida, la partida sería más difícil, y no quería que el ultimo recuerdo que Weiss tuviese de ella fuese con la cara roja y lágrimas. Un desastre. Ya se lo había dicho antes, debía hacer de esto algo esperanzador, no mortuorio.

"Es tiempo que me vaya."

Le dio una sonrisa y se puso firme, poniendo su mano derecha en su frente. Iba a despedirla como merecía. Una despedida para una teniente. Porque Weiss Schnee siempre iba a ser su teniente, no importaba lo que sucediese, o el tiempo que pasara. La teniente Schnee siempre iba a ser la mujer de la que se enamoró tan profundamente.

"Un placer haber estado bajo su tutela, teniente Schnee."

Los labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, y no dudó que ese brillo en sus ojos era de emoción pura. Nunca se había referido a ella de esa forma tan formal, con tanto protocolo, y quería hacerla sentir orgullosa del camino que había recorrido.

De todas formas, fue el régimen militar que hizo que sus caminos se cruzaran.

"¡RUBY!"

Ambas se voltearon en dirección a los edificios de la academia, donde venía todo su grupo de amigos corriendo hacia ellas. No pudieron evitar abrumarse un poco con la visita tan inesperada.

Todos se pusieron en fila y saludaron de la misma forma a la teniente. Eso tomó a ambas por sorpresa, pero una buena sorpresa.

"Gracias por todo, teniente."

Shawn había hablado por todos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus compañeros despedirse de Weiss, así como ver a Weiss realmente emocionada con el gesto. No había sido en vano. Todo su trabajo duro, su esfuerzo por ser respetada y querida por los cadetes, había valido la pena. Había logrado ser alguien importante ahí, donde la miraban con admiración, con cariño, aunque fuese la teniente difícil y temible.

Weiss estaba acostumbrada a hacer más enemigos que amigos, así fue durante toda su vida, así que estaba segura de que la mayor no acostumbraba recibir halagos o agradecimientos de los demás. Su rostro le decía aquello. Ya no estaba aislada. Ya no estaba sola. No lo estaría. Era realmente importante, alguien en quien la gente confiaba.

Nadie podría tomar su lugar. Nunca.

"Gracias, reclutas. No dejen de esforzarse."

Todos se quedaron de pie, viendo como Weiss pasaba aquella separación de mundos y dejaba su maleta en el suelo. Sus ojos gélidos miraron la academia una vez más, como si escaneara todos los sitios en su memoria. Como si todos los recuerdos que había tenido ahí dentro se plasmaran en su cabeza, como destellos melancólicos y llenos de memorias irremplazables.

Sus ojos volvieron a conectarse y la teniente dio un salto, como si recordara algo importante. La miró con confusión. A Weiss no se le solían olvidar las cosas, era parte de su personalidad perfeccionista.

La teniente caminó nuevamente hacia su dirección y se paró justo en frente suyo. Pudo sentir su mirada escaneándola en todo momento.

"Tengo algo que decirte, Ruby."

Levantó una ceja ante la declaración. Se veía como si fuese a decir algo serio, así que asintió, y puso su mejor cara seria para imitar la de ella. Dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea.

"¿Qué cosa, Weiss?"

Sintió las manos frías en su rostro, así como los labios ajenos posicionándose en los suyos. Reconoció aquella mezcla de aromas volviendo a llenar su espacio personal, aunque ya sintiera el aroma impregnado en su propia piel. Se sintió bien, casi tan bien como el primer beso.

Fue un beso casto y sutil.

Rápido.

Certero.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella le estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo de una forma que desconocía. Que jamás había visto. Era una nueva versión de Weiss frente a ella, solo para ella.

Antes de que las manos de la teniente dejaran su rostro, escuchó su voz.

"No te lo dije antes por vergüenza, pero también te amo."

Su rostro ardió con fuerza. No pudo decir nada, solo se quedó ahí, sintiendo como sus orejas echaban humo. Como su rostro se encendía como una lampara de lava. Incluso se sentía temblar.

Eso no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

No de esa forma.

No en ese momento.

No en esa situación.

Probablemente tenía una sonrisa idiota pegada en la cara, en su roja cara.

La teniente respiró profundo y se arregló la ropa, finalmente miró a sus compañeros una vez más.

"Cuiden de Ruby, no dejen que se meta en problemas."

Los chicos asintieron y Weiss retomó su camino hasta el otro lado de la reja, tomando su maleta nuevamente. Se sonrieron una última vez. Aun no superaba las palabras y solo pudo meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y esperar a que estas dejasen de temblar. Tenía una mezcla de emociones en su barriga mientras veía a la mujer de sus sueños saliendo del recinto, caminando por las calles a paso seguro, alejándose de la academia.

Se quedó ahí, mirando esa reja que ahora las separaba.

Al fin logró deshacerse del aire que llevaba conteniendo en sus pulmones. Nunca había escuchado palabras tan honestas por parte de la teniente, de hecho, jamás se le había pasado por la mente que podría escuchar algo así de ella, al menos no con esa seriedad y sinceridad. Sus palabras no dejaban espacio alguno para la duda, y como solía decirlo, hasta cosas tan simples como una declaración terminaba siendo algo perfecto.

Sentía su cuerpo caliente y sus manos no detenían sus temblores. Así como sentía su cara adolorida ante la sonrisa estúpida que tenía grabada en su semblante.

"Guau, eso fue inesperado."

Escuchó la voz de Shawn.

"¡Es tan romántico! Es como esas películas trágicas con finales felices."

Esa fue Lyra.

Los demás chicos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

No quería voltear y verlos o se sentiría aún más avergonzada, su cara ya estaba lo suficientemente roja, gracias.

Soltó un suspiro, ordenando sus ideas.

Le había dicho que la amaba. Weiss había correspondido el sentimiento. Y en frente de un montón de reclutas y no le importó en lo absoluto, incluso la besó.

Podía saberlo y estar segura de los sentimientos que la teniente le tenía, pero escucharlo directamente de su boca…

Eso era impagable.

La iba a extrañar mucho, pero tendría mucho tiempo para repetir ese momento en su memoria las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Weiss Schnee la amaba.

Miró hacía el cielo, la única conexión que habría entre ambas, pero en ese momento no le importaba la lejanía, ni los problemas, ni el tiempo en que no se verían, nada importaba.

Los sentimientos mutuos mantenían la unión entre ambas.

Puso su mano en su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos enfurecidos contra su caja torácica. Lo que sentía jamás iba a ser olvidado. Nunca dejaría de lado esos sentimientos. Iba a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario. Iba a luchar. Iba a cumplir su sueño y luego sorprendería a Weiss mostrándole cuando había crecido.

La iba a hacer sentir orgullosa.

…

..

.

Se quedó mirando el sol, intentando recibir algo de calor de su parte, aunque fuese solamente en su rostro, sentía que necesitaba de su calor en su carne. Sus brazos se sentían entumecidos, aunque el ejercicio de mantenerla a flote debía ser suficiente para que entraran en calor. Era difícil, el invierno se había terminado, pero todo seguía igual de congelado.

Agradecía que ya fuese viernes y pudiese ir a la casa de su tío y comerse las galletas que había dejado guardadas en la alacena. También quería darse una ducha caliente y sacarse todo ese barro y vegetación del cuerpo.

Escuchó un grito a la distancia, luego dos disparos seguidos, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del eco. Eran pocas las cosas que la relajaban tanto como un disparo al cielo.

Se quedó ahí, sintiendo el aroma a tierra mojada y a hierbas acuáticas entrar por su nariz. El aire helado lastimando sus fosas nasales. Pero estaba acostumbrada al frio, al dolor, ya estaba intrínseco en su humanidad.

Escuchó otro grito, más cercano, junto con el sonido de un cuerpo saliendo del agua, y luego volvió a escuchar los dos disparos al cielo, los cuales se sintieron más cercanos, pero igual de relajantes.

Era su señal.

Tomó todo el aire que pudo y metió su cuerpo bajo el agua, zambulléndose por completo.

Sus lentes tácticos le permitían mirar bajo toda esa agua oscurecida, llena de tierra, ramas y basura. Todo lo que veía era turbulento y poco clara, ya que ni siquiera podía ver con claridad sus manos desnudas, pero en realidad no necesitaba su vista.

Sacó, de uno en uno, los pedazos de su arma. Empezó a armarla cuidadosamente, guiándose por la memoria táctil debido a tanto tiempo haciendo ese trabajo. Armar, desarmar, pan de cada día.

Logró armarla para luego meterle el cartucho antes de que el aire en sus pulmones se acabara. Pasó las balas y salió del agua, para proceder a disparar al cielo dos veces. Recuperó el aire poco a poco. El sol se sentía mucho más inútil en aquel preciso instante. Su cuerpo estaba helado, rígido, pero había logrado su cometido, lo único que importaba.

Sentía los trozos de pasto pegados a la cara, así como el agua dentro de sus botas y su ropa. Era parte del entrenamiento, y le encantaba todo aquello, pero realmente se sentía muy poco agraciada, además del frio calándole los huesos. Vio como otro de sus compañeros empezaba a hacer lo mismo que ella, podía notar las burbujas saliendo a la superficie. Estaban bastante separados unos con otros.

Se sacó los lentes, ya empañados con una capa café. Miró alrededor en busca de Lyra o Shawn, pero los había perdido por completo. Su posición estaba bastante más alejada y no podía visualizarlos en lo absoluto, de todas formas, era uno de los pantanos más grandes de la zona. Era difícil ver desde un lugar a otro por la flora tan prominente. Hacer ese entrenamiento en un lugar tan complicado era parte de sus retos finales, no tenía duda.

Se alertó al no escuchar los disparos y frunció de inmediato el ceño.

A esa altura el siguiente ya debía de haber terminado de armar la pistola.

Buscó con la mirada y vio como una explosión de burbujas salió a la superficie.

No lo pensó dos veces, se puso los lentes nuevamente y se sacó la pesada mochila dejándola caer sin rumbo por el agua. Comenzó a nadar por las aguas pantanosas en esa dirección. No es que no confiara en su compañero, al contrario, habían hecho eso múltiples veces en diferentes aguas y ese recluta en particular era muy bueno en aquello. Era la primera vez en ese lugar y siempre existían peligros, sobre todo si aún no estaban habituados a la flora y fauna del lugar.

Aunque lo que le preocupaba era principalmente la fauna.

Sentía que cada centímetro que avanzaba era como un metro más extenso. Se sumergió lo suficiente pero aun así era difícil ver entre el barro. Sabía la posición exacta, pero quería ser positiva y decirse que su compañero iba a bajar en la misma dirección y no cambiar de rumbo bajo el agua. Que no cambiaría. Que solo bajaría.

Quería ser positiva y pensar que seguía vivo.

Por suerte si, ahí estaba, retorciéndose.

Se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver el panorama y era tal y como lo imaginaba. Salió a la superficie por un poco más de aire y volvió a bajar, preparada para atacar. Sacó una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó al chico.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para salvarlo.

Enterró la navaja cerca del cuello del recluta, a peligrosos milímetros de distancia de su garganta, para luego tirar del animal que estaba enroscándose en su tráquea, coartándole la respiración, así como apretaba sus brazos y piernas, coartándole los movimientos. Era un abrazo letal que le impedía siquiera pelear por su vida.

El agresivo reptil se retorció intentando agarrarse nuevamente de su víctima, mientras intentaba morderla de alguna forma, acercándose, intentando impedir que le arrebatase a su presa. Logró esquivar el ataque, todo en cámara lenta, como era la vida bajo el agua. Atacó al animal una vez más, provocando que su visión terminara profusamente manchada de sangre.

La serpiente comenzó a detener sus movimientos bruscos al ir perdiendo sangre, sin embargo, su compañero estaba inerte, cayendo más profundo con el peso de la mochila. Tuvo miedo de que hubiese muerto. Apuñaló una última vez al animal, alejándolo del todo del cuerpo de su compañero. Cuando el reptil no fue una amenaza, se dirigió al chico para agarrarlo de la mochila, lo más pesado de su cuerpo y lo que provocaba su rápido hundimiento, y lo tiró con fuerza hacia la superficie. Sintió sus músculos desgarrarse, pero no podía siquiera pensar en el dolor.

Necesitaba salvarlo.

Él no se movía en lo absoluto.

No hizo nada al reaccionar con el oxígeno.

Negó con su cabeza. No podía detenerse ahí. Necesitaba sacarlo del agua para atenderlo lo más pronto posible o sería demasiado tarde.

Comenzó a desabrochar la mochila del cuerpo del chico, dejando que el implemento cayera por su propio peso. Agarró al chico del cinturón de su ropa y tiró de él mientras que con su mano libre intentaba nadar por las aguas. Escuchaba gritos desde la distancia. Todos estaban alejados, demasiado para ser de ayuda en esas circunstancias.

Ignoró todo a su alrededor, no quería distraerse ni cometer el error de esperar por asistencia.

Debía hacerlo ella misma.

Movió sus extremidades con todas sus fuerzas, intentando acercarse lo más rápido posible a la orilla de aquella inmensa masa de agua estancada.

Se le hizo eterno.

Sentía sus extremidades acalambrarse poco a poco por el esfuerzo y por el frio a su alrededor. Pero no debía rendirse.

No ahora.

Sus pies sintieron tierra firme y pudo empujarse más fácilmente. Se agarró de las plantas a su alrededor con su mano libre, para darse aún más impulso. Escuchaba los movimientos a su alrededor, pero aún demasiado lejanos.

Usó toda la fuerza que tenía para darle un último tirón a su compañero y así sacarlo completamente del agua. Ella misma cayó a la tierra por el esfuerzo, manchando todo su cuerpo de barro, tierra y pasto.

Pero aún no podía detenerse.

Se arrastró por el barro, aun sin soltar el cinturón. Lo movió hasta que ya estaban en terreno firme y seguro. No quería que otro animal se les lanzara encima. Se dio un respiro rápido y se sacó los lentes, sacándole los mismos a su compañero. Le despejó las vías respiratorias y se aseguró que no tuviese ningún objeto extraño en su boca.

Se arrodilló y ubicó sus manos empuñadas en el esternón del chico.

Una, dos, tres.

Cuatro, cinco, seis.

Siete, ocho, nueve.

Escuchó las voces ya más cerca. Estaban cerca. Estaban acercándose. Cerró los ojos. No quería escucharlos a ellos, solo quería escuchar algún sonido que le dijera que su compañero estaba vivo.

Necesitaba escucharlo.

Necesitaba asegurarse.

Necesitaba mantenerlo con vida.

Diez, once, doce.

Trece, catorce, quince.

Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho.

Apretó la mandíbula. No iba a dejarlo. No iba a dejarlo ir. No en un momento así.

No podía decepcionarlos.

Diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno.

Veintidós, veintitrés…

No podía decepcionarla.

Una gran cantidad de agua salió despedida de la boca del chico. Este de inmediato dio un salto y ladeó su cuerpo, despejando por completo sus vías, liberándolas de cualquier materia acuosa que hubiese entrado mientras luchaba por su vida. Su tos tortuosa retumbaba entre el lugar como un eco terrorífico que se mezclaba con el sonido de insectos y pájaros que ahí habitaban.

Se quedó inerte, con sus manos aun empuñadas, viendo como el chico se retorcía a su lado. Sonrió al ya estar segura de que él ya se encontraba fuera de peligro. Pudiendo respirar en paz.

Su instructor y algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban alrededor, mirando la escena, algunos prestando ayuda adolorido chico.

Parecía todo haber pasado tan lento y rápido a la vez, resultaba increíble y caótico que esas cosas sucedieran y agradecía que eso hubiese pasado con ella estando cerca, no quería bajarles el nivel a sus compañeros, pero era buena en reaccionar rápido.

El chico pasó sus manos por su cuello, el cual estaba enrojecido y herido con pequeños rasguños que podían ser resultantes del roce de las escamas del animal en su carne. No era de extrañarse que se hubiese desmayado, el reptil constrictor debió apretar con todas sus fuerzas para dejarle tales heridas, incluso dejarían marcas en sus brazos y piernas y donde fuese que el animal comenzó a apretarle.

"Te debo la vida, Ruby Rose."

Dio un salto al encontrarse con los ojos del chico. No era muy cercana a él, solo lo normal. Ambos eran los mejores de su compañía, así que se podía decir que eran prácticamente rivales, pero ver esa mirada llena de agradecimiento fue suficiente para sentir que lo conocía de toda la vida. Se dejó caer en la tierra mientras le sonreía. Sus huesos, músculos, articulaciones, todo estaba tan adolorido que no le sorprendería que amaneciera sin poder moverse en lo absoluto.

Pero todo estaba bien, todo había salido bien.

Veía el sol, así como veía las sombras de las personas a su alrededor, oscurecidas al estar contra luz.

Cerró los ojos, y quitó su cabello húmedo y embarrado del rostro, permitiendo que los rayos del sol tocasen su piel. Permitiendo que el calor llegase una vez más.

Se quedó ahí, inerte, escuchando los gritos, las felicitaciones, los animales, el sonido del agua, el viento pasar por las plantas.

Soltó un suspiro.

Odio las despedidas, pensó.

* * *

 _Capítulo 18: La invitación._

 _No la olvidaba aun, y el mismo recuerdo de aquella mujer era suficiente para hacerla arder en dolor y en regocijo. ¿Cómo puedes amar y odiar tanto el recuerdo de alguien?_

* * *

¡ **Oh! ¿Que habrá pasado aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Los dejaré con la intriga. Respuestas y sufrimiento en el próximo capítulo. Preparen sus pañuelos.**

 **Hoy se suponía que terminaba mi práctica profesional, pero iré hasta el martes, y no sé qué me depare el futuro de ahora en adelante, pero por suerte tengo ya escritos los capítulos finales, así que no se preocupen, que esta historia ya está completa. Y bueno, ya saben, sus comentarios son mi sueldo, y siempre me hace feliz saber que opinan, aunque sea breve. Los amo cuando comentan.**

 **Ah, por cierto, Neo Magician (me acostumbraré a decirte así para no confundirme porque soy malísima con los nombres), te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y tengas un gran día hoy.**

 **Y respecto al crossover, creo que cuando termine esta historia voy a hacer una encuesta en Instagram o algo así para decidir cuál poner como serie/película principal.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Teniente y la invitación.

Empezó a empacar sus cosas en la mochila.

Cada vez que las chicas de la habitación pasaban cerca de ella, le daban un leve golpe en la espalda. Como apoyo. Como agradecimiento. Impresionadas con su acción.

No podía evitar sentirse algo avergonzada.

Llamar la atención nunca había sido su objetivo, y ahora toda la academia sabía de aquel suceso. No era la gran cosa, de todas formas, estaban ahí para proteger a la gente, pero al parecer no había ocurrido un incidente así en la academia y nunca relacionado con una serpiente hundiendo a un recluta. Incluso el pensar en cómo la miraban los cadetes de primer y segundo año lograron hacer que se ruborizara. Estaban haciendo de un simple acto algo venerado y eso la hacía sentir algo incomoda.

Era una chica normal, o eso quería ser, pero no importaba lo que ocurriese, siempre terminaba bajo el foco de la atención. Era algo que realmente odiaba, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, solo sonreírles e intentar que los rumores se detuviesen y no se salieran de control.

"Saldrás en tres meses con una condecoración."

Lyra se había dejado caer en su cama. Chloe, la amiga fauno de ambas, también se dejó caer, empujando levemente a la rubia. Su cola delgada y larga se movía de un lado a otro, con ánimo.

"Lyra tiene razón. Será muy útil para tu futuro como militar. No todos se destacan de esa forma en la academia."

Rodó los ojos ante las palabras de sus amigas. Cerró su mochila y se la puso en la espalda. La sentía pesada, pero solo era el cansancio. Si bien sus entrenamientos le exigían mucha resistencia y estaba acostumbrada al dolor de sus músculos y posibles heridas, el nadar de esa forma y en esa situación le dejó todo su cuerpo agarrotado. Fue un acto de pánico puro y adrenalina al límite. Esperaba que pudiese mover su cuerpo por la mañana, porque sentía que no sería capaz en lo absoluto.

Movió su cuello de un lado a otro, acomodando su equipaje.

"Solo hice lo que era correcto."

"Seguimos ordenes, no siempre hacemos lo correcto."

Lyra apoyó su cabeza sobre la espalda de su amiga castaña, y se quedó mirando el techo. Esas palabras eran las que siempre decía Shawn. Ambos habían estrechado su relación en ese tiempo, y se podía notar claramente por la forma en la que se expresaban, a veces casi una copia del otro. No los culpaba, se notaban apegados con los meses que iban pasando.

Dio un suspiro y miró hacia la misma dirección, como si realmente hubiese algo en ese sector del techo. Sus parpados se sentían pesados. Solo quería dormir un poco, descansar su cuerpo.

Probablemente permanecer todo el fin de semana acostada, aunque no debía descuidar su rutina ni aquellas cosas, no cuando sus notas y sus resultados estaban en lo más alto. Era una batalla constante contra algunos de sus compañeros cadetes, los cuales también se esforzaban, y no planeaba dejar que ellos la pasaran, mucho menos cuando quedaba tan poco tiempo para graduarse. Debía ser de las mejores ahí.

Soltó un suspiro.

Aun podía sentir las escamas en sus manos, y el agua fría entrando por su ropa.

Pero sobre todo sentía el miedo a fallar.

¿Qué hubiese hecho ella?

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de sus dos amigas, como si ellas esperasen una respuesta, aunque no hubiese ninguna pregunta que responder. ¿O sí? No lo tenía claro, y no quería preguntarles. Tal vez ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a la actitud algo misteriosa que había tomado con el tiempo, como la miraban con respeto. Como se había ganado su posición.

La posición de líder.

Ya no era la misma chica de hace dos años. No lo era en lo absoluto y agradecía que sus amigos no hubiesen presionado ese lado. Lo sabían todo, así que podían entenderla. Eso la calmaba. No tenía que seguir sumergiéndose en el abismo gratuitamente. Solo se mantenía en silencio cuando lo necesitaba, y era la chica casual y algo idiota cuando se sentía animada.

Ahora era la líder.

Jaló de las amarras de su mochila y les sonrió. Era hora de marcharse. Ambas pestañearon al unísono, y solo pudo mirarlas con una ceja levantada. Vaya amigas que tenía, pero en parte lo disfrutaba. Puso sus manos en su cadera, y sintió que copiaba cierta posición de cierta persona, y si bien eso la lastimaba, seguía provocándole una sensación de tranquilidad.

No la olvidaba aún.

"Es cierto que un soldado debe priorizar la misión y acatar ordenes, pero un líder sabe que tener a su equipo unido es fundamental para lograr esos objetivos."

Las chicas se miraron y se sonrieron entre ellas, como si hubiesen esperado sus palabras. Quizás se habían acostumbrado a su palabrería de líder y esas cosas. Era difícil, pero la mantenía cuerda. Mantenía su cabeza ocupada, y siempre agradecía aquello. Tener un equipo la había ayudado en varios entrenamientos. Habían logrado con éxito cada una de las misiones que les habían dado. Los cuatro. Lo habían hecho, y seguirían haciéndolo hasta que se graduaran, y esperaba que sus caminos se juntasen en el futuro.

Se despidió de ellas con una sonrisa y caminó hacía la salida, sintiendo sus pies pesados retumbando contra el suelo.

 _No necesito a nadie._

 _Estoy bien por mí misma._

 _Es inútil ser parte de un equipo._

Sus propias palabras resonaban en un eco ensordecedor, rebotando por cada lado de su cabeza, como una burla a sí misma.

Si, quizás si había madurado más de lo que creía posible.

Su madre estaría realmente orgullosa, así como Yang también lo estaba. No se rendía, y seguía adelante. Había conseguido uno de los mejores puestos en la tabla de posiciones, en rendimiento, en calificaciones, en prácticamente cada una de las clasificaciones.

Y seguía teniendo el mismo espíritu heroico.

¿Ella estaría orgullosa también?

Nunca lo sabría…

Se dejó caer en el sofá.

El camino a casa se le hizo fugaz. El estar recordando cosas estúpidas que había dicho, o había hecho, hicieron del recorrido algo ínfimo. Realmente se avergonzaba de su actitud, pero por otra parte se sentía bien el haber cambiado para bien y no al contrario. No se había estancado, y sabía claramente quien se merecía el mérito de hacer cambiar su estúpida forma de pensar.

Metió la ropa sucia en la lavadora, mientras disfrutaba de un café azucarado. Estaba dejando de hacer frio, pero el sol parecía ser solo un adorno en el cielo. Aun sentía el cuerpo frio al estar horas en esas aguas congeladas y la ducha no fue suficiente para hacerla sentir viva de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro y se quedó viendo la taza humeante en sus manos.

El frio le recordaba a la teniente, al igual que el aroma a café. Esos tiempos cuando la conoció, cuando se enamoró. Era la misma época cuando se separaron para siempre, y no podía evitar deprimirse ante los recuerdos. El año pasado también se encerró en si misma por esas fechas. No podía evitarlo. Eran dos años sin ella.

Se tomó lo que le quedaba de café y volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo en el sofá. Se sentía tan frio como todo a su alrededor. Se quedó mirando el techo mientras su cuerpo se sentía pesado y dolorido. Debían ser las ocho o nueve de la noche, no lo tenía claro. No quería levantarse a mirar su celular, que yacía conectado a la corriente en lo lejano de su habitación. No quería siquiera prender la televisión y escuchar algo más a parte de su propia respiración.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, minutos, un tiempo indefinido.

El sonido de la puerta la alertó.

Giró el rostro, esperando que la persona al otro lado de la puerta hiciera su entrada.

Su tío entró y de inmediato el olor a Whisky inundó su olfato, como un saludo.

Quizás eso era mejor, el olor a café solo empeoraba su sentir.

Solo empeoraba su estado.

Qrow dejó las llaves en la mesa y se tiró a su lado en el sofá. Ninguno dijo nada. No era necesario. Se quedaron ambos mirando el techo mientras sus respiraciones parecían estar en sincronía. Quiso reír. Nuevamente los recuerdos pasados la inundaron. Aquel día en la lluvia. Aquella vez que ambos se quedaron inertes en la misma posición, sabiendo que sus citas se habían retirado de una manera imprevista por acción de la mala suerte. Tal vez su propia mala suerte, o la de su tío.

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

No podía sacársela de la mente, no importaba cuanto lo intentara. No es que quisiera olvidarla, en lo absoluto, no quería hacerlo, pero los recuerdos se aparecían en su cabeza con tanta euforia, dolor y tan recurrentes que terminaban haciéndola vacilar en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Ya habían pasado cosas malas mientras entrenaba, y tenía claro que debía alejar su mente lo más posible de cualquier tema que involucrase a la teniente.

Todo ese tiempo fue un insufrible martirio, por extrañarla y porque los recuerdos fuesen amargos.

Su tío dio un enorme salto, con suficiente impulso para hacer que se levantase del sofá y cayese de pie frente a ella. Frunció el ceño ante el abrupto movimiento, que realmente la dejó anonadada. Su tío no era un hombre impulsivo y además siempre andaba desganado. Cosas así no eran para nada normales. Sabía que esa ocasión era por alguna razón en específico. Lo observó fijamente y él la miró con su ceño fruncido, pero en sus ojos seguía estando el mismo brillo de siempre.

"Vuelve a ser la enana positiva que saca de quicio. Cada día te pareces más a mí y a Tai."

Levantó una ceja.

¿Qué saca de quicio? Rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que la situación le diese gracia, aunque seguía indignada. Suponía que sí, se estaba pareciendo a ellos, y quizás estaba en la sangre, que se yo. Le echaba la culpa en ese momento al cansancio y no quería contar la travesía en lo absoluto, así que asumiría la responsabilidad ya que normalmente pasaba estando seria, muy metida en su cabeza.

"Gracias por el ánimo, tío."

"Se que Yang vendrá el próximo sábado a visitarte y te animará, intenta despejarte un poco, ¿Quieres?"

Se alegraba de la visita de Yang y agradecía la preocupación de su tío.

Habían tenido conversaciones al respecto, sin detalles, sin nada. Sabía que su hermana notaría de inmediato que algo le ocurría, y así fue, pero no iba a hablar nada de ella, sobre su vida personal o sus problemas. Yang sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero no era quien, para desvelar la historia privada de la teniente, sobre todo a una persona con la que no se llevaba tan bien en el pasado.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a su tío hasta que él finalmente se rascó la nuca y empezó a pasar sus manos por su ropa, por sus bolsillos, como si buscara algo, algo que parecía haber perdido. Parecía como si fuese lo más importante del mundo y claramente parecía haber olvidado que era algo importante.

"Hablando de la próxima semana, una amiga me invitó a una función en el teatro el próximo viernes, y realmente no me llevo bien con esta gente desagradable de Atlas, así que pensé que sería bueno para ti el hacer algo elegante y dejar de jugar en el barro como los niñitos."

Soltó un bufido al escuchar eso último.

"No son juegos, son entrenamientos militares y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie."

Era parte de la milicia, debía hacer entrenamientos de esa índole desde la corta edad. Aunque había pasado hace mucho, y no era por decirle 'viejo' a su tío.

Qrow al fin encontró lo que buscaba en su chaqueta luego de unos minutos de búsqueda. Una especie de sobre. Se lo pasó y lo abrió para mirar el contenido. Había un papel dentro. Soltó un suspiro pesado. Sintió de inmediato el dolor punzante de los recuerdos en su sien. En su pecho.

Un boleto.

Podía reconocerlo.

"¿Un concierto? ¿Estas tomándome el pelo?"

Levantó una ceja nuevamente. Parecía que quería sacarla de quicio él a ella y no al revés.

"¿Qué? Ya has ido a esas cosas, dijiste que lo pasaste bien."

Si. La estaba sacando de quicio y lo había logrado. Se levantó de golpe y le pasó el sobre con desdén. Estaba enojándose. No tenía muchas ganas de discutir, menos después del día estresante por el que tuvo que lidiar. Aun sentía su cuerpo adormecido, y no tenía ganas de explicarle a su tío con alcohol en la sangre sobre todas las razones de que eso parecía una broma muy cruel.

Apretó la mandíbula.

Soltó un suspiro, intentando calmar esa ira.

Su tío solo quería ayudarla, a su tosca y embriagada manera, pero no lo hacía para fastidiarla. Lo tenía claro. Sus buenas intenciones siempre estaban ahí. Debía calmarse. No perder el control.

Relajó los puños que ya tenía levemente apretados.

Tenía que decírselo.

Explicarle.

"Era el concierto de…"

Ni siquiera podía decir su nombre en voz alta. Tantas veces se retaba a si misma por pensar en su nombre que decirlo era casi inconcebible. Sentía su cabeza doler, su pecho arder con el simple atisbo de ese nombre en su garganta. Podía sentir la mirada de su tío fija en ella, pero no podía mirarlo, solo podía observar algún punto en el suelo.

"No podría estar ahí sentada y ver a alguien más en un escenario. No puedo."

Vio cómo su tío se veía dolido y era como si reflejara sus propios sentimientos. Se sentía dolida. Se sentía triste. Ahora siempre se sentía triste.

Estaba rota.

Ya no se reconocía a sí misma. Era como si alguien le hubiese arrebatado parte de sí. Como si la mitad de su ser hubiese sido congelado en el tiempo. Se sentía ajena en su propia piel, pero estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con eso. Ya eran dos años, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese ser extraño y confuso en el que se había convertido.

Tampoco tenía las ganas de hablar al respecto. De sus sentimientos. Siempre había sido así. Abrirse. Dejar que los demás la vieran vulnerable. Había sido positiva por mucho tiempo. Siempre viéndole el lado bueno a las cosas. Siempre auto motivarse para no dejarse caer ante el miedo, la tristeza o lo que fuese. Nunca caía ante la adversidad y siempre encontraba un plan.

La tristeza parecía tomar un sitio más grande en su humanidad.

Era vulnerable con ella, y sintió que perdió aquello cuando la perdió a ella. No podía ser vulnerable, ni demostrar sentimientos, para no preocupar a los demás con su sufrimiento. Sus más cercanos lo notaban, porque ya no era igual que siempre, pero le permitía seguir esforzándose.

Se lo había prometido.

Pero ahora…

No quería ser vulnerable si no era con ella.

"No puedo avanzar."

Su tío se quedó en silencio. Esperándola. Dándole su tiempo.

No había hablado de aquello con nadie. No tenía que ser vulnerable, pero al menos podía hablar de lo que sentía. Era su tío, el hombre que la cuidó y la crio como un padre. Su ejemplo para seguir. Si no se lo decía a él, si no se abría ante él, ¿Con quién más podría tener la confianza de decirle aquello que apretaba su pecho cada día de su existencia?

Las cosas sucedían por algo, y tal vez era el momento.

"Lo he hecho todo por ella, me he esforzado y sigo adelante, me mantengo positiva y me planteo aquel futuro utópico que nos prometimos, pero…han pasado dos años. Pronto me graduaré. Estoy perdiendo completamente la fe. No he sabido nada de ella. Estoy desesperada. ¿Cómo saber siquiera si ella sigue…viva?"

"Ruby…"

Qrow se le iba a acercar, pero ella dio un paso atrás. Él de inmediato entendió el mensaje y retrocedió, y menos mal que así fue, porque el sofá no iba a permitirle retroceder un paso más. No quería su lastima. Ya tenía suficiente lastima de sí misma. Era una chica idiota y enamorada cuyos planes estaban cada vez más hundidos. No tenía más ideas. Ella iba a recuperar su casa, su familia, su vida, ¿Pero a que costo? No lo sabía. No tenía forma de saberlo ni de ayudarla.

¿Y si se graduaba y no sabía nada de ella? ¿Cuál era el plan a largo plazo?

Y si…

"El otro pensamiento que me agobia a cada segundo es el simple hecho de pensar en que ella ya me ha olvidado. Son dos años. Nada me garantiza que ella siga teniendo los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo. Los sentimientos indestructibles dentro de mí. Ella es inolvidable, es perfecta, ¿Pero yo? Solo soy una chica normal, dispensable."

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ya perdía fuerzas. Ya perdía todo. Ya lo estaba perdiendo todo. Toda esperanza. Sobre todo, el tiempo en Atlas. Solo unos meses para salir de la academia e irse quizás para siempre. No sabía qué hacer. Sin ella no podía pensar en nada. La necesitaba a su lado. Necesitaba tener un plan de apoyo, necesitaba hacerlo con ella.

"Estoy en ascuas. En un enigma. Me siento perdida. Aun así, cada día pienso en cómo estará ella sin tener respuestas. Incluso reviso las noticias cada día si es que puedo saber algo de ella, pero nada. Es como una herida que está siempre abierta. Me moriría si es que me entero de que le pasó algo y no pude…ayudarla. Serle útil."

Si.

El remordimiento.

La impotencia.

Le había dado apoyo fantasma, solo un atisbo de ayuda, una futura ayuda, una invisible. ¿Eso era suficiente para ella? ¿Para seguir luchando? ¿Era suficiente para no hacerla caer en la desesperación? ¿Su mera existencia era suficiente para impedir que la teniente cayese en lo más profundo del vacío?

No lo creía.

Soltó una risa.

Una risa tan amarga como el café.

Una risa tan fría como la nieve.

"Quizás está en la familia, esto de sufrir por las mujeres."

Su tío soltó una risa similar. Se arrodilló frente a ella, con su rostro tranquilo. Parecía acongojado por sus palabras, pero como si entendiese todo. Como si cada palabra y sentimiento que expresó no fuese un misterio en lo absoluto. Su familia siempre había sufrido, todos sufrían día a día. Solo era una más.

"Pero sufrir, amargarte y culparte no te traerá nada bueno. Ella no querría que estuvieses así, estancada en la nada. Debes avanzar. No soy quien para decirte esto, pero recordar la perdida siempre te causa dolor, debes enfocarte en la persona, en los buenos recuerdos, en las experiencias importantes, en las aventuras, y seguir adelante. Aprender de todo esto."

Nuevamente le pasó el sobre, dejándolo sobre su regazo. Él le sonreía, y se sintió como aquella niña de ocho años que rogaba por aprender a usar una antigua y sucia guadaña como si se tratara de una protagonista de una historia de acción y batallas, como si fuese el héroe en las historias que su hermana le leía.

A veces caía. A veces se lastimaba. Pero su tío la animaba a seguir, a pelear por sus sueños. Por perseverar. Por ser quien quería ser en su pequeña cabeza soñadora. Porque quería que sus sueños eran posibles, sin importar lo fantasiosos que fuesen.

Miró sus manos lastimadas por el paso del tiempo, mientras tomaba el sobre entre sus dedos.

"Las cosas suceden por algo. Tal vez esto es una señal de cambio, tienes que abrazar estas oportunidades, estas pequeñas cosas que te da la vida, tienes que seguir tu instinto y tal vez encuentres lo que estás buscando."

Soltó una risa.

Una risa de verdad que incluso dejó su garganta dolorida. Hace mucho que no se reía de esa forma. Extrañaba reír así.

Qrow levantó una ceja.

"Es lo más cursi que he escuchado de un borracho."

Su tío le dio un empujón que la hizo caer recostada en el sofá.

"Muy graciosa."

Se quedó en silencio, luego de que su risa dejara el mundo por completo.

Miró la carta y miró a su tío. Este le sonreía y no podía evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Él tenía razón.

Tal vez era el momento de avanzar.

…

Avanzó por el camino de terciopelo.

Las luces iluminaban lo suficiente para poder leer el número de su asiento. Nuevamente estaba en primera fila lo que la hacía sentir aún más rígida. Las personas iban poco a poco entrando y sentándose en sus asientos correspondientes. Todos elegantes, justo como aquella vez.

Había pasado mucho de eso.

Se sentía nostálgica, pero ya no tenía la ansiedad de ese día. Toda la semana supo que vendría, pero no era ansiedad, era solo un hueco en su interior. Un profundo vacío. El solo pensar en estar en el teatro significaba una ola de inseguridad y dolor.

No la encontraría a ella.

No. Nada de eso.

Sería otra persona. Otra sensación. Otra voz. Otro caminar. Otro desplante. Ni siquiera imaginaba que alguien podría siquiera dar un espectáculo como el que había visto. Nadie era suficiente.

Nadie podía llenar ese vacío.

Se sentó en su butaca y miró el escenario, donde los músicos se ubicaban y probaban sus instrumentos. Los asientos a su lado fueron siendo ocupados, uno por uno. No distinguía bien a las personas, ni tampoco le interesaba conocerlas. Eran desconocidos en esa desconocida situación.

Era cómico de una forma trágica y nostálgica el ser consciente de su alrededor.

Antes no fue así. Solo estuvo atenta al escenario. Sin despegar su mirada. Ansiosa. Sin querer perderse ni un segundo.

Esperando.

Esperándola a ella.

Esperando aquel segundo donde las luces del escenario apuntarían a la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Aquella mujer por la cual sentía tantas cosas. Aquella mujer que extrañaba y deseaba ver.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que sus manos temblaban.

Si. Quería llorar.

Quería llorar tan fuerte y tan alto.

No había llorado. No había querido deprimirse hasta ese punto. No quería caer más bajo. No quería llorar si no podía apoyarse en ella. No quería llorar si no tendría ese pecho al que aferrarse.

Pero ahora, frente a ese escenario que tantos recuerdos hermosos le traía, solo quería llorar por la ausencia de esa princesa del hielo que tanto amaba. Ese ángel de nieve. Esa diosa resplandeciente.

Su gran amor.

Si, eso era.

Weiss Schnee era su gran y único amor.

Sintió esa sensación extraña en la nariz. Esa sensación molesta. Esa sensación que significaba que sus ojos estaban a segundos de llenarse de lágrimas y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo hundirse aún más.

Solo avanzar.

Quizás era el momento de olvidarla.

No.

No iba a llorar.

Quizás aún tenía fe en que podría volver a verla. En seguir con ella. En que su relación seguía en pie. En que seguía bien. En que seguía pensando en su persona. En que seguía siendo relevante en su vida. En que la promesa que forjaron seguía en pie. En que sus planes de reencontrarse aún eran posibles.

Por eso no quería llorarla como a un amor perdido.

Porque lo último que había escuchado de ella fue un 'también te amo' y fueron las palabras más honestas que esa mujer tensa y fría le había dado en toda su vida. No podía desconfiar de esas palabras tan viscerales.

Apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo.

Ruby, han pasado dos años, la gente avanza, eres la única que se quedó atrapada en el pasado.

El otro lado de sí misma que le mostraba la cruda realidad, la cual había tomado el lugar de aquel lado que era optimista, que era soñador, aquel lado que perseguía sus sueños.

Si, sabía que podía ser una posibilidad.

Quizás no era un amor perdido, quizás era simplemente un amor pasado, el cual no volvería.

Sus manos se aferraron a su vestido. Intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar. No quería que sus vecinos en la fila notaran sus temblores. Que hicieran un revuelo. No quería parecer una niña pequeña perdida y desconsolada, aunque si, lo era, a pesar de estar en sus veinticinco años, aun se sentía esa niña que lloraba la pérdida de su madre, y ahora la pérdida de un amor que significó tanto en tan poco.

Las luces se fueron apagando.

Alguien entraría al escenario.

No estaba preparada. No. No estaba preparada para ver a otra persona que no fuese Weiss. Ese era el lugar de la heredera, de nadie más. Nadie más merecía estar ahí. Nadie más podría llegar al nivel de Weiss. Nadie podría siquiera asimilar su perfección.

Dio un salto casi temeroso cuando escuchó los pasos en el escenario retumbar alrededor del teatro.

No miró.

No.

Solo miró el suelo y sus tacones.

No quería. No lo quería hacer. No quería reemplazarla. No quería estar con alguien que no fuese Weiss.

No aceptaría a nadie que no fuese Weiss.

Era Weiss o nada.

No podía vivir sintiéndose que había reemplazado a la teniente.

No podía.

Iba a levantarse. Eso quería. Quería levantarse del maldito asiento y salir de ahí. Huir. Usar esa rapidez de la que estaba orgullosa y correr tan lejos como fuese posible. No quería estar en ese maldito lugar ni un solo segundo. No mientras la hiciera sentir así.

No mientras destrozara cada parte de su cuerpo y la hiciera dudar de sí misma.

Se levantó, sin mirar el escenario, solo mirando el suelo oscuro a su alrededor. Sintiendo como todo su alrededor comenzaba a aplastarla, a abrumarla.

Weiss se había convertido en una persona preciada.

Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y nunca lo haría de nuevo.

Si avanzar significaba reemplazar los recuerdos de Weiss con otra persona, entonces prefería seguir estancada y rota por el resto de su vida. Iba a perecer sintiendo aquello en su corazón.

Weiss lo era todo.

Sin Weiss no era nada.

Apretó sus puños. Debía salir de ahí. Ahora. Necesitaba huir. Respirar.

Los tacones de la persona sobre el escenario detuvieron sus movimientos, ya iba a empezar.

¿Era demasiado tarde?

Lo era.

* * *

 _Capítulo 19: La declaración._

" _Sentía que iba a morir. Sentía que todo ese lugar se reducía, aplastándola, consumiéndola. No quería levantar la vista y decepcionarse. No soportaría otra decepción más. No podría seguir delante de ser así. Tenía miedo. Solo quería que todo aquello acabase."_

* * *

 **Dos años, estimados, pasaron dos largos años. ¿Cómo se imaginan que cambió físicamente nuestra protagonista? La veo en mi cabeza con el cabello un poco más largo, ojos más serios y su cuerpo más delgado y musculado por todo el entrenamiento sin descanso que lleva teniendo.**

 **Y si, su equipo consta de las dos faunos, Chloe y Lyra, y su fiel antagonista Shawn, y estoy 80% segura de que los últimos tienen onda. Aunque suena mal que lo diga yo.**

 **Ruby está en sus momentos emos, hay que darle tiempo para que se dé cuenta que es lo que necesita para volver a ser la misma de antes, al menos la parte positiva de ser quien era.**

 **Empecé a hacer el dibujo en digital del crossover, me demoraré años probablemente porque mi falta de un buen lugar de trabajo no me permite estar mucho tiempo en el computador dibujando, pero eso, lo terminaré y quiero subir esa historia, estoy emocionada.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Teniente y la declaración.

…

 _Cuando era joven, podía cerrar mis ojos e ir al lugar que yo quisiera…_

Sentía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas.

Como su respiración enloquecía.

¿Iba a morir?

Esa voz…

Sus piernas temblaron.

¿Su mente y sus oídos le jugaban una mala pasada?

No tuvo la valentía de subir la mirada y descifrar quien era la persona sobre el escenario, ni siquiera para averiguar si lo que sus oídos escuchaban no era solo un engaño, una treta.

No era capaz.

Quizás tenía miedo de saber la verdad. Quizás tenía miedo de decepcionarse. De que todo fuese una más de aquellas burlas, de aquellas ilusiones que su mente era capaz de darle. Como cuando entrenaba y juraba ver aquel cabello pasar por el rabillo del ojo. O cuando estaba durmiendo y escuchaba esa voz susurrándole en el oído, haciendo que despertase alertada y temblorosa. O cuando juraba escuchar su celular sonar, con aquella canción, y cuando volteaba a verlo nada había ocurrido.

Cuando algo así le sucedía, prefería ignorarlo, para no decepcionarse. Porque sabía que su cabeza le jugaría aquella broma una y otra vez, con la intención de desesperarla. De hacerla entrar en crisis. De hacer que finalmente se rompiera del todo.

Sus piernas cedieron.

Cayó sobre su butaca, sin poder siquiera controlar su caída.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura iluminada por los focos, solo por una milésima de segundo, era lo único que necesitaba. Solo una fracción de segundo. No podía ser una ilusión si todos estaban ahí. Quería creer que no estaría loca. Que no había ningún tipo de juego mental.

Así que miró.

Observó.

No podía ser verdad.

 _Como me reprendías y me regañabas, siempre criticándome…_

Si.

Era ella.

 _Pero creo que al fin sé la verdad…_

No podía ser otra persona.

Era imposible.

Incluso si no pudiese distinguir su humanidad ni su voz, sabría que esas palabras con sentimiento solo podían ser reproducidas por aquella mujer. Todo ese sentimiento era imposible ser evocado por alguien que no tuviese tanta tragedia en su pasado. Que no hubiese pasado por tanta soledad, por tanta agonía.

Soltó un suspiro, relajándose, dejando que todos esos pensamientos negativos abandonasen su ser. Liberándose. Como si esos dos años no hubiesen ocurrido. Como si el tiempo no tuviese relevancia alguna. Como si nada de ese sufrimiento vivido día a día fuese existente en lo absoluto.

Nada había cambiado.

Poder verla viva y cantando con tanto ánimo, permitía que sus pulmones al fin pudiesen recibir aire. Podía respirar en paz, así como quería llorar y liberarse finalmente de todo ese llanto que no había sido capaz de liberar en ese tiempo. Se acomodó en el asiento, relajando sus músculos tensos, disfrutando esa música que golpeteaba en sus oídos, que llenaba su interior, como si fuese ese mismo exacto día donde había estado ahí sentada esperando por aquella mujer.

Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en lo absoluto. Era casi como si fuese aquel día años atrás.

 _Me dijiste que aceptara mi destino y mostrase buena cara…_

Era como si de la nada todos sus sentimientos reprimidos hubiesen salido, como que todos esos sentimientos que la martirizaban desaparecieran con el aire que expulsaba de su interior. Como si ese lado de sí misma que había permanecido congelado por dos años al fin se derritiera. Se sentía como ella misma después de veinticuatro meses.

Se sentía viva.

Nunca se había sentido tan en calma, tan en sintonía con su propia alma, con su propia humanidad.

Al fin era ella misma. Al fin se sentía como Ruby Rose.

No podía seguir meditando acerca de si misma.

No con esa voz tan fuerte sobre aquel escenario.

La observó, mirando cada parte de su rostro, analizándola, buscando alguna diferencia desde la última vez que la vio, mas no encontró nada. Seguía igual de perfecta. Igual de hermosa. Se le notaba en la mirada, en su posición, en sus facciones. Podía ver cada detalle de su rostro con una claridad que resultaba divina, como si estuviese a solo unos centímetros. Sus manos esta vez a los costados de su cuerpo, moviéndose con la intensidad de cada una de las frases que cantaba. Estaba en medio, siendo nuevamente la única a la que los focos alumbraban. Siendo la única y la más importante ahí arriba.

¿Qué había pasado en esos dos años?

La respuesta estaba en las palabras de Weiss. Cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente, con la intención de calmar los latidos de su corazón, que parecían hacer interferencia con lo que sus oídos captaban. Eso quería, captar. Captar cada una de las palabras, y así descubrir que es lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo.

Y había una respuesta obvia.

Weiss estaba empoderada. Weiss se notaba fuerte. Se notaba diferente.

Era diferente.

Había crecido de maneras que ni siquiera podía imaginar.

 _Me doblegaste, me formaste, me construiste y me destruiste._

 _¿Por qué tuve que ser tu juguete?_

Si.

Ahora Weiss era más fuerte sin duda alguna.

La conocía, así que podía notarlo.

Sonrió.

La teniente había avanzado tanto desde los días de Beacon. Desde que empezó aquella rebelión. Había pasado tanto, y se notaba el cambio. Todos podrían notarlo, pero podía darse ínfulas de conocerla aún más que el promedio. Ya no era la misma Weiss Schnee. Era otra versión de ella misma, mucho más fuerte, mucho más resistente. Una mujer que ya no tenía miedo de nada. Que había logrado sus cometidos.

Que era libre.

No tenía siquiera que preguntarle cómo había resultado su plan, porque lo sabía con solo mirarla.

 _Es tiempo que aprendas que este es mi turno…_

Ella lo había logrado.

No pudo evitar sonreír con sus palabras llenas de poder. Alegrarse. Tranquilizarse. La mueca permanente en su rostro.

Ya no había miedo en lo absoluto.

Ahora se había levantado contra ese hombre. Al fin se notaba que había logrado su cometido. Se notaba que tenía el valor de pararse en frente de la multitud y decirles a todos sin tapujos el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Sin mentiras. Sin metáforas. Sin miedo a las repercusiones.

¿Y si todo eso terminaba siendo un sueño?

¿Un simple delirio de su vivida imaginación?

No.

Ni siquiera la fantasía era tan perfecta como lo que estaba mirando, ni siquiera sus sueños podían ser tan majestuosos ni sus ilusiones tan consistentes.

Cerró los ojos, quitándose la última gota de escepticismo que quedaba en su humanidad.

¿Realmente estaba ahí?

Si, lo estaba. Su mente jamás podría darle un espectáculo así. Jamás podría ser tan certero, tan intenso, tan bello, tan perfecto.

Soltó un suspiro al centrarse en sus palabras. En su voz. En sus sentimientos. Era su momento. De eso hablaba. Weiss estaba anunciándolo frente a todos. Su último ataque.

Su turno de pelear.

De contraatacar.

De luchar.

De caminar erguida.

 _El día que he esperado al fin se acerca…_

Su espera había valido la pena. Su sufrimiento no sería en vano. Todo ese tiempo estando aislada, sufriendo, siendo amedrentada por ese hombre, por su familia disfuncional, al fin podría tomar cartas en el asunto. Salvarse a sí misma, salvar a su familia, así como salvar al mundo entero.

Fue una idiota al creer que podría ser ella la heroína que salvase a Weiss, que destrozaría a ese villano. Weiss siempre fue capaz de derrotarlo, siempre fue así, el miedo le jugó una mala pasada, lo entendía, pero la única persona que podía derrotar a un Schnee era un Schnee.

La mira nuevamente, sin poder controlar sus ganas de seguir observando ese ser angelical frente a ella. Sus ojos lucían gélidos, pero no solo fríos, si no que intensos, poderosos. Su cuerpo se levantaba imponente en el escenario. La batería retumbaba con fuerza, sincronizándose con los demás instrumentos y ayudando a fortalecer la voz de la hermosa cantante. Nunca había escuchado tanta fuerza en el ritmo, en la música. Eran perfectos para la actuación. Eran la melodía perfecta para una canción tan intensa como aquella.

Por primera vez desvió su mirada alrededor.

Todos los presentes lucían impresionados y ahora podía realmente admitir y corroborar que nada de eso era un sueño.

No era lo que siempre escuchaban de Weiss Schnee, y sus palabras nunca habían sido tan certeras y honestas. Era una soga al cuello que se tiraba a si misma con aquellas acusaciones, así como dejaba la ventana abierta para que entrasen dudas y preguntas.

Ellos debían estar preguntándose si sus palabras eran ciertas.

Si todo lo que hablaba era cierto.

 _Has perdido. Estoy en control, soy dueña de mi propia alma y no volveré jamás a aquellos tiempos donde solías gobernarme._

Al parecer sí, porque ella misma se lo preguntaría si no supiera ya las respuestas.

Tal vez sus palabras no llamaban la atención. La gente solo se quedaba con la máscara de perfección que tenía la familia Schnee. Para ellos eran solo palabras sin sentido, pero no era así, sus palabras no eran vacías. Cada frase era un claro mensaje. Era una acusación certera. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, por primera vez, parecía que ellos entendían eso, que por primera vez escuchaban esas palabras y se preguntaban '¿Estará diciendo la verdad? ¿Será algo más que una mera letra banal?'

 _No pasaré otro día confundida…_

No quería despegar la mirada de Weiss, pero los destellos, las cámaras y la gente murmurando a su alrededor la distraían de su objetivo.

¿Destellos?

¿Gente haciendo algo que no fuese escuchar?

Nuevamente observó alrededor. Confundida.

Notó a gente externa arrimada bajo el escenario, justo a los pies de la cantante. Llenos de cámaras, micrófonos, celulares, lo que sea que tuviesen a su alcance para tener grabado de alguna forma todas las palabras acusatorias. ¿Cuándo había entrado esa prensa? No se dio cuenta en lo absoluto. Solo parecieron de la nada.

Una guitarra sonó con fuerza, desgarrando las cuerdas con brutalidad, y como una reacción en cadena todo el mundo comenzó a inquietarse.

Weiss se movió cerca de la prensa. De las cámaras. De la gente. Estaba todo revuelto. Todo fuera de control. Como si cada una de las personas que estaba ahí comenzara a exaltarse. ¿Por qué? Se sentía ahí la única que no entendía que ocurría. Como si todos tuviesen una idea de que ocurría ahí, pero ella estuviese al margen, confundida, siendo la única que no tenía segundas intenciones respecto a estar ahí.

Una voz coreó la voz de Weiss, y luego ella apuntó a los reporteros con su dedo índice. El simple movimiento alejó sus pensamientos, como si fuese nuevamente hipnotizada por aquella mujer.

La gente no dudo en seguir fotografiándola, mientras muchos otros se quedaban pegados mirándola. Era toda una magia de esa mujer. Como podía tener a todos inertes a sus pies como si fuesen simple ganado.

La carga sentimental de aquellas frases era aún más intensa, sobre todo cambiando el ritmo de la canción. Todos estaban alertas. Ella estaba alerta. Sentía su corazón golpetear en su garganta, sintiendo la intensidad. Estaba expectante.

 _Finalmente soy libre, he llegado lejos y al fin puedo ver cuán enfermo estás._

Su voz se levanta.

Weiss se levanta.

Todas las personas bajo el escenario miran hacia arriba. Confusos. Perplejos. Levantando sus miradas, siguiéndola con confusión. Esperando un último atisbo. Una última palabra. Una última declaración. Una última acusación.

Un final.

Quizás era la única persona en el teatro que miraba a la mujer con orgullo. Con felicidad incluso.

Si, estaba feliz.

 _He esperado por esto toda mi vida y el día ha llegado..._

Parecía un jaque mate.

Sus palabras eran fuertes, eran severas.

Estaba acusando a su padre.

Cualquiera podía ser consiente de eso. No podía ser más explícita con cada palabra. No había dudas. No debía existir duda alguna.

Ignoró su alrededor.

No le interesaba nadie, solo le interesaba Weiss.

No quería perderse de nada. Estaba impaciente por el final que se asomaba. Por sus últimas palabras.

Había olvidado por completo toda la lejanía. Todo su pesar. Todas las noches en vela. Todos los lamentos. Todos los pedazos destrozados de su corazón parecían volver a unirse. Sentía que al fin su corazón empezaba a latir con emoción. No le importaba el pasado, esos dos años de desolación, solo le importaba ese momento, de disfrutarlo.

Esa era Weiss.

La única persona que podía destruirla y armarla una y otra vez con una sola mirada, con una sola palabra, con su sola humanidad, con su sola existencia.

 _He subido la cuesta infinita sin detenerme, el día que he esperado por tanto tiempo está aquí._

La música se detuvo. Las luces siguieron enfocándola a ella, mientras todo el alrededor seguía en penumbra. Las cámaras seguían llenando a esa estrella de esos relámpagos inorgánicos.

Todo quedó en silencio, las personas, los instrumentos, todo.

Nadie decía nada, pero las cámaras seguían grabando, seguían haciendo su trabajo mientras que los dueños de aquellas maquinas seguían perplejos. Mirando sin entender su alrededor. Lo sucedido.

Weiss miraba un punto en el horizonte. Un punto lejano, quizás hacia las puertas del teatro, quizás simplemente no miraba nada. Todos parecían esperar a que ella hiciese un movimiento, dijese algo, quizás les diera un sentido final a sus palabras. Una respuesta a las preguntas que todos parecían tener.

Luego de unos momentos completamente inerte, dio una leve reverencia y alisó su largo vestido azul. Lucía hermosa, bueno, siempre lucía hermosa. La vio tomar aire, y así como su cuerpo se ponía recto, perfecto. Todos miraron expectantes, incluyéndose.

El espectáculo no se acababa ahí.

"Probablemente todos estén preguntándose a que se debe todo esto. A que se deben mis palabras y la prensa presente. Les diré que este es un día importante para mí, donde he logrado conseguir algo que he buscado hacer durante años, y quise desvelarlo en el lugar más significativo para mí."

Las personas murmuraron.

Sus voces crecieron. Se multiplicaron. Se intensificaron.

Era un verdadero caos a su alrededor, pero la masa abrumadora de murmullos y movimientos no parecían molestar en lo absoluto a la heredera.

"Por muchos años he guardado silencio, y quería ser honesta en este lugar. Siempre he adorado cantar. Me encanta. Pero cada vez que me subía en este escenario no era porque yo lo quisiera así, si no que era para satisfacer las demandas de mi padre. Pero hoy lo hice porque quería, porque al fin seré yo quien hable aquí, y no un títere asustado."

Su voz era tan profunda. Tan intensa. Sentía el aire denso a su alrededor. Los ojos gélidos miraban a todos y luego a la nada, así una y otra vez.

"Sé que muchos me han preguntado, en incontables entrevistas, como es que obtuve mi cicatriz. Mi padre me impidió dar una declaración al respecto. Siempre hice lo que él esperaba de mí, siempre fui su juguete, y el día que decidí dar un paso afuera y salir de la ciudad, ese día donde mostré rebeldía, yo obtuve esta cicatriz…Mi padre fue quien me dio esta cicatriz."

Se escucharon sonidos de sorpresa desde el público.

Ella sabía esa historia. Lo sabía. Pero nadie más debía de saberlo. Su padre podría incluso deshacerse de ella si decía algo al respecto. El buen Jacques no debía permitir que mancharan su nombre de aquella forma. Que lo mancharan como el abusador que era.

Otros reporteros hicieron su entrada al teatro, armando más escándalo, pero nadie era capaz de preguntar nada. Como si temieran que sus preguntas solo causaran el silencio en la ex heredera.

También había pasado por esa sensación.

Si estaban ahí, era porque la conocían lo suficiente. Ese hielo era difícil de roer.

"Luego de eso, empecé a darme cuenta de muchas cosas, empecé a madurar, empecé a cuestionarme mi existencia. Quizás para ustedes, para el mundo en general, pueden pensar que fui una niña mimada que siempre obtuvo lo que quiso, y puede que tuviesen razón. Pero las cosas no eran tan perfectas como podrían aparentar ser…Mi padre destruyó mi familia. Engañó a mi madre solamente para obtener su apellido, y cuando tuvo tres herederos para manipular, terminó su engaño y le dijo la verdad, sumiendo a mi madre en una profunda depresión de la que no ha podido salir hasta el día de hoy. Su amor fue falso y tuvo tres hijos de un amor que nunca existió, así que finalmente se apegó a la botella y se alejó de la familia. Abandonándonos a la merced de ese abusador con mascara de padre."

Los flashes de las cámaras parecían no inmutar a Weiss. Como si estuviese acostumbrada. Su mirada seguía al frente, a veces interceptaba a una cámara o le hablaba al público en general. Realmente era impresionante que pudiese hablar de eso, con tanta multitud, manteniendo su perfecto estado. Era realmente una mujer asombrosa, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Estaba dejando salir todo lo que más la lastimaba, frente a miles de personas.

Millones si es que estaban trasmitiendo aquel momento.

A su alrededor todos estaban de pie, grabando con sus celulares, cuchicheando entre ellos, sin embargo, ella misma seguía sentada. Seguía observando a su princesa que parecía estar tomando su castillo. Que parecía rebelarse frente a millones.

No podía evitar sonreír.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, y Weiss había crecido y se había hecho fuerte, no tenía duda alguna.

"Lo siguiente que diré no es solo un capricho, una actitud infantil o una queja hacía lo disfuncional que ha sido mi vida. Tengo pruebas que estuve reuniendo estos últimos meses contra Jacques Schnee. El hombre que manchó mi apellido sin remordimiento y lastimó a tantos usando su máscara y sus manipulaciones para salirse con la suya."

Weiss soltó una risa agria mientras todos parecían sorprenderse aún más con cada palabra. Eso era lo que querían saber. Las pruebas. Las acusaciones contra Jacques. Todos sabían de aquello. De lo que sucedería. Weiss lo tenía planeado para que todo el mundo escuchase sus palabras. Para que todos supieran la verdad.

"Jacques Schnee usó su poder para hacer que me despidieran de mi trabajo, y manipuló al general Ironwood para que expulsara de la academia a una persona importante para mí, todo eso para poder volver a tener control sobre mi persona, sobre su propia hija. Ahora se debe estar arrepintiendo de sus acciones nefastas y egoístas. Ahora debe estar asustado al ver entrar a la policía a su casa. Ahora debe estar haciendo llamadas para ser liberado, pero no sucederá. No lo permitiré...Mi padre ha usado su poder para lastimar a millones de personas, a sus trabajadores, a sus colegas, a sus amigos, incluso a su propia familia. No quedará impune. Hoy mi padre será puesto en juicio, y cuando su tiranía se acabe, yo tomaré mi puesto correspondiente en la compañía. No dejaré que los recursos de la compañía sean usados para malos tratos, no dejaré que siga existiendo malversación de fondos, no dejaré que los empleados Faunos sean tratados como animales y no dejaré que la compañía siga el camino ruin que ha estado tomando desde que mi padre subió al mando. Recuperaré mi apellido y le daré la gloria que tenía cuando mi abuelo estaba al mando."

Weiss Schnee dio una reverencia elegante, y se levantó recta.

Había terminado. Sus palabras resonaban como un eco en el teatro. Como si sus últimas palabras siguieran revotando una y otra vez por las paredes sin destino y sin desvanecerse. Los reporteros levantaban sus micrófonos lo más cerca posible de Weiss. Lo que más pudiesen darles sus brazos. Las cámaras grababan. El público grababa. Todos parecían estar de piedra en sus posiciones.

Tragando lentamente la información que había sido dada.

Información certera y precisa.

Ella tomó un largo suspiro, sus ojos gélidos llenos de esperanza.

Nunca había visto esa mueca en su rostro, al menos no cuando estaba en público. Tal vez era la única persona en el mundo que pudiese entender esa mirada.

Sus labios se movieron levemente.

Pudo leerlos.

Pudo hacerlo.

Dios, maldición, pudo entender claramente lo que dijo como un suspiro.

 _Lo conseguí, Ruby._

Eran pocas las veces que Weiss decía su nombre, pero podía reconocer cuando lo hacía, incluso con la distancia que tenían de diferencia.

Sintió como su estómago se revolvía, como la ansiedad y las ganas de romper en llanto la atacaban sin misericordia.

Weiss no la había olvidado.

No.

Quiso llorar, quiso ser vulnerable, quería serlo, porque sabía que Weiss seguía con ella. Pensando en ella. La seguía queriendo.

La nueva dueña de la compañía Schnee cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y se dio media vuelta. Se iba a ir. Iba a pasar por ese oscuro pasillo del escenario y se iba a alejar, quizás para siempre.

Sus piernas hicieron su trabajo.

Logró ponerse de pie, aunque sus piernas siguiesen temblorosas.

Puso sus manos alrededor de la boca.

Y gritó.

Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Aunque su garganta terminase lastimada, aunque sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraran. Iba a gritar. Iba a hacerse notar. Iba a hacerlo. Era la única oportunidad que tenía. Las cosas sucedían por algo. Era ahora o nunca.

 _¡WEISS!_

No le importó llamar la atención de todo el público, las cámaras y los reporteros. No le importó nada. Por primera vez le importaba un carajo que la mirasen, que la vieran, que la notaran. Era una chica idiota normal. Pero era su chica idiota normal.

Solo que ella la viera.

Con ella podía ser especial.

Y así fue.

Si.

La miró.

Giró su rostro, buscando el origen del sonido, con una mueca de sorpresa en sus ojos. Sus ojos descongelados. Cálidos. Impresionados. Desesperados. Esperanzados.

Y logró captar su mirada en la oscuridad. Lo logró como si hiciera eso toda su vida. Como si hubiese entrenado toda su vida para encontrarla entre la multitud. Como si entre esa masa negra y bizarra aun pudiese notas sus ojos grises.

Los segundos donde se miraban sin mover ni un musculo parecían infinitos.

"Señorita Schnee"

"¿Unas preguntas?"

"Weiss Schnee"

Como si su propia voz los hubiese gatillado, los reporteros empezaron a cobrar vida. Ahora era un mar de personas con preguntas. Con dudas. Con ansias. Aun al ser perturbada de esa forma, Weiss no dejó de mirarla, ni por un solo momento. Era relevante. Lo era. Weiss tenía una multitud y solo la miraba a ella.

Weiss levantó una de sus manos y de inmediato todo el teatro quedó en silencio.

No murmullos.

No preguntas.

Nada.

Una acción en cadena. Una orden. Una reina gobernando.

"Mi abogado está afuera y cordialmente les responderá sus preguntas sobre el caso jurídico que se está llevando a cabo, yo ya dije lo que necesitaba decir."

La vio caminar en su dirección.

La vio tan cerca, tan arriba, tan lejos sobre ese escenario.

Eran el foco de la atención, lo sabía, pero en su mente solo estaban ellas dos. Una en el escenario, iluminada como un ser divino, y la otra abajo, en la oscuridad absoluta. El rostro de la teniente era tan placido. Tan tranquilo. Tan determinado.

De un salto, tan elegante y lleno de gracia como cualquier cosa que hiciera, llegó al suelo. Una caída perfecta, incluso con el vestido y los tacones.

Dejó su estado congelado cuando sintió la mano de la mayor en la suya, tirándola. El tacto la hizo quedarse impactada, inerte, pero nuevamente tuvo que recobrar su conciencia.

Weiss Schnee había empezado a correr.

Intentó seguir su ritmo con torpeza. Aún estaba abrumada. Aun sentía sus pies atornillados al suelo. Sus nervios carcomiéndola. Pasaron por una puerta bloqueada por guardias, los cuales la dejaron pasar sin dudarlo y luego le negaron la entrada a cualquier otra persona que quisiera seguirlas. Aunque realmente dudaba que sucediera. Nadie tendría el coraje para seguirlas.

El pasillo se veía oscuro, pero a la vez ligeramente iluminado por luces blancas. Parecía un sueño. Difuso e irreal, pero tan parecido a la realidad al mismo tiempo. Parecían recorrer el mismo lugar una y otra vez en un bucle infinito.

Podía escuchar poco a poco como la respiración de la mayor cedía. Como su resistencia llegaba a su fin. Tal vez como sus emociones, como todos los sentimientos que había dejado salir arremetían como su persona. La realización, el dolor. Todo aquello desbordándose, llenándola, siendo vulnerable.

"Weiss."

Le dijo una sola vez y se detuvo. Ambas se detuvieron y sus manos se alejaron. No podía ver su rostro, pero notaba la rigidez en su cuerpo. Notaba los temblores. Podía ser consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Era la única persona que podía ver ese lado de Weiss. Ese lado tan emotivo. Ese lado humano.

Puso su mano en su hombro.

"Lo hiciste."

Weiss dio un salto ante el tacto, aun nerviosa, y se volteó para mirarla, en un movimiento brusco que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio.

La mayor iba a caerse, cosa que parecía imposible ante sus ojos. Culpaba a sus piernas temblorosas. Al miedo. A la adrenalina. Al nerviosismo. Al pánico. A la vergüenza. A todo lo que sintió ahí en el escenario. Todo lo que la abrumó mientras mantenía la máscara de fuerza y poder frente a todos.

Y realmente se alegró de verla así, tan humana. De ser quien podía ayudarla en algo tan simple como tomarla de la muñeca y evitar que cayese.

Los ojos humedecidos la miraron con sorpresa, sorprendiéndose tal vez por su propia torpeza o por sus rápidos reflejos.

"Luego me lo agradeces."

Weiss sonrió levemente al escucharla imitar su propia frase. Hoy ella iba a cuidarla. Hoy ella iba a evitar una caída. Hoy iba a ser un apoyo. Iba a hacer todo lo que quería estando alejada. Iba a cumplir el objetivo de apoyar a Weiss Schnee.

"Te extrañé tanto, idiota."

A penas se estabilizó, los brazos la rodearon de golpe. Se sentía abrasador y frio, cálido e intenso.

Congelado.

Incierto.

Confuso.

Nostálgico.

Sentía que aún estaba dormida.

Abrazó ese cuerpo ajeno, y sus brazos de inmediato lo sintieron como si fuese innato. Como si estuviesen ahí con el motivo exclusivo de abrazar a esa mujer. Como si sus cuerpos fuesen hechos a la perfección para encajar con el otro. Se acomodó en el cuello de la teniente, dando un largo respiro, aprovechando ese momento de sentir ese torbellino de aromas que la llevaban a los mejores recuerdos que había vivido.

Café.

Nieve.

Leña.

Menta.

Lluvia.

Respiró profundamente. Disfrutando de las sensaciones y los lindos recuerdos que esos aromas le provocaban.

No estaba soñando, estaba despierta y viva, apoyando a esa mujer que amaba, la cual dejaba salir un llanto fortuito. Iba a apaciguarla. Iba a animarla. Iba a abrazarla tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo, que olvidaría todo lo malo por lo que tuvo que pasar.

Se sentía bien estar así. Estar con ella. Tan natural. Tan perfecto. Por primera vez se sentía cómoda en su propia carne, como si ese cuerpo a su lado fuese su ancla a la realidad.

Era la mitad que había perdido.

Se separaron, pero mantuvieron sus manos juntas. No quería separarse del todo. Sentía que, si la soltaba, iba a desaparecer, y no iba a permitirlo. No de nuevo.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Los ojos gélidos ya tranquilos. Sin lágrimas y con un brillo diferente.

Tampoco quería despegar su mirada de la mayor. Aun así, tenía dudas. Muchas incógnitas. No entendía nada. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Por un segundo sentía que había perdido todo, que no tenía nada porque vivir, y ahora se sentía abrumada al obtener todo lo que tanto ansiaba en cosa de segundos.

Solo quería ordenar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

"¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, Weiss?"

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

La mayor miró con duda y frunció el ceño. Su mirada fue hasta algún punto en ese pasillo y luego volvió a encontrarse con su mirada gris. Seria, determinada.

"Esperar. Se vienen juicios, tribunales, cosas por el estilo. Pero no tengo dudas de que ganaré. Y a mi hermano lo tengo en el limbo, no será un problema. Y como lo pediste, encontré un lugar perfecto para mi madre. Seré paciente, y no pasará mucho para recuperar todo lo que me pertenece."

Sonrió orgullosa, y no dudó en acercarse y besar la frente de la mayor.

"Sabía que podrías."

Sintió los dedos de Weiss en sus mejillas, y el tacto le dio escalofríos, pero era una sensación tan real, tan vivida, que parecía una fantasía. Magia. Era lo que necesitaba. Era algo tan simple que extrañaba de sobre manera.

"Fue porque confiaste en mí y me apoyaste. Me diste el empujón que necesitaba."

Puso sus manos sobre las de la mujer, tomándolas entre las suyas, y dejó besos en su palma, en sus dedos, en toda su piel.

"Siento que no fue suficiente. Te amo tanto que me gustaría haber podido hacer más para ayudarte. No fui suficiente."

Weiss sonrió. Sintió los labios ajenos en los suyos. Un toque ínfimo, pero que hizo que su corazón latiese con mucha fuerza, casi no creía posible que pudiese latir así una vez más. Ahora sus frentes permanecían pegadas la una con la otra. Podía sentir la respiración cálida en su rostro, así como su aroma tan magnético inundar su alrededor.

"Eres suficiente. Siempre has sido suficiente."

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez. De la sensación tan cálida que habían dejado esas palabras en su ser.

No sabía cuánto duraría eso. Cuanto pasaría para que acabase una vez más.

Pero iba a disfrutarlo mientras fuese capaz.

Iba a hacerlo.

* * *

 _Capítulo 20: La reunión._

 _Aun se sentía confundida, como si todo fuese un sueño. No sabía cuánto de lo que veía era real. Su corazón latía con fuerza, intenso en su pecho, golpeteando sin parar. Aun no creía. Aún estaba consumida en la incógnita. No quería dejarla ir, temía que esa pudiese ser la última vez que la veía._

* * *

 **¡Si! ¡Al fin! ¡WEISS ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTÁ VIVA! Ufff, es de imaginarse que Ruby aún no se lo crea. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué pensaron que ocurriría? ¡Al fin llegó Its my turn! Y Weiss está toda empoderada. Es tan bella.**

 **Bueno, he de admitir que las cosas estarán más tranquilas de ahora en adelante, ¿O quizás no?**

 **Pero si, tendremos a Weiss, podremos disfrutar un poco más de ella.**

 **Por cierto, el team de Ruby está compuesto por ella, por Chloe y Lyra, las faunos y Shawn, el antagonista?. RCLS. Y como no sé de colores, lo dejé como Reckless, que es temerario en inglés. Y si, tiene sentido.**

 **Espero que me digan que han sentido respecto a este capítulo, y ya pu, denme un mensajito, o lloraré.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Teniente y la reunión.

Se quedaron momentos incontables en esa posición. No se quejaba, estaba disfrutándolo. No se habría movido ni un solo centímetro de no ser porque Weiss se inquietó de un segundo a otro, cambiando de posición lo suficiente para que pudiesen mirarse frente a frente.

Había preocupación en sus ojos claros, pero a la vez se veían orgullosos.

"Quería felicitarte por lo de la semana pasada. Estuve preocupada."

Levantó una ceja al no comprender sus palabras. No entendía de que hablaba.

Weiss se alejó unos centímetros y se cruzó de brazos. Sentía que iba a ser regañada, y fue extraño el ansiar porque ello sucediera. Realmente extrañaba todo de la teniente, incluso aquellas cosas que a veces la asustaban.

"¿Le salvaste la vida a una persona y haces como si no hubiese ocurrido? ¿Así de altruista eres o no te importó?"

Si, fue un regaño.

Soltó una risa.

Se le había olvidado por completo.

Todo el asunto de venir a un concierto tenía su mente demasiado nublada para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Probablemente tampoco puso mucha atención cuando dicha víctima del reptil le agradeció formalmente y bueno, el resto de sus compañeros que hicieron de la acción algo completamente venerado.

Le gustaba ser la heroína, pero ganarse esa atención era demasiado a su parecer. Solo había hecho lo que cualquiera en su posición habría hecho.

"Lo siento, solo hice lo correcto como parte de un equipo, y bueno, tampoco creí que pudieses saber eso."

Eso era definitivamente lo mas extraño.

Weiss sonrió levemente. Lucía satisfecha con la respuesta, o quizás simplemente orgullosa. No lo sabía. Había una mueca algo presumida en su rostro, la cual no había visto hace mucho, aunque en realidad no había visto nada de ella hace mucho tiempo.

"Ironwood se comprometió en contarme todo lo que te ocurriese en la academia, y hoy, antes de venir aquí, me lo comentó. No pude evitar preocuparme, pero él me aseguró que tú estabas bien."

No pudo evitar sentir alivio y sorpresa.

No había sido abandonada.

Weiss estuvo siempre al tanto de lo que le ocurría, y realmente estaba fastidiada porque el idiota de Ironwood no quisiera aceptar una cita con ella para contarle algo sobre Weiss. Iba a encararlo a penas pudiese. El maldito se había lavado las manos y la había dejado en ascuas durante tanto tiempo. Nunca lo iba a tachar de su lista negra, eso era seguro.

Soltó un suspiro, centrándose de nuevo en la teniente.

"Así que me has estado espiando, princesa."

Las manos de la teniente llegaron a su rostro una vez más, con una sensación diferente a la anterior. Sintió las manos un poco menos frías, pero fue igual de refrescante. Vio su rostro acercarse y la calidez de su respiración en su cara. Era fascinante sentir aquello luego de tanto tiempo.

Sintió los labios nuevamente en los suyos, pero ahora con más tacto. No algo ínfimo. Algo más certero. Mas preciso.

Fue como si todo ese tiempo separadas se hiciera nada.

¿Ya había pensado en aquello? Probablemente lo pensaría una y otra vez, al igual que el cliché de los fuegos artificiales en la boca de su estómago y la electricidad recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Con ella todo era una especie de cliché extraño y angustioso, pero igual de mágico y especial. Como un cuento de hadas lleno de tragedia y emociones indescriptibles.

El calor le subía al rostro con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente los labios se separaron de los suyos. La mirada gélida la observaba a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Podía ver ese brillo nuevo con una resolución impecable. Esos celestes llenos de color, de hielo, pero bañados con una profunda calidez. Sin duda Weiss Schnee era lo más mágico que existía en todo el mundo.

"Ahora soy la reina, ¿Lo olvidaste?"

Soltó una risa ante la declaración y tuvo aquellas ansias de volver a atrapar esos labios en los suyos y no dejar de besarla hasta que perdiese el aliento, sin embargo, se contuvo.

Planeó su propia venganza en aquel milisegundo, sonriendo con malicia.

"Lo siento, princesa, digo, reina, reina del hielo, ángel de nieve, o copo de nieve como te dice Klein, diosa trovadora va muy bien contigo, gorrión blanco suena muy elegante, y sé que he pensado en muchos más, ya me acordaré y seguiré enumerándolos."

A ese punto la frente de Weiss estaba apoyada en su hombro. Intentando hundir su vergüenza lo más posible. Lo que lograba ver de sus mejillas era rojo puro. Sus manos estaban en su vestido, apretándolo ligeramente. Lucía hermosa. Weiss era hermosa. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella era la más pura perfección.

Weiss era perfección.

Acarició su cabello y dio un beso sobre este. El aroma de Weiss era tan agradable que le gustaría tenerla cerca cada día. Rodeó su cintura y la apegó más a su cuerpo. Realmente no quería separarse más de lo necesario. No quería alejarse nunca. No mientras se intentaba convencer de que todo eso era real. Aunque a esa altura debía solamente aceptarlo.

Era una idiota sin remedio después de todo.

Aun le extrañaba que Weiss estuviese enamorada de ella.

Las manos de la teniente llegaron a sus hombros, luego pasaron lentamente hasta su cuello y sintió esos escalofríos ante lo delicado del tacto. Sus pulgares quedaron firmes bajo su quijada, y como si fuese magia, se vio inmovilizada. Solo pudo buscar aquellos ojos con los suyos, intentando entender lo abrupto del movimiento.

"Siento haberte dejado por tanto tiempo."

Sus ojos se veían tan arrepentidos como sonaba su voz. Arrepentida y triste. Culpable.

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, incluso sintió una mezcla de sentimientos culposos en su estómago, pero terminó sonriendo y llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de la mayor, haciendo la misma acción que había hecho con ella. Tal vez no con tanta firmeza ni precisión como los movimientos de la mayor, pero no podía competir en lo absoluto.

"Siento haber pensado que me habías olvidado."

Ahora era Weiss quien estaba sorprendida.

"¿Creías eso?"

"Estaba deprimida, pensé muchas cosas tontas."

Escuchó una leve risa angelical provenir de esos labios que tanto había extrañado.

"No es de sorprenderse, obviamente vas a pensar cosas tontas si tienes tu cerebro lleno de dulces."

Uh.

No pudo contener la explosión de risa.

¿De dulces?

Los músculos de su estómago empezaron a doler ante los movimientos que provocaba el ataque de risa dentro de su humanidad. Eso era una ofensa nueva, la tomó desprevenida. No reía así desde hace mucho, desde Weiss. Solo Weiss podía hacerla reír así. Tuvo que flexionar sus piernas para que el movimiento no le provocase una caída que podría matarla. Sus zancos eran de temer.

Se quedó unos momentos ahí, riendo, mientras con una mano se apoyaba en el suelo y con la otra sostenía su abdomen, temiendo de que todos los movimientos que su risa le causaba pudiesen lastimar alguno de sus órganos.

"Oh, vamos, comportate como una adulta y levantate del suelo."

La miró de reojo, aun riendo, y podía notar aquella pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Le sorprendía cuando reía de esa forma tan descontrolada, y Weiss en vez de enojarse, simplemente sonreía. Era algo muy lindo de ella. Le encantaba. Era como si le agradase ser ella quien provocaba su estallido de risas.

Se levantó a duras penas y puso sus manos en los brazos de Weiss, con la intención de apoyarse, de llamar su atención, o por el simple hecho de querer tenerla cerca. Su estómago seguía doliendo, así que intentó recuperar un poco el aire.

"No sé cómo esperas que me comporte como una adulta si tengo el cerebro de dulces."

Weiss negó con su rostro antes de soltar una risa. La abrazó por completo, aun riendo, y sintió los brazos ajenos rodeándola. Se quedaron ahí, abrazadas hasta que sus risas se detuvieron en el tiempo. Sentía que no podía separarse, aunque quisiera, como si sus cuerpos tuviesen imanes. Sintió los dedos delgados en su cabello, y fue víctima, nuevamente, de aquellas placenteras descargas eléctricas pasando por toda su columna.

Nada había cambiado.

"¿Y cuál es el plan, Ruby?"

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el hombro de la teniente, disfrutando de las caricias suaves en su cabello. Weiss era tan cómoda como la última vez que pudo sentir esa cercanía. Quería tenerla para siempre. Nunca alejarse. Nunca tener que añorar ese cuerpo a su lado porque siempre lo tendría a su disposición. Porque permanecerían unidas por la eternidad.

"No lo sé, estoy aun tan abrumada que no puedo pensar en nada, ¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"Bueno…hace mucho tiempo que no voy a mi departamento y Klein me dejó hecha la cena para que pudiese ir y pasar la noche…"

Se quedó en silencio, tuvo esa sensación de que Weiss quería seguir hablando, y su voz…sonaba extrañamente avergonzada. Debía darle tiempo, o eso fue lo que imaginó. Le causó ternura.

"… ¿Quieres…?"

¿La estaba invitando a su casa?

No sabía porque Weiss estaba actuando con tanta timidez, pero entendía que había pasado mucho tiempo. Probablemente ella tenía la misma sensación irreal en su cuerpo. El tiempo había pasado. Ambas tenían la idea de que las cosas eran diferentes, pero no era así. Creía que tener un día con Weiss sería raro, estar juntas tan de pronto, pero no. Solo quería estar con ella, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Weiss era su único pensamiento.

Sonrió.

"Quiero."

Weiss dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y se separó un poco. Ante la lejanía abrupta se vio en la obligación de volver a abrir los ojos y enfrentar los celestes que la observaban.

"¿Segura?"

Volvió a sonreírle al ver la mirada parcialmente asustada y asombrada. Si, ella debía imaginar que las cosas eran diferentes. No sabía que podía pasar por su mente, de todas formas, la teniente siempre había sido similar a un enigma, pero esperaba que no creyera que había conseguido otra novia o algo así. Era mala para las relaciones personales, no le sería fácil. Y con Weiss, con lo difícil que era, y con los momentos duros que tuvo que pasar, dudaba que tuviese tiempo para ir a citas.

No había tenido problema en besarla luego de dos años, de abrazarla y hacerse mimo como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. ¿Acaso esa no era suficiente prueba?

"Claro."

Weiss la escaneó con sus ojos. Se sintió algo avergonzada y llevó su mano a su nuca. Nunca dejaría de avergonzarle el ser vista de esa forma por Weiss. Había algo en su mirada que la ponía algo inquieta.

"Estás elegante, ¿No sería mejor ir a un restaurante y hablar? Ha pasado tiempo."

Se miró a sí misma. Veía sus pies completamente aprisionados en esas cárceles dolorosas para pies. Subió la mirada.

"Mis pies me están matando, y no quiero que cedan en un lugar elegante, gracias."

La teniente sonrió complacida con su respuesta.

"Entonces vamos a mi casa, mi chofer está afuera."

La mano pálida se posó cerca de su cuerpo.

Weiss le ofrecía su mano.

La escena bañada en azul y blanco, el pasillo eterno a su espalda, la sonrisa de la teniente, su vestido pulcro, su cabello perfecto. Toda esa escena era casi como si un ser celestial llegase para llevársela a un lugar desconocido. Ese era el final del pasillo. Un lugar oscuro e inexplorado.

Sonrió y tomó la mano.

No tenía miedo en lo absoluto.

Con Weiss no tendría miedo de arriesgarlo todo.

…

Si las manos de Weiss no estuviesen en su cintura, hubiese caído desde el momento en el que dejaron el ascensor.

No dejó los labios de Weiss, incluso cuando su espalda chocó con la puerta del departamento. Sintió la fría madera en su espalda, pero en aquel segundo ese era un detalle ínfimo. Weiss buscaba la llave en su ropa mientras que su otra mano seguía sosteniéndola.

La puerta se abrió y entraron sin demora.

No perdió tiempo y se sacó de inmediato los zapatos. Ya no podía mantenerse más en pie con ellos. Por el dolor, y por su pésimo equilibrio. Se sintió de inmediato en desventaja al verse de menor tamaño, y obviamente Weiss aprovechó esa falencia dejándola atrapada contra una de las paredes del lugar, explorando su boca con su lengua, presionando con insistencia.

No quería separarse.

No quería.

Pero ya se le estaba complicando el acto de respirar. Ya no podía más y la teniente solo empujaba más en su dirección, coartándole cualquier pizca de aire que pudiese obtener.

Entre la espada y la pared.

Sus entrenamientos bajo el agua no eran tan eficaces como las habilidades de respiración y canto que Weiss tenía. No podía contra eso. Debía usar sus propios recursos.

Liberó el cuello de la mayor y llevó sus manos a su cintura y empezó a empujar y a avanzar, hasta que el cuerpo ajeno llegó a la barra de la cocina. No dudo ni un segundo en tomarla de los muslos y levantarla lo suficiente para dejarla sentada allí. Pudo retomar el aire ante la sorpresa de su acompañante, así que volvió a besarla con ánimos renovados. Con energías. Sin demora.

Los brazos de Weiss se enrollaron en su cuello y sus propias manos llegaron al largo vestido de la mayor. Llegó hasta sus pies y comenzó a deshacerse de los altos y costosos zapatos. Sonaron con fuerza al caer al suelo. Pasó sus manos por los tobillos y fue subiendo por esas piernas esculpidas por dioses, levantando el vestido en el acto.

Ya había abandonado los labios y se había acomodado en el cuello de la mayor, divirtiéndose con esa piel pálida y tersa, mientras que pasaba sus uñas por los muslos fibrosos. Realmente había extrañado esa sensación y ese sabor.

"Vamos a la cama, Ruby."

Las palabras cálidas. Los leves gemidos que decoraban el ambiente.

Se sentía en el cielo.

Era realmente como un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Como si la frase fuese una orden, la tomó de los muslos una vez más y la levantó por completo. Las piernas se enrollaron en su cuerpo para hacerle la tarea más fácil. Caminó a paso lento, intentando recordar el camino a la habitación, mientras sus labios fueron tomados prisioneros una vez más. Con hambre. Con necesidad.

El cuerpo de la teniente se sentía cálido, y quería sentirlo aún más.

Llegó a la cama y la acostó ahí, dejándose caer sobre ella, para seguir besándola.

Siempre se sentía extasiada y ansiosa cuando quería acostarse con Weiss. Pero no tenía la total culpa, la mujer parecía tener una habilidad innata para seducirla. Incluso con pequeños gestos que ni siquiera podía descifrar del todo. Era imposible. Perdía el control total sobre su mente.

No quiso pensar en el cerebro de dulce o se reiría.

Al menos no era la única que perdía la cordura.

Weiss que siempre era perfeccionista y centrada, estaba completamente molesta al no poder deshacerse de su vestido. Aguantó la risa. Era un vestido complicado, ni ella misma podía sacárselo, quizás también por eso odiaba usarlo, aunque ahora solamente lo usaba para escuchar a Weiss cantar. No recordaba si habían tenido tantos problemas con la ropa las últimas veces, o quizás su cabeza estaba demasiado pasmada para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, cariño?"

La teniente frunció los labios. Y antes de que pudiese reírse, ella ya había logrado su cometido y había cambiado su rostro molesto a uno completamente satisfecho.

Weiss siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Sonrió al verla.

Si ese era un sueño, no quería despertar.

…

Quizás en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando. No podía evitar pensar que seguía dormida. Era demasiada suerte. Era demasiado abrupto.

Rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y recostó su rostro en el pecho desnudo de la teniente.

Teniente.

Sonrió.

Si, seguía siendo una teniente, su teniente.

Los dedos gráciles se enredaron una vez más en su cabello, ahora jalándolo con cada vez más intensidad, y no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Se estaba deleitando con los gemidos suaves de Weiss. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las sensaciones, disfrutando del placer que estaba provocando en esa mujer espectacular.

Solo ella.

Era especial.

"Te extrañé…"

Sonrió aún más al escuchar tales palabras, dichas entre jadeos y suspiros. Dejó suaves besos en el pecho de su teniente, no tenía que decirlo, era algo obvio, pero quería decirlo. Reafirmarlo.

"Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto."

Empujó más rápido y las manos ajenas la abrazaron con fuerza. Solo pudo levantarse un poco y abrazarla de vuelta, con la misma intensidad. Apegándola a su cuerpo. Siendo una.

Le dio una mirada.

Realmente no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

No había olvidado el rostro de Weiss en lo absoluto, pero verla con sus ojos cerrados, con sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas, con sus labios entreabiertos, con su rostro sonrojado, con el ligero brillo del sudor en su piel, toda esa imagen era mejor en la realidad de lo que su mente podía recordar.

Escuchó un grito débil y agotado y sonrió aún más, al parecer la había exigido más de lo debido, pero tenía que pagarle con la misma moneda.

Weiss respiró con dificultad y se quedó en completo silencio. Solo pudo acercarse y dejar un beso en su frente. Se notaba agotada, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

"Está bien, ya que insistes te dejaré descansar."

La teniente abrió un solo ojo y soltó un suspiro sonoro.

"Mas te vale. No sé cómo te quedan energías."

Sonrió y comenzó a dejarle besos por todos lados, besos tiernos, tiernos, o sería regañada. Su cuerpo también estaba agotado, pero con todo lo que entrenaba día a día, no era nada en comparación.

"Te amo, Weiss."

Se sintió extraño en su garganta.

No había pronunciado esas palabras junto a ese nombre desde que se habían separado. Era extraño y no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de melancolía subiese y bajase por su cuerpo.

La mujer la miró con ambos ojos abiertos mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Todo su rostro irradiaba calidez. Y amor. Sin duda, Weiss Schnee había cambiado desde que la conoció, y al mismo tiempo, seguía igual que el día donde se separaron.

"También te amo."

Se abrazó a ella, dejando que al fin cayeran un par de lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo. Escucharla decir las últimas palabras que le había dicho, simplemente activaron algo en sí misma. La melancolía ya era diferente. Era una sensación completamente indescriptible. Sintió uno de los brazos de Weiss rodeando su cuerpo, apegándola a ella.

Hubiese llorado con su hermana.

Con su padre.

Con su tío.

Pero nadie le daría la calidez que le daba Weiss. Solo podía ser vulnerable con ella.

Weiss era la pieza que faltaba de su rompecabezas.

…

Escuchó un sonido extraño.

Abrió los ojos.

¿Qué hora era?

Miró alrededor en busca del reloj que estaba en la pared.

Estaba parado. Mucho tiempo sin hacerle cambio de baterías. Buscó a su alrededor, solamente con su mirada, al lugar donde podría estar su celular. Donde hubiese caído su chaqueta. Soltó un suspiro. No podía hallarlo. Además, estaba demasiado cómoda acostada en el pecho descubierto de Weiss. El tacto de su tersa piel. Su aroma embriagador. Y la sensación de tenerla apegada a su cuerpo. Aun abrazadas.

No iba a moverse y a arruinar el momento.

Volvió a escuchar aquel sonido.

Quiso soltar una risa.

Era el estómago de Weiss, no su celular como había creído.

Levantó la mirada para buscar el rostro de la mayor, y solo vio como el rostro pálido estaba enrojecido, y se notaba claramente incluso con la oscuridad del entorno. Sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos, enfocados en el techo. Estaba despierta y sufriendo en silencio.

"Vaya, quien lo diría de la-"

"Cállate."

Solo pudo reír. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama, estirándose. Se sentía llena de energía con aquella corta siesta, porque no sentía como si hubiese dormido mucho. Estaba agotada, sí, pero más mentalmente que otra cosa. Muchas emociones, su cerebro de dulce parecía querer estallar.

Miró a la teniente, la cual se había removido en la cama buscando su teléfono, el cual encontró e inspeccionó con rapidez. Podía ver desde ahí que era pasada la media noche. Weiss soltó un suspiro.

"No sé si sea bueno comer algo a esta hora."

Soltó una risa y se lanzó hacía la mayor, atrapándola por la cintura. Esta soltó un chillido.

"Oh vamos, Weiss, ¿Te da miedo que afecte tu figura perfecta?"

Empezó a hacerle cosquillas en su abdomen, el cual era tal cual había dicho, perfecto. Escuchó la risa de Weiss junto con pequeños quejidos molestos. Dejó de molestarla luego de unos segundos, cuando parecía que la respiración de la mayor empezaba a ser difusa y cada vez mas molesta.

"No hagas eso, idiota."

Sonrió. Realmente había extrañado todo eso. La abrazó con fuerza y besó detrás de su oreja. Si que la había extrañado. La extrañó por completo, incluso cuando la trataba de esa manera. Era simplemente algo tan característico de su personalidad que no le gustaría que eso cambiara jamás.

La amaba tanto.

Sintió los labios de Weiss en una de sus manos.

"¿Vamos a comer algo?"

Preguntó con tanta cordialidad que le dio algo de risa. La soltó despacio y besó una de las pálidas mejillas.

"Sería una…complacencia deleitarme con el satisfactorio…Uh…festín que ha preparado con tanto esfuerzo el señor Klein."

Intentó imitar su tono de 'alta alcurnia' con palabras largas y solo provocó una mueca fastidiada de Weiss.

"Yo no hablo así."

"Claro que lo haces."

Saltó de la cama antes de ser golpeada, riendo ante su jugarreta.

La teniente se levantó de la cama y caminó al armario con toda esa elegancia. Incluso le causó algo de intriga que caminara casi con la punta de los pies, o eso parecía, como si apenas se apoyase para caminar, tal vez por la costumbre a los tacones, ¿Y si bailaba ballet?

No le sorprendería en realidad, Weiss podía hacer de todo.

Tomó una bata del armario y se la pasó. Soltó una pequeña risa causando que la heredera la mirara con duda.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Es solo que cuando me pasaste tu bata la primera vez me la tiraste en la cara."

Escuchó una leve risa por parte de la mayor mientras su rostro de movía de un lado a otro, en negación.

"Si te hubieses quedado en la cama te la habría pasado, pero no, la impulsiva temeraria fue directo a amenazar a mi mayordomo."

Soltó una carcajada ante la voz fastidiada de Weiss. No podía evitarlo, tenía que salvar a su mujer de ese posible ladrón.

Weiss calentó la comida dejada por Klein y comieron en tranquilidad, hablando de vez en cuando de cosas poco importantes que ocurrieron en ese tiempo sin verse. Luego pusieron la cafetera y se sentaron en el sofá.

Abrazó a la mayor por los hombros, mientras veían el televisor con tan poco volumen que era difícil saber de qué hablaban. Aunque era fácil, las palabras mencionaban el nombre Schnee en prácticamente todos los canales. La apegó más a su cuerpo al sentirla tensarse más con cada noticiario.

Dejó un beso en el pelo plateado.

"¿Estás bien?"

Le dijo casi en un susurro, y recibió una leve afirmación con el rostro.

"Si, solo empecé a recordar todo por lo que tuve que pasar con él mirando sobre mi hombro todo el tiempo."

"Pero a pesar de eso lograste encontrar las pruebas que necesitabas, ¿No?"

La miró un segundo. El brillo del televisor en su rostro hacía que sus ojos brillaran de una manera espectacular. Incluso se veía más joven. Se quedó embobada unos segundos, observándola minuciosamente.

"El primer año no conseguí nada útil, solo me esforcé por recuperar su confianza. Fue horrible. El estar ahí, creando una máscara, arrodillándome ante él, fue realmente humillante."

Chocó su cabeza levemente con la de ella para llamar su atención. Weiss giró el rostro y se observaron fijamente unos segundos.

"No pienses en eso, lo conseguiste, ahora solo tienes que ver cuán humillado está él. Mira. Están hablando de todas las cosas que hizo, cuantos testigos de su tiranía llegaran a los medios y hablaran del mal que ha hecho, cosa que antes no hacían por miedo. Ahora nadie temerá de Jacques Schnee, y muchos otros estarán al fin libres de sus cadenas, y todo gracias a ti."

Weiss miró su taza vacía. Una expresión indescriptible en su rostro.

Culpa.

Miedo.

Tristeza.

Impotencia.

Sonrió y tomó la taza de ella dejándola en la mesa de centro, junto a la suya, y la tomó de las mejillas, levantando su mirada.

"Los salvaste. Eres una heroína, y no solo eso, también me salvaste a mí, también salvaste a Penny, salvaste a Ironwood, mierda, quizás salvaste miles de personas. Es imposible saber cuántas fueron las victimas de él, ¿Pero sabes que es lo más importante?"

Los ojos azules pestañearon un par de veces, y pudo ver la expresión de confusión más hermosa que podría existir en el mundo.

"Lograste ser libre de él. Al fin. Ahora podrás recuperar tu familia, tu hogar, todo lo que te corresponde por derecho. Eres libre. Ya no tienes que vivir con miedo y si llegas a tenerlo, yo estaré aquí contigo y te protegeré de lo que sea."

Ahora podía notar las leves lágrimas en los ojos de Weiss, creciendo lentamente para luego resbalar por las pálidas mejillas. Dio un salto, preocupándose.

"Dime que son de felicidad por favor."

Se tranquilizó al escuchar la leve risa.

"Si, lo son. Gracias. Todo hubiese sido más fácil contigo a mi lado. Siempre sabes que decir."

Se rascó la nuca. Era extraño que Weiss la halagara. Primero le dice que tiene cerebro de dulces y luego la adula. Bueno, así es Weiss, pensó.

Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó, sintiendo los brazos rodeándola, correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Me hubiese gustado estar contigo. Hubo noches donde no dormía, me carcomía el no saber cómo estabas, el no saber si estabas…viva. Vivía constantemente preguntándome como estabas, si sufrías, si llorabas, si temías, y la impotencia era enorme."

Sintió a la mujer sobresaltarse en sus brazos, dejando salir un leve 'lo siento'. Negó de inmediato, dejando un par de besos en el cabello claro.

"No pidas perdón, tuviste que sufrir mucho más que yo, y por el bien de todos. Además, ya nada importa, te tengo aquí y al fin entendí que no es un sueño. Que eres real."

Ahora sintió los labios de la mujer en su mejilla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Weiss no solía ser así de cariñosa. La tomó por sorpresa.

"No dejaré que nos separen de nuevo."

Soltó una risa y disfrutó de las inesperadas muestras de afecto.

"Si, hazlo por favor."

Sonrió y se relajó al sentir la calidez de Weiss a su lado.

Era real.

Era suya.

Su vida había dado vuelco y al fin estaba completa.

* * *

Capítulo 21: La Cena.

 _De acuerdo, todo parecía ir bien, ¿Por qué tenía todo que salir mal? No, mala idea. Weiss tuvo la peor idea de toda su existencia. Eran malas noticias, pero estaba tan empecinada en hacer de aquello una realidad, que no era consiente de todo lo que podía salir mal._

* * *

 **Oh, lo siento. Ayer fue el día de las madres y salí a cenar con la mía, y llegamos tarde, y terminé olvidando que debía actualizar, pero espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena la espera. Mucho amor, es impresionante. Si, Weiss es cien por ciento real, y como pueden notar, va a tomar una muy mala decisión. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Habrá un gran vuelco, pero sé que lo disfrutaran. No seré tan mala, lo juro.**

 **Como les digo siempre, díganme que les ha parecido, así motivarme a escribir, porque sé que están leyendo, los veo mientras leen y los maldigo cuando cierran la página sin decir nada. LOS VEO.**

 **Como sea, esperen con ansias el capítulo siguiente de esta historia que está llegando a su fin.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Teniente y la cena.

Se removió en la cama al escuchar el sonido insistente de su celular, insistente y lejano. Se sentó en la cama, aun con los ojos cerrados y su cabello por todos lados. Quería asegurarse que era su celular y no otra cosa como había sido el caso en la madrugada.

Si, era su celular. Abrió los ojos de golpe y saltó de la cama, buscando su teléfono. Debió ser precavida y haber aprovechado su momento de desvelo para buscarlo, pero se enfocó tanto en la conversación que olvidó por completo el evitarse la molestia y el estrés de buscarlo apurada.

Recorrió casi todo el departamento con la bata puesta, buscando entre su ropa y finalmente lo encontró en su chaqueta, la cual estaba prácticamente al lado de la puerta de entrada. Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que nuevamente no aguantaron y corrieron a la cama. Negó con la mirada quitándose esos recuerdos vergonzosos y tomó el celular.

Ya había dejado de sonar.

Tenía ya tres llamadas perdidas de Yang.

Frunció el ceño y caminó hasta el dormitorio. Quería asegurarse que Weiss seguía dormida. La conocía y sabía que era mala para madrugar. La encontró con los ojos entrecerrados y una cara de odio a la humanidad. Soltó una risa. Era adorable, incluso con su mal humor matutino.

"¿Quién te llama tan jodidamente temprano?"

Ahora soltó una carcajada.

"Yang."

Se acostó en la cama y de inmediato se dio cuenta. Había olvidado que el mundo seguía girando.

"Mierda."

Weiss se alertó y se sentó en la cama, con preocupación en su mirada.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Sonrió ante la actitud de la mayor y quiso besarla. Terminó frunciendo el ceño, mirando el aviso de las llamadas perdidas.

"Ella llegaba hoy con Blake a pasar un par de días conmigo. Supongo que con todo lo que pasó con el entrenamiento, con el concierto y con mi depresión lo olvidé por completo."

Weiss frunció los labios y parecía pensativa. Le iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero su celular volvió a sonar y se vio obligada a contestar.

"¿Hola?"

" _¡Al fin contestas! ¿Qué has estado haciendo que no tomas el maldito celular? ¡Llevo llamándote la última media hora!"_

Hizo un puchero al escuchar a su querida hermana gritar en su oído. Le avergonzaba pensar que Weiss podía escuchar claramente sus gritos.

"Lo siento, no estoy en casa y tomé un par de copas de más en casa de una amiga."

Pudo ver de reojo como Weiss rodaba los ojos, y le encantaba que lo hiciera.

" _¿Amiga? ¿Qué amigas, Rubes? Tus dos amigas se quedan en la academia. No intentes mentirme. No tienes más amigas_."

Sintió su cara enrojecer de vergüenza, y un peso cayó en su espalda. ¿Mentirle a su hermana mayor? Mala idea. ¿Y porque tenía que ser tan directa con eso? Había dolido. Un flechazo doloroso en el corazón.

"¿Gracias por la fe? De acuerdo, es una larga historia, luego te contaré. ¿Ya llegaste a Atlas?"

" _Si, ya llegamos, pero tuvimos unos percances y pasamos a un centro comercial, de ahí vamos a la casa del tío Qrow_."

"De acuerdo, yo me iré a la casa también, nos vemos allá."

Se despidieron y cortó la llamada.

Solo pudo taparse la cara con las manos. La nota mental era no hablar con Yang con Weiss cerca, no mientras viviera.

La mano de la teniente en su espalda la hizo temblar y la miró, esta se veía pensativa, pero tenía una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. Le causó curiosidad, porque era como una palmada de apoyo, pero su mirada y su cabeza parecían estar en otro lado.

"Estas pensativa."

Los ojos azules pestañearon con sorpresa, y luego vio un brillo poderoso, una faceta llena de determinación.

"Invítalas a cenar."

La miró por varios segundos, sin entender lo que decía.

"¿Que?"

"Eso. En un buen restaurante, hoy."

Ladeó el rostro.

Weiss no podía estar hablando en serio.

"¿Hablas en serio? Es Yang y Blake. Se que no soy la mejor persona para decirlo, pero eso no suena a una buena idea."

"He tenido dos años para pensarlo. Algún día tendría que pasar, ¿Porque no aprovechar ahora? Sé que Blake siempre me ha odiado, y Yang probablemente se dio cuenta de que estabas mal y sepa que soy culpable, pero no puedo esconderme de ellas para siempre."

Se levantó de la cama de manera automática, tomando distancia.

"Weiss, te comerán viva, en serio. Sabes como son. No puedo permitir que te arriesgues de esa forma. ¡Solo habrá caos!"

"Sé cuidarme sola."

No importaba lo que le dijera, la mirada de determinación de Weiss no vacilaba. Ella no vacilaba. Tenía metido en la cabeza que quería verlas y no iba a ceder. Frunció los labios y se le acercó, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

"¿Estás realmente segura de esto?"

Pudo ver una sonrisa llena de confianza.

"Si pude con mi padre, podré con la hermana y la cuñada de mi novia."

Ahora su cara si estaba ardiendo.

Suponía que estaban en una relación desde la vez que fue a su departamento y ella confesó su doloroso pasado, pero no había habido mención en lo absoluto, sobre todo con su pronta separación.

Llevó su mano a la nuca, y sintió su mano fría en contraste con el calor de su cuerpo.

"Tu novia…"

No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa algo tonta, se sintió algo tonta, como una adolescente enamorada.

Vio la sonrisa de Weiss y sintió sus labios en su frente.

"Mi novia."

Soltó una risa ante la afirmación.

Eran palabras tan simples que significaban mucho, y en ese momento su corazón latió más fuerte que nunca.

…

Entró corriendo a su casa, no sin antes agradecerle al chofer de Weiss por venir a dejarla, no era necesario, pero la teniente fue muy estricta con ese punto, y bueno, no puedes decirle que no a tu novia.

Soltó una risa ante el pensamiento.

Realmente era una adolescente.

Se duchó en casa de Weiss y se tuvo que poner su vestido de nuevo para llegar a casa, así que rápidamente se cambió a una ropa más cómoda y ordenó un poco. Yang y Blake se quedarían a dormir en la habitación de su tío, así que había limpiado para su llegada.

Se quedó de piedra al pensar en su tío.

Él le había dado el boleto, ¿Él sabía que iba a encontrar a Weiss? Las dudas empezaron a bombardearla, pero prefirió dejar el tema de lado, no quería ponerse a pensar en eso o Yang terminaría sacándole la verdad de una forma que no estaba realmente bien.

La susodicha y su cuñada llegaron al momento justo en el que terminó de arreglar todo. Corrió a abrirles la puerta y dejarlas entrar, ambas con una maleta en la mano.

Dio un salto al ser abrazada con fuerza por ambas chicas y solo pudo corresponder. No las había visto hace mucho, ambas estaban ocupadas con sus cosas y no podían viajar seguido. Ella misma también estaba ocupada, así que era difícil compartir en las visitas.

Las extrañaba.

"¿No estás un poco musculada, Ruby?"

Soltó una risa ante la pregunta de su hermana, solo pudo levantar los hombros y reír.

"¿No te has visto en un espejo?"

Blake soltó una risa mientras Yang hacía un puchero.

"Ambas están muy fuertes, se parecen mucho ahora, incluso Yang está muy disciplinada últimamente."

Su cuñada dijo de repente, y le costó un par de segundos el captar el sarcasmo. Habían estado hablando de que ojalá la disciplina militar fuese contagiosa, porque había veces que Yang la sacaba de quicio. Ambas vivían juntas, así que era normal que se exasperara de repente, sobre todo conociendo a su hermana. No podía culparla.

Aprovecharon de dar una vuelta por la ciudad y comprar alimentos para llenar la alacena, la cual permanecía o vacía o con chatarra.

Estaba sudando de puro estrés al pensar el decirles de la propuesta de Weiss.

Le preocupaba.

Se conocía, sabía que se había deprimido más de lo que podía ser consiente en ese tiempo, y Yang la conocía lo suficiente para notarlo y tenía claro que era por culpa de Weiss. Lo peor es que no había podido contarle toda la verdad, como pasaron las cosas, porque no era de su incumbencia. Y no era fácil decir que Jacques Schnee intentó matarla y que también estaba Penny y que Ironwood era quien apuntaba y Weiss quien las había salvado de una muerte certera. No era algo que uno mencionaba, ya que, conociendo a su hermana, probablemente hubiese corrido donde Jacques y sería un real caos.

Solo Weiss tenía el derecho de hablar sobre su situación, de lo que había ocurrido y ahora no tenían la amenaza del hombre si es que se enteraba de que había más gente que estaba al tanto de toda esa telenovela.

¿Qué iban a decir?

No tenía idea.

Su paso en Beacon no había dejado la mejor impresión, y realmente lamentaba aquello. Las cosas serían un poco más fáciles al menos.

Todo era tan tenso en ese instante.

Pero entendía a la mujer, su objetivo. Hablarles de su vida, de lo ocurrido, era algo importante, sobre todo decírselo a la familia de 'su novia'. Era algo que las había involucrado a ambas como pareja, y era un tema que debía hablarse.

Soltó un suspiro.

Eran malas noticias, no quería ser partícipe de esa matanza.

…

Su nerviosismo iba en aumento.

Conocía a su hermana, y le había dicho múltiples veces que no hiciera una escena o insultara a Weiss de cualquier forma posible. Estaba prohibido.

Blake solo miraba desde la distancia. No decía palabra alguna ni añadía algún comentario, solo se limitaba a observar. Eso la ponía más nerviosa. Sentir su mirada insistente perforando su nuca.

No era solo su hermana quien estaba indignada con la situación, si no que tenía claro que una de las más fastidiadas era Blake. De todas formas, fue la primera en señalarle la mala decisión que estaría tomando si es que llegaba a sentir algo por la heredera.

"No entiendo como caíste tan rápidamente a sus pies luego de todo lo que te hizo pasar. Quiero vomitar al imaginar que táctica sucia utilizó."

Rodó los ojos al escuchar replicar a su hermana, el gesto le recordaba a Weiss, no importaba cuando tiempo pasara, y eso le hacía gracia de cierta manera.

No iba a llevarle la contraria a su hermana, no más. Estaba harta de que permaneciera en constante queja, echando humo sin control. No iba a escucharla estando así de enojada.

Se sentó en la diminuta barra de la casa de su tío mientras su hermana estaba de pie, moviéndose de un lado a otro con rabia, así como Blake miraba desde el sofá.

Realmente se sentía agobiada. ¿Weiss realmente tenía que apresurarse con la conversación? ¿No había un tiempo muerto por ahí? Habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa semana, solo quería disparar un poco y comerse varios kilos de galletas y frutillas con crema para luego dormir una larga siesta, una de un par de días seguidos. Aun no creía que todo había cambiado en cosa de días.

"Weiss quiere explicarles todo, no sirve de nada que te lo diga yo. No me creerás."

"Ni tampoco le creeré a ella. ¡Te dejó! ¡Por dos años, Ruby! No puedes ser tan ingenua."

Podía sentir la mirada abrasadora de Yang. Como sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre mientras su ira la consumía. Una parte de ella solo quería tranquilizarla, y la otra quería que Yang solo explotara sin control, con la intención de que cuando viese a Weiss ya no tuviese rabia alguna.

Tenía que evitar cualquier inconveniente.

Yang era su familia después de todo, pero realmente se sentía avergonzada cuando tomaba el papel de madre que claramente no le correspondía, sobre todo cuando ya eran adultas.

Sintió su voz nuevamente.

Si Blake no le llevaba la contraria era porque estaba de acuerdo, su silencio daba a entender como concordaba con las palabras de su novia.

Se sentía acorralada. Se sentía cansada de eso. Sabía que ocurriría, pero no había opción. El solo pensar en llevarlas de sorpresa a un restaurante y hacer que vieran a Weiss luego de todas las cosas malas que saben de ella, mentiras o verdades, probablemente el local terminaría reducido a cenizas.

"Puedes gruñir cuanto quieras, Yang, pero las cosas no cambiaran, pueden decidir no ir a la cena y se lo comunicaré a Weiss, sé que ella no tendrá problema en recibir una negativa, pero las cosas entre ella y yo no cambiaran, mucho menos ahora que todo está bien."

Bajó del mostrador y caminó a paso lento a su cuarto, no tenía energías y quería relajarse un momento. Sintió las miradas en su cuerpo mientras se alejaba.

"Ruby."

La voz de su hermana sonó extraña.

Sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, así que se detuvo en seco, incluso su mano quedó estática sobre el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Qué?"

"Has estado diferente hasta hace unos días, ¿Por qué estás siendo tan positiva? ¿Por qué cambiaste tan rápido?"

Se quedó mirando su propia mano.

Podía notar las cicatrices pálidas en su piel.

Cada cicatriz le recordaba a Weiss. Quizás por lo mismo no podía quitársela de la mente, incluso en sus peores momentos. Incluso aquellas en sus nudillos cuando hizo esa promesa aquella noche.

Haber sido positiva por tanto tiempo había sido algo malo, porque al minuto que dejó de serlo, todo se derrumbó. Todo se volvió confuso, incluso para sí misma. Como si todos a su alrededor pensaran que prácticamente se iba a quitar la vida por ser un poco negativa y depresiva al respecto. Quizás ella misma lo creyó de sí misma.

Perdió algo en ese momento, en el que ella se fue.

Si, estuvo mal. Estuvo pésimo.

Pero fue por amor.

Porque amaba a Weiss y la sentía lejos, sentía que no volvería a verla, y eso la destrozaba cada día más. Pero ese lado positivo de sí misma le recordaba que Weiss había sacrificado su libertad por su idiota trasero. Solamente para brindarle nuevamente la posibilidad de cumplir su sueño.

Weiss también estaba enamorada.

Toda su depresión fue por estar lejos de ella, todo fue por amor. Por soledad. Por tristeza. Por vivir cada día sin saber si ella estaba viva o no. Por sentirse inútil. Por no ser una heroína para la mayor.

"Porque la vi."

Giró el pomo y le llegó la leve luz anaranjada que entraba por esa pequeña ventana de su pequeño cuarto en el que ya llevaba años viviendo temporalmente. Era su pequeño hogar.

Aun sentía el olor de la mayor en su cuerpo, y realmente le gustaría que el aroma permaneciera pegado al de ella por siempre.

Se dio la vuelta, observando los rostros expectantes de su hermana y su cuñada.

"No lo entenderían, pero cuando nos separamos, un trozo de mí se fue con ella. Todo mi lado positivo se mantuvo con ella. Y cuando la vi, cuando supe que estaba viva, que seguía pensando en mí, cuando logró encontrarme en ese mar de gente, pude respirar al fin tranquila. Recuperé esa parte de mí. Se siente bien estar completa, y con ella me siento completa. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió, y tampoco podría culparla, jamás."

No esperó reacción alguna, solo se retiró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

No pudo quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Estaba feliz, no importaba cuan críticos fueron sus últimos momentos juntas. Cuando dolor sintió. Ahora estaban en paz. El encuentro aún estaba tan vívido en su cabeza, probablemente jamás podría olvidarlo. No quería olvidarlo.

No iba a hacerlo.

Por suerte el restaurante no era tan formal como había esperado. Weiss le mandó un mensaje para decirle que era un encuentro casual. Eso realmente la dejaba en paz, porque su único vestido estaba todo arrugado luego de haber quedado botado en el suelo de la habitación de Weiss. No había forma de volverlo a ocupar sin antes mandarlo a la tintorería.

Se puso unas botas largas y una falda, así como su chaqueta de cuero roja sobre una camiseta. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo al darse cuenta de la similitud a aquel día cuando iba a tener su primera cita oficial con la teniente. Lo había hecho inconscientemente, pero no quiso retractarse de su elección.

Salió de su habitación para ver a las dos chicas en la barra bebiendo unas tazas de té. Se les veía tensas, como si sus mentes estuviesen en otro lugar, aunque imaginaba que así era.

Tomó aire lentamente antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

El sudor frio le recorría la sien, así como su corazón latía con nerviosismo.

Quería que el día acabara pronto.

…

Caminar por la ciudad con Yang y Blake parecía ser más tortuoso de lo que había sido con anterioridad. Si bien siempre fue difícil entablar conversaciones con la pelinegra, normalmente no tenía problemas para sacarle algún tema, pero ahora estaba todo tan tenso que no recibía más de tres palabras como respuesta.

No iba a hablar siquiera de Yang. Ella no estaba callada, cada tanto segundo decía alguna cosa para sí misma, en tono quejumbroso. Eso realmente la exasperaba.

Solo quería ver a Weiss. Se sentía segura con ella.

Era su pilar.

Se detuvo en la puerta del restaurante.

Sus acompañantes también se detuvieron, aunque no por la misma razón.

Vio a Weiss ahí dentro desde la ventanilla de la puerta principal. Podía reconocerla en cualquier lado, así había sido siempre, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando se fijó que la ropa de la teniente también era una reminiscencia de la ropa que vestía aquel día. Completamente blanco, completamente puro.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su pensamiento en el que asociaba la pureza del cuarto de Weiss y ella misma, la mancha negro y rojo que perpetraba aquel lugar.

Los ojos de la teniente la encontraron de casualidad.

Sus ojos azules parecían tan inigualables, no importaba el tiempo que trascurriera.

Era perfecta.

Dio un salto al ver como el rostro de Weiss pasaba al asombro, así como de inmediato sintió el cuerpo de su hermana pasar al lado suyo sin siquiera evitar chocarla. Se metió al restaurante dando tropezones, con una imprudencia que pensaba que ya había superado con los años.

Sintió el miedo.

Incluso sintió a Blake a su lado, poniendo quizás la misma mueca de horror que la suya.

Una cosa es que estuviese de acuerdo con la opinión de su novia, y otra muy diferente era que estuviese de acuerdo con ponerse violenta y hacer un escándalo en un restaurante de Atlas. Si bien era un lugar tranquilo, con la intención de pasar desapercibidas por la prensa, si Yang se ponía a gritar la gente del mismo restaurante estaría al pendiente de ellas.

"¡WEISS SCHNEE!"

Demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

La gente, si bien no era demasiada, se volteó a ver lo ocurrido, a ver el escándalo, sobre todo escuchando el apellido más famoso del momento ser nombrado con tanta rabia.

Sus piernas empezaron a correr apenas vio las manos de Yang sobre la ropa de Weiss.

Era exactamente lo que quería evitar. ¡Mierda!

"¡Yang! ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltala!"

Solo pudo gritar en respuesta, aunque dudaba que su hermana la escuchara, ya que segundos antes ya había empezado a rugir.

"¿¡Destrozas el corazón de mi hermana y luego te apareces después de dos años como si no hubiese pasado nada!? ¿¡No tienes vergüenza!?"

No había forma.

Yang no soltaba a Weiss.

Metió sus brazos entre ambas, intentando que el agarre fuese cediendo, pero no fue así. Yang seguía atacando sin darse respiro siquiera. Intentó ser un escudo humano entre ambas, pero ni así cedía. No iba a permitir que lastimase a la teniente, aunque era difícil hacer algo al respecto siendo Yang el triple de grande y fuerte que ella. Su entrenamiento con suerte podía controlar su avance.

"¿¡Acaso te crees tan importante como para hacerle algo así a Ruby!? ¿¡Acaso te crees tan especial!?"

"¡Yang, basta!"

"Yang, es suficiente."

Incluso Blake tenía sus manos en el brazo prostético de Yang, intentando apaciguarla, pero era imposible. Su rabia era demasiada. Podía sentir el calor emanando de ella como si se tratase de una fogata.

Le dio una mirada a Weiss, la cual quiso evitar ante el alboroto por la vergüenza y el miedo, pero se sorprendió al verla con una calma absoluta. Era como si toda la paciencia que tenía la estuviese aplicando en ese preciso momento, y por un segundo se preguntó porque la teniente perdía la paciencia tan rápido con ella y no con Yang.

Aunque ese era otro tema.

Al parecer su hermana no se tomaba muy bien esa calma, como si eso la irritara aún más. Yang estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Ya ni siquiera quería mirar alrededor, no quería ver esos ojos curiosos y expectantes de desconocidos. No soportaría la vergüenza.

El agarre seguía firme, incluso con su cuerpo como una barrera entre su hermana y Weiss. Aun así, sentía toda la presión.

"¿¡Y a que nos has invitado!? ¿¡Que nos vas a presumir ahora!? ¡Probablemente de los abusos que has hecho contra mi hermana! ¡Eres una-…!"

Weiss sonrió.

Mierda.

Weiss sonrió.

¡Mierda!

Yang se quedó en silencio, sin terminar de decir aquel insulto que probablemente iba a decir, su cara en un estado de shock.

Weiss estaba sonriendo.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien sonriera de esa forma cuando alguien está amenazándote e insultándote en un lugar público?

Y no era cualquier sonrisa, era una sonrisa autentica. Eran esas sonrisas tan cálidas y tranquilizadoras que en un principio era difícil de creer que Weiss Schnee pudiese hacer, pero ella la conocía lo suficiente, y había visto esa sonrisa varias veces. No era cualquier sonrisa.

¿Pero qué significaba en ese preciso instante?

Se quedó inerte, mirándola, así como su hermana y su cuñada, y quizás algunos de los consumidores del restaurante y alguno que otro mesero. Si lo hacía para calmar la situación, lo había logrado.

"Quería aprovechar de que están ambas en Atlas para pedirles algo."

Weiss habló por primera vez, sin alejar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

Yang solo frunció el ceño, así como ella misma lo había hecho.

No entendía nada.

"¿Qué quieres de nosotras?"

Blake habló con calma, aunque podía sentir ese veneno y desconfianza. El agarre ya perdía fuerza, así que Weiss logró zafarse luego de un rato. Arregló su ropa con toda la elegancia que era portadora, así como alisó su vestido, para luego mirar fijamente a Yang, y luego mirar a Blake. Las observó a ambas simultáneamente.

"Quiero que me des tu bendición. Que ambas lo hagan."

Probablemente todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño en confusión.

¿Bendición?

Yang movió sus manos de un lado a otro, para finalizar su movimiento al cruzarse de brazos. No la estaba mirando, pero sus propias manos estaban agarradas al brazo autentico de su hermana, así que sintió todo el movimiento irracional. Se soltó del agarre, dejando que sus manos colgaran a los costados de su propio cuerpo. Ya no tenía que sujetar a su hermana, y sentía tanta confusión que ni siquiera tenía cerebro para hacer algo con ellas.

"En serio no tengo idea de que estas hablando, Schnee."

Ni ella misma entendía sus palabras.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo cuando la mano de la teniente se posó en la suya. La miró, buscando con sus grises los ojos azules, los cuales la miraban con calidez. Sintió su corazón subir por su garganta.

Algo no andaba bien.

Sentía su corazón latir con rapidez.

No podía ser que…

"Quiero pedir la mano de Ruby en matrimonio."

No podía ser verdad.

Eso debía ser una broma.

* * *

 _Capítulo 22: La revelación._

 _Estaba segura de que aquella era la peor broma en la historia de la humanidad. No podía ser que la vida diese un vuelto tan exagerado. Había cosas que podía soportar, pero vamos, ya era demasiado. Siempre había adorado los cuentos de hadas, pero le dijeron hasta el cansancio que su vida no sería como esos libros. ¿Podía finalmente tener su final feliz?_

* * *

 **OH.**

 **Esto no lo pude prever, solo ocurrió. No estaba en el guion. De acuerdo, no tengo guion, las cosas solo van ocurriendo y avanzando casi impredeciblemente. Hey, pero si tengo algunas ideas claras, y si, esto no iba a ocurrir, pero vamos, hagamos a nuestra protagonista feliz. ¿O será una broma? Me pregunto si Weiss será el tipo de persona que podría hacer una broma así de cruel, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Yo no lo creo.**

 **Los capítulos se van reduciendo. ¿Tendremos final feliz o me las arreglaré para joder todo? Tengamos fe.**

 **Gracias a todos los que se han mantenido leyendo esta historia, lo agradezco mucho. Recuerden seguirme en Instagram o Facebook para que sepan cuando hay actualización o nuevos proyectos, y tengo una wacom así que a veces pido request para dibujar en mis historias, por si les interesa.**

 **Bueno, como sea, me despido.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Teniente y la revelación.

Se quedó de piedra.

Los ojos celestes no la miraban en lo absoluto, en ese momento solo se enfocaban en su hermana y en su cuñada, pero notaba claramente la determinación en su rostro.

Sus manos temblaban.

Sus labios temblaban.

Su cuerpo temblaba.

No esperaba aquello, no lo esperaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba en sus fantasías más lejanas.

¿¡Ni siquiera se acostumbraba a que le dijera novia y quería decirle esposa!?

O sea, acababan de encontrarse luego de dos años. ¡No podía creerlo!

¿Hablaba en serio?

Todo parecía un sueño.

Llevó la mirada donde su hermana, encontrándose con sus ojos violeta que brillaban con asombro y confusión. En ese momento notó como el calor había subido por su rostro.

"Ruby, ¿De qué está hablando?"

Vio reflejado en su rostro el suyo propio. Consternación. Asombro. Confusión. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Tampoco sabía que decir, pero sentía que debía decir algo al respecto. La propuesta iba para ella, y su hermana asumía que ella sabía de aquello, pero no era así. Las tomó a las tres por sorpresa.

La mano de Weiss, aun en la suya, se removió hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Llevó sus ojos hacía los azules, mirándole luego de segundos que parecían eternos. El brillo en su mirada hizo que todo su estómago se revolviese en anticipación.

"Siento haberlo mencionado tan abruptamente, quería hacer las cosas bien, pero con el alboroto pensé que era lo mejor el desvelar mis motivos."

Solo asintió. Asintió como una idiota, pero las palabras de Weiss parecían una melodía paradisiaca. Como una nueva forma de hechizarla. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero…

¿Weiss realmente quería casarse con ella?

¿Weiss Schnee?

¿En serio?

¿Dónde está la cámara indiscreta?

Yang emitió sonidos similares a palabras, pero nada realmente coherente. Estaba en shock. Si hubiese podido hablar cuando lo intentó, hubiesen salido un vomito de palabras sin sentido entre sí. En eso si parecían hermanas.

Le dio un vistazo a Blake, cuyos ojos estaban agrandados en sorpresa. Sus pupilas parecían pequeños puntos entre el mar amarillo.

¿Alguien siquiera imaginaba que Weiss Schnee le pediría matrimonio a alguien?

Incluso que la casaran por obligación sonaba más realista.

Incluso casarse por conveniencia.

¿Pero que tenía ella para ofrecerle a la heredera de la compañía Schnee?

Nada.

Solo era una mujer que pasaba más tiempo entre el barro y suciedad, con las manos llenas de pólvora, tierra y sangre que siendo miembro honorable de la sociedad. No era nada en comparación a la heredera de una de las empresas mineras más grandes y conocidas del mundo entero. ¿Qué le podía ofrecer una chica que pasaba horas encerrada entre libros comiendo dulces insalubres?

¿Por qué ella?

No lo entendía.

"Realmente has cambiado."

La voz grave de Blake resonó en el silencio que había invadido el restaurante. Volteó para mirarla, topándose con una mueca que no había visto en ella hace mucho, al menos no cuando hablaban precisamente de Weiss.

¿Una mueca de orgullo? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Felicidad? ¿Tranquilidad?

"Antes no era yo, solo era un muñeco, una manipulación de mi padre, ahora, gracias a Ruby, he podido volver a ser yo misma, volver a sentirme viva y libre. Dejé de esconderme detrás de una máscara creada por mi familia."

Los ojos de Weiss la miraban con una calidez impresionante. Su leve sonrisa. Su rostro calmado. Lo del matrimonio parecía una broma, pero luego de esa mirada, empezaba a creer que la heredera hablaba completamente en serio. Los dedos finos y pálidos acariciaban el dorso de su mano, e inmediatamente sentía el calor abrasándola aún más.

Weiss hablaba en serio.

Eso significaba que ella quería pasar el resto de su vida con una idiota con cerebro de dulce.

Bajó su mirada, sin fuerzas para seguir manteniéndola erguida. Sentía todo nublarse alrededor. Solo podía enfocarse en los zapatos elegantes de Weiss, así como en sus tobillos delicados y perfectos.

"Esto es muy confuso… ¿Con Ruby? ¿En serio quieres…?"

Yang no terminó la frase, como si estuviese avergonzada de decirlo. No quería mirarla o sus orejas se incendiarían aún más ante la vergüenza. Probablemente ella misma no podría siquiera decir la palabra "matrimonio" o "casarse" o moriría ahí mismo.

"Quiero que me conozcan, a mi actual yo, quiero sentirme cómoda en mi propia piel y quiero que sepan lo feliz que puedo hacer a esta idiota, así como ella me hace feliz a mí. Quiero que sepan que me esforzaré día a día para no fallarle a esta familia, una familia real donde hay amor y comprensión la cual jamás he tenido."

Sintió la lejanía de aquella mano en la suya, pero luego sintió los dedos fríos en su nuca, acariciando su cabello. Eso la relajó de inmediato.

"Solo si es que ella quiere lo mismo, claro."

Se sintió el centro de la atención en aquel segundo. Una masa de aire se atoró en su garganta. No quería mirar a nadie. ¿Realmente era lo mejor? No se sentía lo suficientemente buena para desposar a Weiss. No se sentía…

"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Ruby?"

La mirada de Yang en su humanidad solo empeoró su sentimiento.

¿Porque era tan difícil dar una respuesta?

No quería ser una egoísta…

Levantó la mirada, ahora nublada, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de las tres chicas a su alrededor. Sobre todo, de su hermana y su cuñada, las cuales no la veían llorar hace mucho.

Estaba llorando, lo sabía.

Sus manos temblaban.

Su cuerpo temblaba.

Quería dejar de temblar de una vez, pero la noticia era demasiado sorpresiva. Toda la situación la había tomado por sorpresa. Quería estar por siempre con Weiss, pero el matrimonio ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera su hermana se había casado. Era demasiado ajeno a su vida.

Sintió las manos de Weiss en sus brazos, se sentía reconfortante, pero aun así seguía aquel cumulo imaginario en su garganta que le impedía emitir sonido alguno. Se sentía extraña, confusa, su cuerpo parecía ajeno, vulnerable. No le gustaba sentirse así.

La buscó con sus manos, aferrándose de la chaqueta de la teniente, aferrándose a la persona que la mantenía unida cuando se sentía derrumbar.

Pobre chaqueta, pensó. Había sido atacada ya dos veces por el par de hermanas.

Se sintió bien aquel acercamiento. Lo disfrutó. Se sentía un poco más segura. Tenía que decir algo, y la única forma de hacerlo era aquella. Necesitaba ese confort. Esa seguridad. En ese momento necesitaba a su reina del hielo.

"Ruby, si no quieres puedes decírmelo. No tengo problema si es que quieres mantener las cosas como están."

Su voz era suave. Comprensiva. Cariñosa. Sintió su pecho apretarse aún más, destruyendo todas las energías que había recaudado con el acercamiento. Volvía a sentirse débil. A vacilar. Las lágrimas explotaron con fuerza. No quería seguir llorando, o Yang volvería a contratacar, pero no podía detenerlas. Se sentía demasiado abrumada.

Debía ser honesta.

Negó con el rostro.

"Quiero…pero…"

Sintió la mano de Blake en su espalda, así como la voz ya más cercana de su hermana. Estaba rodeada. Ellas no estaban acostumbradas a verla llorar en lo absoluto, así que debía ser impactante aquel suceso, por eso tomaban tanta la iniciativa de acercarse, de consolarla.

Era una adulta por dios. Estaba dejándose en ridículo.

Está bien que se hiciese la fuerte durante tanto tiempo, pero tener un llanto de niña pequeña a los veinticinco años no tenía sentido alguno.

"¿Pero?"

No había escapatoria. La tenían rodeada. No podía zafarse. Joder. Odiaba la atención.

"No me siento lo suficientemente buena…"

El silencio volvió a ser predominante.

Solo se podían escuchar sus propios lloriqueos. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba sintiéndose como una niña pequeña e inmadura? No podía sentirse más avergonzada que en ese momento. Solo quería que la tierra la tragase de una vez por todas.

Dios, quizás nunca dejaría de ser una niña.

Escuchó una risa. Una muy leve. Una risa que tenía elegancia grabada por todos lados.

Levantó la mirada, topándose con el rostro tranquilo de Weiss. Sus ojos brillando con fuerza. Sus labios curvados. Su ánimo confiado. Los finos dedos pasaron por sus mejillas, se sentían tan fríos contrastando lo caliente que sentía el rostro en aquel momento. Se sentía bien. Podía sentir los dedos limpiando sus lágrimas, con un cuidado sorprendente.

"Eres realmente una gran idiota, Ruby Rose."

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de su hermana, a lo que Weiss solo respondió rodando los ojos. Amaba ese gesto.

"Hace dos años, cuando te conté sobre mí, tu dijiste que serías mi familia, que no me dejarías, y realmente medité sobre aquella oferta. Si estoy pidiendo tu mano es porque estoy segura de mi decisión. Eres lo que necesito en mi vida, eres la persona con la que quiero estar por siempre. No quiero volver a estar alejada de ti nunca más. Ya te dije, medité muchas cosas y no pude dejar de pensar en ti, y el solo imaginar que algún día alguien intentaría separarnos rompió mi corazón. No quiero que nos suceda de nuevo."

Genial, ahora estaba llorando aún más.

No podía desconfiar de aquellas palabras.

No podía dudar.

La honestidad de Weiss era algo tan extraño, pero a la vez tan hermoso.

Se aferró con aun más fuerzas. Miró hacia abajo, apoyando su frente en el hombro de la mayor, cerrando sus ojos, sin poder aguantar más la mirada. No podía decir que no. No podía negar tal propuesta. Era lo que su vida necesitaba. Weiss era lo que su vida necesitaba. Lloró por ella durante tanto, y la extraño como jamás había extrañado a alguien. No podía permitir que el mundo la alejase de nuevo.

Finalmente asintió, soltando un leve 'acepto'.

Pudo escuchar un suspiro de alivio de la teniente, y solo pudo sonreír.

La amaba demasiado, y estaba demasiado feliz. No quería volver a separarse nunca. No después de esos años tan desesperantes. No quería algo así. Y le alegraba saber que Weiss pensaba lo mismo. Que tampoco quería que sus caminos tuviesen nuevamente un desenlace doloroso. Ambas merecían ser felices.

Sintió como Weiss dejaba un beso en su cabello, mientras sus lágrimas poco a poco se calmaban.

Yang tosió con incomodidad, para luego soltar una risa que la tomó desprevenida, de todas formas, estaba preparada para golpear a Weiss, y se hubiese visto muy mal si lo hacía, sobre todo doblándole el tamaño.

"…Bueno, si es lo que Ruby quiere…"

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que su cuñada lo rompió, su voz sonando incomoda.

"Ahora que está todo arreglado, deberíamos sentarnos y hablar civilizadamente."

Obviamente muchos estaban mirando la escena.

Se limpió el rostro con sus brazos antes de levantar la mirada. Los meseros, los clientes e incluso alguien que parecía ser el encargado, miraban en su dirección. En ese momento quería que la tierra se abriese finalmente y la consumiera por completo. ¿Porque mierda tenía que llamar tanto la atención? No iba a perdonar nunca a Yang por hacer un escándalo de ese tamaño.

"¿Cuál es el problema de todos ustedes? ¿Es este acaso un teatro para su deleite? ¡Métanse en sus asuntos!"

Weiss les llamó la atención a todos, con su cuerpo bien erguido. Todos saltaron en sus lugares y miraron de inmediato en otra dirección. Debían hacerle caso, era una Schnee después de todo. La socialité de Atlas. De hecho, era la misma razón por la que la miraban. Genial, eran los primeros en saber que una Schnee se casaría con una isleña común y corriente.

A pesar de la vergüenza, disfrutó la actitud de la teniente.

Yang soltó una risa estrepitosa.

"Los pros y contras de estar con una celebridad."

Sintió la mano metálica golpear su espalda y miró a su hermana con molestia. No sabía si le irritaba más, la Yang molestosa o la enojada. Quería golpearla tan fuerte. Iba a guardarle rencor toda su vida. No lo olvidaría jamás.

Uno de los meseros se les acercó y las guio a una mesa alejada de las demás donde había un cartel de reservado. Lamentaba que Weiss se tomara la molestia de reservar en un lugar más alejado para que no fuesen vistas por ojos curiosos y Yang irrumpiera arruinando su plan.

¡Uhg! ¡Yang!

El encargado las había estado mirando durante un buen rato, o más bien miraba a su hermana, la causante de todo ese embrollo. Hizo contacto visual con él y dio una pequeña reverencia. Recordó tantas veces donde iba a buscar a su hermana a algún local y encontraba mesas rotas y gente herida y debía intentar apaciguar las cosas para que no la denunciaran.

"Siento la actitud de mi hermana."

El encargado miró con asombro, así como ella misma al ver a Weiss haciendo también una reverencia, ambas disculpando la actitud de la rubia. Blake también hizo una reverencia, disculpado la actitud de su novia, pero la susodicha no iba a hacer nada al respecto, solo fue y se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando con sus ojos filosos y su actitud imprudente. Yang no tenía remedio, siempre lograba llamar la atención más de lo debido, avergonzándola sin límites y dejando un caos en su camino.

Creyó que no tendría que pasar por eso de nuevo, pero sorpresa, al parecer seguiría enmendando su caos hasta que fuesen abuelas.

Se sentó al lado de Weiss, teniendo en frente a Yang y Blake. El mesero les entregó la carta y pidieron algo de menú. Poco a poco, las cosas se fueron calmando.

Miró a la teniente, mientras esta tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

"¿Realmente me lo ibas a pedir hoy?"

Si, tenía la duda carcomiéndola por dentro. La peliblanca la miró, con algo de sorpresa, para luego sonreír. Ah, de esas sonrisas que la enamoraban cada día más.

"Si, quería pedírtelo a penas nos reencontráramos, pero el asunto de mi padre se alargó demasiado, y bueno, como todo salió bien anoche, quise aprovechar la ocasión, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y perdiéramos la oportunidad. Todo ha sido estrepitoso y rápido en nuestra relación, con cambios repentinos bastante desagradables. No iba a dejar que pasara algo así de nuevo."

Soltó un suspiro y asintió. Citas aleatorias, encuentros fortuitos, expulsiones, intentos de homicidio, separaciones, más encuentros fortuitos, más separaciones. Ojalá alguien le hubiese avisado que todo sería tan intenso, para estar preparada al menos. Y ahora que las cosas iban a tomar un rumbo rápido pero agradable, tuvo que aparecer Yang para hacerlo estrepitoso.

Miró a su hermana con fastidio. Por su culpa había tenido que usar su carta bajo la manga de una forma tan apresurada. La rubia solo levantó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Gracias Yang por cortar el romanticismo.

Weiss tomó su bolso, tan blanco como su ropa, y rebuscó dentro. Sacó una pequeña cajita. Nuevamente sintió el nudo en su garganta. Oh no. No más sorpresas, Weiss. Esto es demasiado para mi corazón.

"Esto es para ti."

Sintió las miradas asombradas de su hermana y su cuñada, pero prefirió ignorarlas.

Tomó la pequeña cajita y la abrió, topándose con un anillo plateado y sobre el brillaba una piedra azul.

Saltó del asombro. Recordaba esa piedra y frunció el ceño mientras la inspeccionaba, intentando recordar. Miró a Weiss. Si, estaba segura.

"¡Siempre usas esta piedra en tu joyería!"

La teniente de inmediato sonrió, un poco de incredulidad en su mirada.

"Si, un zafiro. Muy observadora."

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego mostró su mano, en su dedo anular había un anillo similar, pero sobre este había un rubí.

"La mujer a la que siempre le hemos comprado la joyería fue a la mansión, y al ver este anillo me recordó de inmediato a ti. Lo usé todos los días para animarme y sentí que tenía que darte algo que tuviese la misma reacción en ti, así que pensé en algo que te pudiese recordar a mí. Sabía que te darías cuenta de esta piedra, sobre todo si la uso la mayor parte del tiempo."

Sonrió.

Weiss tomó el anillo y lo supo en su dedo anular.

Realmente lo miraba y pensaba en la teniente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El gesto era demasiado perfecto. Weiss era demasiado perfecta.

¿Realmente iba a casarse con ella?

La miró fijamente, intentando encontrar la más mínima duda en sus ojos, la más leve vacilación. Pero no encontró nada de eso. Estaba a punto de pellizcarse o algo. No era un sueño, era la realidad. Tal vez no tenía mucha confianza al respecto, pero se iba a asegurar de una sola cosa.

"No te arrepentirás de haber tomado esta decisión, Weiss, lo juro."

Recibió una leve sonrisa, una cálida y hermosa, como todas las sonrisas de la mujer.

"Sé que no me arrepentiré nunca."

Tomó la mano pálida y besó justo donde estaba el rubí.

Estaba feliz. Estaba completamente feliz.

Sentía que todos esos meses de incertidumbre desaparecían, como si nunca hubiesen sucedido. Ahora estaban juntas e iba a seguir así. Podía notar la ansiedad en la heredera, la ansiedad de tomar esa decisión apresurada, pero lo comprendía, comprendía el miedo, era también la razón por la que tenían reuniones intimas tan apresuradas, porque no querían perder tiempo, porque no querían darse cuenta de que se habían perdido sin poder demostrarse cuando sentían la una por la otra.

Toda su relación se había tratado de decisiones apresuradas, probablemente terminaría acostumbrándose a este hecho.

Escuchó un carraspeo.

Si, por un segundo había olvidado que no estaban solas. Sintió sus orejas arder. Incluso Weiss se sonrojó. Nuevamente estaban las dos en su pequeño mundo, olvidándose del resto.

"Necesito saber lo que realmente ocurrió entre ustedes y esos dos años, o no dejaré que te lleves a mi hermanita."

Resopló al escuchar a su hermana. Me iría de todas formas, Yang, pensó.

"Te dije que son temas privados de Weiss, Yang, y deja de comportarte como una madre insistente. Si ella no quiere mencionarlo no lo hará. Es un tema personal y doloroso."

En ese momento Yang puso una mueca similar a un puchero. Le dio risa. Hacía esa mueca siempre que se daba cuenta que ya no eran niñas. Antes hubiese corrido y abrazado a su hermana como si su vida dependiera de ello, necesitándola a su lado, necesitando de su compañía. Había crecido en ese tiempo en Atlas, más de lo que había crecido en Beacon, y ya no la necesitaba como antes. Era una adulta hecha y derecha.

Sintió la mano de Weiss en la suya.

Bueno, quizás había vuelto a un inicio, a aferrarse de alguien más, pero sin duda apreciaba los nuevos brazos que había escogido como su nuevo nido.

"Descuida, Ruby, no tengo problema con contarles todo lo sucedido, incluso que fue lo que detonó nuestra separación, les diré todo, pero tengo una condición."

Blake y Yang se miraron con duda.

Pestañeó un par de veces, mirando los ojos fríos que se veían llenos de determinación. Simplemente adoraba aquella mirada. Ahora tenía un nuevo significado para ella.

"¿Cuál?"

Blake habló, poniéndose seria, aún más seria.

"Ahora que seremos familia, cuando vengan a Atlas, pueden quedarse en mi mansión. Hay habitaciones de sobra, y estaré agradecida de poder llenar esas paredes vacías. Además así no tendrán que estar apretadas en esa pequeña casa. Aquí tendrán suficiente espacio, y lujos bien merecidos."

Ay no. Sintió que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos así que puso su mano en la cara para no llamar la atención y provocar preocupación, pero fue inevitable. Su corazón se apretó con fuerza con aquellas palabras. Probablemente para ellas, que no conocían a Weiss, sería solo una petición presuntuosa de buena fe, pero para su persona, que la conocía, entendía la razón principal.

Para Weiss su casa significaba una familia rota, para ella estar ahí era el recuerdo constante de como todo se había ido a la mierda. Como perdió un padre, una madre, y a sus hermanos. Era un fallo. Su casa era una familia fracasada. Ahora quería cambiar ese recuerdo. Quería convertir su casa en un hogar nuevamente. Quería hacer las cosas bien, no como lo hizo su padre en el pasado.

El sentimiento hizo apretar tanto su pecho que sentía dolor.

Yang soltó un chillido de asombro, al igual que Blake, aunque seguía con su mirada seria.

"Realmente has cambiado."

Blake dijo, nuevamente, sus ojos amarillos intentando escanear los celestes.

Weiss sonrió nuevamente, aceptando aquello como un cumplido.

"Estoy agradecida con ustedes, sé que no tuvimos la mejor relación en un principio, pero gracias a ustedes fui capaz de empezar a cambiar, y también pude acercarme a Ruby, ustedes son importantes en mi vida, y quiero que podamos seguir adelante olvidando los problemas del pasado. Empezando de nuevo."

Yang soltó un quejido e hizo la mímica de limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro, lagrimas que no existían en lo absoluto, no como en su caso que habían logrado caer un par más por sus ojos. Era como que Weiss había abierto el grifo de sus lágrimas desde que apareció en su vida y ahora era una llorica.

"Jamás pensé que la reina del hielo diría algo así, en como un sueño hecho realidad."

Blake golpeó a Yang en el brazo, y realmente agradecía el gesto, aunque de igual forma le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. La rubia dio un salto y miró a todos lados completamente confundida.

"¿Que dije ahora?"

Weiss tenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, mientras una de sus cejas temblaba. Soltó un suspiro antes de seguir hablando, recuperando su compostura. Sintió la mirada sobre su humanidad y buscó los hermosos ojos con sus grises. Solo sonrió al verse observando a la teniente, la cual desvió la mirada hacía sus invitadas.

"Como decía, están cordialmente invitadas cuando sea que quieran y pueden preguntar cualquier cosa que quieran y seré completamente honesta con ustedes, me niego a vivir una vida llena de secretos como mi padre lo hacía."

Yang se cruzó de brazos, con su mirada desafiante.

El mesero llegó con la comida y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Su hermana cogió un tenedor y sonrió.

"Escúpelo todo, amiga."

…

Comieron lentamente, casi tortuosamente mientras Weiss hablaba.

Le dolía escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido, le dolía realmente el escuchar a Weiss tan acostumbrada al sufrimiento por el que tuvo que vivir, pero la cara de Yang era impagable. Su visión de Weiss cambio en ese mismo instante, y podía notarlo porque apenas tocó su plato de comida, y eso que era uno de sus favoritos.

"Lo siento, no debí asumir nada…"

Yang miró a su plato, completamente arrepentida. Blake mostraba una mirada similar, pero podía notar que ya se había metido en la cabeza que Weiss no era la persona que solía ser, como si al momento donde dijo 'Has cambiado' todos los prejuicios se hubiesen eliminado de manera automática.

Les comentó de lo ocurrido con su madre, con su padre, con el incidente que le dejó la cicatriz, con la traición de su hermano y con el abandono de su hermana. Les habló de todo, tal y como lo hizo con ella.

Los puños de Yang se apretaron con fuerza, incluso su brazo prostético se mantuvo cerrado.

Estaba enojada, estaba enojada con aquel hombre al enterarse que estuvo a punto de hacer que le dispararan a su 'pequeña hermanita'.

"Ese maldito…"

Weiss suspiró.

"No tuve otra opción. Mi padre siempre fue un manipulador, y no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Ruby. Él es capaz de lo peor, por eso preferí aislarme y mantenerlo alejado de los demás. Tuve que recibir las balas."

Le dolía pensar en aquello. En como hubiese preferido sacrificar su propia vida a cambio de que Weiss pudiese vivir libre, pero como se decía una y otra vez, Jacques no cumpliría, su muerte no aseguraría nada. Bueno, ahora no tenían que preocuparse de él.

"Valió la pena."

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la de Weiss, afirmándola, dejando las manos de ambas entrelazadas bajo la mesa, recibió la mirada de su ahora prometida y le sonrió, recibiendo una sonrisa cálida de vuelta.

Quiso golpearse mentalmente al pensar siquiera en la palabra 'prometida'. Sus orejas ya empezaban a sentir el calor. No estaba preparada, pero iba a tener que acostumbrarse antes que llegara la Weiss malvada y rompiera el papeleo, cosa que no quería.

Tenía que procurar no fastidiarla o la echaría de casa o la haría dormir en el sofá.

No se pudo quitar la sonrisa del rostro al pensar en todo eso.

Terminaron de comer, aun escuchando historias de Weiss, donde contaba como seguía aislada en la mansión. Como buscó pruebas incriminatorias. Como buscó testigos. Como logró inmiscuirse en reuniones con los socios y ejecutivos para sacarles información. Probablemente era mil veces más complicado a como ella lo hacía ver, pero se notaba orgullosa de sus capacidades para lograr sus objetivos.

Lo que más le dolía era saber el sufrimiento que tuvo al estar cerca de su hermano, el cual la aborrecía y la insultaba apenas encontraba ocasión. El sufrimiento de ver a su madre en un estado miserable, completamente fuera de sus sentidos, casi como si fuese otra persona. El sufrimiento de darle la razón a ese hombre despreciable, el cual solo quería ver su familia hundirse en la miseria, simplemente importándole su puesto en la sociedad.

Admiraba como ella pudo resistir todo eso, poner el pecho ante las balas, como había mencionado, y, de hecho, hubiese sido menos doloroso el que fuesen balas de verdad, porque todo lo que ocurrió iba a marcarla por el resto de su vida, mucho más que una cicatriz en su piel. Era un dolor que nunca cesaría.

Se dejó caer en el hombro de la mayor, y se sintió bien la cercanía. Luego de un rato, la conversación pasó de ser tensa, a ser un poco más alegre. Ya no había nada más tenso que contar. Todo estaba dicho. La situación ya estaba controlada. Por su parte, ya podía relajarse. Sin embargo, no quería poner mucha atención, porque sabía que contarían algo vergonzoso de su persona al avivarse los ánimos, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar aún más vergüenza de las que ya había pasado.

Por ese día ya era suficiente.

Cerró los ojos, solamente centrándose en el tono de voz de las tres mayores, las cuales hablaban tranquilamente, como si fuesen amigas de hace años, y en realidad, agradecía ese hecho. Aun no podía quitarse la sonrisa de su rostro, el solo pensar en que ahora serían familia, era suficiente para hacerla sentir tan bien, tan especial, tan feliz, que parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Aún tenía algo de miedo de despertar y que todo lo que había ocurrido fuese nada más ni nada menos que una invención ambiciosa de su cabeza. De por sí, el que Weiss le pidiese matrimonio, era demasiado de cuento de hadas.

Sonrió.

Esa era la vida que quería tener, y quizás no había sido consiente hasta aquel momento. Se había concentrado tanto en ser como su madre, en luchar, en proteger a la gente, que había olvidado que es lo que quería ella. No era algo demasiado difícil de conseguir, solo quería tener a los que quería unidos. Amaba a Weiss, amaba a Yang, amaba a Blake, y siempre le dolió el saber que no se llevarían bien, que no estarían unidas, que probablemente sería un desastre viviente, pero ahora, el poder escucharlas hablar, sin tonos irónicos, sin insultos, sin reclamos, parecía un sueño sacado de lo más profundo de su corazón. Quizás siempre imaginó que era imposible, así que ignoró el sentimiento.

Ahora era posible.

Ahora podía tener una familia unida, no como la que fue destrozándose con los años.

* * *

 _Capítulo 23: La mansión._

" _Estar ahí, luego de lo que ocurrió, era como revivir aquellas pesadillas que la invadieron. Si bien estaba lista para morir, para arriesgarlo todo, aquel momento se volvió un recordatorio de lo débil que era. El solo ver el lugar, le recordó el ambiente, el perpetrador, la posibilidad de perder a Penny, la posibilidad de perder al amor de su vida y al hecho de haberla perdido."_

* * *

 **¡Si! ¡No era un sueño! ¡Yay!**

 **Le dediqué una historia de Instagram a Kyomori la cual iba por el capítulo siete y me reí malvadamente de lo que va a tener que sufrir al seguir leyendo, ojalá leas esto y no me encuentres una mala persona. Tan mala persona. Estoy arreglando las cosas, no me odies.**

 **Y lo diré, Kitsune, Lostneko, Neo Magician y Himeko, todos ustedes pueden celebrar en paz, que aquí ya es formal y será legal, así que respiren profundo, que no, queda muy poco así que no haré nada malo, o eso intentaré. ¡Estas chicas merecen felicidad luego de tanto caos!**

 **Espero les haya parecido bien este capítulo, no soy muy buena para el romanticismo, o quizás sí, pero soy una renegada un poco idiota, así que mucha confianza en estas cosas no tengo.**

 **Como sea, esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Teniente y la Mansión.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar. Sentía sus manos temblar, así como sus piernas.

Negó con el rostro.

Se iba a graduar muy pronto, iba a batallar en incontables batallas, iba a proteger al débil. No podía tenerle miedo a una casa.

Bueno, a una mansión.

Pudo ver a Weiss en la entrada, hablando con Klein. Ninguno le ponía atención a su momento de pánico.

Era solo pasar el marco de la puerta. No puede ser tan difícil, Ruby Rose.

Dio un paso y dejó su pie en el aire, a solo unos centímetros. Sus botas eran pesadas, así que era un esfuerzo el mantener su pie ahí. Se regañó una última vez y pisó con fuerza.

El primer paso era el más difícil.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Weiss, la cual la miraba apoyada en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada.

"¿Es alguna clase de rito isleño extraño?"

Le dio una risa torpe, sin saber que contestarle, a lo que dio un gran salto, entrando rápidamente a la casa. Miró a todos lados, asegurándose que no hubiese moros en la costa. Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, se dio cuenta que seguía en la misma posición, aunque aún mas confundida.

"Si, es algo así."

Le dijo, levantándose de hombros.

Su suegro la había intentado asesinar en esa casa, no podía evitar tener algo de temor, no importaba que tuviese claro que Jacques ya llevaba una semana en procesos judiciales sin permiso siquiera para acercarse a su casa, petición de la señorita Schnee ahí presente. Sabía que la casa estaba sola.

Whitley, el hermano menor de Weiss había decidido salir de ahí apenas dejó de ser conveniente el permanecer junto a su padre. Si bien era heredero cuando Jacques desheredó a Weiss, ella recuperó su posición al ser tan complaciente con el hombre, y por eso entendía que ella se sintiese tan asqueada y humillada consigo misma. Era un logro, pero seguía siendo algo de lo que se sentía decepcionada.

Solo veía a la servidumbre moviéndose de un lado a otro, y aunque no hubiese tanto movimiento en la mansión, tenía claro que ellos debían seguir limpiando, ya que al ser tan grande les tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Era impresionante la forma en la que ellos miraban a la heredera. Con respeto, pero también con adoración. Probablemente era la mejor opción para ellos el que ella fuese finalmente la que se quedase a cargo de la mansión y de todo lo que significaba aquel apellido.

"Sígueme, Ruby. No te vayas a perder."

Asintió antes de seguir los pasos de su ahora prometida.

No pudo evitar darle una mirada al anillo en su dedo, como la piedra azulada brillaba con elegancia. Era extraño ver un anillo tan elegante en ella, porque ella era ella. Quería llevarlo a la academia y mostrárselo a sus amigos, pero Weiss la regañó, y si, lo sabía, probablemente se le iba a perder o algo similar o quizás olvidaría sacárselo y lo ensuciaría. Eran miles de posibilidades.

El camino seguía siendo igual de intimidante como la primera vez que estuvo ahí, pero al menos esta vez era considerablemente diferente. Sus sentimientos en ese entonces solo provocaron que viera ese lugar aún más amenazante y oscuro de lo que realmente era. No estaba mal, en lo absoluto. Era si bastante frio, demasiado alto y amplio, pero debía admitir que el detalle en cada una de las estructuras era muy elegante, incluso había patrones en el suelo, y no podía evitar sentirse extraña al tener que caminar entre tantas cosas tan bonitas y claramente costosas. Los cuadros colgados también eran hermosos y no le dejaba de impresionar la cantidad de estatuas que había por el lugar.

Era un verdadero museo de arte.

Estaban recorriendo por diferentes lugares, Weiss le mostraba los pasillos, las escaleras, y las millones de puertas que había, hasta que finalmente llegaron al estudio de Jacques. Justo ahí donde vieron su vida peligrar. Por suerte no tenía ningún tipo de sensación extraña. Tenía que superarlo, ya habían pasado poco más de dos años de eso.

"¿Qué harás con la oficina de tu padre?"

Weiss se veía seria, meditando la pregunta.

"No lo sé. No es como que la mansión necesitase desocupar aquella habitación, hay de sobra, así que dejarla en el olvido es suficiente para mí. Aunque probablemente me lleve algunos de los libros a mi propio estudio."

Sonrió al escucharla. Que Weiss tuviese un estudio era algo bastante genial, y sexy.

Tomó la mano de Weiss en la suya y se abrazó de su brazo. La chica la miro con sorpresa, incluso con vergüenza y luego su rostro cambió a molestia al notar sus intenciones.

"¿Ahora me mostrarás tu habitación?"

Weiss no quería que el tour llegase a ese lugar, por miles de razones que la invadían. Pero ahora que estaban ahí, no podía evitar tener curiosidad. ¡Era su habitación después de todo!

La teniente se iba a negar, pero puso su mejor cara de cachorro, y en cosa de momentos salió victoriosa de aquella tensa batalla de miradas. Weiss es hermosa, y hábil, y perfecta, no es justo que ella nada más tuviese habilidades únicas. Ella también tenía que usar sus habilidades propias para ganar una que otra pelea.

Siguió los pasos desganados por otra serie de pasillos, hasta que la vio pararse frente a una puerta. La vio tomar un respiro, pero fue ella misma quien tomó la iniciativa de abrir la puerta, escuchando un suspiro molesto por parte de la mayor. No podía esperar más.

Se encontró con una habitación gigantesca. En realidad, solo había visto uno de los cuartos de invitados, y ese ya era grande. Dio un paso adelante, mirando alrededor, encontrándose con la gran cama muy detallada y elegante como si se tratase de la cama en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, con cortinas alrededor de la cama y otros sectores del lugar, muy principesco. Muebles ostentosos, como el que estaba al lado de la cama con un gran espejo encima. Había una puerta, tan enorme como todas las de esa casa, que al parecer llevaba a un baño privado. Al fondo de la habitación, a los lados del gran ventanal, había dos estanterías con varios libros. Quiso de inmediato ir a ver que títulos encontraría. Sillas, armarios, mesas de té. Todo muy de castillo.

Ese realmente era su castillo.

Miró a Weiss, la cual seguía fuera de la habitación, sosteniendo una de sus muñecas. Su mirada estaba baja. No pudo evitar preocuparse y se acercó.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Los ojos celestes la miraron por una fracción de segundo, y pudo ver tristeza y dolor en ellos. Sabía lo que pasaba, pero quería escucharlo de su boca. Quería apoyarla, pero también ayudarla a que esta dejara salir todo aquello. Y bueno, debía admitir que le encantaba que la heredera se soltase y hablase de sus sentimientos.

Se había acostumbrado a eso de ella, y bueno, luego de tanto tiempo separadas, quería escucharla hablar. Quería escuchar de su boca todo lo que no le contaba a nadie más.

"He estado tanto tiempo encerrada en esta habitación como una prisionera. Supongo que sigue siendo doloroso el estar aquí."

Frunció los labios y tomó las manos de la cabeza de la casa Schnee. Cuando los ojos volvieron a mirarla, le dio una sonrisa, de las más grandes que podía dar.

"No permitiré que siga siendo así."

Soltó una risa antes de jalar a Weiss dentro del cuarto, escuchando un chillido por parte de ella. Cerró la puerta y tiró de la chica hasta el interior. Empezó a mirar más alrededor, y casi cae al suelo al no percatarse del pequeño escalón que dividía la habitación en 'lugar para dormir' y 'lugar para recrearse', y esto provoco que la teniente soltase una risa. El lugar tenía un olor agradable, era aroma a Weiss, claro. Podía sentir ese aroma a leña y a menta en el lugar, o más bien en varias partes de la mansión.

Pasó los dedos por los estantes, por los muebles, intentando recordar en su mente hasta la más mínima cosa. Era el cuarto de Weiss después de todo. Era algo importante que quería recordar. Miró los libros y le dio una mirada inquisitiva a la mayor, la cual solo rodó los ojos. Los libros le encantaban, y Weiss lo sabía.

"Libros de música, de historia, de economía. Aquí hay de todo, incluso un libro para 'comportarse como una señorita de alta sociedad'."

Soltó una risa ante el tono fastidiado de la mayor.

"Tienes que prestarme ese libro, lo necesito."

Weiss la miró con impresión en su rostro. Con confusión autentica.

"¿Por qué querrías ser una señorita de alcurnia, Ruby?"

Puso sus manos en sus caderas, imitando la posición que Weiss siempre ponía para regañarla y sonar hermosamente engreída, aunque era de esperarse que no lograse el mismo cometido. Levantó su mano, mostrando su anillo en su dedo anular.

"No puedo seguir siendo una isleña torpe cuando estoy comprometida con una Schnee. ¿Qué dirá la alta sociedad de mí?"

Los ojos celestes la miraron con un brillo que era ilegible. Se vio frunciendo el ceño al intentar comprender su semblante. ¿Estaba enojada? Era como algo así. Ladeó su rostro, esperando que la mayor finalmente hablase y explicase su sentir. A cada segundo parecía mas molesta.

"Me importa un comino lo que piense la sociedad o la gente arribista e idiota de Atlas. No quiero que cambies, eres perfecta tal como eres."

Okey.

Eso fue…guau.

No tenía idea si había algún lugar en su rostro que no estuviese rojo, pero la declaración la tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que Weiss odiaba a la gente de Atlas, mucho más de lo que ella los odiaba, pero escucharla decir eso sobre ella fue demasiado sorprendente. Jamás creyó que encajaría en la descripción de 'perfecta' porque para ella, la perfección era Weiss, y ella misma no era nada como Weiss.

O sea, era todo lo contrario. Lo contrario a perfecta.

Se había quedado en silencio por mucho tiempo al parecer. La mayor le sonreía con una mueca entre cálida y burlesca. No solía avergonzarse, así que Weiss debía estar disfrutándolo. Luego de un rato sintió los brazos ajenos en su cuello, y el cuerpo apegándose al suyo. Su cuerpo de inmediato reaccionó, abrazándola de vuelta, como si fuese un acto reflejo.

Debía admitir que nunca se acostumbraría del todo a que Weiss tomase la iniciativa con esas muestras de afecto.

"No quiero que cambies. No quiero siquiera que exista la posibilidad que te contamines con esta gente tan toxica."

Podía sentir su mirada gélida atravesándola, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su consternación. Se acercó lo suficiente para besar la punta de su nariz.

"Oh, vamos, ya he estado en una fiesta de etiqueta y estoy igual."

Weiss frunció los labios en un gesto parecido a un puchero, y no pudo evitar acercarse y volver a besarla, ahora en los labios. Se le veía muy segura con su idea de que no cambiase. Al parecer no quería que existiese la más mínima posibilidad de que actuase como alguien pudiente, aunque fuese eso, un mero acto.

"¿Al menos me enseñarás con cual tenedor debo comer? No puedo convertirme en la alta alcurnia de un día para otro, es imposible. Pero no quiero hacer que te avergüences de mí."

Intentó ser honesta con ella, pero no recibió respuesta inmediata, por el contrario, esta se aferró más a su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello. Fue un gesto muy lindo. Ah. Quería besarla de nuevo.

"En verdad eres una idiota, Ruby Rose."

Se quedó unos segundos completamente inerte. Quizás esa era la razón principal de que quisiera aprender sobre aquel mundo. Sobre el protocolo y la etiqueta. Porque era una idiota, y no quería que Weiss pasara malos ratos cuando la élite de la ciudad se enfocase en ella, y claro que se iban a enfocar en ella, o sea, es una Schnee, y además ahora tomaría las riendas de la compañía. No podía ser la prometida idiota, o como se decía últimamente, no ser suficientemente buena para encajar en el puesto de esposa de la mujer más exitosa y conocida de Atlas.

"Pero eres mi idiota."

Escuchó luego de un rato, provocando que dejase de pensar. Fue sin duda lo más lindo que le había dicho, y bueno, también se estaba acostumbrando a los insultos, porque sabía que ella no lo decía de manera despectiva, pero la voz, el tono en el que lo había dicho, era realmente hermoso. En ese momento se enamoró un poco más de ella.

Soltó una pequeña risa y no dudó en apegarse más a ella, pasando su nariz por el cabello plateado.

Dios, amaba mucho a esa mujer.

"Lo soy, y sé que para ti no dejaré de ser una idiota, aunque tenga sesenta años."

En ese momento llegó a la realización más grande de su vida, o una de las más grandes, porque le pasaba a menudo con la teniente.

"Si nos vamos a vivir a un lugar tranquilo para nuestra jubilación, espero no seamos como esos viejitos del vecindario que se corretean entre ellos intentando golpearse con los bastones."

Escuchó una risa muy graciosa y nasal por parte de Weiss, y odiaba no poder ver su rostro desde esa posición. La escuchó reír bastante, y no pudo evitar reír también, era una risa linda y contagiosa.

Esperaba que sus piernas siguiesen igual de bien cuando sea vieja, para poder seguir huyendo de Weiss, y también atraparla.

Quien diría que ella estaba pensando en su vejez, por dios.

Luego de un rato el rostro hermoso y angelical volvió a posarse frente al suyo, con su rostro notablemente tranquilo, ya no había nada de la tensión de hace unos momentos. Se sintió feliz de poder hacerla sentir bien. Las manos ajenas se posaron en sus mejillas, y la mirada descongelada la observaba directamente, con intensidad.

"Sé que estás aun insegura por lo de casarte, pero..."

Soltó una risa, impidiendo que terminase la frase. La conocía, conocía esa mirada que le estaba dando, reconocía esa intensidad.

"Estoy insegura por mí, porque dios, mirate, eres una diosa, de hecho, no creo que exista ser humano que pudiese semejar tu perfección. ¿Quién no querría casarse contigo?"

Weiss se sonrojó mientras soltaba un suspiro similar a un quejido y a una risa al mismo tiempo. Su rostro se veía animado.

"Realmente eres una idiota."

Le sonrió, besando la comisura de sus labios.

"Soy tu idiota."

Weiss miró a su alrededor en una fracción de segundo, analizando alrededor con una mueca que no pudo descifrar, y cuando se dio cuenta, los labios ajenos ya estaban atrapando los suyos en un beso intenso e imprevisto. Se quedó inerte, por la sorpresa, pero correspondió el beso de todas maneras.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Las manos de la mayor dejaron su rostro y bajaron por su torso. Dio un salto al sentir las manos frías en su abdomen, pasando la capa de ropa, con una lentitud que la hacía poner ansiosa. Los dedos presionaron en su carne sin vacilar, palpándola con minuciosidad. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a que la teniente tomase la iniciativa. Soltó un suspiro entre besos, hasta que la lengua ajena impidió cualquier tipo de conexión con el oxígeno a su alrededor.

Weiss parecía realmente ensimismada en lo que hacía, así que solo pudo sonreír.

Siempre encontraba la forma de quitarle el aire.

Soltó una pequeña risa cuando Weiss la obligaba a levantar los brazos para sacarse su ropa superior. Su rostro era demandante, pero no le dijo nada, aunque no era necesario, la conocía lo suficiente para entenderla con sus simples gestos y miradas. Se separaron para deshacerse de las prendas y antes de que pudiese hacer algo con la ropa de Weiss, sus labios volvieron a ser atacados con precisión, con movimientos lentos y profundos.

Curiosamente, a pesar de la intensidad en la heredera, podía notar como se tomaba su tiempo.

Normalmente sucumbían ante la ansiedad del momento, dejándose llevar, pero ahora que había más calma, hacer las cosas con pausas y con cuidado parecía realmente un beneficio del compromiso.

Estar ahí parecía realmente una fantasía de ensueño.

Quiso seguir el ritmo de la chica, pasando sus manos por sus caderas, pasando la yema de los dedos por la tela, definiendo la figura perfecta entre las capas de ropa.

Las manos seguían indagando en su piel, las uñas dejando un camino a su paso por varios sectores de su torso.

Empezó a desabotonar la camisa que tenía Weiss, probablemente no se notaba su torpeza al intentar hacerlo con la misma lentitud y paciencia que su contraparte. Pasó las manos por el torso pálido hasta llegar a los hombros de la chica, despojándola de prenda. La vio mover sus brazos para dejar que la camisa cayese al suelo en su totalidad.

Se quedó unos segundos mirándola.

Se le veía impaciente, de todas formas, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez, sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba calma, al igual como sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entrecortada reflejaban sus emociones. Sonrió y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su prometida, para luego acercarse y besarla.

"Buena técnica para recordar esta habitación con más cariño."

Le dijo, sin despegarse del todo de sus labios. Recibió un refunfuño de la mayor, pero no negó la afirmación, por el contrario, su rostro le daba la clara respuesta de que tenía razón.

La besó de nuevo, ahora con ambas manos en el cuello y mandíbula de la mayor.

"Espero quieras recordar mejor otros sectores de la casa."

Su coquetería realmente era deplorable. Le dio un guiño y recibió el ceño fruncido de la heredera Schnee en su más grande expresión. La estaba haciendo enfadar, y ya esperaba el regaño.

Pudo sentir una de las manos ajenas en su entrepierna lo que la hizo dar un salto por la sorpresa.

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

Cuando miró a la mayor vio una sonrisa muy maliciosa en su rostro. Se le heló la sangre.

"Le daré el día libre a la servidumbre, así que no vayas a arrepentirte."

Soltó una risa nerviosa, sin saber cómo responder ante eso. La mirada decisiva y amenazante realmente era gélida e inesperada. De acuerdo, tenía que tener cuidado con quien decidía bromear de esa forma.

No se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a retroceder, pero la parte trasera de sus rodillas habían chocado con la gran cama, así que fue difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Por dios, era parte de la milicia, no podía solo tropezarse con algo tan ínfimo.

Le dio una mirada a Weiss, la cual estaba aún de pie mientras ella se encontraba recostada en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos. La miraba hacia abajo con esa mueca engreída, la cual tampoco se esperaba. No se culpaba, culpaba a Weiss. Ella era un enemigo el cual nunca podría derrotar, aunque dudaba que enemigo fuese la palabra. Quizás contrincante.

Tal vez en liderazgo, y en ser torpe.

Liderar si era algo de lo que se podía sentir orgullosa.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó la cintura de la mayor, esperando a que la mirada gélida vacilase. Sonrió y llevó sus labios al abdomen descubierto de la mayor, dejando besos alrededor de su ombligo y nunca entendería si eso a ella le gustaba o le daba cosquillas, pero se notaba que reaccionaba ante aquello.

Fue bajando la cremallera de la falda que la mujer tenía puesta, deshaciéndose lentamente de la prenda. Dejó que esta cayese por su propio peso, mientras acariciaba las perfectas piernas de la mayor. A pesar de no tener que hacer entrenamientos ni cosas relacionadas con la milicia, ella parecía seguir teniendo un muy buen cuerpo. No dudaba que iba al gimnasio seguido, para mantenerse en forma.

Weiss era muy preocupada por su apariencia.

Sintió las manos en sus hombros, y se vio nuevamente recostada en la cama. Weiss escaló sobre la cama, posicionándose encima. Su cabello caía como cascada por su cuerpo, provocando cierta sombra en su rostro, pero sus ojos celestes parecían brillar a pesar de eso. Como focos iluminando la oscuridad.

Pasó sus manos por las piernas de la mayor, pasando por sus caderas, por su cintura, por su torso y finalmente posicionándose en su cuello. Quería eliminar la distancia que había entre sus labios, así que no dudó en atraerla hacía ella. Weiss no dudó en acercarse, en apegar sus cuerpos, y sus labios correspondieron con dulzura.

¿Así sería su futuro?

¿Podría su corazón aguantar tanta felicidad?

Le encantaba esa Weiss descongelada, tan autentica, tan determinada con sus ideales, libre de miedos y ataduras.

Era la mejor versión de sí misma, no tenía duda.

Se aferró a las sabanas al sentir los labios ajenos indagar en su humanidad. Era difícil controlar sus temblores, pero hacía lo posible. Weiss parecía ensimismada en su labor, concentrada, dedicada. Una de sus manos buscó una de las suyas, y sus dedos terminaron entrelazándose a penas se encontraron. Se sentía tan cursi en momentos así.

Se tapó los labios, intentando que sus gemidos no salieran en todo su esplendor. El simple hecho de que la habitación fuese tan grande hacía que cada sonido retumbase. Cantar ahí debía ser maravilloso por la acústica, pero por el momento no quería escuchar su propio eco, gracias. Ya se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

No pudo evitar removerse en su lugar ante las sensaciones, y su cuerpo parecía inundarse cada vez más, llegando a su límite.

Pudo retener la última serie de gemidos que se escaparon de sus labios, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, pero logró mantenerlos a raya, al menos para que fuese solo la peliblanca la que pudiese oírla y no toda la mansión.

Recuperó el aliento, mientras la mayor se posicionaba a su lado. Había una sonrisa en su rostro, así que no pudo evitar soltar una risa al verla tener esa mueca tan poco usual, recibiendo un reproche en respuesta, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?"

"Nada, solo pienso que eres bonita."

Iba a decir 'divertida', pero incluso con aquella mueca casi burlesca seguía pareciéndole hermosa. Todas las facetas de Weiss tenían encanto, todas diferentes pero llenas de gracia. Se alegraba de poder ver todas sus expresiones, ya que en su presencia no parecía omitirlas u ocultarlas, como la veía hacer en presencia de extraños.

Pudo notar que con la declaración su rostro enrojeció.

Tomó a Weiss de la cintura y se acercó para besarla, dejando que su mano indagase en aquel cuerpo bendecido. No podía perder el contacto en lo absoluto, le agradaba demasiado. La escuchó soltar un bufido, y se separó levemente, un milímetro, para saber que aquejaba a su reina del hielo.

"¿En serio no te cansas nunca?"

Soltó una risa ante su reclamo. Se sentía llena de energías, y si perdía el aliento, lo recuperaba casi al instante. Tenía buena resistencia, contrariamente a su prometida, que ya estaba exhausta.

"Nop."

Le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

No dudó en seguir en lo suyo, besándola, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, de su piel. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo a su merced, mientras los brazos ajenos se enrollaron en su cuello como un reflejo. Weiss realmente tenía mala resistencia, y le gustaba aprovecharse de esa debilidad para tomar el liderazgo.

Recordó toda la analogía que hizo respecto a la acústica de la habitación, pero ignoró todo aquello cuando eran los gemidos de Weiss los que rebotaban en las paredes.

Ella hizo lo mismo, tapando sus labios al ser consiente del rebote de sus sonidos.

No dudó en ocupar su mano libre para tomar la mano de la mayor, y evitar que tapase sus labios.

Quería escucharla.

"Quiero escucharte."

La mirada que Weiss le dio hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran más, y que el calor en su cuerpo creciera el doble. Esa mujer realmente la volvía loca. Lograba despertar en ella tantas emociones y sentimientos que creyó que jamás tendría. No podía evitar sonreír de emoción.

Nunca se había sentido tan viva.

Se movió con más fervor, escuchando aquellos sonidos angelicales sonar aún más divinos ante la acústica. Sonaban rítmicamente, al compás de sus movimientos. Era como si pudiese disfrutar de ellos en toda su gloria y majestad. No dejaba de sorprenderse ni de maravillarse.

Weiss era su musa.

Los dedos se aferraron a su cabello, y no dejaba de agradable aquel acto.

Sus caderas se movían con insistencia hacía su cuerpo, pidiendo más, impacientes y extasiadas. El cuerpo ajeno se sentía tan cálido, tan húmedo, tan mancillado, que se sintió nuevamente una pecadora, al igual que en el pasado. Las manos pálidas, y ahora cálidas, se posaron en sus mejillas llamando su atención.

Los ojos descongelados la miraron fijamente, cuyas pestañas largas estaban adornadas con un leve rocío, gracias a las lágrimas que parecían haber caído. No pudo evitar el quedarse inerte al verla. Su rostro de porcelana parecía tan vivido, tan lleno de emociones palpables, que casi parecía un sueño. Antes de que pudiese pellizcarse o darse un golpe para saber si estaba despierta, fueron las manos en sus mejillas las que hicieron el movimiento necesario para darle aquella respuesta. La llevaron hacía los labios de la dueña de su corazón. Estaba tan cerca, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para la teniente.

Siguió en lo suyo, sin despegarse de los labios húmedos e hinchados que se movían con impaciencia, e intentó igualar el fervor en su ritmo.

Fue un último gemido, un último temblor, un último suspiro, un último estremecimiento, los que hicieron que se apegase aún más a su prometida. No dudó en abrazarla. En unir del todo sus cuerpos. Necesitaba esa cercanía. Weiss necesitaba esa cercanía.

Conocía a la perfección aquel cuerpo, cualquier movimiento, respiro, tacto, por más mínimo que fuese, le daba las pistas y señales suficientes para saber qué hacer. Había aprendido a conocer a Weiss Schnee. A entenderla. Era un libro abierto, el cual tenía la sensación de haber leído desde antes de siquiera posar sus ojos en la primera página.

Era un enigma resuelto.

Fueron unos momentos eternos para que la mayor al fin recuperase el aliento, pero no dejó de abrazarla ni por un segundo. La sostenía firme en sus brazos, esperando a que recuperase su compostura.

Pudo ver como los ojos celestes se cerraban del todo. Su cuerpo exhausto.

Por su parte, se sentía aun con energías, podía seguir por horas, pero debía admitir que la calidez del cuerpo ajeno a su lado, y esa paz que provocaba en ella, eran suficientes para adormecerla y llevarla al mundo de los sueños.

Al menos hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

¿Qué?

¿Cuánto tiempo durmieron?

No lo sabía, pero las palabras al otro lado de la puerta la despertaron de golpe.

"Señorita Schnee. Sé que me dijo que no la interrumpiese, pero llegó el general Ironwood."

Espera, ¿Quién?

* * *

 _Capítulo 24: La superación._

 _El escuchar ese nombre provocó una serie de sentimientos confusos en su cuerpo. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantos reclamos, tantas preguntas. ¿Era acaso lo que debía hacer finalmente para sentirse bien?_

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, me demoré. No tengo perdón, pero me entretuve dibujando en la mañana y luego fue una serie de cosas que ocurrieron de las que no pude zafarme. Y rompí sin querer la entrada usb de mis audífonos de Frozen y me siento perdida y desolada. Pero mañana será un gran día y espero también lo sea para ustedes.**

 **Uff, quedan solo dos capítulos más, queridos lectores.**

 **Espero estén disfrutando mi buen ánimo y caridad en cuanto a la historia. Soy buena persona después de todo, creo, a veces. Cuéntenme que tal les pareció, y si, necesitaban un día de amor en paz. Tendremos Ironwood el próximo capítulo, y canción, y drama, así que espérenlo con ansias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Teniente y la superación.

"El general la está esperando en la sala de estar."

Dio un salto al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Ahí? ¿Ahora?

Cuando volteó a ver a Weiss, está ya estaba despierta del todo, pero no parecía impresionada con la visita en lo absoluto. Su rostro se veía serio, meditando, pero como si esperase algo así. Ese era su rostro cuando se enfocaba en algo, cuando pensaba en las posibilidades, siempre precavida.

Era un poco gracioso el verla así de seria cuando estaba desnuda, pero no iba a juzgar aquello.

"De acuerdo, Klein, ofrecele una bebida o algo, bajaré en unos minutos."

"Entendido, señorita Schnee."

Y dejó de escuchar sonido alguno. No era tan fácil oír los pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta, y eso era bueno, porque daba a entender que las paredes eran realmente gruesas, por ende, nadie las había escuchado. Menos mal.

Weiss se levantó de la cama y fue hacía su armario. No quería que la dejara, pero vamos, era su trabajo, y amaba cuando la teniente hacía su trabajo. Simplemente hacía cada cosa tan perfecta y meticulosa que daba placer el solo verla. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y la miró fijamente, mientras buscaba algo para ponerse. Y tenía que admitir que ese armario sí que era grande y tenía mucho de donde escoger.

Le vio ponerse una camisa, dejándola dentro de una falda azul que le llevaba hasta las rodillas. Se veía formal, pero casual. Elegante como siempre, señorita Schnee. La vio fruncir el ceño cuando comenzó a arreglar su cabello, cosa que le tomaba más tiempo del que prefería.

Los ojos gélidos se posaron en ella.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome como una idiota o te vestirás de una vez?"

Ladeó su rostro en confusión. Sin entender aquellas palabras.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

Weiss puso sus manos en su cintura, regañándola, sin importarle que dejara de lado la labor en su cabello dejando que este volviese a caer majestuosamente por su cuerpo.

"¡Claro! ¿No se supone que querías hablar con Ironwood? Este es tu momento."

Frunció el ceño.

Si, estaba enojada. Ironwood debió decirle al menos que aún mantenía contacto con la heredera, o sea, mínimo. No tenía que darle un reporte, solo con mencionar que estaba bien era suficiente. Él no quería recibir el odio que le profesaba, pero realmente lo hacía difícil. Intentaba entenderlo, y hacer las paces consigo misma para no tenerle tanto rencor, pero era algo tan simple.

Uhg.

Pero no. No quería enfrentarlo, ni recriminarle. No servía de nada. Las cosas estaban bien, no tenía sentido que siguiera dándole vueltas a cuestiones del pasado, mucho menos ahora que le faltaba tan poco para graduarse. Quizás hablar con él sería bueno, y saber que pasó por su mente, cerrar un ciclo tal vez. No quería generar más caos ahora que estaba tan feliz.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó para recoger su ropa del suelo y se dio cuenta que su camiseta estaba muy arrugada. Soltó otro suspiro y escuchó una leve risa en respuesta, así que volteó a mirar a la mayor.

"Si quieres puedes buscar algo que te quede."

Iba a decirle algo, pero esta comenzó a caminar hasta el espejo, para maquillarse y arreglarse al parecer, así que no pudo y prefirió mirar al armario. Ya quería volver a suspirar.

¿Vestidos? No. Todo parecía tan pulcro. Dios, le daba miedo el solo saber que se pondría esa ropa elegante y blanca y la mancharía con quien sabe qué.

"¿No tienes algo rojo y negro?"

Weiss la miró desde el espejo, levantando una ceja. Parecía pensativa.

"En el cajón de abajo debería haber ropa más casual, aunque es de hace mucho tiempo."

No dudó en inspeccionar. Encontró unos jeans oscuros, así que lo tomó de inmediato, y por suerte le quedaba bien y eso se agradecía. Se notaba que esa ropa no tenía nada que ver con la actual Weiss. Debía ser la ropa que usaba cuando iba al instituto o algo así.

Le sorprendió el encontrarse con una camisa rojo y negro a cuadros. Era sin duda una prenda con la que no se imaginaba a Weiss en lo absoluto. Le dio una mirada inquisitiva a la mayor, la cual ya estaba arreglada, y miraba la prenda con claro disgusto.

"Tuve una época rebelde, pero me di cuenta de que ese tipo de ropa no me venía en lo absoluto."

Asintió intentando que su mente no viajase y se imaginase a Weiss o se quedaría inerte y jamás se vestiría.

Se probó la camisa, la cual le quedaba un poco ajustada, pero no demasiado. Se quedó mirando los colores y los cuadros, y luego volvió a mirar a la mujer.

"Eres tan bonita que cualquier ropa te quedaría bien, pero entiendo tu punto. No es tu estilo."

Pudo ver las mejillas de Weiss encenderse ante el cumplido, el cual salió muy natural de su boca, como si fuese lo más evidente, o lo más natural, aunque sí, así lo era.

Sintió como el cuello de su camisa prestada era tironeada.

"Eres una lenta, me haces perder el tiempo."

Soltó una risa ante la voz temblorosa de la teniente, y logró liberarse para buscar sus botas y ponérselas, luego inició una carrera para atraparla, la cual ya había salido de la habitación y caminaba por los pasillos, como una verdadera reina, imponente y llena de seguridad.

Ironwood estaba en la sala de estar, sentado en uno de los sillones, con sus piernas cruzadas bebiendo de una taza de té. Se le veía tranquilo, pero notaba que Weiss, a su lado, parecía tensarse cada vez más. No entendía por qué. Normalmente era bien jovial con el hombre, así que no entendía porque tanta densidad en el ambiente.

Sintió que algo se movía en su estómago cuando notó otra figura en el salón.

Ironwood no estaba solo.

Tragó pesado y su cuerpo también se tensó al ver a la hermana mayor de su prometida.

Winter Schnee.

Estaba de pie, con sus brazos tras su espalda, con una posición muy recta y perfecta. Esa postura que solo ayudaba a precisar que era una Schnee 'hecha y derecha'.

Estaba empezando a sudar.

La primera vez que la vio fue en una situación vergonzosa y tensa, por no decir endemoniadamente incomoda. Nunca le preguntó a su tío si ellos dos realmente tenían algo, ni tampoco estaba segura si quería saber detalles al respecto.

Los ojos de Winter la observaron. Esos ojos similares a los de su novia, pero notablemente diferentes, más oscuros. No podía confundirlos. Había algo en sus ojos que la hacía temblar, pero aún no lograba saber qué.

"Me impresiona que nos honres con tu presencia, Winter, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La voz de Weiss realmente se notaba tensa, nerviosa, realmente no esperaba aquella visita. Siempre notaba tan extraña la relación de ambas. Se preguntaba si en soledad serían igual de…serias, o actuarían como hermanas, más hermanables y cariñosas o algo así. Quizás hace un par de años tenían una relación más estrecha, ni idea.

Ver las botas moverse en su dirección no hicieron que la tarea de calmarse fuese del todo fácil.

"Así que esta chica era de la que hablabas en tus mensajes, Weiss."

Dio un salto al verse frente a frente con Winter, alta, severa. Vio de reojo como Weiss asintió. Se mordió la lengua para no ponerse nerviosa y decir alguna estupidez. Al menos con tanto entrenamiento militar había aprendido a mantener su boca cerrada en ocasiones así.

Aunque había olvidado respirar.

"Es un poco decepcionante al ser la sobrina de aquel hombre."

"Uhm."

Sus palabras fueron muy filosas, ni siquiera sabía si debía responder a eso. ¿Tenía opción? Podía notar como Weiss intentaba desviar la mirada de aquella incómoda situación. Su tío Qrow había dejado una mancha negra en la lista de aquella mujer, lo tenía claro.

De un momento a otro la vio sonreír, fue casi imperceptible.

"Un placer conocerte, Ruby Rose. Quiero agradecerte por interesarte en mi hermana."

Sus palabras sonaron tan difíciles, elegantes y rectas que la hizo dudar de su propio vocabulario.

"Oh. Uhm. ¿El honor es mío…?" Se sintió una idiota. Carraspeó al notar como Weiss apretaba el puente de su nariz. "Digo, un gusto conocerla formalmente, agente especial Schnee."

Entonces estiró su mano frente a la mujer, y esta de inmediato la estrechó en un fuerte agarre.

No es que supiera todo sobre el puesto de la mujer, pero si sabía un par de cosas, gracias a Weiss, gracias a su tío, gracias a estar en el mundo de la milicia.

Se sentía un poco torpe, considerando lo ocurrido, pero a pesar de verse tan dura, se notaba que le importaba su hermana, y si quería a Weiss, iba a aceptarla de cualquier manera, no importaba lo impenetrable que fuese su humanidad.

Un aliado de Weiss es un aliado suyo, o algo así.

"Los temas legales parecen ir bien encaminados."

Saltó al escuchar la voz de Ironwood. Se había terminado su taza de té y la dejó en la gran mesa de centro que ahí había. No estaba mirando en su dirección, solo miraba algún punto en la mansión, completamente ensimismado. Le dio una mirada a Weiss, la cual tomaba su teléfono y se ponía a revisar lo que parecía ser su correo.

"Así es. El juicio se llevará a cabo en unos días, y espero puedan asistir como testigos. Tú también, Winter."

La mujer se vio sorprendida, aunque su cuerpo seguía igual de recto.

"Por supuesto."

"Tuviste una gran idea. Las pruebas que recopilaste y los testigos son suficientes para meter a Jacques en prisión por el resto de su vida."

La voz de Ironwood resonó, y aunque su voz sonase fuerte y decidida, su semblante seguía siendo igual de serio y libre de sentimiento alguno. Jacques lo había utilizado, aunque a veces daba la sensación de que se utilizaban mutuamente. Aunque el simple hecho de que el hombre se enfadase y lo llamase juguete era suficiente para generar un odio hacía él, o al menos sería así en su caso. Se preguntó en ese instante si alguna de las Schnee sabría a cerca de las cualidades metálicas que tenía el hombre, pero no podría preguntarles, de todas formas, parecía un tema delicado y no quería meter la pata.

"Espero así sea. No quiero volver a ver a ese hombre, ni mucho menos quiero saber que está planeando algo. Encontraré la forma de que lo encierren en el lugar más aislado del mundo."

Esperaba lo mismo.

Escuchó a su prometida soltar un pesado suspiro, luego de que el lugar se llenó de un denso silencio. Podía ver como se aferraba a una de sus muñecas. Quería acercarse y abrazarla, pero sentía que debía darle su espacio.

Pasaron unos segundos para que levantase la mirada, con determinación en sus ojos.

"Hay algo más de lo que quería hablar contigo, Ironwood, y realmente aprecio que trajeras a mi hermana contigo y así poder aprovechar la ocasión y matar dos pájaros de un tiro."

Ironwood asintió con una leve mueca similar a una sonrisa. Sabía que Winter estaba bajo su responsabilidad, y no tenía duda que ella haría todo lo que él le ordenase. Lo que sabía de la agente Schnee es que viajaba mucho, y rara vez tenía la oportunidad de ver a Weiss, así que también agradecía al hombre por traerla con él.

Conocía lo suficiente a Weiss para saber qué es lo que les iba a decir.

Solo tenía que mirar su dedo.

"Hace una semana me comprometí con Ruby, así que quería contarles personalmente aquella noticia, y decirles que están cordialmente invitados cuando la celebración se dé a lugar."

Se impresionó un poco ante la cordialidad de sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se le veía tensa y nerviosa al decir aquello, y solo pudo tomar una de sus manos con la suya, para alivianar un poco el ambiente. No pudo seguir manteniendo la distancia.

Miró a ambos personajes, que parecían aun estar procesando la noticia.

"Será realmente un placer el que puedan estar presentes."

Les dijo sin dudar, y podía notar la mirada de Weiss en ella, tal vez con sorpresa. No era la clase de personas que hablaba de esa forma, menos hacia una mujer que apenas conocía y le aterraba y hacia un hombre que odiaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero les estaba agradecida después de todo, eran importantes para Weiss, así que lo eran para ella.

¿Había hablado de aliados hace un momento?

Ahora tal vez diría algo así como 'los amigos de Weiss son mis amigos'.

El hombre les dio una sonrisa, ahora si una sonrisa como tal, y asintió. Había un brillo en sus ojos que lo hacía lucir casi etéreo, vivo.

"Me alegro mucho de que tomaran ese paso. Encontraré la forma de estar presente en ese momento tan importante para ustedes."

Su voz salió legitima, y realmente valoró aquella respuesta. Con eso tal vez había perdonado todo lo ocurrido en el pasado. Se sentía más ligera, más en paz. No seguiría arrimándose al pasado.

Winter soltó un suspiro.

"Eres una boba, Weiss, en serio no entiendo cómo elegiste a este espécimen para ser tu compañera de vida."

Sintió que el alma se le escapaba de su cuerpo, recordando todos los pensamientos que empezaban a atormentarla en aquellos años. Suponía que era verdad, Weiss era una Schnee con características tan especiales y con tantas cualidades únicas, que quedarse con ella era realmente para asombrarse. Se enfocó en sus botas, sin saber que decir o hacer. Se sentía muy pequeña en ese momento.

Pudo sentir los dedos pálidos enredarse con los propios y se vio obligada a levantar la mirada hasta los bellos ojos celestes de Weiss, los cuales brillaban y combinaban tan bien con aquella sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

Era perfecta.

"Es la idiota más grande de su especie, pero es quien me hace sentir completa y feliz."

Sintió como sus ojos empezarían a humedecerse. Solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta. Mientras pudiese hacer feliz a Weiss, se iba a sentir orgullosa de ser quien era. Mientras pudiese estar a su lado y hacerla sentir bien, iba a seguir luchando por su amor.

"Si eres feliz con esta decisión, lo aceptaré y asistiré sin dudarlo."

Pudo sentir la mirada de Winter escaneándola sin tapujo alguno, y dio otro paso hacía ella, estando a menos de un metro de su humanidad. Tragó pesado. Vio una mueca muy intimidante, y se encontraba sin palabras. Probablemente la amenazaría de no herir a su hermana, o algo así diría Yang. Se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nunca había visto a Weiss tan auténticamente feliz, así que tienes mi aprobación."

Habló bajo, casi en un susurro, pero la sonrisa y la mirada de sorpresa de Weiss le daba a entender que también había escuchado. Le sonrió a la mujer y asintió con fervor.

"La protegeré y la haré feliz incluso con mi ultimo respiro."

Dejó de mirar a la agente y se enfocó en la teniente, cuyos ojos brillaban tan descongelados que quería abrazarla y besarla, pero no quería incomodar a los invitados, así que intentó contenerse. Le causó gracia, y sorpresa, mucha sorpresa, que fuese Weiss quien iniciara el acercamiento que tantas ganas tenía de hacer.

Sintió los brazos rodeando su cuello, y no pudo evitar abrazarla por la cintura.

Estaba feliz.

Ambas lo estaban.

El general carraspeó, con una mueca divertida en su rostro que no imaginó que el hombre podía poner. ¿A quién le había robado el corazón? Literalmente hablando.

"Bueno, quería dejarte estos papeles referentes a la compañía y a la casa Schnee, creí que te serían de utilidad. Tenemos una reunión, así que debemos retirarnos, pero fue un placer visitarlas."

Ahora si le creía, sus palabras sonaban honestas. Le sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta. Weiss ya había dejado de abrazarla, pero ella misma había sido incapaz de soltarla, así que aun la mantenía firme de la cintura.

Se sentía muy bien en aquel momento, se sentía feliz y estaba a punto de abrazar a ambas estoicas personas debido a toda esa felicidad que sentía. Ver a Weiss así de tranquila, así de cómoda consigo misma, era suficiente para hacerla burbujear de alegría.

Se iba a casar con ella y ya tenían invitados de honor a la boda.

Guau.

Ahora todo parecía aún más palpable. Ya eran cuatro invitados, ya era difícil hacer que pareciese un sueño o algo similar. Ya era un hecho. ¿A quién más invitarían? A su padre y a su tío, probablemente, incluso Penny estaría feliz de asistir. Esperaba seguir en contacto con sus amigos de la academia e invitarlos, tal vez a algunos de sus amigos de Beacon y Signal, aunque no eran muchos, pero sabía que ellos estarían impresionados con la noticia respecto a su matrimonio, de hecho, ella aún seguía sorprendida.

Winter se paró en seco, mientras caminaban hacía la salida, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta. Se volteó a mirar a Weiss, y debido a la cercanía que tenían, pudo escuchar lo que le dijo.

"¿Qué hay de nuestra madre?"

Su voz sonó muy humana, y muy consternada.

Ese era un caso bastante delicado.

Weiss asintió, su rostro bañado en determinación y seguridad.

"Con un poco de suerte, estará recuperada y dada de alta para la celebración."

Asintió de manera automática a penas su prometida terminó de hablar.

Weiss no desperdicio tiempo y ayudó a su madre para que pudiese superar su adicción. Está al cuidado de expertos y vive la gran vida en una de las casas de verano que tiene la familia Schnee, relajada disfrutando del buen clima. El alejarla de Jacques ya sería suficiente para ayudar en su recuperación. Lamentablemente no pudo conocerla, pero esperaba hacerlo pronto, y tal vez ir a visitarla en las próximas semanas.

Ambas personas caminaron con seguridad por el marco de la puerta, y esta vez fue Ironwood quien se detuvo, mirando a su prometida.

"Siempre será bienvenida en la academia de Atlas, teniente Schnee."

Weiss dio un salto ante la declaración, pero le dio una leve sonrisa en respuesta, llevando una mano en su sien.

"Gracias por la oferta, general."

El hombre asintió y terminó de salir de la mansión, dirigiéndose a un auto bastante lujoso que estaba aparcado frente a las imponentes escaleras de mármol. Se subieron y se alejaron, desapareciendo entre el camino y los árboles.

Pudo escuchar un sonoro suspiro por parte de la mayor.

"Eso salió bien."

Le sonrió y la abrazó por el costado.

"¿Creías que saldría mal?"

Weiss la miró, con algo de sorpresa e incertidumbre en sus ojos.

"Quiero mucho a mi hermana y es alguien muy importante para mí, pero es algo dura y no sabía realmente cuál sería su opinión al respecto. Aunque me conoce mejor que nadie, esa vez en tu casa, cuando nos encontramos, ella supo de inmediato que tú me gustabas."

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante la noticia. Las mejillas de Weiss enrojecieron. No le había mencionado aquello, y al parecer era algo realmente vergonzoso para ella, bueno, lo era. Dios, es como si hubiese pasado hace años, aunque si, fue hace años, pero en plan muchos años.

Winter si debía de conocer a Weiss de manera formidable para reconocer algo así, sobre todo con lo bien que su novia se ocultaba con su faceta de teniente seria y discreta.

Sonrió para sí misma, realmente orgullosa de que todo hubiese sido de aquella forma, bueno, no del todo de aquella forma, porque hubo situaciones demasiado desagradables, pero al menos su amor había salido ileso. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber podido descongelar en el corazón de la teniente y poder traspasar sus paredes.

Weiss carraspeó, y sintió su mano siendo atrapada por la ajena.

"Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte, pero primero necesito un poco de agua."

La vio soltar un gruñido y fue guiada por la mansión nuevamente. Esta vez hacía un lugar que ya conocía, bueno, no conocía, pero si le había dicho que ahí quedaba aquel lugar. Era la cocina, la cual era grande y tenía variedad de electrodomésticos y espacio suficiente para todas las personas que trabajaban ahí pudiesen convivir sin problema. Pudo notar a la servidumbre asombrarse con su presencia ahí.

"¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Schnee?"

Una de las mujeres habló, con nerviosismo, pero a la vez con esa misma gratitud que todos parecían mostrar con la heredera.

Sus ojos se vieron conectados con los ojos de su prometida.

"¿Tienes hambre, Ruby?"

No había pensado en el hambre con todo lo tenso que había sucedido, pero luego de estar unas horas en la habitación de la peliblanca, tenía claro que su estómago necesitaba alimento, ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Le asintió finalmente.

"Me muero de hambre."

Weiss soltó una leve risa y volvió a dirigirse a la mujer que le había hablado.

"Agradecería un café, tal vez tostadas. ¿Quedan de los dulces que había preparado Klein en la mañana?"

La mujer asintió.

"Le llevaremos la merienda al comedor, si es que así lo desea."

"Si, gracias."

Realmente las mujeres parecían sorprendidas. Dudaba que Jacques les hablase con tanta cordialidad. Weiss parecía más blanda con el tiempo.

Caminaron fuera de la cocina, dirigiéndose al comedor, que quedaba prácticamente cerca, considerando lo espacioso y lejano que era cada una de las estancias del lugar. La mesa era grande, también lejana y agradecía que no tuviesen que sentarse cada una en una esquina o debería gritar para comunicarse, aunque estaba exagerando un poco con eso.

Una de las mujeres de la servidumbre fue a arreglar la mesa mientras ellas se sentaban una al lado de la otra. Se sintió en otra época, y en otro estatus social a penas otras mujeres llegaron con bandejas de plata con las tazas y la comida. Y era extraño, porque la trataban como si fuese parte de esa familia, aunque prácticamente lo era, y estaba segura de que nunca podría acostumbrarse a que la tratasen como parte de la realeza.

No hablaron de nada en particular, más bien se concentraron en comer, ya que realmente estaban muriendo de hambre. Los dulces de Klein nuevamente parecían ser de otro mundo, el hombre tenía un gran don entre manos, con sus manos específicamente. Le alegraba saber que mientras no podía estar con Weiss, el hombre estaría ahí, cuidando de ella.

Él si se ganaba el premio al padre del año, sin duda.

Luego de unos minutos de hacer sobremesa, la heredera se levantó. La miró de reojo, y no dudó en levantarse y seguirla.

Pasaron nuevamente por la habitación de Weiss, y no dudó en entrar y buscar su sudadera. Se había mantenido en calor gracias a Weiss, gracias a los nervios y gracias al café, pero esa mansión tan grande y fría seguía siendo un gran enemigo, o un aliado muy frio, tal y como su prometida. También tomó una chaqueta clara de la mujer, porque esta podía tener frio, pero no le diría.

Caminaron por otro sector, uno diferente, o eso creía.

Los caminos realmente lo hacían lucir como un laberinto y necesitaba con urgencia un guia, o un mapa o algo así.

Weiss abrió dos grandes puertas al final del pasillo.

Pudo notar una leve sonrisa en sus labios, así como un brillo lleno de emoción en sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así. Era tranquilizante.

"Aquí pasé mucho tiempo en mi juventud."

La miró una vez más antes de observar el lugar.

Probablemente había mucha decoración, muchas pinturas y esculturas como en toda la mansión, pero lo único en lo que pudo enfocarse era en el gran piano blanco de cola que estaba en medio de la habitación. La leve luz anaranjada que pasaba por las grandes ventanas parecía iluminar el lugar con un halo de majestad.

Había visto otro piano en la casa, pero esta habitación era como hecha para que el instrumento estuviese ahí.

Escuchó las puertas cerrarse tras de ella, para luego escuchar los pasos de la mayor replicar a su lado, avanzando hacía aquel lugar.

Se sentó en toda su gloria y majestad, con esa luz, con ese brillo, con esa elegancia, y con todo aquello que la hacía lucir inmaculada. Maldita sea, se maldijo una y otra vez el no tener su teléfono en su bolsillo y no ser capaz de plasmar aquella belleza de una manera más física.

Los ojos celestes la observaron desde su posición, y la mano pálida golpeó levemente el espacio vacío en el asiento en el que estaba.

Se sintió ridícula al llevar su índice a su propio rostro, como si acaso hubiese alguien más ahí, como si esa señal no fuese para ella.

Se calmó un poco cuando Weiss sonrió, soltando una leve risita que le quitó la respiración.

"Ven aquí, idiota."

Su insulto fue con tanto cariño, con tanto amor, que no pudo evitar sonreír como una adolescente enamorada.

Caminó aun algo indecisa hasta el piano, sentándose ahí. Dios, realmente debía ser una mancha en aquella escena tan pulcra. Se quedó algo tensa, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, así que las dejó en sus rodillas, esperando que su presencia no perturbara a la mujer.

Pudo notar como Weiss parecía contenta con todo aquello, y eso la hacía feliz.

Los dedos pálidos se levantaron y rozaron las teclas, sin emitir sonido alguno. Acariciándolas como si se tratase de lo más importante y frágil que existía.

Esa era su salida, su libertad.

La escuchó respirar profundamente, mientras empezó a hacer sonar las teclas, creando una melodía que no había escuchado nunca, pero a la vez le parecía tan familiar.

 _Espejito, dime algo…_

Sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda.

 _Dime, ¿Quién es la más solitaria de todas?_

Sabía que su prometida tocaba el piano, la había visto tocar, así como la había visto cantar, pero hacer ambas cosas, a solo unos centímetros de ella, parecía algo único. Se sentía tan afortunada en aquel momento de poder ser quien escuchaba a aquella hermosa mujer, y bueno, se sentía afortunada de que le cantase solo a ella.

La llenaba de emoción.

 _Espejito, ¿Qué hay dentro de mí?_

No era necesario que hubiese orquesta alguna, y se vio a si misma cerrando los ojos para poner todo su potencial en sus oídos, acunando la canción que era melodiosamente forjada, poniendo su máxima atención en cualquier detalle.

 _Puedo esconderlo del mundo, ¿Por qué no me dejas esconderlo de mí misma?_

La letra se sentía tan desolada, y no solo por las palabras en sí, si no en la forma de como las expresaba. No era una crítica musical, ni nada parecido, pero había escuchado tres canciones diferentes de Weiss Schnee, todas diferentes, pero todas tan similares al mismo tiempo. Todas simbolizaban sus sentimientos, su sufrimiento más interno y propio.

 _Espejito, dime algo, ¿Quién es la más solitaria de todas?_

Todo su miedo, toda su preocupación.

Toda su soledad.

 _Yo soy la más solitaria de todas._

Su voz bajó, en calma, soltando un suspiro, como si hubiese estado aguantando el aire en sus pulmones, cosa que podía ser así.

La miró, sin saber que decir luego de haberla escuchado. Los ojos celestes la miraron, casi de reojo.

"Este trozo lo escribí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba viviendo de la manera incorrecta. Casi paralelamente al momento donde obtuve mi cicatriz. Donde quise estar lo más lejos posible de mi padre, mantener la distancia, forzar mi propio camino. Pero luego no pude seguir, me quedé en el aire con la composición. Supongo que me sentí demasiado perdida, incluso para seguir escribiéndola."

Su mirada se volvió más gélida ante los recuerdos, pero igual de hermosa al ser acompañada por la luz naranja. Era una combinación entre naranja, rojo y celeste, los colores en sus ojos danzando en armonía. Miraba hacía las grandes ventanas, pero no quiso seguir la misma dirección, porque aún estaba demasiado ensimismada observándola.

Ese salón, a esa hora, debía ser motivante el tocar el piano, y tal vez melancólico.

No podía evitar el imaginarse a Weiss, algunos años más joven, sin su cicatriz, tal vez con su cabello simétrico detrás de su cabeza, quizás con una mirada menos gélida debido a aquella inocencia y falta de experticia en la vida. Donde aún mantenía la esperanza en que su familia podría superar sus problemas y finalmente ser unidos como debían haber sido desde un principio.

¿Cuánto había sufrido?

¿Cuánto había soportado?

Sintió su corazón golpear su pecho de impotencia.

Pero ahora podía ayudarla.

* * *

 _Capítulo final: El futuro._

* * *

 **El final, será una sorpresa, aunque no me gusten las sorpresas.**

 **La próxima semana esta historia llegará a su fin, e incluso me pone un poco nostálgica. Espero ya todos los que leen mis historias sigan mis redes sociales para enterarse de más proyectos, encuestas e ilustraciones, si no lo han hecho, ¿Qué están esperando?**

 **No los perdonaré si no me dan su visto bueno o malo al final de la historia, ya los tengo a todos memorizados.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, ¡Esperen el ultimo capitulo con ansias!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Teniente y el futuro.

Se sentía una idiota.

Era como si su cerebro hubiese dejado de funcionar con todo eso, y no podía siquiera decir alguna cosa, ni una palabra, nada. Estaba realmente impresionada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, incluso sentía su cuello lastimado ante los golpeteos.

Incluso temía que sus latidos distrajeran a la belleza frente a ella, la cual miraba las teclas, sus ojos cristalinos concentrados, intensos, melancólicos.

Dios…

¿Estaba respirando siquiera?

Sentía sus manos sudando en sus rodillas.

¿Ella seguiría? Tenía esa sensación, y está dando todo de sí misma para no interrumpir su momento, aunque era poco lo que podía hacer con los bombeos estrepitosos en su esternón.

Ese momento era de Weiss, solo de ella.

Luego de unos segundos, o minutos, sin decir palabra alguna, escuchó nuevamente la respiración de Weiss resonar levemente a su lado, preparándose, no sin antes que sus dedos comenzaran a tocar una nueva pieza.

Sus dedos gráciles se movían por las teclas con una habilidad que creía inimaginable.

Se mordió el labio, evitando que incluso su respiración saliese.

Jamás se había sentido tan agitada, ni siquiera en misiones, ni siquiera herida. Ese momento de paz, de aislamiento, era algo que no había vivido, mucho menos lo viviría con alguien como Weiss, o eso creyó.

 _¿Quién soy yo para quejarme?_

Nuevamente comenzó a cantar, y puso de todo en su existencia para atesorar cada palabra, cada frase, dándole un sentido.

Se sorprendió.

La letra daba un nuevo giro y se vio nuevamente sin respiración ante la íntima presentación. ¿Esa letra seguía la canción anterior? Le daba aquella sensación. Como si fuese lo que le faltaba a la pieza anterior.

Entonces, ¿Pudo continuarla a pesar de todo?

Dio un salto.

Todas sus canciones estarían unidas la una con la otra, podía reconocer la melodía, tal vez por eso todas le daban la misma impresión, como si se le hicieran tan familiares. ¿Era una opción? Entonces, ¿Cuál parte de la vida de Weiss era aquella donde relataba aquellos sentimientos?

 _¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _¿Qué es lo que me impide seguir adelante?_

Su mirada bajó a las teclas, ya no observaba el ventanal en lo absoluto, olvidado en la periferia. Sus ojos mostraban tanta melancolía, soledad, decepción, una mezcla de emociones tan palpables. Weiss no era precisamente una mujer muy abierta con sus emociones, al menos no cuando pudo conocerla más a fondo, pero cuando cantaba era como si usara el piano y su voz para canalizar todo aquello que se guardaba dentro de su pecho, aquello que mantenía escondido, escondido incluso de sí misma.

Sus labios temblaban levemente, tal vez con impotencia, y en ese segundo quiso abrazarla, pero no era capaz de interrumpir ese momento tan de ella, tan privado, tan honesto, no podía. Se estaba abriendo de una forma tan pura, tan mágica, tan especial, que no quería arruinarlo. Debía apreciar su esfuerzo por mostrarle ese lado de ella, de mostrarle parte de su pasado, de su vida, de sus miedos.

 _Debería estar bien, pero la vida por la que luché sigue sin ser mía…_

Sus ojos se observaron por una milésima de segundo.

Pudo notar una leve sonrisa en los labios de Weiss, cosa que encontró extraña, ya que la sensación que la canción daba no era como para sonreír, y noto en aquel instante que era tal y como si quisiera decirle algo, o al menos era la misma expresión que la heredera ponía normalmente.

Tomó aire y siguió cantando.

No lo entendió.

 _Algunos creen en cuentos de hadas, y en fantasmas que no pueden ver…_

Dio un salto al escuchar esa frase, mientras ella la observaba.

¿Hablaba de ella?

¿Cuándo hizo aquella canción? ¿Pudo continuarla cuando…?

Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ante el pensamiento de su prometida teniéndola en mente al momento de escribir una canción.

Weiss volvió a sonreír, llevando su mirada al frente, para luego cerrar los ojos, siguiendo con la letra, con su canto.

La letra volvió a ser como la de hace unos minutos.

El espejo se repetía constantemente. Su reflejo o tal vez el otro lado del espejo. Podía simbolizar tantas cosas, y todas podían desembocar de maneras muy deprimentes sin duda.

Su reflejo, donde no se reconoce.

El otro lado del espejo, que contiene secretos y cosas enigmáticas.

El objeto que puede brindarle respuestas, pero no consigue ninguna, solo más preguntas, solo más confusión, solo más miedo, solo más impotencia. La única persona en la que podía confiar era en su reflejo, era el único ser humano con el que tenía contacto genuino, y precisamente era ella misma quien era una total desconocida.

La más solitaria, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Se detuvo otro momento, respirando, o tal vez forzándose a respirar, porque no necesitaba respirar tan seguido, la conocía, podía notar como lo hacía para calmar los sentimientos que pasaban por su humanidad.

 _Años de desprecio te harán frio._

' _olvida tus sueños, haz lo que te ordenan'…_

Ese era su padre, sus palabras, lo tenía claro.

Incluso los sueños, sus hobbies, se volvieron en su contra. Él la manipuló. Notaba el odio en sus facciones, bueno, no odio, tal vez eso era, desprecio simplemente. No debía ser odio en aquel tiempo, el sentimiento debió avanzar progresivamente. Lentamente. Hasta que llegó a un punto limite, y la situación se fue de las manos.

Donde llegó a un punto de no retorno.

Odiaba saber lo sola y desesperada que debió sentirse y no haberla conocido antes para apoyarla. No poder ser su refugio. Tener la intimidad que tuvieron de adultas cuando eran jóvenes.

 _Y el aislamiento es el precio que pagas, y cada amistad es alejada…_

Pudo notar su entrecejo fruncirse levemente ante aquellas palabras.

Eso era de lo que Weiss siempre se quejaba. Como había sido manejada hasta que le fue difícil mostrarse tal cual era, porque no tenía idea de quien realmente era. Como aún se sentía mal al saber cómo alejó a tantas personas en Beacon con su personalidad y con sus palabras hirientes. Así había vivido, esa era la forma en la que fue criada.

No podía ser de otra forma e incluso le impresionaba que no se hubiese transformado en un monstruo ante la influencia de Jacques.

Al menos fue lo suficientemente perseverante y valiente para tomar decisiones por sí misma y no dejar que el hombre la reconstruyese a su imagen, tal y como lo hizo con el menor de los hermanos.

La mirada nuevamente se enfocó en la suya.

Su mirada menos gélida, y nuevamente se enamoró de aquella mujer. Sintió un calor en su cuerpo y olvidó todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

Ella se veía…tranquila.

 _Pero poco a poco voy encontrando mi camino._

Vio los labios ajenos curvarse levemente, como su rostro se veía tan lleno de emoción, incluso sus mejillas estaban tomando color. Imitó aquella sonrisa con la suya, contagiándose de esa nueva energía.

Siguió cantando, ahora mencionando nuevamente aquella frase que parecía ser lanzada hacía ella.

No dejó de mirarla, y en realidad no sabía que hacer al tener aquellos ojos intensos observándola, solo pudo quedarse ahí, inerte, mirándola de vuelta. Sus manos seguían moviéndose por las teclas, y era como si supiese de memoria cual tecla debía tocar, y donde estaba precisamente, aunque no dudaba que era exactamente así.

Weiss era perfecta.

 _Espejito, Espejito, te diré algo._

 _Creo que puedo cambiarlo todo._

Su voz resonó hasta detenerse, al igual que el sonido del piano, en completa sincronía.

Si, no solo era un pensamiento, una idea, Weiss Schnee realmente pudo cambiarlo todo.

Por fin su cuerpo se movió, reaccionó luego de esos minutos en estado de quietud absoluta. Tomó las manos pálidas, sacándolas por completo de las teclas, y las apretó levemente. Fue un movimiento tosco y muy poco romántico, pero quería que Weiss supiera que estaba ahí aun, que había estado atenta a sus palabras, que había estado escuchándola a la perfección. Que la apoyaba. Que apreciaba como se había abierto a ella sin dudarlo.

Sentía que las lágrimas caerían de sus ojos, pero intentó contenerlas, mantenerlas al margen.

Intentó ser la roca de Weiss.

Esta solo sonrió, sin esperar nada más, tranquila. Entendiendo sus intenciones, comprendiéndola con solo una mirada, sin necesidad de nada más.

Se acercaron al mismo tiempo, pegando sus frentes, la una con la otra. Cerrando sus ojos. Enfocándose en la respiración de la otra.

No sabía en qué momento había adquirido tal conexión con la heredera, no sabía si fue de la nada o fue progresivamente, pero realmente apreciaba que estuviesen tan conectadas, lo suficiente para que las palabras no fuesen necesarias. Solo bastaba que sus miradas, celeste y gris, se encontrasen por una fracción de segundo para que pudiesen entenderse mutuamente.

Realmente adoraba aquello.

¿Sería aún más poderosa esa conexión si no hubiesen sido separadas por tanto tiempo?

Probablemente sí, y esperaba que esa conexión solo siguiese aumentando con los años.

Oh, cierto, se iba a casar con esa mujer.

Vaya.

Estuvo en trance durante los siguientes minutos. Siempre que le llegaba la realización de que se casaría con Weiss era como si su cerebro colapsara por completo, haciendo corto circuito o algo similar.

Se vio de la nada caminando de la mano con su prometida por los pasillos de la mansión Schnee, sin importarle nada, solo la sensación de calidez que le provocaba el tener su mano en la suya y el de la cercanía de sus cuerpos al caminar. ¿Acaso podía ser más afortunada? De acuerdo, su vida nunca fue lo que alguien diría afortunado, pero sin duda le pasaron cosas maravillosas y estaba feliz por eso, todo mal valía la pena.

Las luces ya estaban encendidas, y el cielo ya se encontraba oscuro.

En serio lamentaba que los días fuesen tan cortos, le gustaría que en vez de 24 horas fuesen, a lo mejor, unas 32 o algo así, aunque solo los fines de semana, porque eran esos días los que pasaba con Weiss. Aun le quedaba un tiempo más en la academia y realmente quería graduarse de una vez para tal vez tener un poco más de tiempo con la heredera, tal vez dormir a su lado en la semana y despertar juntas, tal vez organizar alguna salida a algún lado, viajar, recorrer algún lugar bonito de Atlas, todas esas cosas que no pudo hacer porque estaba endemoniadamente depresiva y enfocada en sus entrenamientos.

Era difícil concentrarse en el turismo cuando se tiene el corazón roto y el cuerpo adolorido.

Entraron una vez más a la habitación de Weiss, y ya se sentía todo menos denso que en un principio, como si se hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima, y no tenía duda de que así era.

Aprovechó de recoger su ropa que dejó tirada, y dejarla en otro lugar que no fuese en el piso. Agradecía que la servidumbre no hubiese entrado a ordenar o algo similar, o se moriría de vergüenza, aunque era algo normal en una pareja comprometida, pero si iba a pasar más tiempo en la mansión, no quería ser consciente de que las personas que ahí rondaban tuviesen esa visión tan grafica en sus cabezas.

"¿Qué harás cuando salgas de la academia, Ruby?"

Buscó a la mayor con su mirada mientras analizaba sus palabras, sin embargo, como un gatillante, recordó algo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que Ironwood le ofreció trabajo nuevamente. Si no lo mencionaba ahora, lo iba a olvidar, así que iba a arriesgarse a ser sometida a un regaño, y sabía que este llegaría sin misericordia.

Necesitaba saber aquella respuesta.

No podía pensar en nada más.

"Weiss, sé que querías recuperar tu apellido y tu hogar, ¿Pero querías la compañía? Digo, está el ofrecimiento de Ironwood. Podrías tomar tu puesto teniente nuevamente."

Weiss frunció el ceño por unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro, esperó un regaño por haber ignorado su pregunta, pero solo la vio caminar hacía el mueble que tenía aquel gran espejo y se sentó en frente. Se empezó a desarmar el peinado lentamente, y estaba tan embobada mirándola que no atinó a sacar su teléfono y fotografiarla o algo así. Solo pudo sentarse en la cama, cerca de ella, para observarla hacer algo tan común pero que en esa mujer lucía casi divino.

Sus ojos se vieron gélidos durante unos momentos e imaginó que había arruinado el ambiente con su pregunta.

Gran trabajo, Ruby Rose.

"¿Te acuerdas de que te dije hace un tiempo que quería tener un puesto alto para tener algo de control?" Asintió, los ojos claros mirándola de reojo. "Quería que no hubiese nadie que pudiese controlarme, así como mi padre lo había hecho. Supuse que estaba bien así, con esa idea. Ser teniente y estar en la milicia no era un sueño como tal, quizás lo fue con el tiempo, pero no en un principio, y en verdad, dudo que tuviese muchos sueños propios."

Su voz sonaba apagada y quiso acercarse y abrazarla, más bien se quedó inerte, observándola, sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo. Había aprendido a darle espacio a la mayor cuando empezaba a hablar de su vida, de lo que sentía en su interior. No quería coartarla. Debía dejar salir todo eso.

Ya tendría tiempo para abrazarla por horas.

"Quería ayudar a las personas, quería cambiar al mundo, aun quiero hacerlo. Tú me dijiste que fui una heroína aquel día, y sí, quiero seguir siéndolo. Tal vez no fue mi idea el tener la compañía, pero es una gran responsabilidad. La compañía Schnee mueve al mundo, lo ha hecho desde que mi abuelo estaba a la cabeza, y dejar a una persona a cargo de eso es demasiado arriesgado. No voy a permitir que la historia vuelva a repetirse. Siendo la cabeza de la compañía tengo más poder que siendo una teniente, general o lo que sea. Puedo cambiar la vida de millones de personas, empezando con los cientos de trabajadores y faunos bajo el mando de la compañía Schnee."

La vio peinar su largo cabello y solo pudo observarla en silencio, hasta que la mirada celeste se posó en la suya, descongelada. Sus mejillas pálidas ahora levemente sonrojadas. Tal vez ella esperaba una respuesta, o algo, más bien solo la miró. Quizás su propia mirada era demasiado de chica enamorada, lo que causaba su vergüenza.

No podía evitarlo.

Estaba orgullosa de ella.

Le alegraba el haber contribuido un poco en todo ese cambio, realmente estaba feliz de que Weiss decidiera su camino, o encontrase uno que la hiciera sentir completa, realizada. Sin duda la compañía Schnee no podría encontrar ningún dueño mejor que Weiss. Ella haría que la compañía creciera, que se expandiese, y que recuperase la grandeza que tenía en el pasado. Ya no sería una empresa corrompida, nunca más.

"¿Q-qué?"

Le preguntó luego de unos segundos, su rostro reflejando su vergüenza. Solo pudo negar y sonreírle.

"Nada, solo es que te amo mucho, Weiss. Se que harás un gran trabajo, estoy segura de eso."

Weiss solo desvió la mirada, su rostro enrojeciendo cada vez más. Luego de unos minutos soltó un bufido, y movió el rostro de un lado a otro, intentando quitarse la vergüenza. Solo pudo reír ante aquel gesto. Esa chica hermosa era su prometida. Guau.

Doble colapso cerebral.

"Como sea, me cambiaste el tema, idiota, te había preguntado algo."

Soltó una risa al verla levantarse y caminar a la cama, con su rostro molesto. Ahora si era momento del regaño.

"Dame un abrazo y te respondo."

Se arrodilló en la cama para tener la altura de Weiss y levantó los brazos para que la peliblanca la abrazara. La miró con el ceño fruncido durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente accedió, soltando un pesado suspiro. Intentaba no usar mucho su técnica de la cara de cachorro para que la chica no se acostumbrase, pero al parecer alguno de sus gestos también eran lo suficientemente convincentes. Sonrió con malicia sin contener una risa. La abrazó con fuerza y respiró en su cuello, captando esa esencia que parecía nunca desaparecer del cuerpo de la mayor y que nunca perdía el efecto en ella.

De un tirón la arrojó a la cama, recibiendo un gruñido molesto lo que causó aún más risa de su parte.

Se acomodó en la cama, con Weiss al lado, y se quedó mirando el techo, viendo todos los detalles que ahí había y que parecían nunca terminar de sorprenderla. Le gustaba ese lugar, muy diferente a su casa, a la de su tío, quizás era un poco frio, pero no dejaba de darle calidez.

"Quería ser como mi madre, supongo que estaba lista a arriesgar mi vida para proteger a otros. No me importaban los rangos, solo quería ser de ayuda. Pero al entrar a la academia me di cuenta de que había muchos que solo estaban ahí por la aventura y por el riesgo que estar ahí conllevaba. No los motivaba el ayudar, o avanzar, solo era una entretención. Una persona me enseñó que sacrificarse era algo respetable, pero que había formas mejores de ayudar, de enseñar y de proteger a muchas más personas sin la necesidad de un sacrificio literal."

Pudo sentir la mirada gélida en su humanidad, así se volteó para mirarla.

"¿Quién fue esa persona?"

Soltó una risa.

"Obvio que tú, tontita."

Weiss lucía realmente sorprendida, incluso la vio levantando una ceja en confusión, su expresión le provocó otra risa.

"Quería ser como mi madre, una heroína, pero ahora que te conozco, pienso que hay otras formas de ser una heroína. Me motivé aún más a ser líder de mi equipo gracias a ti, y quizás deba seguir con esa motivación. Liderar a otros, enseñar a otros. Quién sabe, quizás algún día tome el lugar más alto en la academia y les enseñe a esos enanos a ser héroes."

No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al solo pensar en tomar el lugar de Ironwood en la academia. Weiss supo de inmediato de que hablaba y solo pudo rodar los ojos, haciendo aquel gesto tan hermoso y que tanto adoraba de ella.

"No sé si tu cerebro de dulce aguante una responsabilidad así, pero admiro tu motivación."

Se levantó un poco para alcanzar los labios de la mayor, y la besó.

Dios. Podría besarla todos los días a cada hora sin detenerse. Era una adicción, lo tenía claro. La quedó mirando por unos segundos, sin poder evitar que una de sus manos pasara por aquel rostro angelical y perfecto.

No quería tenerla lejos nunca más.

No podría resistir aquello.

Acarició con su pulgar uno de sus pómulos y volvió a besar sus labios fugazmente, para luego volver a observarla. Los ojos de su prometida se veían relajados, incluso algo divertidos. Simplemente no se hartaría de estar con ella. Quería estar con ella cada día.

Hasta su ultimo respiro.

"Casate conmigo, Weiss Schnee."

Weiss abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Su rostro había tomado mucho color en solo un segundo. Incluso se levantó un poco de la cama de pura impresión. Tuvo que alejarse un poco con el miedo latente que la mujer la golpease, aunque esa sensación le sacó una risa. Se sentía tan de buen humor.

"¿Q-que? ¿Qué estás diciendo, necia? ¡Ya estamos comprometidas! ¿Eres imbécil o qué?"

No pudo contener el ataque de risa en lo más mínimo. Hace tiempo que no recibía tanto ataque por parte de la mayor, pero le encantaba, sobre todo porque su rostro estaba tan rojo y su voz tan temblorosa que no podía tomarla en serio en lo absoluto.

Tuvo que detener su ataque antes de que la mujer realmente la golpease.

Realmente es la mujer perfecta, se dijo a sí misma.

"Lo sé, lo sé."

A penas pudo decir entre risas. Weiss ya estaba más calmada, pero su rostro seguía en un perpetuo estado de molestia y confusión.

"Pero sentí que fue tan abrupto cuando me lo pediste que aún no me lo creía. Nunca siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad. Pero ahora suena a una fantástica idea, y quería que supieras que realmente quiero estar todos los días de mi vida junto a ti y ya sabes, hasta que la muerte nos separe y esas cosas."

Los ojos gélidos, o más bien para nada gélidos, brillaron con asombro y con emoción. Incluso parecía que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier fracción de segundo. Se veía tan vulnerable y tan pequeña que ni siquiera dudó en rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y apegarla a ella. La abrazó con fuerza mientras las manos ajenas se aferraban a su ropa.

Dejó besos en su mejilla, en su oreja, en su pelo, en su cuello y no se detuvo hasta que la mayor se quedó más tranquila, porque si, estaba temblando, y si, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, o quizás lloró, no lo tenía claro. Su rostro era tan estoico genéticamente que era difícil saber cuándo había llorado. Con el tiempo aprendería a notarlo, y se sentiría bien el conocerla más que el resto de la humanidad existente.

Eso le subía un poco el ego, debía admitirlo.

Las palmas pálidas abrazaron sus mejillas y el rostro de su futura esposa estaba justo frente a ella. Ojos brillantes. Pómulos coloridos. Labios húmedos. Semblante sereno.

"También te amo, Ruby."

Le sonrió y se acercó un poco más para poder besarla otra vez.

Ya casi había olvidado cuando le había dicho que la amaba.

Le causaba tanta gracia que Weiss se demorase en contestarle sus declaraciones de amor por la vergüenza del momento, sus 'te amo' sobre todo, pero, aunque se demorase, era como si pudiese ser capaz de duplicar o triplicar el sentimiento. No importaba como se lo dijese, la respuesta iba a ser mil veces mejor. No le importaba esperar por una respuesta, porque ella sabía cuál era, pero si la recibía de esa forma, no podía quejarse en lo absoluto.

Hasta las cosas que le costaban hacer, las hacía mejor que el resto de mortales.

Realmente su prometida era la mejor.

Se quedaron ahí, acostadas, abrazadas, encima de la cama, sin decir nada, dejando que el único sonido que se escuchase fuese el de sus respiraciones prácticamente acompasadas.

Era como si el tiempo estuviese detenido, o en realidad eso era lo que más deseaba, que el reloj quedara inerte, que el mundo se detuviese, solamente para estar así de manera infinita.

No, no.

Era mucho desear, y no era aquello lo que más quería en lo absoluto.

Weiss era su sueño, pero debía seguir. Debía hacer lo que prometió durante toda su niñez. Iba a avanzar más y más, así mismo como Weiss lo haría. Ella iba a esforzarse, ambas lo harían, y estaba segura de que ambas, juntas, conseguirían cambiar el mundo para mejor.

El futuro era brillante, sin duda. Había pasado por cosas muy difíciles, y tenía claro que vendrían desafíos por delante, pero podría con ello, lo lograría.

Su prometida tendría sus propios desafíos, y les haría frente, porque derrotó al ser más deplorable de la historia y si pudo contra él, podría contra quien sea sin sudar ni una gota. Porque esa era Weiss Schnee, la heredera que se rebeló constantemente, luchando por lo que creía correcto, luchando incansablemente por su libertad y la de los suyos.

Era fuerte, lo sabía. Incluso tenía claro que era de las personas más fuertes que había conocido. Dios, estaba orgullosa de ella.

Si.

No quería que el mundo se detuviese, porque el futuro era brillante y lo sería cada vez más.

Iba a casarse, dios, se casaría.

Nunca se lo había imaginado siquiera, y su mente parecía divagar entre tantas posibilidades. Eso era de algo que no iba a perderse, porque ansiaba descubrir cómo sería su vida después de que se dijesen los votos. Quería sentir el calor en su rostro ante la mirada de tantos, ante la mirada de esa mujer que le quitaba la respiración. Ansiaba besarla, como si fuese el primer beso, donde sus nervios eran agresivos pero encantadores.

Como un beso marcaba un antes y después.

Soltó un suspiro, dejando de soñar despierta.

Sintió la mirada de la mayor en ella, así que soltó una risa, sin poder contener la emoción burbujeante en su cuerpo.

"Nuestro futuro será brillante, Weiss."

La escuchó hacer un sonido de sorpresa, pero luego sintió su cuerpo apegarse aún más, la mano pálida acariciando una de sus manos. No tenía que mirarla siquiera para saber que en su rostro había una sonrisa, de esas tan hermosas y únicas que solo la teniente podía ejecutar.

"Lo será."

Ambas serían heroínas.

Ambas lograrían lo imposible.

Y nadie podría volver a separarlas, _nunca más_.

...

" _Todo viaje llega a un final, pero el final no llega así nada más, es algo que ocurre luego de miles de situaciones inéditas e impredecibles. Esto solo es un nuevo inicio."_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **UH. MI CORAZÓN. QUIERO LLORAR. Le agarré cariño a esta historia, bueno, siempre les agarro mucho cariño al publicarlas, pero uh, estoy sufriendo. Pero si algo me enseñó Elsa es que hay que dejar ir las cosas, y se irá con honor. ¡Gracias a todos los que siguieron y comentaron esta historia, me hacen muy feliz! 3**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia, prometí final feliz, como siempre, pero quiero saber si fue suficiente para ustedes y su paladar exigente. Por mi parte estoy feliz con el final, aunque siempre pienso que pude cambiar algo, pero bueno, eso no se me quitará nunca.**

 **Y bueno, siguiendo adelante, pienso publicar hoy mismo el crossover de Frozen, Rwby y Little Witch Academia, por si están interesados para que se queden atentos. Subiré todo a mis redes sociales como siempre. Se va a llamar Heiresses and idiots (Herederas e idiotas) por si se ven en la obligación de buscarlo manualmente.**

 **Bueno, nada más que decir.**

 **Espero les gustase esta historia y estén atentos ante los próximos proyectos.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
